Snowbound For Christmas
by airedalegirl1
Summary: A road trip to Colorado for Christmas leaves Jasper snowbound in a small town in Iowa unaware that a certain girl has made this place home. When they meet will there be a Christmas romance or are things more complicated now? Bella/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

I was tired and that was never a good sign, when I was tired I got weepy or angry and either would upset Kat, she was very sensitive. Christmas was just around the corner and I wished I was looking forward to it but money was tight and I only had Christmas day off. That meant Kat being sent to day care Christmas Eve and she'd be asleep when I picked her up, still at least it would give me time to prepare Christmas dinner, not that it would be anything very special, Kat had very specific likes and dislikes when it came to food. What I really wished for was a normal family Christmas like everyone else, a huge brightly lit Christmas tree, lots of decorations, Christmas songs and the smell of dinner cooking. Lot's of brightly coloured gifts under the tree but most of all a family. We sat and watched the Christmas movies on TV with families all gathered together, snow on the ground, and huge log fires.

Looking round my little home I sighed, the box of Christmas decorations I'd salvaged from the house sat on the table waiting for me to drum up the enthusiasm to put them up while in a corner looking sad and forlorn was the Christmas tree, it was small and not very awe inspiring but a few lights and some tinsel plus the fairy that Kat and I made together would make it come to life. My biggest problem was the bills, health bills, utility bills, food bills, they just never stopped coming which was why I couldn't tell my boss where to shove his poorly paid job. Putting it simply I needed the money.

When the phone rang it made me jump and I grabbed it before it could wake Kat who was mercifully asleep in her room.

"Bella?"

"Mum"

Why she always sounded so surprised when I picked up my phone I didn't know but it was the same every time.

"Hows Katherine?"

"OK, she's asleep at the moment"

"Oh right. I thought I should tell you that Jessie and I will be away for Christmas so don't bother ringing. His sister has invited us to her place in Key West, it's rumoured to be really something. Its just a shame she's not as free with her money as her invitations, still it saves me having to cook for the family"

Now that was funny, I couldn't remember the last time Renee had cooked a family Christmas dinner if ever. She always arranged to be somewhere else so someone else had all the bother.

"You're working aren't you?"

"Yes. I have Christmas day off though".

"Are you doing anything special?"

"No I don't think so, we'll be here if you want to ring"

"Well its not so easy when you are a guest in someone else's home Bella but I will try. I don't want to spoil things, don't forget its only been a year since Jessie and I met."

Oh I remembered it vividly. Phil had finally cracked under the pressure of living with Renee and left and only a month later she had a new beau as she insisted on calling Jessie. His family were affluent which suited her although what he saw in my scatterbrained mother I had no idea. We met just the once but he wasn't at all interested in the daughter or grand daughter and made it pretty obvious but of course Renee couldn't see it,

"He's just nervous around children especially...well you understand Bella"

I did but that didn't make it any easier and we had never met again. I cried off the wedding three months ago because Kat had a chest infection and I think that upset Jessies' mother more than anyone. I was tired of bothering about other people thought so I stopped ringing Renee and she only rang when she felt she ought to. She hated the idea of being a grandmother and found it easier to pretend Kat didn't exist most of the time.

It was times like this I missed my dad, I knew Charlie would have been over the moon with Kat but he never saw her, he died before she was born, a victim of a drugged up arsonist who set fire to the house as retribution for a short prison sentence he'd served care of my dad. Charlie was asleep in the house and overcome by smoke. The druggie died a couple of days later in a drive by shooting in Seattle so that was the end of that. I salvaged a few bits from the partially destroyed house only to find it was mortgaged to the hilt in order for him to pay child support for me as I grew up and not insured so I was left with no dad and only the few hundred dollars he had in his savings account. His pension should have come to me but as he still owed on his car and the house most of it went in debt repayments not that I wanted it but under the circumstances it would have been a welcome relief.

Anyway there was no point in crying over it now, I'd done enough of that at the time and it just exhausted me more. I checked on Kat and she was sleeping peacefully so I put up the decorations and stood the tree in place ready for her to help me trim then opened a bag of popcorn which had been on special in the store ready to thread for the tree although I thought a lot would end up on the floor. I turned the radio on to listen to some Christmas music but it was nearly all adverts for the latest toys and games, a hard sell for the few remaining days until the shops closed getting ready for the post Christmas sales, no doubt Easter Eggs would replace the tinsel and selection boxes! I could hardly wait!

As I finished dusting I heard movement in her room and went through to get my girl,

"Hi there sleepy head, did you have nice dreams?"

She nodded smiling at me and held out her arms for me to pick her up.

"Oh, you're so heavy. No more chocolate or candy for you little one."

As her face screwed up I smiled and she realised I was joking and giggled. She was so beautiful when she laughed, her nose wrinkled and her brown eyes shone.

"Santa?"

"Not yet, he's making toys at the North Pole and watching to see all the boys and girls are being good for their mummies and daddies."

She giggled again as we played aeroplanes into the living room then her eyes went wide at the streamers and few balloons I'd put up for her but her greatest delight was seeing the tree waiting with the box of decorations. I put her down at the side of the box and she opened the lid very carefully as if it contained the treasure of the ages then took out the string of twinkle lights I remembered from the few times I'd spent Christmas with Charlie. They were still going strong and wrapped as he always did when the tree came down. The tissue paper smelled faintly of smoke and I felt my throat contract, holding back a sob. I had hoped the smell might have faded but it was still there yet I couldn't bring myself to throw the paper away so I tortured myself instead, using and reusing it. After I wrapped the tree with the lights she handed me the baubles one by one pointing where she wanted them to go after studying each one carefully. The tinsel, silver and gold finished the box off and then she handed me popcorn to string, one piece going in her mouth for every three or four I got. There was just enough to fill the string which I draped around the top of the tree like a cobbled path for the fairy then I went to the switch.

"Ready?"

She nodded, her eyes wide with excitement and I turned the lights on with a sigh of relief when they lit, I was always afraid that even though they worked when I put them away they wouldn't when I got them out again. Kat clapped her hands and squealed in delight which made everything worthwhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

It had started to snow heavily, not that it bothered me but it would make the roads icy and there were plenty of idiots who ignored it and drove too fast. I was headed south to Colorado for Christmas although I'd been invited to join Esme and the family too. Things had fallen to pieces after we left Forks and it didn't feel like family any longer. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off alone as they did sometimes but this time they didn't come back. Instead they set up home in Switzerland, one of Rose's favourite countrys. Esme, Carlisle, and the rest of us moved back to Illinois a state both Edward and Carlisle were fond of, Carlisle soon finding a position in one of the big teaching hospitals in Chicago while Edward enrolled in college taking a degree in music, again! Alice and I...well she had wanted to travel, see Europe, so we went on a grand tour but she knew my heart wasn't in it and after several months in France, Spain, Italy and Greece she gave in.

"You aren't happy are you Jazz?"

"I feel unsettled as if there's unfinished business back home"

"Home? I wish it were home Jazz but the soul has gone out of the family since we left Forks. It's all down to Bella you know. She hurt all of us, not only Edward although you'd think so from the tragic way he speaks of her. Rose and Emmett aren't coming back you know. I spoke to her a couple of weeks ago and they are staying in Basel. They've bought a home in the mountains and Emmett is renovating it. She invited us to visit, I thought it might do you good to see your brother again. You and Emmett always got on so well, I miss him too."

I could hear the truth in her tone so I agreed to visit Rose and Em for a while. It was good to see my siblings again and for a while it took my mind off the strange feeling I had that there was unfinished business. We hunted in the mountains and I helped him with some of the renovation work while Rose and Alice went on a shopping spree in Geneva.

"So, how are things with the others?"

"Edwards thrown himself into his music which always brings out the best in him and I think he's over the worst now. Esme, well she misses everyone, especially you and Rose. You are Esme's children and she hates it when you fly the nest...again. You'd think she'd be used to it by now."

"I think she was hoping to have Bella in the family, that really hurt her and I don't think she'll ever get over it. We invited them out for Christmas but Carlisle was working. Hopefully they'll come some time this year."

"Its been four years since we left Forks Emmett and not a day goes by I don't think about it, about all that happened there. Where did we go so wrong? Was it me? Did I scare her so much?"

"Jazz, its water under the bridge. She knew what she was getting into despite Edwards attempts to shield her but I really thought better of Bella. I feel kinda abandoned myself, I miss my little sister."

"I know what you mean Em, still life goes on."

"So what are you and Alice doing these days? Apart from bumming around Europe that is? Do you plan on going back to Esme and Carlisle?"

"I don't know. I only came on this trip because Alice wanted to but I'm not enjoying myself and I'm not sure but I think I might be spoiling it for her too."

"Nah, she'll get over it, you can't keep Alice down for long."

Rose

I was pleased when Alice agreed to this shopping trip because I sensed she was unhappy and I wanted to help.

"How are Esme and Carlisle?"

"Missing you and Em, we all do but you're not coming home are you?"

"It isn't home any more Alice. When we left Forks we left some part of the family behind with Bella and it spoiled things. I wish Edward had never met her. I said she was bad for the family and I was right, look what she's done to us."

"It wasn't her fault Rose, things just got out of hand, Edward was so intense he scared her."

"Edward was intense from the moment he met Bella, don't give me that Alice. Anyway what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're unhappy and it shows Alice so spill the beans, what's the matter?"

"OK but if I tell you I need you to promise me you wont breathe a word to anyone else, especially Emmett."

I looked at her in concern, I never kept things from Em she knew that.

"I wont tell you unless you promise Rose"

"OK I promise but it had better not be something I hate keeping from him."

"Its Jazz, he's unsettled and he wants to go back home."

"Well why don't you just go?"

"Because I don't want to Rose. I never want to go back. It's not home any more and I want a fresh start like you and Emmett have."

"Then tell him, he'd do anything for you Alice we all know that."

"That's the problem, he would but it would only make him even more unhappy and I don't want that. We should all find happiness and contentment Rose so I'm going to give him his."

"So you're going back anyway? Even though it will make you miserable? That's hardly a solution to the problem Alice."

She shook her head, her golden eyes shimmering and I finally got it,

"You're going to set him free aren't you? But you're mates, you can't do that Alice it will kill you both."

"No it wont Rose, you see I've known for some time now that it's over between us. I tried to shut my eyes to the signs but I guess I always knew I would lose him one day. There will be someone else out there for me, I just haven't seen him yet that's all."

"And Jazz? What does he know?"

"Only that he has something to do back home."

"Like what?"

"Like finding his true love Rose."

"And you know who that is don't you?"

"Yes but I'm not saying anything yet, it's too soon and I'm not even sure it will come to pass, there's a lot of hurt and complications where he's going."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No but I will, soon."

"Why are you waiting?"

"Because I want to see things go right for him, I want to help and timing is everything."

She smiled and looked more like the Alice of old.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you've been planning this."

"Oh I guess in a way I have, still it will be a surprise and I know how much the Cullens love surprises."

As we shopped for the final things I wanted for our new home I tried pumping Alice but she wasn't going to say any more. It was like she was frightened things would go wrong if she said too much and I wondered if maybe this love of Jasper's was someone we knew. Oh God, not one of the Denali sisters please. Alice would be reluctant to tell me if it was because she knew how much I hated them. They would be fine if they could keep their claws and other body parts to themselves but no man was safe with those three around. Now which one was it? Tanya? I thought she was a little obvious for Jasper. Irina, intense enough but I didn't see those two together which just left Kate. Now that was a possibility, she was the more restrained of the three and he had got on well with her the last time we visited. Jazz and Kate? I didn't like it but it was the best of a bad choice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

By the time I dropped Kat off at day care it was snowing and she was really excited clapping her hands and squealing in delight and I remembered a time I had been captivated by the idea of a white Christmas with all its magic. Now it was just another obstacle to be climbed, it meant higher heating bills and a longer drive to work on icy roads. Still I'd get through, I always had before and I would again. Work was busy so I didn't get much time to think about things. The shop was busy on the lead up to the big day with people stocking up with things they really didn't need. We were only closed for the one day but people were stockpiling bread, milk, and toilet rolls as if there were going to be a world shortage. I remembered my grandmother saying that people panicked during the war, worried we would end up with ration books like the English and stocked up on tinned goods, sugar, and toilet rolls although I never really understood the connection between the three! Still it paid my wages so I shouldn't complain and was kept busy until lunch break when I went out to get a couple of last minute things for Kat. We'd seen a doll in the toy store window that was almost as big as she was and when we went past she always looked at it longingly. I couldn't afford that but there was a smaller one and I got that instead, hoping she wouldn't be too disappointed. I also bought her some crayons and coloured paper and her favourite, finger paints although I thought I would probably regret that purchase pretty soon.

As the afternoon wore on the snow fell more thickly and by the time I drove to pick Kat up the roads were already very icy but the ploughs were out so hopefully they'd stay open whatever snow fell. She was tired and grizzly when we got home so I heated her some alphabet spaghetti, one of her favourites and as a treat she had two cookies, they only came out at weekends usually but what the hell, it was Christmas. There were several Christmas cards waiting in the mail box and I put them aside until after I bathed Kat, put her to bed, and read her a story, Her favourite right now was Sleeping Beauty and she was soon my very own sleeping beauty so I kissed her forehead and went back to the kitchen to make myself fresh coffee, it was the one thing I couldn't do without, my shot of caffeine! I picked up the cards and looked at the post marks, one was from Renee and Jessie, I recognised her hand writing but the others all had Seattle post marks, so they were probably from Forks. I opened Renee's hoping to find a note or something but it was just the card and a ten dollar bill to buy Kat something with. I put the bill to one side and opened the others, one was from the Blacks, one from the Clearwaters, Angela's family sent one and so did Mike Newtons parents although I hadn't seen or spoken to either in a long time. Still I had sent them cards too as if to keep the memory of Forks, of my dad, alive.

I put the cards on the window sill where they stirred slightly with the draught that came through. I'd asked my landlord to fix them but as usual nothing was done so I stuffed fresh kitchen roll in the worst gaps and pulled the curtains to help keep the warmth in. The fire was dying but I couldn't afford to keep it alight once Kat went to bed. Instead I would get the comforter off my bed and sit wrapped in it reading or to music until admitting defeat I crept to bed in my cold and lonely bedroom. Sometimes I would crawl in beside Kat, if I thought she was cold, and share my comforter with her but she was toasty warm when I checked on her so I went reluctantly to my own room laying in the dark and listening to the strengthening wind. It was going to be a bad storm by the sound of things, strong winds and heavy snow equalled drifts which was great. All I needed was to have to dig my car out in the morning!

When I got up, extra early just in case, I saw I was right, my car had vanished and in its place was a heap of snow so groaning I got showered and went to dig my way out before getting Kat up and ready for her day. My closest neighbours were doing much the same thing and we all wore those, why me expressions, this early in the day, the difference being mine never faded while theirs would change as they drove to their centrally heated offices to earn their huge pay checks and try to decide what they would be buying their partner for Christmas. God I sounded bitter and I didn't mean to. Most of my neighbours were workers just like me although they all had partners or wives/husbands while all I had was Kat. Sometimes I dreamed of coming home to a warm house, a husband waiting at the door to greet me with a kiss and then after dinner we would curl up by the fire and watch TV together or play with Kat but it was only a dream and an unobtainable one too I thought.

There was no partner for me, no one waiting and certainly no daddy for Kat. He'd made his feelings on me very clear the week before he drove his car off a bridge after a night drinking with his buddies. I had been a fool to fall for him but he was everything Edward Cullen wasn't and I guess that's what drew me to him. Charlie had been horrified and even more so when I announced I was pregnant. I think he, like me, was secretly relieved that Matt was out of my life. He was loud and hot headed, good looking in a coarse kind of way and if I hadn't gone to that stupid engagement party with him Kat wouldn't be here. I didn't know at the time but my drink had been laced, Charlie was suspicious when I got home and asked his friend, our family doctor to take a blood sample. It came back positive for a date rape drug and Charlie was investigating Matt and his friends when the accident happened. So now there was just me and my daughter.

I dropped Kat off glad that tomorrow was Christmas Eve and we would be closing early. The thought of an afternoon and evening with her was bliss. We wouldn't do anything exciting but then everything was exciting to her and I would try to see the world through her eyes and enjoy the season. The store was manic first thing but it tailed off a little later and I was relieved when lunchtime came around, my feet were killing me and if I'd had to say "Merry Christmas" or" Have a nice day" once more I would probably have exploded. I treated myself to a coffee and hot roll in the little café almost opposite and watched the people struggling by in the snow with laden bags and boxes. A Santa stood outside the small mall ringing his bell and rattling his collection tin and it looked like he was doing pretty well. Maybe I should try it!

Kat and I sat by the lights of the Christmas tree that evening and I told her a story about an ice princess who fell in love with the handsome snow prince. I don't know if she heard it all but when I finished I picked her up and put her to bed, not being long after her. I had a headache and felt shivery. Great flu for Christmas, what a present! I slept really badly getting up to make a hot drink then to hunt up some tissues then to settle Kat because I'd disturbed her by turning the hall light on. In the end I sat wrapped in my comforter and wearing mittens and my thick socks in the comfy chair with the curtains open watching t6he still falling snow by the street lamp and wondering if I'd be able to get to work at all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jasper

The roads continued to get worse and I decided I wasn't going to make it to Peter's for Christmas after all. I could have ditched the car and run but I didn't feel like it. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be there for Christmas. Maybe I'd just rent a motel room and spend my time watching the soppy Christmas movies that Emmett loved so much. Alice had elected to stay with them when I left and I knew she'd be fine there. She told me it was over to save me doing it I guess and we parted on good terms although I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing until I was on the plane, then the nagging feeling that had tortured me for months eased a little which I took as a good sign. I had visited Esme and Carlisle to tell them the news and they reacted as I had expected, devastated at the news and losing Alice to Switzerland.

"You'll stay though wont you Jasper?"

I shook my head but smiled at Esme,

"No, I can't Esme. Alice will come home one day and I can't be here when she does. My destiny lies somewhere else and before you ask, no I have no idea where, but maybe fate will lead me where I'm supposed to go."

She threw her arms around me,

"Don't become a stranger Jasper please. You'll always be my son"

"Esme, Jasper must do what he feels is right."

I wasn't sure whether Carlisle was relieved at the way Esme was taking my leaving or just relieved I was going so Alice could return but he shook my hand and they both watched me drove away from the house. I wondered if I would ever see them again, they had changed my life with their kindness and consideration but it was time to move on.

I drove into Ashland Iowa just as visibility became almost non-existent and looked around for somewhere to stay finally finding myself at the Timbers motel. It was as good a place as any so I booked a room over Christmas and went to explore the surroundings or what I could see of them. People were still scurrying around shopping and there was a book store, small mall, and restaurant close by so I went inside and sat by the window ordering coffee I had no intention of drinking. It was a good way to find out about a place and the server was happy enough to chat once she finished with her other customers.

"What brings you here this time of year?"

"The weather. I was driving to Boulder to stay with friends but conditions got too bad so I pulled off and found myself here."

"Well it sucks you're gonna miss Christmas with your friends."

"There'll be another year. I guess I missed any festivities?"

"Yeah the Christmas parade was weeks ago but there'll be carol singing tomorrow night round the tree in the square."

I chatted a little longer with her then went to the book store and picked up a couple on American history to keep me occupied then went back to my room.

I tried to read but something was nagging again, I thought once I was back home this strange feeling would leave me but no, it was back with a vengeance and I had no idea what it meant or what to do so I spent the night pacing my room picking up my book and putting it back down and flicking through the channels on the TV. When it got light I went for a walk, out through the snow clogged car park and into open country allowing my speed to pick up as I got away from prying eyes until I was a blur, kicking up snow behind me. I ran like this for half an hour before stopping to hunt and went back more slowly feeling much better the closer I got to the town. Had something drawn me here for a purpose? Looking around it seemed unlikely but I never ignored my feelings, they hadn't led me wrong so far. I returned to the restaurant for more coffee and chat but this time it was much busier and the girl, a different one, didn't have much time to linger. I left my coffee untouched and a generous tip and strolled around the town admiring the huge Christmas tree and the store displays, full of toys that all the children wanted as they passed and watching the parents exasperated looks at their off spring with their ever open mouths. It took me back to my childhood when things were much more simple. Toys were home-made and dinner was home-grown. Nowadays everything was mass-produced and shrink wrapped but the people didn't seem any happier or more fulfilled and I knew which era I would choose if asked.

I passed by a busy grocery store and glanced through the window at the shoppers with full trolleys and baskets as if stocking up for the end of the world. At the counter stood a very familiar face, Bella Swan was in town and working in a store? What had led her here from Forks and why? I was fascinated and although I remembered Edwards words I decided to bide my time and wait to speak to her for a moment if she would allow me. I took up station in the restaurant once more, my table having a clear view of the store and "drinking" coffee by the cup full. I even ordered a breakfast I didn't eat but toyed with and finally my patience was rewarded as she came out of the store and headed over to the restaurant. Her head was down so she didn't see me as she entered choosing a table at the back just as I expected and ordering a coffee and Danish, not much of a lunch for a working girl.

I waited until she had been served before going over to her table.

"Bella?"

She looked up shocked and almost dropped her cup,

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"May I? Just for a moment."

I gestured to the seat opposite and she hesitated then nodded and I pulled out the chair sitting down with a smile.

"Thank you. I know what you said to Edward but seeing you I felt I had to say hello at least."

She frowned and then took out a tissue sneezing loudly,

"Sorry I have a cold. You didn't answer me, why are you here?"

She sounded suspicious and I guess I didn't blame her, it was one hell of a coincidence.

"My car, I was on the way to Boulder and the weather rather put a stop to my journey."

"Oh I see. It doesn't look like its going to stop any time soon so you might be stuck here a while"

She sounded relieved at my explanation.

"That's OK I have a motel room for a few days."

She looked around warily,

"Where's Alice?"

"In Geneva as far as I know"

"Oh"

She rubbed her forehead and I could tell she was in pain,

"Would you like me to get you something for that cold?"

"No... I'm fine thank you"

Realising she had snapped her first word she had attempted to soften it with the others.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have approached you. As I say I know what you said but it just seemed rude not to say hello."

"That's OK I guess. Why aren't you in Geneva?"

"Because Alice is there. You should drink your coffee before it gets cold"

She took a few sips then put the cup down looking uneasy,

"I should go, I have to get back to work."

"Of course. Well it was good to see you Bella"

I stood up as she did and handed her the Danish she hadn't touched,

"Maybe you'll feel like it later. Goodbye Bella, I'm sorry if I upset you"

She nodded distractedly and almost ran from the restaurant, Edward had been right when he said she didn't want to see any of us ever again and that made me sad. I had wondered if he had lied for his own ends but it seemed he hadn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

I had no idea what to say or think, meeting Jasper here after so long had been a real shock. I had thought I would never see any of them again and then...there he was large as life and just as beautiful. What had he meant by Alice being in Geneva and him not being because she was. It didn't make sense but then little did with this pounding headache. I was so glad we were finishing early today but all my good intentions were going out the window. I was going to pick Kat up and go straight home, take some cold remedy, I thought there were a few left in the cupboard, light a fire and sit watching TV. If I felt better later I would take her to see the Christmas tree in the square and then go home for hot chocolate and marshmallows before bed. I didn't think I'd get much sleep myself, she was too excited at the thought of Santa coming tonight. As we finished up at work I couldn't help thinking about Jasper and what he'd said. What had Edward told them? It didn't sound like the same as he had told me and I felt guilty at my rudeness when all he'd done was say hi. He was stuck here in a strange town alone at Christmas and I hadn't even invited him over to talk. Not that my little place would be anything to tell the others about, I knew how the Cullens lived!

I picked Kat up and drove home just as I planned and we wrapped ourselves in the comforter until the fire took hold watching a cartoon Santa get stuck in a chimney. She loved the cartoons with all their noise and colour and I dozed fitfully while the TV amused her. By tea time I felt a little better so after toast and home made casserole we wrapped up well and drove back into town to see the tree lit up. It was still snowing but somehow it made the scene more magical and then the carol singers started to sing and I felt very isolated and alone even holding my daughter in my arms. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek but before I could get my tissue out a hand appeared holding a handkerchief for me. I turned to see Jasper standing there looking nervous.

"Please believe that I wasn't stalking you. I just wanted something to do so I thought I'd listen to the carols."

I nodded and took the handkerchief while he studied Kat who was terribly shy normally but she was peering over my shoulder at him and then she smiled a little,

"Hello little one. I'm Jasper, what's your name?"

"She doesn't speak very well I'm afraid. Her name is Kat, Katherine."

"Kat, that's a very pretty name for a little girl. I had a sister called Katherine but we called her Katie. I think I like Kat better though"

Jasper

I had decided listening to the carol singers beat the crap on TV so I threw on my jacket and walked to the square only to find Bella there with a child in her arms. So, Bella was married with a family...but I hadn't seen a wedding ring and I was sure I would have noticed that, so was this a friends child or a niece? I was curious and as I got closer I saw such sadness on Bella's face and the tears and I couldn't stop myself from offering a handkerchief. As she turned I saw the little girl properly, she was one of the damaged angels, I'd seen them before. Little ones who were damaged at birth or in the womb and would never be whole but she looked so pretty and her smile was so warm I had to know her. She reminded me keenly of one of my own sisters who had been a damaged angel herself. Little Sophie only lived a few years but then there was no hospital at hand or medical knowledge to save such children in those days.

"Do you like the tree Kat?"

She nodded and pointed to the star on the top.

"Yes its a beautiful star just like those in the sky but we can't see them for all this snow"

Bella was shivering,

"Would you allow me to buy you a hot drink, it's very cold out here and Kat's nose is glowing just like Rudolph's"

Kat giggled and clapped her hands together while Bella hesitated,

"Of course if you have to get home to Kats father then just say so. I don't want to impose."

She shook her head,

"No its fine. I'd like a drink and to get out of this cold"

"Would you like me to take Kat for a moment?"

I only offered because she was trying to get her tissue out with little success,

"Oh, she doesn't go to strangers but thank you"

As Bella said this Kat held out her little arms to me,

"Go"

Bella looked at her startled then shrugged and handed her over,

"Thank you."

Inside the restaurant we sat at Bella's table near the back and the server came over smiling,

"Hey there Kat. Ready for Santa?"

Kat smiled and Bella held out her arms for the little girl but she shook her head and settled down with her head on my shoulder. For the first time I felt her emotions, warmth, love, and sleepiness and they warmed me too.

"I'm sorry Jasper she doesn't normally act this way with strangers. Do you want me to take her?"

I shook my head,

"If you don't mind I think she's falling asleep."

We sat in silence until our hot chocolate and Christmas cookies arrived and then she spoke,

"What did you mean by what Edward said?"

"Oh, well he told us you didn't want to see or speak to any of us again and I thought you might resent my turning up but having seen you I couldn't just walk away."

"He said that? What else did he say?"

"Not much. That you wanted us to leave Forks and that you were through with the family. I understand of course, after my attack at your party you must have been terrified."

She was shaking her head, her brow furrowed,

"The bastard! Sorry but how could he say that?"

I thought about this before answering her,

"Do I take it Edward lied to us?"

"Of course, he wouldn't want to make himself look bad now would he? Yes he lied Jasper but it doesn't matter, it was a long time ago. We've all moved on"

"Well you certainly have, a family, a job, a home"

She shook her head again,

"Looks can be deceptive Jasper. I have Kat, a rental home, a stack of bills, a clapped out car, and the flu. That's the sum total."

"Oh,"

I wanted to ask about Kats father about Bella's family but I didn't know how to begin without sounding inquisitive. She smiled,

"Let me put you out of your misery. Kat's father was a lying drunk who drugged me at a party then drove himself off a bridge before she was born. My dad died before she was born too, murdered by an ex con and my mother has now married into money and Kat is an embarrassment she'd rather keep hidden. I think that's about it. The sad tale that is Bella Swans life"

"Not all sad Bella, you have Kat and I can see she's very precious to you."

She nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks again and she wiped them away angrily,

"Damn, I haven't cried for years and now I can't stop."

She grabbed a handful of napkins to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.

"Could I drive you home? You look flushed and you are radiating heat like a blast furnace"

"Thanks but I've got my car here."

"Then I'll drive you home in your car and run back, the snow really isn't a problem for me"

She laughed then sighed heavily,

"Thank you Jasper, that would be great."

I got up careful not to disturb Kat who was sound asleep and wrapped my jacket around both of us before taking Bella's arm as we got outside. She looked at my hand and I laughed again,

"The Bella Swan I remember wouldn't stand an earthly on these slippery pavements."

She slipped on cue and groaned,

"As you can see I haven't improved."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

I had no idea what I was doing or saying I felt so ill and I was grateful for Jaspers hand on my arm and the fact he was carrying Kat because I was sure I would have dropped her. By the time we pulled up outside our house I felt sick and only just got out of the car before I threw up in the snow, great Bella, you haven't seen him in years and the first time you do you throw your heart up!

"Where's your key Bella?"

"With the car keys"

I heard a jingle and then felt myself lifted from my feet and carried to the door where I stood long enough for him to unlock it before I was whisked i inside.

"You go clean up I'll find Kat's bedroom and tuck her up. She'll be OK in her clothes tonight"

I nodded and staggered into the bathroom looking at the wreck which was me in the cracked mirror and groaning,, I looked ghastly, my face was flushed, my eyes ringed by blue circles, and my hair hanging in rats tails, how could I look so bad so quickly? I splashed cold water on my face feeling a little better and took off my splattered clothing wrapping my tatty robe around me then ventured out to see Jasper adding logs to the fire and a mug of what smelled like honey and lemon waiting on the hearth. He looked over and shook his head,

"Peter always said I had a bad influence on women and looking at you I'd say he was right."

I groaned and went to check on Kat who was snuggled up with Simon her pink teddy bear and fast asleep, her coat and hat hanging on the peg at the back of her door. I bent over and kissed her goodnight then went back to thank Jasper who sat by the fire waiting.

"How do you feel now?"

"Like death warmed over but I'll survive. Santa comes tonight and I have to be ready."

He looked around,

"Where is Kat's sack?"

"In my room on the top shelf of the closet, her stocking fillers too"

Jasper nodded and disappeared as I sipped my mystery drink. It tasted medicinal and I just hoped it would enable me to get through the day although I thought maybe Christmas dinner might need to be postponed, I didn't think Kat would mind anyway.

Jasper came in a few minutes later with Kat's little sack of gifts and the few things I'd got for her stocking, a picture book, a song CD, and a cartoon DVD along with some chocolate coins and a candy cane. He took down her stocking and put the things inside then put the sack by the tree before turning to me,

"I'm sorry I should have asked where you want this"

"There is just fine, Kat will find it"

"Oh I'm sure she will. Are you going to be OK Bella?"

I smiled,

"Yes thank you Jasper, I'll be OK now but thank you for your kindness and if you'd like to come over tomorrow then please, we'd love to see you and it's the least I can do"

As I said it I understood it was true, I had enjoyed seeing him sick as I was. He smiled and I remembered just how dazzling that was,

"Thank you. I might take you up on that, it beats being alone in the motel that's for sure"

I watched him out then sat back by the fire and curled up in my chair holding the mug and sipping slowly as I thought about Jasper and how different he was from his brother Edward...Edward the liar. I hated him for the lies he had told, for losing me Alice and Emmett and Jasper as friends and Esme as a kind of extra mother. His lies had lost me everyone I held dear in the Cullen family.

The next thing I remembered was Kat calling me, I must have dozed off by the fire. I felt a little better and jumped up almost dropping my mug as I did so in my eagerness to get to my daughter who was shouting "Santa, Santa" at the top of her voice. She was struggling to get out of bed still in the clothes she wore yesterday which reminded me that I hadn't dreamed Jaspers appearance, he really had been here.

Picking Kat up I carried her through to the lounge and set her down by her sack with Simon and watched smiling as she opened her presents one by one very carefully as if each were a precious object. She beamed as she unwrapped the doll and introduced her to Simon before putting her down beside him to explore the rest of her gifts. As expected the crayons and coloured paper were a big hit as were the finger paints which I only just avoided having opened straight away. Persuading her that Lily, the new doll was named already, would be fine with Simon we went to shower and get changed, me into some old jeans and a floppy jumper with my hair scraped back in a pony tail while Kat put on her new clothes, a pink denim skirt and white fluffy jumper that I knew was totally the wrong thing for a mucky little monkey like my daughter but she had fallen in love with it in the store and I decided she deserved something pretty.

We put some Christmas songs on the CD player, Disney sing along which she tried to mimic but without much luck and played with the game I had bought her with the money from Renee and Jessie. Maybe with a cold and headache Hungry Hippos wasn't the best choice but she loved it, squealing with delight when her hippo ate the balls. I put a chicken in to cook with all the trimmings although I had little appetite, it just made the day to smell the stuffed chicken cooking and the aroma of the orange pudding that Kat loved so much. It was a recipe of my grandmothers and I'd experimented with it once finding it became an instant hit with my daughter so on special days, like her birthday or Christmas I would make it for her. By mid morning Kat was exhausted and fell asleep in the chair with Simon under one arm and Lily under the other.

I felt pretty washed out myself and was starting to doze when I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone was I? Then I remembered the invitation I had given Jasper and sure enough there he stood on the porch, his jacket covered in a light dusting of snow and two presents under his arm.

"I hope its OK my taking you up on your invitation? If you aren't well I can just leave these"

He handed me the presents.

"There's one for Kat and one for you, Merry Christmas Bella"

I stood back smiling,

"I'm glad you came, please come in out of the cold"

He stepped inside and took off his jacket hanging it on the spare peg in the hall before kicking off his wet boots and following me into the lounge. When he saw Kat asleep cuddling her new doll and old teddy he smiled and I saw the young man he had been before he had the misfortune to meet Maria. He looked younger, more vulnerable, and in his eyes there was a strange longing.

"Please sit down and thank you for yesterday."

"It was my pleasure. How are you feeling now?"

"Still pretty rough, longing for bed time but is Christmas so..."

"Why don't you stretch out on the couch and rest for a little while"

"Hardly, it wouldn't be fair on you"

"Actually Bella just being here in a home with a child is enough for me. Their wonder and happiness makes a pleasant change"

Of course! As an empath Jasper would be feeling Kat's emotions,

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and got up waiting for me to take his place then pulled the throw over me,

"Sleep Bella, If Kat wakes up she can show me her presents"

I nodded and closed my eyes relaxing for the first time since Kat and I moved here knowing there was someone who would be there for her if I didn't wake when she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jasper

I waited until I heard Bella's breathing even out then relaxed back into the chair looking around. It wasn't a big place but it was full of love and there were little touches that made me smile. Kat's pictures on the wall, her toys in a gaily painted box in one corner and a framed photograph of Bella and Charlie which must have been taken while she was living in Forks. She looked happy and very young, the girl I had first seen at the high school when she fell in love with my brother. I knew there was more to the story of their break up than he had admitted but I wouldn't push it, after all it was none of my business. I put another log on the fire then went to fill the basket from the stockpile out the back but it wasn't very big and I realised Bella was struggling financially. It showed in the furnishings of the house, cheap ones that came with the rental and the things around her. There was nothing expensive or new but everything was looked after and cherished, just like Kat. As I came back in to the kitchen I saw the dinner was in danger of overcooking so I turned the stove down, hoping that was the right thing to do. I hadn't cooked since I was changed by Maria so I was winging it here!

I heard Kat stir and went back in to see her wriggle her way off the chair and over to her toy sack taking out several bright pots and some coloured paper.

"Hello Kat. What did Santa bring you?"

She turned and frowned but then I saw recognition in her eyes, she remembered my face.

"Paint"

I took the tubs from her and examined them, finger paints, well they were new to me but Kat seemed to know what to do and as I realised what she was going to do I stopped her long enough to find an old towel which I put round her and rolled up the sleeves of the obviously new jumper.

"Right, now you can show me what to do"

Bella

I woke to the sound of a voice and for a second I had no idea where I was but then Kat giggled and brought me back to reality. I sat up yawning and looked around for my little girl but the noise was coming from the kitchen and when I got to the door I stopped unable to believe my eyes. Jasper Hale, always immaculate, knelt on the floor with Kat, both of them liberally splattered with red, blue, and green paint making hand prints on the coloured paper I had bought her. As I looked closer I saw they weren't just hand prints but birds and butterflies, flowers and even people made from hand prints and bold lines of colour. He looked up at me guiltily,

"I guess we've made a mess here but its been fun"

Kat beamed at me and held up a butterfly in blue and red made from two of her hand prints and two of his, the body a thick blue line through the middle.

"Its beautiful Kat. Did you do that?"

"Me an Jazz"

I smiled, she'd learned to say another word, not Jasper but Jazz, the name his adoptive family used.

"Ah, we'll go wash up, You might want to check on dinner, I did turn it down so I hope it's not too dry or burned"

Without even thinking he scooped Kat up in his arms and onto his shoulders,

"Come on Kat, let's get ready for dinner"

She rubbed her paint covered hands together then grabbed his untidy hair as he trotted out of the kitchen with her and my heart ached. That was the one thing I couldn't give my daughter, a father figure. I didn't trust any man these days, seeing them all as a potential threat to Kat or myself and I hated Matt for leaving us with that legacy.

When they came back in Kat was sparkly clean except for a smudge of red in her hair, Jasper on the other hand had red and green highlights where she had grabbed his hair as he gave her a ride on his shoulders. He also had paint smudges on his shirt cuffs which he had rolled up.

"Sorry, it looks like that shirt's ruined and as for your hair, would you like to shower while we eat? If I don't dish up now it's not going to be edible"

He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture I remembered so well,

"Yes I will if you don't mind. I'll see you soon Kitty Kat"

She waved beaming at him as he left and I dished up dinner which for once Kat ate without any fuss or complaint, even her vegetables. Pudding was a great hit as always but she insisted I save a piece for Jasper and I couldn't dissuade her so I put a small piece on a plate hoping she would forget then with fresh coffee percolating I took her back into the lounge to find Jasper standing by the fire towel drying his hair and studying the photograph of Charlie and myself, the only one I had of me with my dad. When he sensed me looking he turned to me with a smile,

"It's a nice picture. You loved your dad very much didn't you?"

I nodded then he picked up the gifts he'd bought but I was mesmerised by the droplet of water that ran down his throat and below his collar which was open wanting to wipe it away with my finger then I pulled myself up, what the hell was I thinking?

"I hope these are OK I didn't get a lot of time to shop"

Kat took off the pink ribbon and wrapped it round Lily's waist then undid the paper very carefully and opened it up to see a huge picture book full of photographs of baby animals. Her eyes went wide and she opened the book slowly studying each picture before turning to the next.

"I think you got it right there Jasper. Thank you but you shouldn't have. I wasn't expecting presents."

"It's just a small thank you for allowing me to share your Christmas."

I opened my gift with some trepidation, if it was expensive I would have to hand it back but I should have known better, this was Jasper not Edward or Alice. Inside was a small camera.

"I thought you might like some photographs of Kat as she grows up and I didn't see any photographs when I was here yesterday."

"No I don't, didn't have a camera, only the one on my phone and it takes terrible photos. Thank you."

He smiled happy that we were pleased with his gifts,

"I remembered not to spend a lot of money. I didn't want to be thrown out but maybe I should go. I don't want to impose"

Kat looked up from her book.

"Jazz stay"

I gestured to her,

"The boss has spoken, you better stay."

He took the towel back to the bathroom and sat beside her on the floor looking at the pictures and encouraging her to tell him what the animals were. His patience was endless and when she didn't know or couldn't say the name he helped her. This is what she needed, a daddy of her own who would treat her like the wonderful child she was but who would take on a child with disabilities, especially one my own age? I went to get the coffee and Kat remembered the pudding we had put aside for Jasper so I was forced to bring it in and give it to him with an apologetic smile.

"You don't have to, Kat will understand if you tell her you don t like it"

He patted my arm,

"Bella I'm a big boy, I think I can manage a small piece of pudding from my favourite little girl."

I watched fascinated as he ate the orange pudding smacking his lips and rolling his eyes comically until Kat was laying on the floor laughing.

"See, a clown too"

"Thank you again."

He stayed until Kat started yawning then got up stretching,

"I should go, you need time with your daughter but thank you again for a wonderful day."

Kat was watching a cartoon between yawns so I could safely leave her for a few minutes,

"I'll see you out"

I handed him his jacket and watched as he pulled on his boots,

"Jasper, what did Edward tell you exactly?"

He shot a look at the door,

"Only what I told you, that you decided it would be better if we left. That you felt we were dangerous and you didn't want to see or speak to us again. I know I should have walked away when I saw you but I couldn't, not without at least saying hello and I'm glad I didn't. I think Kat is wonderful and you are a good mother Bella. Thank you again for today."

As he opened the door to leave I realised I couldn't just let him go,

"When are you leaving Jasper?"

He stopped and shrugged,

"When the roads are open I guess."

"Well if they're still shut tomorrow you're welcome to come over. I'm working during the day but we'll be here tomorrow evening."

"Working?"

"Yeah it pays the bills I'm afraid."

"Of course, I'm sorry. Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow Bella"

I shut the door but watched through the window as he walked slowly away and felt wretched. I wanted to open the door and ask him to come back but if I did and he didn't laugh in my face what would I do?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jasper

I hated leaving Bella and Kat, I knew I shouldn't be feeling the way I did but it was beyond my control. There was something very special about Bella, something that made me feel whole and I felt better knowing she didn't hate me, hate us. Whatever happened between her and Edward it wasn't as simple as the story he had told the rest of us. I wanted to help her but I knew she was far too independent to accept charity and I didn't know how without insulting her. Would the roads be open tomorrow? It was likely, the ploughs had been out all day and roads seldom stayed shut long but I prayed for heavy snow fall all night to give me an excuse for another evening with her. I got rid of the pudding and went off to hunt ranging as far as the highway which to my dismay was almost free of snow now with ploughs still operating and I cursed. Two deer fell under my weight and I drank deeply although neither Bella nor Kat smelled like prey to me. When I got back to my motel room I slumped in the chair, I had no excuse to stay any longer but I didn't want to continue my journey, I wanted to stay here with Bella. I picked up the book I'd started yesterday but the words just floated before my eyes and eventually I put it down and closed my eyes conjuring up scenes from the day, a Christmas day I had enjoyed, the first in many years.

Bella

I washed Kat and put her to bed with Simon, Lily, and the picture book which she put under her pillow. She did that with anything she cherished like a little squirrel with its stash of nuts. I had enjoyed Christmas day much more than I expected and as I soaked in the tub I closed my eyes and thought about the day. I still had the headache but I hadn't noticed it while Jasper was here, he had a soothing influence on me. Drying myself quickly in the icy bathroom I pulled on the sweats I slept in and made myself hot chocolate then sat beside the dying fire to sip it. What I wanted was not to go to bed alone and wake up alone, not to go to work and still struggle to live, what I wanted was the money to take Kat to a good pediatric hospital, in short what I wanted was the kind of life I could only dream about. With a sigh I washed up my mug went to kiss my sleeping daughter goodnight and crawled into bed feeling rotten again, my cold was back, a sore throat and sneezes galore. Well my day had been good and I couldn't expect it to last. It wasn't snowing any longer so the roads would be open again tomorrow and Jasper would be gone, he'd been my Christmas miracle, an angel who touched down just long enough to spread a little joy then flew off once more. Listening to myself I realised I must be feverish.

When I woke up the sun was shining and although it was still very cold it hadn't snowed over night. I showered then got Kat up and gave her breakfast guilty I had to take her out in the cold when we should be home today enjoying ourselves but money called. I dropped her off at day care, which was costing a lot over the festive season then drove in to work. It wasn't very busy but steady and by lunchtime I was feeling pretty rough again but I went over to the restaurant hoping that Jasper might be there but the place was almost empty, just a few women having lunch while shopping. I felt so deflated although I had absolutely no reason to expect him to still be here., Everyone was talking about how quickly the road had been ploughed while personally I would have preferred it to stay blocked until after the New Year at the earliest.

Then I stopped myself,

"Bella you idiot. He only came over because he was stuck in town and you asked him. He was kind to Kat because that's the kind of person he is, not because he liked her or even you. All you are is Edwards ex girlfriend, broke and struggling with a disabled child and no husband. Why on earth would he hang around?"

After giving myself that remarkably robust talking to I swallowed a couple of cold capsules and went back to work. It was busier this afternoon and time went quickly. I picked Kat up from day care only to find she'd caught my cold and had been grizzly all day.

"If she's no better in the morning I really don't think you should bring her Bella, it's not fair on her or the other children"

The staff were right of course and if Kat felt as bad as I had then the last thing she needed was to be dragged out into the freezing cold early in the morning but not working meant no pay which meant tightening my belt even further...still we'd manage, we always did.

Once home I got Kat some hot soup and bread but she wasn't hungry, she just wanted a cuddle so I put aside my own meal to lay with her on the couch and cuddle. I told her fairy stories about princesses and talking animals and felt her relax against me falling asleep finally although her face was flushed and she felt hot, too hot. If her temperature didn't go down I would have to take her to the Emergency Room and I wasn't sure I had enough gas to get there and back. God why did nothing ever go smoothly for us? I wriggled free without waking her and had my now cold soup and bread then made myself hot coffee and put some logs on the fire, there weren't many left and I didn't get another delivery for a week so when she was in bed I would have to let the fire die and wrap up warm myself or go to bed too. I checked her temperature again an hour later and it had risen enough to scare me so I wrapped her in blankets and started the car to warm up the interior then went back in to pick her up grabbing my purse and slamming the door behind me. I had no idea how long I'd be and I couldn't chance the house getting cold with a sick child so I had put another of my precious logs on the fire, I'd worry about the next week when we got back.

The Emergency Room was mercifully quiet and we were seen quickly which was just as well because Kat was burning up and I could hear her chest myself. The doctor was a young man and he was very kind but Kat would need to stay in, she was developing pneumonia and needed strong medication, especially as her chest was always her weak point.

"There aren't any rooms with a bed for you I'm afraid."

"That's OK I'll sleep in the chair by her bed"

He nodded smiling slightly at a mothers determination.

"We'll get her settled as soon as we can"

It was an hour before Kat was finally in a bed with a drip up and I sat in the half dark watching her flushed face, her hair stuck to her fevered forehead and her fist holding tight to Simon.

"You'll be fine Kat. The doctor will make you better and then we can go home."

She opened her eyes but they were glassy and I don't think she knew I was there. I wiped tears away and sat back closing my eyes again and praying for her to be OK.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jasper

I drove out of town mid morning resuming my journey to Boulder but my heart wasn't really in it. I didn't want to be in Boulder, I wanted to be here with Bella and Kat but I had no excuse now, the road was open and she would expect me to carry on my way. Our meeting had been a lucky twist of fate that was all. I stopped to gas up about twenty miles down the road then pulled in to the rest stop and sat staring out of the windscreen as the snow started falling again and within minutes there was almost a white out. If I hadn't left when I did I wouldn't have left at all, not with conditions deteriorating again. I cursed then without conscious thought I turned the car round and headed back the way I'd come, Bella need never know I left. I suddenly realised how late it was, I'd been sitting for hours and hadn't even noticed the time go by.

It was getting dark when I pulled back into the motel giving the reception some excuse for my return and renting a room for two more nights. I had no idea what time Bella finished work or when Kat went to bed but I didn't drive over until eight, the snow thickening still further, only to find the house in darkness and her car gone. Where would she be this time of the evening in this weather with Kat? I got a bad feeling, something was wrong so I closed my eyes and waited to feel something. There was the slightest of tugs to the east so I put the car in drive and followed it not stopping to acknowledge what the pull meant only grateful I felt it. After a few minutes I saw signs for the hospital and with a lurch of anxiety I understood where Bella was. Had she been taken ill or was it Kat? If Bella then who was looking after her daughter? Questions filled my head as I pulled up in the car park looking around until I saw Bella's car parked at an angle. So it was Kat!

Walking in to the almost deserted Emergency Room I looked around but I couldn't see her so I went to the desk and inquired.

"I'm looking for a Bella Swan and her daughter Katherine. I think they came in a little while ago."

"Just a minute sir"

She tapped at her computer then looked up and smiled,

"Who are you exactly?

"I'm Bella's boyfriend, I only just got the message."

"I see, well Katherine has been admitted. I can't tell you any more but I can see if your girlfriend will speak to you."

"Thank you"

I sat and waited watching as a woman who had slipped on the ice and broken her wrist was taken through.

Bella

When the nurse put her head round the door I was dozing,

"Miss Swan, your boyfriend is down in the ER."

I looked at her confused, my boyfriend? Who the hell was that?

"Do you want to let him know how Kat is? We can't give out any information, that's up to you."

"OK I'll go down."

I kissed Kat's hot forehead,

"I wont be long angel"

The nurse smiled kindly,

"Don't worry we'll keep an eye on her for you."

I nodded my thanks and went down to the E.R having no idea who was masquerading as my boyfriend and then I saw him. Jasper standing by the window looking worried. He turned as he heard me approach and I saw he really was worried.

"I apologise for calling myself your boyfriend but I wasn't sure what else to say. What's wrong with Kat?"

I'd been so strong up to now but suddenly the tears started and I couldn't control them. Jasper put his arms around me pulling me in for a hug,

"Its OK Bella, I'm here now, you're not alone. Come on"

He walked me to a seat and we sat together while I cried myself out and finally managed to get the words out,

"Kat's sick Jasper, she's got pneumonia and I'm scared. Chest infections are really serious, her chest is so weak. I can't lose her Jasper."

He wiped my tears away and tucked stray hairs behind my ear,

"You wont, Kat's a fighter if she's anything like her mum and she'll beat this Bella. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you as long as you need me"

Jasper

As I said the words I knew them to be the truth, I would be there for Bella and Kat as long as they needed or wanted me. If it were hours, days, or years, I would be there. For now I held Bella as she wept for her sick child. No parent, no mother should have to feel such pain, I'd seen my own mother watch as Sophie sickened and died, a mere baby really, but Kat had survived this long and she was a fighter, she had Bella's genes and she wouldn't give up easily. The people coming and going looked over then away embarrassed but one of the nurses took pity on us and took us through to a small room returning a few minutes later with coffee and news.

"Miss Swan, I just rang the nurses station and they say Kat is asleep."

"Thank you"

Bella couldn't speak she was so distressed so I did so for her then held the coffee until she was calm enough to drink.

"Tell me what I can do Bella."

"I have to stay Jasper. Could you check the house for me and tell work I wont be in. I need some clothes and night wear for Kat."

"I'll sort things out, now listen to me"

I lifted her head to look into her tear-stained face,

"You think of Kat. I will sort out everything else OK?"

She nodded wiping her face with her hand

"I thought you'd gone, the roads were open, I heard people talking in the store."

"We'll talk about it later. For now I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'll get the things you need and be back in a few hours. In the meantime you stay with Kat and don't worry about anything else"

I couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead before leaving, knowing I would be seeing her again soon but for now the best thing I could do was to sort out her life for her while she looked after Kat.

I drove back to the house realising she'd forgotten to give me the key but I found a spare under the mat at the back door, small town mentality! Inside I tidied up and found some clothes for Kat, she had a small pile of worn but clean nighties and pyjamas and a pair of worn bunny slippers so I put them all in a bag and left it by the door then went into Bella's room feeling a little uncomfortable at going through her drawers but I found clothes for three days, again worn but clean and smelling fresh and added them to the bag then washed up the dirty crockery and checked the fire was out. The house was cold and draughty and looking round I realised it wasn't the place to bring a sick child home to but that could wait. I checked the cupboards and fridge then the wood pile and made a mental note to replenish all with enough to keep her going when Kat came home. Bella had done her very best but the house itself wasn't suitable for a woman with a disabled child, it was too draughty,, too cramped, and she deserved better but I knew it wasn't for me to change things without her permission.

Putting the bag in the trunk of my car I drove back to the motel and paid for two weeks then went to the store as it opened to speak to the manager who was surprisingly helpful.

"I know she has problems at home so I can carry her for a few days. How long do you think the kid will be in hospital?"

"I've no idea but if you need to take on temporary staff then please do."

"It's not that easy. I can't keep her place open for long, it's too expensive to take on extra staff."

"I understand but if you could work with me for a short while I would appreciate it."

"Who are you by the way? I didn't know Bella had anyone."

"We're old friends, very old friends."

He didn't ask any more questions and I didn't care what he thought.

Bella

When I got back up to Kat's room she was still, asleep and I managed to catch a couple of hours in the chair before she woke me crying. Snuggling down with her on the narrow bed I sang the little songs I'd sung when she was a baby and she fell asleep again soon after then I joined her in a land of dreams where Jasper was with us and our life was so much easier and happier. A land of make-believe. Of course it didn't last, melting away as soon as I opened my eyes again and Kat started to grizzle her chest bubbling away with every breath she took. I would feel better when he returned and I hoped he wouldn't be gone too long. I hated relying on anyone but I had no choice and to be honest with myself if I had to rely on anyone I could choose a lot worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bella

When I woke up again Kat was sleeping more peacefully, and the nurse had put her head round the door,

"The doctor will be round in just under an hour. I thought you might want to freshen up and get some breakfast first."

"How is she?"

"About the same but she's holding her own. I hear you have a rather handsome boyfriend."

I smiled,

"Hospital gossip?"

"You could say that. My friend works in the ER and saw the two of you last night. I can't wait to see him from what she said"

I blushed, well it was true, Jasper was handsome and all the girls would be drawn to him, it was a vampires nature. Strange, how the word flowed from my thoughts so easily even after so long in the human world of the mundane. I sometimes wondered if I had ever passed a vampire or spoken to one since but I didn't think so. I expected to recognise one after my time with the Cullen family.

I used Kat's bathroom to clean my teeth and wash up without thinking and then noticed my wash bag. Jasper must have been back in the night without my realising. I smiled at his kindness and looked at Kat only to see she had her doll Lily and the picture book he'd bought her by her side. Why had he taken so much trouble? Feeling hungry I went down to the small restaurant and got myself coffee and toast, I couldn't stomach anything else and I didn't have much money on me but as I sat down a tray appeared in front of me with scrambled egg and bacon and another coffee.

"That's not enough to keep you going Bella. Now eat up or I'll be forced to and I think you owe me after the orange pudding"

I smiled as Jasper slid in opposite me and stared until I started to eat.

"Thank you for bringing the things back. I didn't mean for you to drive out here again in the snow."

"Oh I didn't, I ran, it was quicker."

I asked for that so I kept eating.

"I spoke to your boss and he's agreed to leave your spot open for now, I made sure the house was secure and tidied up."

What could I say except thank you.

He took my hand as it lay on the table,

"Bella I meant what I said last night, I'm here as long as you need or want me."

"Thank you Jasper, it means a lot but I can't rely on you, I have to stand on my own two feet or I'll come to rely on you and what happens when you go?"

"When you tell me to go you mean? Then you'll be ready to stand on your own again"

I looked up into his golden eyes,

"And what if I never say those words?"

"Then I stay"

Those three words were filled with a meaning I couldn't even begin to think about so I continued eating.

"You asked me what Edward said to me the day after my party and you told me what he told you."

"Yes but I get the feeling that he lied and I'm curious as to why Bella."

I put my fork down the plate clean, I hadn't realised how hungry I was,

"He told me that he didn't love me any more, that he was bored and I was a distraction that had got out of hand. He told me you were leaving and you wouldn't be back. That it would be as if he'd never existed."

Jasper was silent for a long time then he cleared his throat,

"Now I see why he lied to us."

"Why? Because I don't see it at all."

"If he'd told us the truth we wouldn't have left. He would have been forced to leave Forks alone and he would have been despised by the rest of us as a coward."

"You would have stayed?"

"We all would, we loved you Bella as a part of the family and his words cut every one of us to the quick. We left because we were under the impression you hated us, feared us, and wanted nothing more to do with any of us. It had quite an effect."

"So he lied to save face? But why?"

"Edward is essentially a coward who hates to look bad. He feared his love for you, the power you had over him, and he refused to keep you safe by changing you so he was left with no choice but to leave"

"I see. Well I guess it doesn't really matter Jasper, not any more."

He squeezed my hand and I looked into his face, a bad move as my heart started a dance all of its own that I knew he could hear,

"Bella it matters because every one of us has tried to live with the guilt and sorrow of losing you all this time and he continued the lie. I felt a monster, I felt I was responsible for you saying those things. I offered to leave the family so the rest could stay but Edward said it wouldn't work, that my actions had turned you against all the family."

"Is that why you aren't with Alice any longer? That is what you meant wasn't it?"

"Yes and yes. But I don't blame you or anyone really. I guess it was going to happen sooner or later, we just weren't meant to be but I think this is the wrong time and place to go into it more. You need to get back to Kat. Isn't the doctor due soon?"

I looked at my watch and jumped up,

"Yes in just a minute"

I took two steps towards the door then hesitated turning back,

"Would you come with me? I'm scared"

"Of course, I leave it to you to tell the nurses what you will about me"

Jasper

Bella took my hand and I could feel hers shaking, she was terrified for her little girl and I vowed silently to do everything I could to help both of them. She didn't say anything on the ride up to Kat's floor and when we got to the door the doctor was already there examining Kat who was awake but groggy, Seeing Bella she held out her arms and Bella went to her while the nurse checked me out but I had eyes only for the two on the bed.

"How is she doctor?"

He looked at me,

"I'm sorry, are you the child's father?"

Bella looked up and blushed,

"No, this is my friend Jasper. You can talk to him though"

"Well, she's been lucky, her mother acted quickly and we started treatment before the infection could get a good foothold. I'd like her to stay in a couple of days, purely as a precaution and when she leaves she needs plenty of rest, warmth, and quiet. I'm sure you are aware how quickly Katherine can deteriorate Miss Swan"

Bella nodded holding Kat in her arms and rocking her gently.

"Be sure to keep her warm and quiet that's very important"

I thought he knew more about Bella's circumstances than I liked,

"Don't worry doctor we understand your concerns."

The doctor looked at me again about to say something but then thought better of it and just nodded before leaving.

Once we were alone Kat looked at me over Bella's shoulder,

"Jazz"

I winked at her,

"Hi there Kitty Kat, you gave us quite a scare there. Now you need to rest. Shall I tell you a story while mummy has a rest herself?"

Kat nodded smiling and Bella put her down brushing her hair back in a way I recognised of old, it meant she was stressed.

"Bella why don't you grab a few minutes while I look after Kat"

She nodded and sat in the chair curling her legs under her and shut her eyes while I settled on the bed beside Kat.

"Right Kitty Kat, let me tell you about a little boy who lived a long time ago. A little boy who loved horses."

"Hoss"

"Yes, horses."

I wove my childhood into a story peopled with talking horses that kept her captivated until her eyes closed and she snuggled down with her pink teddy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Bella

At first I didn't think I could relax enough to sleep but listening to Jasper's soft voice telling Kat such a magical little story lulled me and I fell into a peaceful sleep for a little while. When I woke up I saw Jasper still sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing Kat's hair free of her face with a tender smile.

"Thank you Jasper."

He nodded,

"You looked like you needed a nap. Bella, could we talk?"

"Of course."

"Not here. How about a coffee break. Kat will sleep for a while yet."

"OK"

I followed him out of her room and back to the elevator wondering what he wanted to talk about, leaving maybe, although he'd promised to stay as long as I needed him and at the moment I really needed someone. Once in the restaurant he went to get the coffee while I chose a table away from any others that were occupied although it was quiet at the moment, too late for the breakfast rush and too early for lunch.

Jasper

I wasn't sure quite how to approach the subject so I just jumped in,

"I got the feeling the doctor knew about your circumstances."

"He does, he knows the area I live and the state of the houses. They are old and as you know not best maintained by the landlord."

"So he's worried about you taking Kat back there?"

"Yes I guess so but its home."

"I wondered if you'd mind if I did a few jobs there, make it less draughty."

"Oh, what about the landlord? I'm not sure he'll like me doing things in the house."

"I wasn't planning on asking his permission. I just think it would be better if it were less draughty. I was going to offer to rent somewhere for you but I knew you'd probably slap me down"

She grinned,

"Yes I would, you know me too well Jasper."

"Lets use Jazz shall we, it sounds less formal and as I'm your "friend"...

She blushed,

"OK Jazz. I have to stay today at least but if I give you my key could you just make sure things are set for when I bring Kat home?"

"Of course, but may I visit later? Just to see how Kat is"

"I'd like that, she'd like that"

She handed me her key and went slowly out of the restaurant looking back with a tired smile before disappearing from view.

What are you doing? Are you really falling for Bella Swan? I guess I already knew the answers I was just scared to speak them out loud.

Back at Bella's place I took a look around, there was mould in the bathroom which she had tried to kill with bleach by the smell and every window let in cold draughts. It was an impossible task to stop them all without major renovations and the land lord wasn't going to go for that. I could get on and do it and worry later but it might cause problems for Bella, especially if she didn't want me to stay around so I wasn't left which much option but to see what else was around. Luckily the local realtor was open for business and I went in to see what was available at a reasonable rent. If I got something too expensive Bella would hit the roof. There was a small single storey close to her old place that was in far better repair and had three bedrooms which gave me an excuse to be closer if she wanted me and biting the bullet I took it on a six month rental starting the next day which really pleased the sales guy. The rest of the day I spent moving Bella's things from her place to mine and then rang her landlord about the condition of the place. He was pretty belligerent over the phone but when I threatened to get the authorities involved he agreed to meet with me. It didn't take long for me to "persuade" him that it needed some remedial work and when I offered to pay for those same renovation he agreed on the understanding he appeared to be the one who had arranged for and financed the work. He also agreed to allow Bella and her daughter back in at the same rent when the work was finished.

As I drove back to the hospital I felt nervous, unsure how to approach the subject without Bella telling me where to get off. When I reached Kat's room I heard Bella's voice and she sounded scared so I speeded up. Going inside Kat's room I saw a tall thick-set guy with long greasy hair standing over Kat's bed pointing a finger at Bella.

"Is everything OK Bella?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Excuse me, can we take this outside? You're upsetting Kat as well as Bella."

He would have sworn at me but I think my face warned him off and he pushed past Bella and went to stand in the hall.

"Who is he?"

"That's Dwayne, Kat's uncle, Matt's brother. He turns up every few months to see if I'm ready to give Kat up. It doesn't matter where...anyway that's who he is"

She was white-faced and I knew there was more to the story but it could wait while Dwayne clearly couldn't.

"Is he welcome?"

Bella shook her head firmly and I went to confront the bully,

"I understand you are concerned for your niece but acting that way in front of her wont do you much good, you frightened her."

"She isn't looking after my niece properly. They live in a slum and the kid's always sick. She belongs with her family, we can offer her a stable home and a proper place to live"

"And why would you do that?"

"What? Kat's my brothers daughter. My dead brothers daughter, she's family."

"I see, I thought a child's place was with its mother"

"She's a useless incompetent. I just want her brought up right and I don't think a single girl should look after a kid, who knows who she has in the house."

"Are you accusing Bella of something?"

"Well she got knocked up by my brother at a party so she's not exactly Little Miss Innocent is she?"

"I suggest you keep your voice down and stop with the accusations before I'm forced to stop you myself"

"Oh yeah pretty boy? You think you can take me?"

"Oh I know I can, it's just a matter of where and when. Now get out while you still can and if I ever see you again I wont be quite so forgiving or polite."

He glared but I stood my ground looking him in the eye and he saw I wasn't kidding and sloped away but I had a feeling I'd be seeing him again before too long.

Back in Kat's room Bella was comforting her daughter,

"I'm sorry, I should have got back sooner"

"Its OK, I should have known Dwayne would turn up, he always does eventually and usually when something goes wrong, I swear he's got a spy watching me."

"Really? Well I think he and I are going to speak again, I'll see what I can find out. You OK Kitty Kat?"

She nodded still looking scared,

"Don't worry, I wont let him near you again I promise"

She smiled and hugged her pink bear tightly coughing so hard it racked her little body.

"We need to have another talk Bella and I'm not sure if you're going to be pleased with what I say."

She looked suddenly very serious,

"Oh? What?"

"I had words with your landlord about the repairs and he's agreed to do them but it means you moving out for a few weeks."

"But where to? I can't afford to pay for anywhere else."

"I know, so I rented somewhere for you, just for a few months so you don't need to worry. I even moved your things and Kat's so you'll be taking her home to somewhere warm and with no mould on the walls."

"Jazz I can't"

"Bella not only can you but you will. I refuse to take no for an answer, call it an extra Christmas present. Besides if I'm gonna stay a while I need a base and not a motel room. This place has three bedrooms so there's plenty of room for all of us, you and Kat will be my guests. Don't argue just say yes. What do you say Kitty Kat, you want to stay at my new house for a while? You've got your own room and its pink."

Kat nodded and clapped her hands before she yawned widely,

"Come on Kat, snuggle down with Simon and have a nap before dinner"

Within minutes Kat was snoring gently,

"Her chest sounds better"

"Yes, she's breathing much more easily and I think the cough is easing a little but let me tell you something Jasper Whitlock. If you ever ambush me again like that I'll beat you to death with Kat's teddy filled with lead shot. Understood?"

I nodded with a smile,

"Understood"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I had no idea what deity had sent Jasper to me now only that it couldn't just be fate, there was something more at work here than blind fate. To find the one person in the whole world who could not only give me comfort and hope but who Kat liked was a miracle and now he was offering me even more. He had said he would stay until I didn't need him any more but did he understand the ramification of those words? I would always need him, or someone just like him, someone strong, kind, thoughtful and confident. I couldn't think too far ahead, I wouldn't but I would accept what he was offering and try to ensure I kept enough perspective to understand that one day he might be gone just as suddenly as he had appeared. Kat was in hospital for a few days, days in which I sat by her bed while Jasper spent hours with us, talking to her, telling her more stories of the magical talking horses, and even colouring with her while I caught up on the sleep I missed over night, waking every time she moved or coughed.

Jasper

I knew by coming back I had sent a message to Bella and by telling her I would be here as long as she needed or wanted me I had put myself in line to be shot down in flames but I couldn't lie to her, I hadn't been able to leave and I had felt the pull leading me right to them at the hospital. All I could do was to wait and hope and enjoy the time we had together, however long that proved to be. I spent all my time either at the hospital or the new house making sure everything would be perfect for their return. I guess I went overboard a little but it was the first and probably the last time I would ever be able to let my creativity loose on a child's environment and I wanted Kat to be happy in a new home. It would be stressful enough leaving hospital and being taken to unfamiliar surroundings so I made sure all the things she would recognise were in prominent positions for her, I just added a few extras but I was careful not to spend too much money, I knew that wouldn't be appreciated.

The best times were those I spent with the girls at the hospital. I knew Bella worried about me, in an atmosphere full of sick people, blood, and all the distractions and temptations but the only things I saw and smelled were Bella and Kat. We fell into a simple routine, I would join Bella first thing in the morning and watch Kat while she got showered and changed then she and I would help Kat with her breakfast and while she had treatment to help clear her lungs Bella and I would go for breakfast in the restaurant. After this I would leave them for a few hours to work on the house and hunt before running back for the afternoon. Kat played games and listened as we told her stories then while she napped we would go back down and have an early dinner, or at least Bella would while I watched her. At first this had unnerved her but once she knew that amused me she got over it.

"You don't have to come back like this Jazz"

"I know but I like to be here, I know my girls are both OK that way."

She smiled at that but didn't pass any comment.

"I looked out the window this morning and there's been even more snow, are the roads still passable?"

"Some I guess"

"You do drive here don't you?"

"Actually no, its quicker and easier to run cross-country but I walk the last bit."

She groaned,

"Now I feel really bad, you running back and forward to the hospital. I did wonder if the snow stopped if you might..."

She tailed off and I took her hand across the table,

"Bella I'm not going anywhere and I certainly wouldn't just take off, not again."

She sighed and smiled a little wearily,

"I guess that's always there in the back of my mind, you left once without a trace, you could do it again. Not that you don't have every right to do so, I mean we aren't family or anything it's just..."

She hesitated,

"I guess...I guess I'm counting on you being here"

It was all I needed to hear,

"Then its settled. I'm here and I'm staying. Now we should get back before Kat does or she wont be happy, she'll think she's been abandoned."

I took Bella's hand in the corridor and she wrapped her fingers around it and we walked back to Kat's room together.

Bella

When she was discharged Jasper picked us up and drove us to our new home, our temporary new home which was so much nicer than our old one. It had a yard for Kat to play in when the weather improved and more space inside. Kat's room was like a fairytale princesses room with her old bed under a new canopy of pink lace, the walls pale pink with paintings of Disney characters in colourful frames around and her toys in a huge wicker basket with her name spelled out in pink wooden letters on the lid. Her eyes were wide as she took it all in then I put her down on the thick cream carpet and she crawled over to open the basket crying in delight when she discovered Lily on top.

"Thank you Jazz, for this."

"I was worried you might think I'd gone over the top but I wanted Kat to feel at home."

I followed him through an adjoining door that led into what was obviously my room, my pictures and things on the bed along with several bags.

"I didn't think you'd want me to arrange your room so I just packed everything up."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek,

"You are very thoughtful Jasper Hale."

"You might not think so when you see the kitchen, I really didn't know what to get so I brought your stuff over but I think you might want to go shopping."

As expected the kitchen was fine, the cupboards a little bare but it wouldn't take much to fill them.

"I spoke to your boss again and he's given you a few more days, you don't have to go in until after New Year. So, if you'd like to go food shopping I'd be happy to help or I could stay here with Kat, its your choice."

"It would be nice to do one shop alone if you don't mind. There are a few things I'd like to get and I'd like to browse, that isn't easy with Kat along"

"I can imagine. Well its still pretty bad out there so take my car, you really need four-wheel drive and Bella, be careful"

"I will. I'll just tell Kat, I know she likes the cartoons so if she gets tired or upset just put them on for her"

"I'm sure I'll cope, take your time"

It seemed odd going round the supermarket without Kat but it was good to be able to browse the shelves once I'd got the basics. Jasper had given me a list or at least popped it in my pocket,

"If you could just pick these up for me while you're out and use the change for whatever you need"

The list which contained three things, a bottle of wine, a box of candy, and some popcorn, intrigued me as did the hundred-dollar bill wrapped in the list. He knew I wouldn't take money from him so he did it this way. Well I was pretty much broke but I vowed I would pay him back. My trolley was very full by the time I reached the check out and I was grateful for help packing and taking the shopping to my car. I was about to drive home when I remembered I hadn't given Jasper a Christmas present and I felt bad so I went into the mall and looked around, what could I get him that wouldn't break the bank? I went into the book store which had already started its sale and in one of the bargain bins I saw a small paperback on the Civil war, it was perfect, just his era and I paid for it smiling to myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

As I pulled up the door opened and he came down the steps to help me with the groceries,

"How's Kat?"

"Watching Bugs Bunny, I'm not sure I approve though its very violent. I've see various animals blown up, squashed flat, and hit over the head with giant hammers. I'm amazed it doesn't give her nightmares."

I knew he was only joking and laughed as he came back for the next bags,

"Hey someone might see you using vampire speed."

"In this weather? I doubt it"

He was right of course. It was snowing heavily again and by the time I got in the house I was shivering.

"Is that your thickest jacket?"

I looked at my coat and nodded,

"Its fine, I got your things by the way"

I handed him the bag with his bits in and he pulled out the popcorn handing the candy and wine back,

"They are for you. To say thank you for not hitting me with a lead filled bear. This..."

He held up the popcorn,

"Is for Kat and I as we finish watching Murder Inc."

With that he disappeared into the lounge and when I peered in a few minutes later he and Kat were sitting side by side on the couch with the popcorn open between them and Jasper was taking his handful and putting it back in the bag when Kat was engrossed in the cartoon It was good to see her eating again and looking more relaxed and healthy, I just hoped it would last because every time she had an infection I knew I could lose her and I couldn't bear the thought of that.

I put her to bed and told her a story using the pictures from the book Jazz had given her and she was asleep in minutes with Simon and Lily on the pillow beside her.

Going back into the lounge it seemed funny seeing someone sitting there and by my old beaten chair was a steaming mug of chocolate with some marshmallows melting on top.

"You're spoiling me. I could get used to this kind of treatment"

He didn't answer except with a smile and I suddenly remembered his present so I jumped up and went to fetch it from my bag.

"Here, it's just a little thank you for all you've done and Merry Christmas all rolled into one"

He took it from me looking at the cover and his grin got wider,

"Well thank you, should I autograph it now?"

I groaned snatching it back and reading the author's name, J. Whitlock.

"Is that you? Oh how embarrassing giving you your own book as a present"

He took it back and sat down opening it up.

"I wrote this a very long time ago, I didn't expect there were any copies left. Thank you. I'll enjoy reading it again"

"You don't have to. I'll find you something else"

"Bella, chill. It's a beautiful thought, thank you. I'll cherish this because it came from you."

"Hardly the kind of Christmas present you are used to though"

"Let me tell you something Bella. When I was a boy growing up we were a big family and poor with it. Christmas meant a family dinner with extra pudding and a home made toy. When I grew up Christmas meant another day of fighting, of killing or being killed, and then when I found the Cullens it spiralled out of control into some show of opulence, presents were expensive because money meant nothing to us. This Christmas, here with you and Kat, is the closest I could ever be to the Christmases of my childhood, those special magical Christmases you never really forget and so rarely get to revisit, so again thank you"

We sat in companionable silence, Jasper with his book and me with my thoughts, he was right of course, our best memories of Christmas were those as a child when it was still magical and exciting. Before the reality of paying for it and having to be the one who made it so wonderful crept in. This Christmas had been pretty special even though Kat had been ill, I'd met Jasper again and put some of my demons to rest. I'd found out what Edward had told the rest of the family and why as a result I'd never seen or heard from them from that day. I couldn't help wondering how long Jasper would stay. He had a six month lease on this place but it didn't mean he would be staying that long and the thought of him leaving upset me, I hated the thought of saying goodbye. He looked up concerned,

"Is everything OK Bella? You seem upset"

Trust him to feel my emotions!

"I'm fine I was just thinking this is nice, sitting here with company, enjoyable company and just relaxing."

"Oh right. Well I think I should hunt tonight but I'll wait until you go to bed, that is unless you'd prefer I went now?"

"Jasper this is your house, you do whatever you want when you want. Kat and I are the guests now."

He shook his head looking suddenly very serious,

"No, I rented this for you and Kat while the work on your place was being done, its yours Bella and I am merely a guest, I like it that way"

"So you can leave when you like?"

As soon as I said the words I wanted to take them back, I sounded so...ungrateful.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I shouldn't have said that, it didn't come out the way I wanted either."

""Its OK Bella. We know each other well enough not to be upset by a few words. I know what you meant and I should tell you that my words still stand. I'm here until you tell me you don't need me any longer. Until then I'm afraid you're stuck with this slightly strange lodger."

Jasper

She laughed but it died as I spoke again,

"Bella, about Dwayne. I think there's more to the story than you told me at the hospital. I understand if you tell me to mind my own business but..."

Her face became tight with a mixture of fear and anger as she interrupted me,

"When Matt's family found out I was pregnant with his child they wanted to look after me. Especially once Charlie died. When I refused his mother became quite abusive, she believes Kat belongs in a family, her family, and they keep hounding me. They're just looking for me to do something wrong so they have grounds to get custody of her."

"Is that why you are here? In this town miles from everywhere and everyone you know? I did wonder."

"We move around, about every six months Dwayne or one of his brothers turns up to try bullying me and no matter what I do to get away they always find me. This time we'd been here eight months and I really thought I might have lost them then he turned up at the hospital and I knew I hadn't."

"I see, then I think a chat might be in order if we see him again."

She shook her head,

"If you upset him he'll only wait until we are alone again and things might get even uglier."

"Is there nothing the police can do?"

"No, he never actually does anything, he's just so insistent and aggressive but he's never touched either of us."

"Well lets see if he reappears and go from there... for now."

She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded getting up a few minutes later to shower and get to bed. I sat listening to the sounds she made and imagined her in the shower and slipping in between the sheets before clamping down on those thoughts and taking myself off to hunt. I was getting in very deep water here and it seemed I might need a few swimming lessons if I weren't to drown. The snow was still falling and I sent up silent thanks to the Gods of the weather, anything that gave me an excuse to stay and a reason for Bella to want me to was welcome. It didn't take long to find a couple of Elk scratching for food under the thick layer of snow and I was sure not to drain either completely, that way it would look as if they'd been hit by one of the snowplows that were struggling largely unsuccessfully to open the minor roads.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jasper

When I got back the porch light was on and I smiled, Bella must have heard me leave and put it on to welcome me home. Those little touches meant a lot to a loner like me and I was still smiling when I got inside to find a note telling me she'd put out fresh towels for my shower and bought me some mens toiletries,just in case I was getting short. I enjoyed the shower and although the towels were fresh I could just find a hint of Bella's scent on them where she'd carried them against her body. The scent did strange things to my own body and mind and I took a few deep breaths before dressing and going back to finish my book. In actual fact I was enjoying it, I had written it over fifty years ago and it was like reading someone else's words although I remembered the civil war and my part in it only too vividly if I allowed myself, something I rarely did. I had just finished and was staring into the fire thinking about the family and how little we all had in common these days when I heard a cry from Kat's room and without thinking I was there at her bed side. She was having a bad dream and I caressed her cheek,

"Its OK Kitty Kat, you're safe. I wont let anyone harm you"

I heard Bella's steps in the hall and she came in, her old sweats creased from sleep, her hair untidy and thought she'd never looked lovelier.

"Oh, thank you Jasper, she has nightmares sometimes, about someone stealing Simon or me, not sure which upsets her the most, the bear probably."

I laughed,

"Well she seems calm again now but if you like I could sit with her for a while so you can sleep...or perhaps you'd rather do it yourself."

"Lets both sit with her for a while shall we?"

"OK, I'll make you a drink and get you a blanket, the temperature has gone down a lot in this room."

Suddenly realising this was true I pulled the blind up to find the window open a few inches,

"Did you open this?"

Bella shook her head looking concerned,

"No, its much too cold for that"

I looked out and could see footprints in the snow which would soon be obliterated as it continued to fall.

"Stay here and keep the blind down"

Before she could ask any questions I went out grabbing a jacket and pulling my boots on as I went. I could just see the footprints stretching towards the road and in the kerb was a car with the engine ticking over. The driver didn't see me, I moved so fast, until I wrenched open his door and dragged him out.

"Well, if it isn't the uncle from the hospital. Care to tell me what you are doing here?"

He shook his head struggling to get away but I just held on until he stopped,

"Good idea. Now we can have a nice little chat, I could call the police or I could just beat you to death, which do you favour? Personally I'm leaning towards the latter right now."

"Yeah, you talk like a hard man but you don't look so tough"

"Looks can be very deceptive, trust me. So what were you doing? Trying to get in the house? Why?"

"That's my niece. My dead brothers kid and she should be with her family not here with that slut he knocked up"

"That slut as you call her happens to be a friend of mine so I'd be very careful with your words. So, you were going to snatch her and take her where? Your place? Good thinking, it's the first place the cops would search besides which if you had any brains at all you'd realise with all the snowfall you're stuck in town"

"No, I was going to my mothers. She wants Kat there, She can look after Kat better than her own mother. The kid spends all day with some child minder, what kind of life is that for a kid? See, we're only thinking of the kid."

"Well unless you'd like your niece to have one less uncle I suggest you leave and you don't come back...ever. If I see you anywhere near Bella or Kat again I will kill you."

He looked in my face and decided I wasn't kidding so he nodded and I let him go.

"Now get back in your car and drive away."

I stood watching as he did so, staying there a while just in case he decided to double back, he didn't seem like the brightest star in the sky so anything was possible.

Bella

I did as Jasper asked but I thought I knew who had been responsible, Matt's brother and his mother had hounded me from place to place always wanting to take Kat from me but there was no way I was giving her up especially not to those two. They had threatened me with the law but as Matt was already dead before Kat was born I hadn't put his name on her birth certificate and they had no way of proving Kat was his without blood tests which under the circumstances a judge wasn't going to allow. Both Matt and his brother had been in trouble with the law over drink and drugs and their mother was a known drug user so Kat was staying with me.

When Jasper came back in his hair was white with fallen snow and it was piled on his shoulders.

"Hey frosty, you want to get out of those wet things? Then you can tell me all about it."

He nodded and snow fell onto the carpet so I ushered him out into the kitchen, it would wipe up off the tiles.

"It was Matt's brother again wasn't it?"

"Yes but I've spoken to him so with luck he'll heed the warning."

"I wouldn't bet on it. He thinks he's a real hard man and he has friends, a lot of them, all with tattoos and multiple piercings, they are quite a sight."

"He's tried this before?"

"Unfortunately yes but I've called the cops wherever we've been and got a restraining order."

"That's why you're living here? You keep moving to get away from him? If I'd known I would have buried him face down in a shallow grave"

The strange thing was that I could tell Jasper was quite serious.

"I moved Kat into my room, he's broken the window frame forcing it I'm afraid."

"I'm not worried about that, I can fix it. You should have told me Bella, I would have stopped him permanently."

"I know you would and thank you for that but I'm trying to live without killing anyone, for now"

I touched his face and then as if drawn by a magnet I kissed his cheek.

"I'm very grateful for your presence here."

Then regaining my senses I went back to my room and my sleeping daughter.

Jasper

If Bella had only known how much that simple gesture meant to me, but I was worried about Matt's brother. If he had friends who thought they could intimidate then he'd be back and I didn't want Bella or Kat here for that encounter, things would turn ugly, I knew myself well enough to know that. They were threatening something I held dear and that just wasn't going to happen. No, I would have to lure them out somewhere away from the house or find another way to keep the girls safe but I didn't want to leave Bella undefended which meant I needed some help. Help I should tell her about before calling for it or I'd lose her trust. I decided to discuss it with her in the morning, it was New Years Eve and I hoped we might see the New Year in together with Kat although I knew she would be asleep well before the clock struck midnight. I sat thinking about the best way to lure Matt's brother into a trap, probably by appearing to be vulnerable, I was sure he would be watching me now as much as, if not more, than Bella and Kat.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Jasper

I cooked breakfast for them once I heard the girls moving around, even I could manage toast and scrambled eggs which I'd seen Kat liked. When they appeared together both looking happy and glowing from their shower it was ready on the table. Kat grabbed a spoon as soon as Bella sat her on her chair and started although how much went in her mouth and how much around it I decided not to question.

"This is a lovely surprise."

"I just hope its OK, I'm a little rusty, talking of which there are a couple of things I wanted to ask you."

"Sure"

Bella was eating her toast and helping Kat with her scrambled egg, a full-time occupation so I took the spoon from her hand,

"Eat yours before its cold, I'll manage Kitty Kat"

I was lucky I that Kat was happy to eat for me, I could just as easily have ended up wearing it!

"Its New Years Eve and I wondered if we might see the New Year in together, the three of us"

She looked at me puzzled,

"Well yes I'd love to, we'd love to, but are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll go out and buy a bottle of wine to toast the New Year in and fizzy soda for Kat"

Bella's smile was genuine,

"What was the other thing?"

I glanced at Kat,

"It concerns our unwanted visitor."

"Oh"

Now she sounded worried,

"I think it might be best if he and I had another chat, away from here, but I don't want to leave you vulnerable while I do so. I wondered if you would allow me to ask someone, a friend, to help me out"

"A friend?"

"Yes, I thought that might be more acceptable than my brother."

"By brother you meant Emmett?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't do anything without your permission, this is your house, your problem, and you must decide, but I do not like the idea of that...well family following you around and threatening you and …...well you know"

Bella

How different from his brother Jasper was, Edward would have swept in and taken over without a thought for what I wanted or my feelings. Jasper on the other hand left the final say to me. I thought long and hard about what he'd said and then made my decision.

"Contact Emmett, see if he'll help us"

"Are you sure Bella? If I contact him you know he'll tell the others, well Rosalie for sure. In fact if I tell Emmett he will turn up with Rose in tow and I warn you now, if Rose gets here you wont see Kat, she adores children."

I couldn't imagine the icy Rosalie Hale with a child but Jasper knew her better than me. I nodded,

"I'm sure. I know Emmett, I can trust him. What will you tell him about the set up here?"

"There's nothing to tell is there? We're house sharing."

I looked at him and sighed,

"Can it wait until after tonight Jasper? I'd like to forget all about that sort of thing just for one night"

He smiled and it melted me again, I was lost and I was falling in love with this man, no I'd already fallen in love with him, I just didn't know what I was going to do about ii but I hoped to tonight which is why I wanted him to hold off on calling anyone until tomorrow.

Jasper

I had no idea why Bella was delaying but I had left it to her to make the decision so all I could do was to bow to hers. I drove the three of us into town, I wasn't leaving the girls alone at the house unprotected just in case and left them at the book store while I did some shopping then met them at the restaurant for coffee, or in Kat's case a milk shake which was a disgusting green colour.

"Its lime, her favourite"

I made a face which had Kat giggling as I slid in beside her,

"Jazz"

She offered me the straw for a taste and Bella intervened,

"No Kat that's not nice"

"Its fine Bella relax"

I took a sip and made another face which started the giggles again and Bella smiled at me gratefully.

"You don't have to shield me from things Bella. I can handle this"

"I know, it's just I understand how difficult it must be sometimes, having to pretend"

I shook my head,

"I never pretend with Kat, that would be unfair and insensitive. What I do with her is genuine, I enjoy her company Bella and yours, especially yours"

It was further than I had ever dared to push things before and she looked pensive before changing the subject,

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Yes I just hope the wine is a good one. I have no idea when it comes to things like that."

"Did it come out of the bargain bin?"

"No why?"

"Then it will be above my ability to appreciate too Jazz so don't worry"

Bella

When we got home Kat was tired so I put her down for a rest then went back to join Jasper by the fire. He had put out some nibbles for Kat and I for later and opened the wine to breath, something I invariably forgot to do, not that I think it mattered with the "battery acid" which was all I could afford! He'd banked the fire up and with the snow still falling it felt cosy and relaxing, especially with the soft music playing in the background.

"A girl could get the wrong idea here Mr Hale"

"Really? What idea could a girl get?"

"That you are trying to charm her"

"Then I think I've hit the right note Miss Swan. I know it's a little early but could I offer you a glass of mulled wine?"

"You bought mulled wine as well?"

"It smells like Christmas, sue me"

I watched as he got up and went to the kitchen, was I reading him right? Or was I reading way too much into this? I'd take it easy until I was more sure.

He came back with a glass of warm spiced wine with orange and lemon slices and a cinnamon stick floating in it.

"It smells wonderful"

"I'll wait until you've tasted it for the final judgement."

I took a sip and of course it tasted as good as it smelled,

"Jazz I have to ask you something that's been bugging me."

"Certainly"

"Is there anything you aren't good at?"

He threw his head back and laughed and the sight of his throat made my heart beat faster, what was he doing to me?

Jasper

Bella's question threw me for a second, I had imagined all kinds of questions but never that one and as I laughed I felt her emotions, she was feeling something for me, the same kind of something I was feeling for her I was almost sure.

"There is one thing I am an absolute disaster at."

"Really? Do tell"

I wasn't sure how to put it,

"Romance, I just never seem to know the right things to say or do Bella"

Her eyes met mine and I could see the flames reflected in them then she smiled,

"Oh I think you're doing just fine."

I slipped from my chair to join her leaning against the couch with her legs stretched out before her.

"You do?"

She turned and our faces were inches from each other,

"Yes I do"

Her voice was thick with emotion and taking the biggest gamble of my entire life I touched her lips with mine and she returned the kiss caressing my cheek with a warm hand before pulling away and I knew I'd gone as far as she was willing for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bella

I had no idea how we had got here but I wasn't complaining even if the sensible part of my brain was screaming at me to stop before I got into something. I pulled back after the kiss when all I really wanted to do was melt into his arms. He didn't press me just took the empty wine glass from my hand and set it down on the hearth then spoke again,

"I was hoping that the New Year might bring me something very special, I still hope that but Kat is awake and I think she'll be calling for you any second"

I thought he was going to kiss me again but just on cue Kat called for me.

"Just don't you go away Jasper. I'll be back in a minute"

He smiled at me and crossed his legs,

"I'll be right here ma'am"

I almost ran to get Kat, afraid he might vanish while I was gone but he was sitting just as I'd left him and when I put Kat down she crawled into his lap as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Jazz"

He ruffled her hair,

"Hello there Kitty Kat, you ready to play a game?"

I looked at him, Kat couldn't play games, she didn't understand the concept but then he pulled out from the side of the couch a brightly coloured a parcel,

"She can play this game Bella don't worry so much"

He explained to her that we had to pass the parcel to each other and when the music stopped we got to open it. Her eyes shone with excitement and she seemed to understand perfectly.

I watched as he put her down making a triangle with him and myself then picked up the remote for the CD player.

"Ready?"

She clapped her hands and he started the music passing the parcel to her and showing her how to pass it on. Of course it stopped with her and she unwrapped a layer very carefully to find a pair of bright red mittens that fitted her exactly. Of course she insisted on putting them on struggling a little until I helped her. Then the music started again and this time it stopped with me so I unwrapped a layer to find a pair of identical mittens which of course she insisted I wear too, delighted we had the same. Next was a scarf to match, one for each of us, Jazz included, and a hat for Kat with a white pompom on the top. Next was the big prize in the centre and she was very excited about this. Naturally she won and inside was a DVD of her favourite cartoons so the music went off and the DVD went on. I persuaded her to take off the mittens and other things but promised she could wear them tomorrow in the garden to make a snowman.

Jazz got up and poured us both a glass of wine and Kat some soda and brought in the nibbles which she soon demolished largely alone but as a lot were vegetable and fruit sticks I didn't mind, she'd managed to keep the weight off and I appreciated his thinking of this. She struggled on almost to the end of the DVD before starting to nod so I took her off for a wash and bedtime story, she was too tired for a bath tonight and it was late for her. In fact it was almost nine, way past her usual bedtime and she was asleep before I finished the Ice Princess, her new favourite. Once I tucked her in and kissed her goodnight I went out leaving he door ajar in case she woke and wanted me then went back to join Jazz who had resumed his place on the floor and I sank down beside him,

"Thank you for that, Kat really enjoyed herself."

"So did I. You seem to think I make an effort to do things with or purely for Kat but you're wrong. I like her very much, she gives me so much, her emotions are so pure its like drinking from a fresh mountain spring Bella. Besides she's your daughter, a part of you, how could I not love her?"

"Love?"

"Yes, I'm sorry if this is going to ruin everything but I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you Bella. I had made my mind up I wasn't going to push things, I would give you time and just be grateful I was here with you but somehow I can't stop myself from telling you how I feel so please just listen to me Bella. You don't have to say anything but I have to tell you anyway. I would very much like to be in your life, yours and Kat's, if you'll have me"

His words hit me like a brick wall and suddenly I was terrified,

"Oh Jazz think about what you're suggesting signing up for. It's not just me but Kat and she's never going to be a normal child or a normal grown up. She'll always need me and I will always be there for her."

"I would expect no less Bella, I'd like to be there for both of you, for as long as you want me."

"But Kat will grow up and I'll grow old Jazz, don't you understand what that means? You can't mend her like a broken toy and you can't change her. Edward told me about the Immortal Children once so I know."

He touched my face,

"Bella, I know all of this and I don't see Kat as a broken toy I see her as a wonderful human being, I could help you look after her. Unlike most parents of children like her, I will never get too old to do things for her or too sick to look after her and you. As for you, you have the choice and I'll respect that whatever it might be, and I will stay at your side until you die because I will never stop caring"

I looked into his face and I knew he meant every word but did he really understand what kind of commitment Kat was. She would always be a small child in her head, she would never grow up and be able to look after herself, have a life of her own. That meant neither would I and if he took us on then neither would he and how long would it be before he found it irksome having to worry about Kat, not be able to do things he wanted to do because Kat couldn't? If not for her there would be no hesitation, I would fall into his arms right now but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"I know you want to talk about...you and me, and I understand that so perhaps I should make my position clear just like you have"

He nodded looking less confident now and I hated that I was responsible but I couldn't just throw myself into his arms and think the hell with tomorrow and the rest of my life.

"You know I have feelings for you Jasper and I wont try to deny them. It's wonderful to have someone I can trust, someone I know isn't going to take what he wants and say goodbye tomorrow morning but I'm not sure it would be fair on you to make a decision right now with the wine and fire light and the New Year glow. I want to be able to look you in the eye and say I want you to stay without that little voice in the back of my head saying I need you to stay. Do you understand? If not then I'm so sorry Jasper but I just can't decide yet, not until I'm sure I'm making the decision for the right reasons."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jasper

Well I hadn't been able to hold my peace but I hadn't been blown out of the water either so I changed the subject to give her a chance to relax again,

"Could I ask what happened to Kat? Why she has these problems?"

"She was premature, very premature. Matt's family had already started hounding me and the doctors say stress brought labour on. I was lucky not to lose her at birth. She's my little miracle and I love her but she has a lot of problems, her speech you know about and her lungs, they weren't properly developed which is why I worry every time she gets a chill or a cold. She can stand just but she can't walk and her coordination isn't good as you saw with a spoon or a crayon but she's happy and contented, at least I hope she is, and that's all I ever ask for her"

"Thank you for telling me that and yes she is happy and content, I know, I feel it. And I understand what you said about us, about being sure you are starting a relationship for the right reasons and I love you all the more for it. Having said all that would another kiss be out of the question?"

She leaned against me with a sigh but couldn't help a smile too,

"No, another friendly kiss would be nice."

I kissed her once more then looked at my watch and she laughed,

"Do you have somewhere you need to be?"

"Well I didn't want to miss the magical moment but we have plenty of time so let me just tell you that I'm not going to push it. You know sitting here tonight with you and Kat I realised what she and I have both been missing, the simple things like a family evening, relaxing, and knowing you have someone to lean on when things get too damn hard. I guess there have been a lot of those times for you Bella."

"Yes, too many but I'm enjoying the here and now and being an adult, not Kat's mum"

"Bella, Kat is a part of you, of your life, so how can we talk about the possibility of us without involving her in the conversation?"

Bella

I turned and put a finger to his lips to silence him,

"I'm already sold Jasper, you don't need to say anything else but I really do mean what I said about being sure this isn't just a wine and festive season fuelled fantasy. However having said that and going right back on my words its been years since I felt a man's arms around me and I could do with a hug"

He smiled again and put both arms around me pulling me close to him,

"These are yours for as long as you want them but I can't promise they don't come with strings attached."

I wanted to ask about the strings but I didn't want to spoil the mood so I just sat there enjoying the feeling of closeness and hating that I couldn't just make him mine right now. We stayed like this comfortable in each others company until I heard the church clock down the road strike midnight and he sat up, his shirt pulled half out of his pants and looking sexy enough to eat!

Jasper

"About those strings Bella"

"Yes?"

She sat up too looking apprehensive,

"Well it's a New Year and I guess seeing as we've been almost together since last year I thought it was time I asked if you would move in here permanently with me until we can find somewhere more suitable for you and Kat"

She grinned at me and shook her head,

"What?"

"That was sneaky, seeing as all our stuff is here and my rental house is uninhabitable. Where else could we go?"

"Why? Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Actually I do but I'm not going there, not yet."

"Now I'm officially intrigued"

"You can be as intrigued as you like Mr Hale, my lips are sealed...for now."

I heard movement in the next room and sat up,

"I think you have your daughter ready to run interference for you Bella Swan"

She smiled,

"We girls have to look out for each other Mr Hale, it's a cruel world out there."

"Will you go or shall I?"

"We'll both go"

Right on cue Kat called for her mother.

Bella

We were on dangerous ground now but I knew I could trust Jasper to respect what I'd said which didn't mean he would give up trying to persuade me and I guess that was fine by me too. Kat was sitting up rubbing her eyes when we walked in but she smiled sleepily and held out her arms,

"Mummy"

I turned to him,

"Sorry I think my little angel wants me to join her"

"That's not a problem Bella, I'll see you both in the morning. Night Kitty Kat, night Bella, sweet dreams"

Then he was gone and the room felt colder for an instant making me think of the future, if I said no and he left how cold would my world feel then? How empty and meaningless would my life become? Not meaningless I had Kat and we'd managed before, we could do it again if we had to, but a huge part of me hoped we wouldn't have to. I cuddled Kat close to me breathing in her child scent and realising just how lucky I was to have her. Of course I wanted Jasper too, who wouldn't but I was going to take it slowly, maybe after a few weeks around Kat he would be only too glad that I'd not tied him down. He could get back in his car and drive off into the sunset giving thanks for a lucky escape. I didn't see it somehow but we would see, there was no need to rush into anything for either of us.

Jasper

I heard Bella's breathing even out and knew she was asleep so I allowed myself to peek into Kat's room. They looked like two angels laying there and I felt a warmth in my chest which seemed to increase with every day I spent with the two of them. I knew Bella was scared I might decide Kat was too much of a burden but when you truly loved someone, the way I loved Bella, then I didn't see how you couldn't love everything that was a part of her. The crazy thing was that if our roles were reversed and I told her she should take time to think about tying herself to a vampire she would laugh at my fears and that was an eternity of commitment. We both knew that Kat didn't have an eternity, Bella was right. I couldn't change her without risking the wrath of the Volturi, she would always be too young, an immortal child in their eyes and that was the real tragedy of the situation. I wanted to talk to Carlisle, have him look at Kat and see if there was any way of helping her but it wasn't my place, not even to suggest it yet, it was far too soon but I would in time, if Bella gave me that time. All night I sat by the fire thinking about the day, all that had happened, and how lucky I was. How long I had here I didn't know but before I left, if I had to, I would make sure that Bella's life was safe from interference and more comfortable than it had been.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Jasper

The clock struck seven and I heard her groan as she woke up and smiled, I'd checked on the two of them again during the night and I knew Bella would be stiff this morning. For a little one Kat took up a surprisingly large area of the bed leaving her mother perched precariously on the edge. There was the sound of a shower running and I went to put the coffee and toast on. Bella walked in a few minutes later still towel drying her hair.

"I could stay here all day but I have to get ready for work and get Kat to child care."

"Its been snowing again but I won't ask you to stay home. Take my car its safer and how about leaving Kat here? If there are any problems I promise to ring you, besides I need an excuse to watch the rest of the cartoons and eat the left over popcorn"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I can take on a fully grown vampire warrior, you think a kiddie scares me?"

She laughed and grabbed a piece of toast before running back into the bedroom to finish dressing and it just seemed so natural, as if she'd accepted me but I knew not to push it for now and then she came in with Kat.

I couldn't delay asking her any longer so I just came out with it,

"About that little problem we discussed. Shall I ring Em or would you prefer me not to involve him? Just remember that doing nothing is not an option for me."

She nodded and kissed Kat's cheek

"I know, OK ring him. I've told Kat she's having a special day at home with you so you can watch cartoons but I think she has something else in mind, remember we promised her a snowman, I forgot I was working today"

I held open my arms and Kat smiled wriggling free of Bella into mine,

"So, you want to build a snowman Kitty Kat? Well OK, but first we need to wrap up warm"

Bella

I was nervous driving away although relieved to be in a car with four-wheel drive and a heater that actually worked properly. It also had a tank full of gas, a luxury I had long ago given up on. I just hoped Jazz wouldn't find Kat too much for a whole day, she could be wearing and even demanding at times but I knew if there was a problem he would contact me. My other concern was what Emmett and Rose would say when they found out Jazz was asking for their help on my behalf. By the time I got to work I was getting myself strung up but luckily the shop was busy so I didn't have much time to think. My co-worker today, a guy I didn't much like called Clive noticed my new wheels.

"So, Santa was good to you I see"

"Sorry?"

"The car, very nice. It must be a change to be driving something that's not an antique."

"It's a friends car, I'm only borrowing it, my antique will be back soon so don't worry."

"Friend? Elaborate please, you have a friend and one with money by the look of things"

"Yes I have a friend Clive, strange as that may sound, now mind your own business and help me with this trolley its stuck."

He subsided into a sulk but that was preferable to his snide little remarks which were soon back on the menu and by lunchtime I was ready to run him over.

I saw him peering out between the flyers on the window,

"Oh, who is this with Kath?"

I looked up to see Jazz and Kat waiting outside,

"It's Kat and that's my friend. I'm going for lunch but don't worry I'll be back on time and by the way shut your mouth its gaping like a stranded fish"

I went straight to Kat and hugged her then looked at Jazz,

"Has she been a pain? I did say she might be..."

"Bella, we had a great time, Mr Frosty is a new addition to the garden along with his dog called..."

He waited and Kat clapped her hands,

"Woof"

I smiled, she'd named the dog!

"Let me buy you lunch and we can tell you all about it. Kat wants a pink milkshake"

Kat shook her head and scowled,

"Oh right, its blue"

She shook her head again but there was a little smile there,

"OK Kitty Kat, what colour do you want?"

"Grwee"

She had never attempted to speak colours before although she knew them and I looked to Jasper for an explanation

"We had a long chat this morning and decided that for every word Kat tried she could choose what we did next, so we washed up then found a carrot, some black stones, and a hat and scarf and went to build Mr Frosty but he looked lonely so Kat chose to build him a pet, hence Woof."

It seemed the most normal thing in the world to take Jasper's arm and walk to the restaurant with Kat on his shoulders beaming broadly.

We sat in a booth by the window so Kat could see the Christmas tree and after ordering I asked the question I was dreading,

"Did you ring Emmett?"

"Yes why? Have you changed your mind? I can ring him back, it's not a problem."

"No, I'm just nervous I guess. What did he say?"

"Not much but then I didn't tell him much either. I thought it would be a surprise."

"He doesn't know he's helping me?"

Now I was panicking for real.

"Bella calm down, Emmett loved you like a sister and he was devastated by Edwards story. When he finds out it was a lie you might have to intervene to stop him ripping our dear brothers head off. He'll be thrilled and before you ask, yes he's bringing Rose. You know he doesn't go anywhere without her and she will be happy too. If not I'll deal with her"

"OK, when are they arriving?"

"I thought there might be a delay because of them living in Switzerland now but they are actually at Carlisle's. Apparently he and Rose spent Christmas with him and Esme. So, they are flying in tomorrow morning and I said I'd pick them up at the airport."

"I'm at work so I can't meet them with you but I'll take Kat to child care, my car will be fine tomorrow."

"I don't think so Bella. I'll drop you at work and if Kitty Kat wants to go with me to see the air planes she can. What do you say Kitty Kat?"

Kat turned from her study of the tree to nod then mimed an air plane flying.

"I think that was a yes, unless of course you don't want me to. Sorry I should have cleared it with you first."

I smiled reassuringly. Everything he did, every move he made just reinforced the kind of person he was and how much he cared about us, Kat and I.

"Its fine Jazz, I just thought she might be too much two days running"

"If I'm going to stand any chance of winning your heart Bella then I need to spend time with Kat, I like her, she's good for me like no one else ever has been. It's a child's purity, a child's innocence that's so refreshing to an empath. Besides Kat and I are getting along just fine."

After lunch he walked me back to the store then went off with Kat on his shoulders again and it almost made me cry, my little girl had been too long without a man in her life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

Clive was waiting to pounce the minute I appeared,

"So that's the friend, very nice. How long have you known him? Is he Kath's daddy?"

"Clive, you call her Kath once more and I will punch you right in the mouth. My daughter's name is Kat or Katherine you choose which you use but choose one or the other and no he isn't Kat's daddy. I told you her daddy died. I've known Jazz a long time and that's all I'm going to say, now get out of my face."

"Well he seems very cosy with her, have you been hiding him in your place for long?"

"Mind your own business Clive or you might just get to meet him and I promise you he doesn't suffer fools gladly while I only do so because I'm getting paid, now excuse me"

I pushed past him only to come face to face with Sadie, the other store worker, the one I liked, who stood in the next aisle and applauded as I appeared,

"Go for it Bella, I'll hold him if you want to punch his lights out, its long overdue. I have to say though, I like your friend, does he have any more at home that look that good?"

"Two, but one is a real ass hole and the other's married, sorry Sadie."

"Story of my life girl. Come on before Clive reports us for slacking."

She and I got away from him stock taking all afternoon and although we were grubby and tired by finishing time I was grateful to have been out of his sight, he really riled me with his attitude and catty remarks but I knew why he did it. When I'd first started here he'd thought I might be an easy touch, a single mum with very little but I'd soon put him straight and ever since he hated me but I ignored him. Like I said I needed the job so I bit my tongue and tried to pretend he didn't exist.

As I drove home it occurred to me that Jazz must have driven my car today, it was nice to think he cared enough to want me safe and I guess with his reflexes and experience he was safe enough in mine but I felt a little embarrassed, while his was clean and tidy mine was a rust bucket full of papers, toys, and anything I didn't get time to grab day to day. I took it slowly because the roads were only just passable now and it was snowing again. At least I knew Jasper wouldn't be leaving just yet, he couldn't get out of the town easily and I was happy it wasn't getting any better, it could snow till next Christmas as far as I was concerned.

When I got home Kat was waiting dressed for the outdoors, all bright and bubbly and eager for me to see Mr Frosty and Woof even though it was dark and snowing, so I picked her up and walked out into the back yard to see the snowman. II knew Jasper was artistic but to make a snow dog look as if it were really peeing up Mr Frosty's leg was something else and of course Kat thought it was really funny so I had to pretend to be shocked.

"Look at the naughty doggie Kat."

She giggled as I carried her back inside and took off our coats and boots.

I took a deep breath as I struggled out of my boots, something smelled good. Jasper grinned,

"It's not home-made I admit. I sweet talked the girl in the restaurant to give me a meal to go, I thought you'd be hungry."

"I am, and dirty and tired but I'm glad to be home"

He kissed my forehead briefly and winked at Kat,

"Why don't you grab a shower while we lay the table."

I went through to the bathroom gratefully, enjoying the clean fresh smell after my shower and I was famished. The chicken casserole with new potatoes and green beans was wonderful although I had my suspicions that Kat only ate hers so she would get the Bannoffee pie for pudding.

The three of us sat watching cartoons for half an hour then I took Kat off for a bath and bedtime story. This was our little bit of alone time and I was grateful Jazz didn't interrupt, as if he knew. Kat was asleep before I left her and I joined Jazz on the floor by the fire leaning against his shoulder as we discussed tomorrow and Rose and Emmett's imminent arrival which still worried me.

"Bella I promise you if I thought for one moment things would be awkward I wouldn't have asked them, now please stop worrying."

"That's easier said than done Jazz, just because you are happy to help doesn't mean they will be and there's Kat. Do you think they'll like her?"

"How could they not Bella? She's a beautiful child and I'm sure Rose will fall in love with Kat the second she sees her. They will also be relieved that Edward wasn't telling the truth about you although I think he might be finding him self in deep trouble down the road."

We sat together a while longer, his arm around me, before I started to yawn.

"You need some sleep Bella, you've got a busy day tomorrow."

"I know but I don't think sleep is going to be easy, I'm too nervous"

"Would you like me to help you?"

I wasn't sure quite what he meant and he laughed,

"Well that would be one way and I certainly wouldn't be adverse but I was thinking of making you feel relaxed using my gift rather than my body"

I groaned, personally I would have preferred the body but there you go, I'd drawn the line in the sand and he wasn't going to cross it.

"Thank you, I'll try just climbing into bed but if that doesn't work I'll give you a shout"

I got ready for bed very aware of him in the next room then went to kiss Kat goodnight relieved she was sleeping peacefully. Once in bed I turned the light off and closed my eyes but nothing happened. I couldn't stop thinking about facing the other Cullens tomorrow and I was still only too aware of Jasper's nearness. I wanted to call him but I was scared so I lay tossing and turning until there was a light tap on my door.

"Bella, would you like me to help you? You sound very restless. I don't even have to come in, I can do it from here"

I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed to open my door,

"This is going way over the line Jasper but would you mind sitting with me for a few minutes?"

He nodded gravely and pulled a chair up beside my bed and took my hand as I lay my head on the pillow once more.

"Just relax Bella, I'll be here to watch over you"

I wanted to reply but suddenly my limbs felt heavy and my mind clouded with sleep.

Jasper

I watched Bella sleep and wished I could join her in her dreams, I wondered if she were dreaming about me but then why should she? Things were going well between us but I understood her apprehension and I knew I must be careful not to scare her off. I didn't think she'd had a relationship since Matt. He had a lot to answer for, one bastard following another. I closed my eyes and thought about the different ways I would like to make Edward pay for his lies, it was his fault Bella ended up here but like her I couldn't feel too bad, she had Kat and she truly was a blessing. If Bella could get past the needing versus wanting me I wondered what we would do, I couldn't even entertain the what would I do if she couldn't nightmare. I loved Bella and I needed her, to me needing and wanting were two sides of the same coin and I hoped she would see that eventually but she needed time and I was prepared to give her as much as she felt she needed. It was wonderful just being a part of her life, a part of Kat's life and I wondered what Emmett and Rose would make of their surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Emmett

Jazz had been really mysterious on the phone but then I guess I'd been so surprised to hear his voice I hadn't asked him much either. Rose and I were out hunting when he rang and I nearly didn't answer it.

"Emmett"

"Jazz? Where the hell are you man? Its been too long."

"Actually I'm ringing because I need your help."

"Sure anything, what do you need?"

"I've got a bit of a situation here. I'm trying to protect someone and I need an extra set of hands and eyes. Are you busy?"

"Nah, just visiting Carlisle and Esme but things haven't changed much. Carlisle still throwing himself into his work and Esme still misses Bella, hell we all do. Anyway where are you?"

"I'm in Ashland, Iowa, how soon can you get here? Bearing in mind we're more or less snowed in."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Its a long story and I don't have much time. Will you come?"

"Of course. We can be there tomorrow if that's OK. I would leave straight away but I think that might piss Esme off. She's been happier since Rose and I turned up, at least according to Carlisle but we can't stay Jazz. Things just aren't the same any more. Did you know Alice decided to stay with us full time?"

"No, I didn't but I'm glad. Is she there now or did she come with you?"

"She and Edward went to New York for a few days, some fashion show coincided with an art exhibition. It didn't go down that well, not over Christmas but there you go. Edward never was known for his tact. Besides I'm glad he went, I hate his little digs about Bella. You'd think he'd learned to shut his mouth after all this time, he just upsets Esme."

"Yeah well it seems to me Edward isn't what he appears at all. Anyway, I'll pick you up if you text me your flight details. See you tomorrow Em."

Rose and then Esme had grilled me about why Jazz wanted our help but what could I say when I didn't know myself?

"He didn't even say who he was helping? Or why? Didn't you ask him Em?"

"No Rose I just agreed. You want to ring him back and give him the third degree be my guest but I'm just happy it was us he asked. That means something to me. If you want to stay here fine, I'll go on my own"

"You know I'll come, I miss Jazz just like you but Esme isn't going to be happy."

"Rose, Esme's never happy these days"

Of course Rose was right, Esme was heartbroken we were leaving and curious why Jazz needed our help.

"Esme when I find out I'll let you know, its probably nothing, someone we don't know. It could be Peter or Charlotte, I didn't ask."

"Well be careful, and tell Jazz we miss him, I miss him, and to visit. The house is so empty with you all gone."

"Edward's still here."

"He might as well not be for all the good he is. Most of the time he's like a bear with a sore head. Bella really upset him, she upset us all and I can't believe she would be so cruel and hard hearted but you tell Jasper he's always welcome"

"I'll pass on the message and leave it to him to contact you Esme as for Bella, well its been a long time and we have to get over it the best way we can. You too Esme, why don't you come visit? ."

"I can't leave Carlisle and Edward"

"Yes you can, they're grown men who can fend for themselves Esme. They don't need a nursemaid any more"

I guess that was the problem, Esme felt useless, she wasn't needed like she had been and I didn't see things altering unless Carlisle changed someone else and he hadn't shown any sign of doing so since me. If you didn't count Bella, I know he would have changed her in a heart beat but that was over.

I sent our flight details and he text back to say he'd meet us at the airport provided the roads were open. If not we'd find a way, hell I'd run if necessary, if he needed our help enough to ask I wasn't going to let him down, neither was Rose. We were curious though and spent the flight coming up with one scenario after the other, each crazier than the last. In the end there was nothing we could do but wait and we were first off the plane, grabbed our bags and looked for Jazz in the main concourse but he didn't seem to be there or at least I didn't see him but then Rose grabbed my arm,

"Emmett look"

I looked over to where she pointed and my mouth fell open. Jazz sat at a table with a kid, a little girl by the look of things and they were drawing!

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Em language"

I scowled at her and we made our way over, Jazz looking up when we were about ten feet away.

"Sorry I didn't see you, we were busy drawing an air plane. Emmett, Rose this is Kat. Kat say hi to Emmett and rose, remember I told you about them"

The little girl looked at us shyly then smiled,

"Hi"

Rose was on her knees straight away smiling at the kid,

"Hello Kat, that's a pretty name. You like drawing?"

Kat nodded and handed Rose a crayon while I motioned for Jazz to walk a few feet away.

"What the hell is this?"

"I told you I needed help protecting someone. Kat is that someone."

"What the hell does she need protection from? The Jolly Green Giant?"

"Her dead fathers relatives have tried to kidnap her already and I want to have a quiet chat with them but I can't leave Kat or her mother unprotected while I do so. Please Emmett don't ask any questions until we get back then I'll explain everything I promise"

"OK, but what's the problem with Kat?"

"She was born premature so she's a little slow but she's a great kid"

We both looked at Kat and Rose sitting together drawing,

"Hell she's got one fan already. I hope her mum is ready to do battle with Rose".

"Oh I think she'll be able to hold her own but for now lets go, The roads are pretty bad and Kat's tired, she'll sleep most of the way back."

Rose

I was enchanted when I saw the little girl. It was plain there was something different about her but she was so pretty and her eyes sparkled as if she were always laughing. I didn't know who her mother was but I envied her. It didn't take long before Kat and I were friends, she couldn't talk much, a few words and sounds here and there but she made herself understood. I noticed she shot glances at Em and Jazz from time to time. Was she making sure her friend was still there or was she frightened by Emmett's size and loud deep voice?

"That's Em, he's my husband and he's big like a giant but he's very kind and gentle like a big teddy bear."

She looked at me and held up a tatty pink bear obviously very much loved,

"He's lovely does he have a name?"

She nodded but she couldn't manage the whole name

"Sse"

"Sse? Let me guess, Sammy?"

She shook her head,

"Susie?"

She shook her head again and looked over at Jasper who came straight to her and picked her up as if he'd been doing it for months if not longer and I wondered just what Kat was to him. She didn't look like my brother and I knew he wasn't her father but was there a family connection somewhere?

"What's up Kitty Kat?"

"She's been trying to tell me the name of her bear,

"His name is Simon"

She nodded and kissed the bears nose then held him out for me to kiss too.

All Jazz would say was that he would answer all our questions once we got back. The roads were pretty bad and we went slowly which was fine by me as I sat in the back with Kat in her car seat singing nursery rhymes and telling stories, or at least I did and she smiled and tried to sing along. Then she looked at me,

"Woof"

I looked questioningly at Jazz in the mirror,

"Oh, yeah, Woof is the name of the snow dog we built as a pet for Mr Frosty the snowman"

"So you and Kat have been together a while then?"

"A while, over Christmas certainly."

"I'm intrigued, I can't wait to meet her mother."

"Its going to be interesting Rose, trust me."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Rose

Jazz pulled up outside a little single storey on a quiet street like thousands of other small town streets. There were coloured twinkle lights in the porch and a sign saying Please Stop Here Santa but it was the scent inside that threw me, Emmett too. We looked at each other in disbelief as Jazz put Kat down on the floor in the small but cosy lounge and turned the television on finding a cartoon for her. As he came back to us I grabbed his arm,

"What's this all about Jazz? Why are you here? Is this why you wouldn't tell us who you were helping? You thought we'd refuse?"

"I didn't know, but I found out something really interesting when I ran into Bella. When she told me and I found out she needed help I offered her mine. I couldn't do it alone so I asked you but before we get into it there's something you should know. Edward lied to us about the reason we should leave Forks, leave Bella."

"What? Why? How do you know?"

"Because Bella told me when I ran across her here quite by accident. My first reaction was one of apology and she had no idea what I was talking about. She knew nothing about telling Edward she didn't want to see or talk to any of us ever again. She was shocked and hurt by his lies and remember I could feel her emotions so I knew they were genuine. Edward told her that he was bored, that he didn't want her any more, that we were leaving and she would never see any of us again and she believed him, why wouldn't she when we disappeared so suddenly? We just stole away in the night as he insisted. One day I intend to take the matter up with Edward but for now I'm only interested in helping Bella and her daughter Kat."

Jasper

Rose looked at Kat through the open door,

"I think its about time you told us exactly why Kat needs protection Jazz"

"Of course but lets sit in the kitchen and leave the door open so I can keep an eye on Kat. I need to get her some dinner too"

They took seats and I explained all about Matt and his family, the way they'd hounded Bella and Kat and the encounter in the hospital. At the same time I prepared dinner for Kat and then Rose went and brought her through sitting with her and helped her with her cutlery, a spoon and a little fork. The crazy thing was I felt quite jealous, I enjoyed doing things with Kat and suddenly Rose was taking over but I didn't say anything, the look of pleasure on Rose's face was enough to stop me. Emmett sat for a few minutes watching Kat and Rose then spoke,

"You said her father is dead but his relatives are trying to take Kat. Why?"

"They say they can offer her a better life but I think they just want something of Matt's and Kat is all there is. Personally from what I've seen I wouldn't leave a dog with them let alone a child and I'm just cynical enough to think they might be thinking they can get some money for looking after a child with disabilities."

Rose

"OK, With you so far but what about Charlie and Renee? Surely her dad can help?"

"He's dead too Emmett, he was murdered before Kat was born and her mother isn't very interested in a disabled grand daughter. She has a husband with money and I don't think Kat fits in with their life style. Look I'll understand if you turn around now and leave. I should have told you on the phone but I didn't want Esme and Carlisle getting involved or Edward for that matter and I didn't know if you were anywhere he could read your thoughts."

I looked at my brother a suspicion dawning,

"Just tell me one thing Jazz, what are Bella and Kat to you?"

Jazz looked at me and I knew without any words,

"You're in love with her aren't you? This place, you live here with her don't you? How long Jazz? How long have you known about this?"

Kat grabbed my arm to get my attention and I helped her put some more food on her fork smiling as she struggled valiantly until she got it in her mouth. It wasn't that she didn't know how, just that her movements were uncoordinated.

"Not long, we met quite by accident just before Christmas. I was on my way to Peter's and the road was closed, too much snow too quickly for the ploughs so I stopped here over night and that's when I saw her again."

I waited but he wasn't saying any more without a question,

"Right so you met up with her again, that doesn't explain this place or the fact that you quite obviously have your feet under the table."

"Its not quite how it looks Rose. The place they were living in was a wreck, full of draughts and needed a lot of work so with Kat being ill I took this place on for six months to help her out and it saved me on motel rooms. It meant I'd be here to watch over them too. Just in case this Dwayne came back, I'm sure he will sooner or later."

I nodded, it was all so plausible but I knew there was more to it. I almost questioned him further but Emmett shook his head warningly and I guess he was right, now wasn't the time to go into the relationship between Jazz and Bella. Not in front of Kat anyway.

Jazz looked at me imploringly,

"Things are pretty complicated Rose but please, I know you and Bella have a history but give her a chance, she's been through a lot."

"We don't have a history Jazz. I never hated Bella, I was scared she might give us away, I was annoyed she seemed so eager to give up the very things I wanted most and could never have but I didn't hate her."

"I'm pleased to hear that Rose. So, you're staying?"

"Jazz stop asking stupid questions and tell us what you want us to do"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Bella

I was sick with worry by the time I drew up outside the house to see the lights on and Jaspers car parked out front, so they were either here or they'd turned around and flown straight back when they found out who they were helping. I really hoped it was the former because I missed Emmett and truth be told Rosalie too although what they would make of Kat I couldn't imagine. I trudged up to the front door cold and missing Jazz and his car with a working heater! I didn't have chance to put my key in the lock, it was torn open and there stood Emmett, a huge grin on his face,

"Bella"

I was crushed in a bear hug I thought I'd never feel again and I was so happy the tears ran down my face.

"Em put her down before you crush her."

Emmett grinned but put me gently down and shut the cold night air out. Jazz stood behind him also grinning, he knew how happy I would be at my reception but what I wanted most of all was a cuddle from him and I wondered if he sensed that because he cocked his head to one side. Then he came forward and took my hand,

"See, I told you they'd help"

I nodded wiping the tears away with the back of my hand,

"Where's Kat?"

"Fed, watered, bathed, and ready for her mum to tell her a story. She's with Rose but you might need a pry bar to part them."

I went through to see Rosalie sitting on the floor with Kat building something out of her brightly coloured blocks. Kat looked up squealed and held out her arms and I picked her up,

"Hi there, did you miss me?"

I kissed her sweet-smelling face and hugged her tight,

"Hello Rosalie, its good to see you."

She got up and hugged us both,

"Bella I'm not going to say anything about Edward, I'll save it for him but I am so glad to see you and this little one is beautiful"

Jazz came in then with coffee for me and Rose held her hands out,

"May I? Only we have a fairy castle to finish before bedtime"

I nodded and she took Kat from me holding her close and kissing her still slightly damp hair,

"Was she OK in the tub? Sometimes she doesn't like having her hair washed."

"She was fine, I told her I was using fairy dust in the shampoo and look how shiny its made her beautiful locks"

Kat touched her hair and grinned before going back to the blocks and Rose.

Emmett turned the TV channels until he got a basketball match and sat down making himself at home which felt good too. Jazz came to sit with me and took my hand again,

"Rose and Emmett are here until we sort Matt's family out. They are going to find a motel for a week or two."

"Why? There's a spare room here for them. Kat and I can share"

I knew they didn't need a bedroom but it was their way of giving me space so this was my way of telling them I didn't need it. In fact I was so glad to see them again I was terrified if I lost sight they might just vanish again.

He looked at me a little sheepishly,

"I didn't want to take things for granted Bella it is your home after all and they thought you'd like some space."

"No, I'd rather have you all here and you aren't taking anything for granted."

What I'd really wanted to say was you and I could share a room but something still held me back. Everything was so wonderful just now and I was scared of ruining it. Besides I still needed him so it wouldn't be fair.

Rose looked round

"That's told us then brother"

"Wow, Bella go for it"

I ignored Emmett,

"I'm starving and I bet you didn't get time to sweet talk the girl at the restaurant today so I'll dig around in the freezer,

"No need, we picked up a Chinese on the way through, Rose put it in the oven to keep warm for you. Kat had pasta and tuna fish followed by yoghurt with fresh fruit so she's set."

"I'm impressed."

"Well I said I wanted to help you and besides I'm still hopeful"

The other two exchanged a look but didn't comment and I went through to the kitchen blushing furiously.

I enjoyed my Chinese meal and afterwards I collected Kat to take to bed,

"Say goodnight to Rose and Em Kat"

She waved then stuck her thumb in her mouth, something she only did when she was really tired and Rose kissed her on the cheek then started putting the bricks away as I carried Kat through to her bedroom. Story time was short because she had her eyes closed as I tucked her up and when I joined the others by the fire they were discussing my "little problem" and soon filled me in.

"I know you have to work tomorrow Bella but would you mind if Rose looked after Kat? I'd like to take Emmett out, see if we can find where Matt's brother is staying and if he's alone. Do you have an address for Matt's mother too?"

"Sure I'll find it for you but she lives in Montana and there's no way you can get there in this weather, I only just made it home this evening."

"Yeah we were lucky we got an early flight, it started snowing as we landed and the roads were closing behind us according to the radio. Looks like you might be stuck with us for a while Bella."

I smiled,

"Good, I've missed you both, it will be good having you around and it does Kat good to be around other people. I can take her to day care tomorrow though"

"Not if you and I are going to remain friends Bella Swan. I finally got a little niece and you want to take her away from me, that's cruelty."

I laughed at Rose's indignant expression.

"I'm sorry Rose of course Kat can stay with you, its just she can get a little cranky and I know she's tired, its all been so exciting for her. I can't thank you enough, any of you"

I couldn't go on for the tears that were choking me and Jazz put his arm around me comfortingly, pulling me close.

"I think you're the one who's tired Bella and we all understand. You've been through a lot and you are still going through it until we find Matt's family. At least now you know you have friends watching out for you. Don't worry about Kat, she'll be fine, in fact stop worrying all together for a while."

I nodded resting my head on his shoulder but not missing the grin Emmett threw Rose, was it that obvious? I guess sitting like this it was but I couldn't force myself to move.

"What are you going to do when you find Dwayne?"

"Well talking to him didn't work so we might need to be a little more persuasive this time."

I wanted to ask them not to kill him but then I understood that would only be a last resort and Dwayne might not be the brightest star in the sky but he wasn't stupid and one look at Emmett might be enough to make him think twice.

"Just leave Dwayne and his family to us Bella, I'm sure we can make him see the error of his ways"

I was too tired to care much now and after thanking Rose and Emmett for coming I got up to go to bed.

"Oh, just to let you know we wont tell the others what we're doing, not until you're ready that is. Your secret is safe with us"

I appreciated Rose's words and smiled my thanks leaving them to amuse themselves for the night. It wasn't until I got into bed it dawned on me what Rose had said, "now I've got a niece". That gave me an idea how they saw Kat and Jasper and I.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Jasper

We watched Bella leave and gave her time to get to bed before speaking, then Rose rolled her eyes,

"Jazz, what have you got yourself into? You know if Edward finds out he'll go nuts."

"He lied, he doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"Are you sure about that? Bella is in trouble and suddenly you turn up out of the blue. You must have seemed like a guardian angel, one who could take care of all her problems. I just want you to be sure you know how you feel about her and she feels about you."

"Rose I understand you being concerned for me but I'm a big boy and even if Bella were using me, which she's not, I would still help her out. She's got no one, not one person to turn to, what would you have me do? Walk away? Leave her to fight her dead husbands family alone? What about Kat? Doesn't she deserve help and a little kindness, she's a child, a helpless child Rose, surely you can see that"

"Of course, and we'll help. I'm just worried about you Jazz. If its real between you and Bella no one will be happier than me, just be careful"

"Well its a little too late, I've already told Bella how I feel and she's told me she wont decide anything until she wants me without needing me so you see I have a very good reason to get this mess with Matt's family sorted out. I know I'm a novice when it comes to these kind of things but I'm also an empath which means I know how Bella feels, about Kat, about me, and about Matt's family. I also felt her sadness and rejection when she told me what Edward said to her, you can't fake emotions like that. Edward lied to us, denied her a family, or at least friends, and I cannot forgive that. You, Esme, Alice, we all felt the same hurt and anger because of the things Edward told us she had said. We left believing it's what she wanted, thinking we were doing the right thing and she felt abandoned"

"OK fine. I'll grant you Bella seems to be handling this the right way so I hope you get the result you want. It's good to see you happy and I have to say I don't think I could have walked away from Kat in any case. She is a real darling."

"Thanks Rose. Now if you stay with Kat tomorrow Emmett and I will drop Bella at work and then see if we can't locate the brother and friends, if he has any with him. I only saw Dwayne but Bella says he has friends and brothers who usually hang around too. He might even try again if he's found out where Bella is now, especially if he thinks I'm out and doesn't know we have company. It might be worth having a stroll outside just to make sure, what do you think Em?"

My brother grinned and rubbed his hands together,

"Always ready for a little action bro"

I went out to the car looking around as if concerned there might be someone around, I was really checking the area but I saw no sign of Dwayne or anyone else hanging around and Emmett joined me a few minutes later,

"No one around Jazz but then with it snowing like this I doubt there would be, remember we're dealing with humans here and its pretty cold"

"True, well it was worth a shot. I guess we'll just have to troll the local motels tomorrow. We know he was here after Christmas and he didn't get anywhere so he's either biding his time waiting for another chance or he's gone and I doubt that. For a start getting out of town isn't easy, not even with an SUV."

"We could try a few tonight if you like. Bella's asleep and Rose is there with her. What do you say?"

It sounded like a good idea to me so while he went to tell Rose our plan I started the engine. We would drive into town and take it on foot from there.

The first two motels we tried were almost deserted, the weather had stopped any passing trade and the season did the rest. By the third I was getting a little despondent, if he had friends in town we could be looking for ever and I was impatient to get this over without putting Bella or Kat through any more.

"We'll try one more, the others are out the other side of town and we can leave them till morning."

"Sure."

I looked at Emmett who resembled a giant polar bear now with the falling snow collecting on his shoulders and head. If anyone saw him they'd be giving us a wide berth! Parking up along the street from the last motel we went in on foot being careful to stay out of sight, a run in with the police wouldn't help us. To to my pleasant surprise I could smell him, Dwayne was here somewhere and from the other scents mingled with his, he wasn't alone. So, we might get this over with before Bella woke in the morning, that would be a nice present for her.

I motioned to Emmett who nodded and we went along the front of the motel stopping briefly at each door until I found the one we wanted, at the far corner and out of sight of the office, perfect for our purposes. Emmett stood to one side of the door and I waited ready to knock but listening to the voices within.

"How much longer Dwayne? I want to get back home."

"Well you can't Col, the roads are blocked and we need to persuade the girl to give us Kat."

"What about the guy you had the run in with at the hospital? Maybe he's still around.

"He was nothing, just a big mouth that's all. Tomorrow we go to the house, Donny followed her home tonight, she had visitors and that's why we didn't do it tonight. Once she's settled for the night we break in, snatch the kid and make a run for it. Once were over the state line we go straight to Wayne's place, that's hidden away well enough."

"What if the woman tries to stop us?"

"She's one against the four of us, what's she gonna do? She's got no one to call on. If she cuts up rough we smack her around a little and tell her there's more where that came from if she causes trouble. If she sends the cops it doesn't matter, its our word against hers and we wont have the kid with us, we hand her over at the state line then come back here. If the cops arrive we're as innocent as newborn babies, playing cards and drinking, waiting till the snow eases before we go back home. Accepting that Bella wont give us then kid."

I'd heard enough, well more than enough, and Emmett grabbed my arm,

"You ready?"

I nodded swallowing my rage down and tapped lightly on the door. There were exclamations of surprise and a few whispers then we heard a set of footsteps approach and an eye at the spyhole. I hit the door with a foot and it flew inwards smashing the guy in the face and knocking him across the room to lay unconscious in a pool of blood from his smashed nose and jaw. The other three jumped up ready for action but then they saw Emmett and hesitated as we knew they would.

"Like to play rough guys? We can certainly accommodate you"

Emmett grabbed the remaining two bringing their heads together with such force he split both foreheads open and they dropped pole axed to the floor.

"That just leaves you and me Dwayne. Remember me?"

He nodded his hands shaking as he looked at his friends,

"We didn't do nothing. I ain't been near the kid or the girl"

"Well someone followed her home tonight and we heard your pathetic and violent plan for her and little Kat so I think its time you and I had a little talk. Em, watch these will you"

Emmett piled the three unconscious men together and stood leaning against the wall arms folded smiling

"Sure thing Jazz, take your time"


	24. Chapter 24

It has been pointed out to me that I mistakenly called Matt Bella's ex husband, it should be ex boyfriend. Many apologies. Jules x

Chapter Twenty Four

Jasper

I grabbed Dwayne by the collar and threw him out into the snow where he scrabbled to his feet and tried to run skidding on the icy surface of the parking lot.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you"

He turned to find me right behind him and jumped in fright so I grabbed one hand and put just enough pressure on to cause him pain without damaging anything too much for now.

"Do I have your attention Dwayne?"

He struggled and I knew he was trying to get something out of his pocket but pretended I didn't see,

"What? You want us to go? We'll go"

"I'd like to believe you Dwayne but you see I happen to know you keep turning up, just like a bad smell so I'm going to need more than just your word."

"Like what?"

He tensed and I saw the flash of a blade as he attempted to drive it into my chest with his free arm but the blade shattered against my vampire flesh.

"Fuck, who are you man?"

"You should be asking what am I, but if I tell you then I'll have to kill you and I'm sure you'd prefer it if I didn't so let's make a deal. You stay away from Bella and Kat and you tell your brothers to do the same and I'll let you live, not only that I'll even let you go. What do you say?"

"You can't stop me taking the kid if I want to, she's mine you know not Matt's."

"Yours? Why should I believe that?"

"A blood test would prove it. Matt didn't drug her I did. I fancied me a bit of his girlfriend so I drugged her and when he went outside to get more beer I took her out back. He was so drunk by the end of the evening he believed me when I told him he'd done it. He told me he was scared, that he'd told our dad what he'd done and dad whipped him good. I wasn't gonna get in the middle so I left him think it was him. When we found out she was knocked up Matt was even more scared, especially when he found out her dad was investigating him. I guess he realised she'd been drugged. Anyway Matt died so the investigation died too and I wasn't gonna say nothing. Doesn't stop the kid being mine though and I know I could get good money for looking after her. There's funds and things for kiddies like her. I reckon if anyone's gonna get the money it should be me."

He took a look at my face and suddenly realised he'd made matters worse not better. I took the knife from him and crushed it in my hand passing it back to him.

"That could have been your neck. Don't ever try anything like that again, especially when you don't know your opponent. Now listen to me very carefully, Kat is Bella's daughter, she is nothing to do with you and neither is Bella. If you say a word about this to anyone else I will hunt you down and rip your tongue from your head and that will just be for openers. I never want to see you again, or anyone else from your family. Kat was Matt's. child and he's dead so she's Bella's and only Bella's. Do you understand me?"

I waited, my rage building up to exploding point and I think he saw it in my face because he swallowed and then nodded.

"Yeah I get it."

"Does anyone else know?"

He shook his head sweat pouring down his face and freezing before it could drip from his chin,

"No, I just told them I wanted Matt's. kid, she belonged with us, something to remember him by and get a few dollars"

"Then let it stay like that and here's something to help you remember our deal"

I squeezed and felt the bones in Dwaynes hand crack and splinter. He would have screamed but I'd pulled him close and clamped my other hand over his mouth so all he could do was struggle and make small sounds of distress. He collapsed with the pain and I let him fall waiting until he tried to sit up to put a foot on his throat and hold him down in the snow face up.

"That's the last warning you get. Next time I wont be talking, I'll be ripping heads off. Now you have one hour to get the hell out of town, if I see you after that hour, I'll kill you and bury your bodies in a snow drift where they wont be discovered until spring"

I left him there cradling his mangled hand and moaning and walked back to the room to find the other three men sitting on the floor in a row their hands on their heads.

"You ready to go Em?"

He nodded but didn't move his eyes from the men on the floor,

"If I see any of you again I'm gonna be really pissed and trust me, you wont like me when I'm pissed."

Then he turned his back on them and we walked back to our car.

As I slid inside Emmett noticed the tear in my jacket,

"He try to knife you?"

"Yeah,. Guess I need a new jacket."

"Think they got the message?"

"Yeah I think so, they aren't really hard men they just thought they were until they met someone harder."

Emmett drove back casting me glances every few minutes then pulled in to a bar parking lot and turned the engine off.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cos I know you and I know you're ready to explode. What the hell happened back there?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about it but Emmett was right, I was dangerously close to losing it.

"Well I'm not taking you back to the house like this Jazz, its not safe."

He was right, I needed time to cool down so I opened my door,

"I'll see you back there later. Tell Bella we sorted it out."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be better on my own"

He watched me run into the darkness before I heard the engine start up once more and I stopped, looking at my hands that were shaking with rage, forming tight fists as I struggled to contain the anger that was like a caged animal fighting for its freedom. I stood fighting my animal instinct, my protective instincts for my mate, but I could feel my control slipping and I turned heading back towards the motel and Dwayne.

Stopping a few hundred feet away I could see the men putting bags into the trunk of the car, Dwayne looking around nervously one hand wrapped in a motel towel and held to his chest.

"Come on we need to go before that psycho comes back."

"Why don't we go to the police?"

Dwayne cursed this suggestion and got in the front passenger seat while one took the room key back and another started the engine.

"I don't even know if we can get out of town"

"Well make it. We have to get away from here."

So Dwayne was genuinely scared, good. He'd be even more scared by the time I was finished. I waited until they left the motel and followed them on foot. It was easy enough, they couldn't go very fast even though there was no other traffic around. Once they hit the town limits I closed up waiting my chance. Up ahead was a deep snow drift piled high by a plough earlier in the day, it would be perfect. I waited until they were almost on it then pushed hard from behind and the mound of ice and snow crashed down on the car half burying it. I opened the still accessible back door and pulled the passengers out snapping their necks as I did so, then slid in. The driver was struggling, the snow had buried him pushing the air bag into his face and I watched as he suffocated before turning my attention to Dwayne who was struggling one handed to undo his seat belt but the compacted snow and ice made it impossible.

"So its just you and me Dwayne"

He turned, his eyes wide with fear,

"You, but we were leaving I promised not to say anything, You can't kill me"

"Oh I can but I think I'll let the cold do it instead."

I sat back and watched as he slowly succumbed to the freezing temperature his shivering slowing until he lost consciousness but I waited until I heard his heart stop before sliding out of the car and pushing it further into the drift which was getting higher again with the fresh fall of snow that was now so thick it was impossible to see the road in either direction. I felt a calmness steal over me. Bella and Kat were now safe and no one need ever know the truth about Kat's parentage, least of all Bella. I put my hands in my pockets and started walking slowly back towards the town and Bella.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

The bed was large and too cold when I woke up alone and I missed Kat, where was she? I jumped out of bed and throwing on my robe ran through only to find her sitting at the kitchen table with Rose tucking in to boiled egg and toast soldiers. She looked up and smiled,

"Sorry Bella but you were still asleep when Kat woke up so I gave her breakfast I hope you don't mind. Its just...well having a child in the family is wonderful"

"No, I don't mind Rose. Is she OK?"

Kat turned and smiled at me, egg yolk running down her chin and I couldn't help smiling back.

"I think she's fine but we might need a shower afterwards, what do you think Kat? A shower after breakfast?"

Kat nodded but didn't look up from her breakfast again, it was one of the things that fascinated me about young children, the way they concentrated on what they were eating to the exclusion of everything else. It was a shame we lost that enjoyment as adults. Often we ate without really taking notice of taste or texture.

"I'll shower and then I'll be back to take over."

"Ah I think you have work Bella"

I'd forgotten and I groaned looking at the clock but seeing with relief I had over an hour before I started. Then I noticed Emmett and Jazz were missing.

"Did they leave early?"

"Actually they went out last night and they aren't back yet."

"Do you think there's a problem?"

"If there is it wont be with those two. Stop worrying Bella and get showered. Would you like me to get you some breakfast?"

I nodded

"Thanks Rosalie, just some toast would be fine"

When I got out of the shower I listened and heard Emmett's voice, so they were back. If they'd been gone so long hopefully they'd found Dwayne and warned him off. I dressed and went to get my toast to find Emmett standing by the back door looking out.

"Hi, where's Jazz?"

He looked at me too innocently,

"I'm not sure. He'll be back soon though."

"Is there something wrong Em?"

I could hear the panic in my voice and Kat picked up on it. She looked up her eyes wide,

"Jazz"

"He'll be home soon Kat, don't worry"

I smiled reassuringly and after looking at me a little longer she went back to her egg. I motioned for Emmett to join me in the lounge,

"What happened Emmett? Why isn't Jasper with you?"

"He went to hunt."

"Oh, did everything go OK?"

"Yeah we found them and I don't think they'll be bothering you again Bella"

There was something strange in his voice but I didn't have time to pursue it, I had to get to work,

"I'll drive you if you like Bella"

I looked at Rose then Kat,

"I was going to take Kat into town. She wanted to show me the Christmas Tree"

"And then restaurant, the lime milk shakes I assume?"

Rose grinned,

"So that's what she was trying to tell me. Well maybe if its OK with you"

I nodded, why not let Kat be spoilt a little, it was all new to her.

Emmett stayed behind but though I asked Rose if there was a problem she just shrugged,

""Emmett only got back just before you came through. I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Is there anything you need while I'm in town?"

I shook my head,

"You being here is all I need Rose."

She hugged me before letting me out in front of the store and she and Kat waved until I went inside.

"Wow! Who is that beauty? Another of your friends Bella? You should introduce me"

I looked at Clive scornfully,

"Why would I do that? I like Rosalie."

He laughed but he was scowling, I'd hurt his feelings

"Besides which her husband is big, very big, and I don't mean fat."

He went back to his shelf stacking while I went through to hang my jacket up glad to be inside, I really needed a new one but it was beyond my budget for now, Kat needed one too and she came first every time.

The morning went quickly and luckily the boss came in so I didn't have to put up with Clive too much, he was crawling as usual! But after my lunch break, a coffee and a couple of cookies left over from Christmas the boss Mr March called me through to his office.

"Please Bella, sit down. How's Katherine?"

"She's much better thank you. Is there a problem?"

"I hate to do this Bella but Clive says you've been late to work the last two days and you've been slacking since before Christmas. He says your attitude towards customers leaves a lot to be desired as well. Are you sure you don't have a problem. He thought it might be a boyfriend and I remembered the guy who came in to see me when Katherine was sick. I understand its very hard for you but I really need people I can depend on"

I was furious, I hadn't been late at all, this was because I'd cut Clive off, he was getting his own back.

"I think if you check I was on time yesterday and today, in fact I got a lift in because of the bad roads."

"I see, well it puts me in a difficult position as I'm sure you can see."

Oh I saw only too well, Clive was married to Mr Marches niece, he was family!

"Am I getting the sack?"

"No, I'd like you to stay on until you can get something else. Maybe a month would be long enough?"

I nodded getting up annoyed and frustrated,

"Thank you for your kindness."

I don't know if it sounded sarcastic or not I just went out and through the back watched by Clive and Sandie who followed me.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Clive just got me the sack"

"What?"

"He told Mr March I was late every morning and rude to customers"

"The slimy bastard. I'll tell the boss he lied."

"Don't bother, I don't have to work with him any longer and that's a plus."

"Where are you going Bella?"

Mr March had followed us and watched as I put my jacket on.

"I don't have to work a month, if it gets me away from Clive. I'm leaving now."

"What about your pay?"

"Pay me or not, it's up to you but I'm not staying here with him"

I put my gloves on and walked to the front of the shop where Clive stood smirking so just for good measure I slapped his face as I went past and Sandie applauded loudly.

It was snowing again and I cursed, I hadn't brought my boots with me, they were in my trunk and I didn't have any change for the phone so I'd have to walk home. Shivering slightly I started to walk across the square when I heard a shout from one of the girls at the restaurant,

"Bella, did you hear the news?"

"No what?"

"A plough found a car buried under a drift. It seems it collapsed on the car burying it and the four guys in it are all dead. It was pure luck they were found. The plough blade got caught on the rear bumper"

"How did they die? The crash?"

"No, well two of the passengers did, they broke their necks, weren't wearing seat belts, the driver suffocated, the air bag got caught around his face with the weight of the snow and the front passenger died of hypothermia. Awful isn't it?"

"Were they locals?"

"No, guys from outta state, they were staying a few days in a motel in town."

Inside I froze, four out of state men died in a car crash last night? Oh God, were they Dwayne and his brothers? Had Emmett and Jasper killed them? Was that why Emmett was in such a strange mood this morning? I hadn't wanted them dead, just frightened off. I needed to get home and speak to Emmett if Jasper still wasn't back and If he wasn't then where the hell was he?


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

I was halfway to the house when reality hit me, what was I thinking? Going to Bella and Kat with blood on my hands? I had just killed four humans, scum bags but still humans, and I had no idea how Bella would take that. I could of course deny any involvement, I'd made sure it would pass for a tragic accident but was that the way to make a life with Bella? Build it on lies. If she heard about the "accident" would she suspect me? Worse still would she suspect Emmett? Poor Emmett who was innocent of any involvement? It wasn't fair. I would have to tell Bella the truth and hope she could see beyond the horror of my deeds to the reason behind it. I thought I knew Bella but I had no idea how she was going to take this, had I just lost her with my stupid actions? Stupid? No, maybe not subtle enough, perhaps I should have waited, done it later and well away from here but I didn't regret what I'd done, not for a single moment, only the possible consequences. Would Bella be disgusted? Would she want me near her pure innocent child knowing what I'd done?

The questions spun round and round and there were no easy answers I would just have to tell her the truth and see what happened from there. Would she know? Would she question me or would I have to tell her cold, "Sorry Bella I lost my temper and killed Dwayne and his friends." If I did then she would ask me the one question I wasn't sure I wanted to answer, "Why?" Should I tell her what he'd told me or let her continue to believe that Matt was Kat's father. It wouldn't be good having the murderer of her father living with Kat now would it? I stopped walking and sat on a fence post protruding from the snow bank, what the hell was I going to do? A small part of me, a very small part of me, urged me to run, to get as far as I could from Bella and Kat so I didn't have to see the disgust on her face, hear the terrible words banishing me from her world but I couldn't, any more than I could have stopped myself last night. I did what I had to do and I had to face Bella.

Walking on I neared the house when I saw another figure trudging through the snow...Bella? I recognised the jacket, the jacket that was way too thin for this weather, and speeded up. She wasn't even wearing boots and she should be at work, what the hell was she doing out here in the snow?

"Bella"

She turned hearing my voice and stopped waiting for me to catch her up. I could see she was shivering but more than that she'd been crying, her eyes were red and puffy and her fingers almost blue. I pulled my gloves from my pocket shrugging out of my jacket and putting it round her shoulders.

"Why are you out here? What's happened Bella?"

She just shook her head but she put the gloves on and pulled my jacket around her closer so I put my arm around her and we walked in silence, except for her chattering teeth, to the house.

Emmett must have been looking out because he came rushing down the steps and picked Bella up whisking her inside. When I got up the steps I was relieved to see Kat asleep on the couch with Rose sitting beside her but when she saw us she got up.

"Bella? What happened? Where have you been?"

Bella stumbled when Emmett put her down then let go of my jacket so it slid to the floor followed by my gloves and walked slowly into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"What happened?"

Roses voice was an angry hiss,

"I don't know. I thought she was at work. I was coming home when I saw her up ahead. She must have walked from town"

Rose looked out the window,

"In this? With that coat? Is she crazy?"

"No, but she's upset about something. Can you hold the fort Rose while I talk to her?"

"Sure. Emmett will sit with Kat, I'll make hot coffee and put some soup on to warm up she must be frozen. See if she'll have a warm bath, anything to get her temperature up."

I nodded and went to the bathroom door knocking on it lightly.

I couldn't hear any movement just quiet sobs.

"Bella? Bella can I come in?"

I waited,

"Bella? Bella please speak to me"

There was movement and the door opened a crack, I waited and I heard her move so I went through the door to see her hunched up on the edge of the bath holding her sides, the tracks of earlier tears still on her cheeks.

"What happened Bella? Why didn't you ring someone? Rose or Emmett would have picked you up"

"I didn't have any change."

"Surely work would have let you make a call?"

"I walked out, they fired me, well they were going to at the end of the month so I saved them the bother."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. Why?"

She looked up at me her eyes full of as yet unshed tears,

"I know Jasper"

"Sorry?"

"I know...the accident, the car in the snow, I know"

I sank down on my knees in front of her.

"Oh I see, that's why you're upset? I'm sorry Bella, I'd like to say it wasn't me but it was and I'd do it again."

"For me? For Kat?"

"Yes."

"If I asked you why would you tell me?"

I closed my eyes and sighed,

"Yes"

"Then I wont, not now. I guess I should have expected trouble at work. It was coming, I never stay anywhere too long, I've never been able to. I guess now I could and just at the same time I lose my job."

She started shaking again,

"Bella, get undressed while I run you a bath."

"What?"

"You're freezing, you need to warm up, I'll run you a warm bath, you get in and Rose will bring you a hot drink. We can talk later when you're warmer."

She looked at me for a few seconds then stood up trying to undo her wet jacket zip with frozen fingers. As they scrabble uselessly I started the tub filling and took her jacket off for her followed by wet shoes and socks then slid her pants down cold legs.

"I'll leave the rest to you or Rose will help. OK?"

She nodded and I left her sending Rose in with a steaming mug of what smelled like tomato soup.

Sitting beside a still sleeping Kat was Emmett looking troubled,

"Is she gonna be OK?"

"Yeah she got the sack from her job and she didn't have any change for the phone so she decided to walk home"

"What about her cell phone?"

"Out of credit I guess, I never thought to ask."

"What did you do Jazz?"

I knew what he was referring to,

"Killed them, made it look like a car accident in the snow."

"Right OK. You telling Bella?"

"She already knew. The car must have been found."

"She knew it was you?"

"She suspected and when she asked me I told her the truth."

"Do you think you've blown it with her?"

"Honestly I don't know Em, but I can't change what I am. I was protecting my own."

"But they aren't your own man, not yet."

"To me they are Emmett. They were from the moment I set eyes on Bella just before Christmas. Whatever she decides wont make any difference to the way I feel about her or Kat"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

I was so cold both physically and mentally, the cold had eaten right into me and I barely felt the warmth of the water except where it warmed my toes and fingers making them ache. The mental coldness was because of the deaths. Dwayne and whoever he had brought with him were dead and could never frighten or threaten me again. I should be glad, happy even, but the simple truth was it was my fault. I was responsible for their deaths as much as if I'd killed them with my own hands. When Jasper told me not acting wasn't an option I knew what he meant. I knew his only thought was to protect those he cared for, those he loved, and that meant ensuring we were safe. He had no idea if I would ever ask him to stay because I wanted him and to his mind killing them ensured we would be safe whatever I decided. To him the only way was to kill them and I wondered if Emmett coming back alone had something to do with that. Had Emmett argued against killing them? Had he left knowing what Jazz was about to do or had he helped and then left Jasper to hunt while he came back to Rosalie? I looked at the mug of hot soup Rose had left for me when she took my soaked clothes to put in the washing machine.

Whatever the answers to these questions my choice now was what to do, did I thank Jazz for keeping us safe? Did I now tell him I wanted him to stay, now I didn't need his protection any longer? Or did I pull back, grateful for all he had done but unable to forget or forgive the fact he had murdered four people on my behalf? As I lay in the tub listening to the sounds of the TV and low voices I knew I had to decide now. Jasper wouldn't stay if he thought I was repulsed by what he'd done and I was sure he was feeling guilty, he knew he might just have ruined any chance with me and that must be torturing him. Would he wait to listen to what I had to say or would he pre-empt me and leave before I could tell him to? That thought sent me into a panic and I jumped up forgetting the slippery surface of the tub and went flying whirling my arms around to save myself from serious injury but still managing to hit my head and my back on the rolled edge of the tub.

There was a huge water spout which flooded the bathroom floor and a crash as I hit but before I could cry out he was there grabbing a towel and lifting me gently from the tub and holding me close,

"Bella are you OK? Did you hurt yourself? What happened?"

He was looking around as if expecting to see someone looming over me but of course there was no one. I smiled weakly, my head pounding where I'd hit it and my back sending shooting pains that made me gasp for breath.

"I was scared"

"Scared? Of what?"

"You leaving. I thought you might just leave without letting me speak to you."

He sighed,

"I wont lie to you Bella, I considered it but I just couldn't. Come on let's get you dried off and decent before Emmett comes charging in"

He wrapped the towel more securely around my still dripping body and carried me through to my bedroom sitting me on the edge of the bed.

"You're bleeding"

I put a hand to my temple and it came away sticky,

"Sorry"

He smiled as he wiped the blood away with the edge of the towel,

"I'll send Rose in to help you, I think she's clearing up the mess in the kitchen. You gave us all a fright and she dropped the coffee pot"

I nodded not really hearing him as the thumping in my head became louder and I groaned.

Rose replaced him at my side and she put a sticking plaster over the cut on my head which was really tender then helped me to get dressed, I was still wobbly on my feet so I was glad of her help,

"Sorry Rose, you didn't sign up for this"

"Its OK, as long as you aren't hurt too badly."

I winced as I pulled on an old jumper,

"I think I twisted my back but I'll be OK once the headache stops."

"Come on through to the kitchen and get some pain meds while I heat some more soup."

She shook her head despairingly,

"You must be the only person I know who can injure herself getting out of the tub, you haven't improved any Bella"

She was right of course, I hadn't so I was extra careful as I walked to the kitchen to find Emmett holding Kat in his arms and rocking her. Seeing me Kat held out her arms but I didn't think I could carry her at the moment so I sat down and Em put her in my lap. She looked at me gravely before touching my bruised and plastered head very gently,

"Ouch"

"Yes but it will soon be better Kat. Now you sit still while I eat the soup Rose made for me"

She cuddled up watching as I ate the bowl of soup and stole a few bites of the crusty roll that Rose had put beside the soup then put her thumb in her mouth and her eyes started to close.

"Tired Kitty Kat?"

She opened them sleepily and regarded Jasper's face then nodded and allowed him to pick her up and carry her through to her bedroom where he put her on her bed tucking the comforter around her and handing her Simon to cuddle. I bent down stiffly and kissed her forehead and we left her to sleep.

As we came out of her room Jasper took my hand,

"Can we talk Bella?"

I nodded and drew him into my room shutting the door although I knew the others could listen in if they wanted to. I sat on the edge of the bed gingerly and he took his place beside me.

"I wanted to explain, about Dwayne and the others"

I shook my head,

"I understand what you did and why Jasper. You don't need to justify your actions to me"

"But I want to, I should, because I don't want you thinking I killed them for the fun of it. I didn't drain any of them"

I smiled and touched his face just below one eye,

"I can see that and I never thought for one moment you had. You killed them because it was the only way you could ensure Kat and I would be safe, just in case I never told you I wanted you."

He hesitated and I saw a conflict was raging inside his head.

"There's something else though isn't there?"

He nodded not speaking,

"Is it something I need to know?"

"No"

"Is it something I should know?"

"I can't answer that but its something I think you might deserve to hear at some point."

"Maybe I can make this easier on you because I think I already know what you are struggling so hard to keep from me."

He looked into my face and I saw him frown,

"You know?"

I nodded,

"When Dwayne started appearing I believed what he said, that the family wanted Kat because she was all they had left of Matt although there was no way I was going to give my baby up even before she was born. When she was born and I knew the extent of her problems I expected them to back off but Dwayne never stopped appearing, with or without his brothers or friends, and I guess it slowly dawned on me that this was personal. He wanted Kat because he didn't want anyone else to know she was his daughter not Matt's. He was always scared I might find out and hold out my hand for money. Also it would disgrace him in the eyes of the rest of the family. The thought Matt had drugged me was bad enough, the fact it was his brother and not him was worse but the fact it was Dwaynes engagement party we were attending was the last straw. What he didn't understand was that once Kat was born it didn't matter who her father had been, she was my daughter and I loved her.

He stood up and walked to the window gazing out,

"It really didn't bother you did it? Only that he was a threat to Kat, and now he isn't any longer. Now you are free and I'm glad. You are both far too precious to be under threat from him."

Then he turned and walked out of the room and I wondered what he would do, knowing the truth about me, would he still want to stay with Kat and I? Only time would tell but at this moment I was hurting too much to chase after him. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes trying to escape from the pain.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Rose

Emmett and I had heard everything and felt so sorry for Bella. We hadn't known the full story of Bella and Kat but now I was glad Jazz had killed the bastard, he deserved far worse but it was over and Bella was so brave to go through everything and still have the strength to fight for Kat. When Jazz came back in I could see he was relieved but scared too. He shrugged on his jacket and I stared,

"Just where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Out for a walk. There's nothing I can do now but wait Rose, Bella will either tell me she wants me or she'll say goodbye. She's hurting and I think she'll sleep for a while so I thought I'd go for a walk."

"I'll come with you Jazz"

Emmett got up grabbing his own jacket from the back of the door,

"It's OK Em I don't need a nurse maid"

"I know that but I'm going...just to ensure you get your ass back here when Bella wakes up. You have to face her you know that."

"Yes I do, I promised her I'd never vanish again without a word and now I have to keep that promise. I will come back Em"

"Yeah you will, now where are we going?"

Realising he wasn't going to shrug Emmett off he waited until Em had his boots on before the pair left walking out into the softly falling snow. I didn't know what Bella would decide but I had my fingers crossed. I thought she loved my brother, but did she love him enough to excuse murder?

Emmett

At first I thought we were just out for a run but then I saw the direction we were headed,

"Town? What are you up to Jazz?"

He looked at me innocently and I knew he was up to something,

"I just thought I might have a quiet word with Bella's work colleague."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You don't know how Bella will feel about you killing the guy she worked with."

"I have no intention of killing him Em, I just want him to understand that causing trouble for someone who can't defend themselves isn't a good idea."

"OK I'm in"

We made our way to the store Bella had worked in and stood outside watching the assistants at work.

"Is he there?"

Jazz shook his head but continued watching until a girl came out,

"If you're looking for Clive he'll be in soon. He parks up round the back...oh yes and give him one for me, he's a real scumbag"

Jazz nodded at her request and she disappeared back inside.

"I take it she doesn't like this guy any more than Bella did?"

"It seems that way Emmett. Let's wait round back shall we?"

Jasper

We sauntered slowly round the back of the store and I looked around for surveillance cameras but there was only one and it was directed at the rear entrance. The rest of the back including the parking area wasn't covered which was good for us. I didn't want any witnesses but I didn't want to use vampire speed either, this Clive needed to feel the pain I was about to inflict on him so the lesson would sink in and never be forgotten. Em and I waited in the shelter of the huge dumpster which was full to overflowing and waiting to be emptied. An hour later a car pulled in and I recognised the guy from the store.

We waited until he'd locked his car then appeared behind him, just out of sight of the camera.

"Clive?"

He jumped then looked at us apprehensively,

"Yes."

He peered at me and I saw recognition in his eyes as he edged towards the door and safety.

"I'd like a few words with you."

"Did Bella send you? I didn't mean to get her fired, I just told the truth, she had been slacking and I was sick of covering for her"

"Bella doesn't know we're here but lying to us wont win you any brownie points Clive and you wouldn't cover for anyone. You just like causing trouble."

"You touch me and I'll call the police"

He was squeezed between the wall, Emmett, and myself by now.

"Oh I don't think so, not when you've heard what I have to say."

He tried to run but Emmett held him fast against the wall by his throat,

"You should listen to my brother, he hates bad manners"

Clive swallowed convulsively and tried to speak but his words were choked off by Emmett's hand around his wind pipe.

"Bella is a really sweet person and she would never try for revenge but getting her the sack was a low blow. She has a child and she needs the money, you should have tried to help her, that would have been the manly thing to do. So, I'm giving you a lesson in manners, that way you wont do the same thing again. Keep your mouth shut and in future if a woman needs help that's what you'll give her... help."

As I said this I took his hand in mine and bent the fingers back until they snapped one by one. He would have screamed but with no air in his lungs it proved impossible.

"Now if you tell anyone what really happened here I'll be back but next time it will be your arms and legs, maybe even your spine. Do you understand me?"

His eyes were wide with shock as he cradled his damaged hand with the other.

"I didn't hear an answer Clive"

He gurgled something incomprehensible and I signalled to Emmett to release him. As he did so, none too gently, Clive sank gasping and choking to his knees. He took a few painful breaths before he attempted an answer.

"Yes, yes, I understand"

"Are you quite sure because there's nothing that pisses me off more than having to make a repeat visit and Emmett's temper is even shorter than mine"

Emmett glared at the crumpled figure trying to get up without jarring his broken fingers and Clive nodded, tears of pain rolling down his cheeks.

"Good, then I think we've finished. You should be more careful on the ice, you took a nasty tumble there. It's a good job Emmett was around to pick you up"

I lashed out with my foot and he went backwards into the snow that was piled up against the wall and we left as he tried to stagger back to his feet. Emmett looked back at him,

"You think hell keep his mouth shut?"

"Yeah, he's a coward at heart Emmett that's why he preys on women. Right I guess we should get back and see if Bella's awake.


	29. Chapter 29

**Just to let you know I wont be posting tomorrow but things will be back to normal Sunday. I have a few last minute things to do at the North Pole, wax my pointed ears, make sure the bells on my pointy shoes are in tune, and feed the reindeer. Jules x**

Chapter Twenty Nine

Bella

When I woke up I was stiff but my headache had eased and I realised someone had covered me up, Jazz? I tried to sit up quickly, I needed to speak to him, it wasn't fair to leave him hanging on like I had but my back was so sore it took me some time to get off the bed and into the bathroom to wash my face and clean my teeth before going into the lounge. Rose and Kat were sitting on the rug in front of the fire with Lily and Simon and I saw Rose had made Kat a cradle for Lily out of an old shoe box filled with scraps of material that looked suspiciously like the blouse she had worn the day before. Kat was cuddling Lily and telling her a story in her own way while Rose brushed her long golden hair making it shine like a liquid river running down her back. She turned when she heard me and smiled,

"I hope you feel better than you look Bella"

"Well my head feels better but my back is agony, its just as well I lost my job, I'd never be able to work as it is"

I thought about my savings, they wouldn't last long but at least we had a roof over our heads for a few months and full kitchen cupboards, it could be a lot worse.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, will you cope?"

"Always have until now so I guess I will again"

She laughed,

"You sounded like your dad just then"

She was right I had and that made me feel better, I'd loved Charlie and I hoped it was his strength I'd inherited. I looked round,

"Where are Em and Jazz?"

"They went for a walk. I don't think Jazz knew what to do until you woke up"

"I know and I feel really bad leaving him hanging but I felt so bad I just needed to sleep for a little while"

"He understood that Bella. I just hope you don't judge him too harshly, he did what I would have done or Emmett or any of us to keep you and Kat safe"

"I know Rose, you don't have to defend him"

"I hope not. Now can I get you something to eat?"

"How long have they been gone?"

"About two hours but don't worry they'll be back soon. What do you think of Lily's new bed?"

Kat put Lily in the bed and held it up for me grinning widely,

"I think its beautiful, I also think you shouldn't have cannibalized that expensive shirt Rose."

"I think it looks good and Kat liked the colour so it went to a good home."

I sat by the fire with Kat trying to get comfortable stroking her hair which felt so soft and smelled of strawberries, Rose must have washed her hair for her. She had picked Lily up again and was holding her on her lap showing her the pictures from the book Jazz had bought her. Then she turned to look at me,

"Jazz?"

I smiled and kissed her cheek,

"You miss him too darling? He'll be back soon."

I just hoped I was right. But as the light faded and Rose switched on the Christmas tree and played with Kat while I got us both something to eat I began to think despite his promises that he'd gone. My back was really painful and when I looked in the mirror I could see a huge bruise coming out in spectacular shades of black, blue, and purple! Kat didn't want her dinner even though I promised her some fruit and ice cream if she finished up her chicken and vegetables, She kept looking at the door as if expecting Jazz to appear any moment and I have to admit I was hoping to hear the front door open and close myself. After tea Rose played Hungry Hippos with Kat while I lay trying to get comfortable on the couch after taking some more pain meds, my headache was back with a vengeance. Rose looked genuinely happy and watching her I understood what a good mother she would have made if circumstances had been different.

Rosalie

Like Bella I was getting a little concerned, the guys had been gone some time now and I had a suspicion that Jaspers outing had a purpose. I wouldn't be at all surprised if a certain store assistant didn't have a really bad day, maybe even a painful one but no more than he deserved. I looked at the clock and realised it was time for Kat to get ready for bed so I turned to Bella but she was asleep again. Her breathing was noisier than usual and trying not to show Kat I was worried I shook Bella by the arm but she didn't respond. I called her name quietly but still nothing and then as her head moved from the motion of me shaking her I saw blood seeping from her ear. I didn't know much about human injuries but even I could tell this wasn't good. I tried Jazz but his phone was going to voice mail as was Ems so in desperation I rang Carlisle explained I was with a human and described her symptoms without mentioning who she was.

"Rose you need to call for an ambulance, it sounds like your human has bleeding in the brain"

"Is that bad Carlisle?"

"Very, if not treated it could kill her. Ring now and make sure she doesn't start vomiting and choke herself."

I dialled 911 with shaking fingers and asked for medical assistance and once I described the problem I heard the serious tone of the operator who told me to stay on the line until the emergency services arrived.

I was relieved when I saw the flashing lights and ran to open the door to the medics who did a quick check on Bella's vitals and carried her straight to the waiting ambulance. They told me where they were taking he and then they were gone leaving Kat and I to wait for the guys to return. What would I tell Jasper? He would be frantic with worry and Kat had started to grizzle seeing her mummy carried off by strangers so I held her close,

"Its OK Kat, Jazz will be back soon and Mummy's going to be fine."

I cuddled her pacing back and forth across the lounge until finally I heard the door open and ran out to them explaining exactly what had happened. Jazz turned and ran for the car as soon as I told him where they'd taken Bella and I told Em to go with him but keep me informed, someone had to stay here with Kat and I was best qualified for the job.

Once things calmed down Kat stopped grizzling but still asked for Bella and all I could do was tell her that her mummy hit her head and the doctor wanted to dee her.

"Mummy will be home soon Kat once the doctor looks at her head."

Kat nodded, her eyes red from crying, and put her thumb in her mouth closing her eyes but still, asking quietly for Mummy. I didn't bother with a bath this evening, just got her washed and changed and then we sat together on the couch until she fell asleep watching cartoons. I put my phone on vibrate so it wouldn't ring and wake Kat and I was relieved when Emmett rang me but it wasn't good news.

"They're operating now to relieve the pressure on her brain and hopefully it wont have caused any lasting damage. How's Kat?"

"Asleep but very confused and upset. How's Jazz?"

"About the same, pacing the waiting area like a frustrated tiger. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't pull through Rose"

"Don't say that Em, she will."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Jasper

I couldn't believe it, Bella fighting for her life and I was out picking a fight with a nobody like Clive. I should have been there with her, I should have realised something was wrong, I should have done something instead of which I was here in a hospital waiting area with my future hanging by a thread. I knew Kat would be upset and confused but until Bella got out of surgery I couldn't force myself to leave the hospital, convinced if I did then Bella would die. Emmett sat watching me as I paced then got up,

"I'm going to ring Rose, see how things are with Kat"

I nodded unable to speak for the fear choking me and he went out into the dark night his cell phone to his ear. I looked up as the swing doors opened and closed but it was just a nurse and when I asked her for an update all she could tell me was that Bella was still in surgery.

"We have contacted her next of kin, Renee Anderson and she's on her way here"

I nodded, Bella's mother? That was all I needed, we didn't know each other and why should she allow me access to Bella when I could be just a new boyfriend. Would she take Kat away from me too? It was more to worry about and when Emmett came back I knew there was more bad news.

"Bella's mother rang the house after the hospital rang her, she wanted to know who Rose was and where Kat was. Rose told her she was a close friend staying with Bella for the New year. Rose said Renee sounded suspicious."

Rose

When the phone rang I thought it was Emmett and I cursed him for using the land line, the noise had disturbed Kat who was grizzling quietly again and asking for Bella and Jazz.

"Hello. Is that you Emmett?"

"Who is that?"

"I'm sorry?"

"This is Bella's mother and I'd like to know who is answering my daughters phone."

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Rosalie Hale, I'm a friend of Bella's."

"I see, you're staying with my daughter?"

"Yes we saw the New Year in together."

"She's never mentioned you before. Is that Kat I can hear in the background?"

"Yes she's upset and confused but I'm here with her"

"You'll excuse me if that doesn't exactly comfort me. My grand-daughter with a person I don't know and I've never heard of. I'm flying up over night and I'll drive straight to the hospital but I'd like you to keep Kat at home until I get there."

"Of course."

When I put the phone down I had an uneasy feeling, Bella's mother didn't sound very worried or very happy and I just hoped she wouldn't insist on taking care of Kat herself because Bella had told me Renee wasn't enamoured at the idea of being a grandmother.

I went to bed with Kat so she knew someone was still here and she slept well after eventually dropping off. Her little face looked so peaceful in sleep and I hoped she would see Bella again very soon.

"Please let Bella be OK."

I hadn't spoken to God in a very long while but I did tonight, asking him to look over Bella and let her make it through this. By morning I felt exhausted with worry myself but I smiled as Kat woke up and took her through for a shower and hair wash making it a fun occasion as always. It wasn't until we sat, Kat eating her breakfast, in the kitchen that she remembered Bella had gone and started asking for her. I tried to explain that Bella wasn't well and had to go to the hospital but I don't think Kat really understood. I tried to distract her with TV and then colouring and it worked to a degree. She didn't ask for Bella again until lunch time when I sat her at the table with tuna sandwiches and orange juice, something she'd asked for and I knew she would probably eat although working out what she meant by "tutu" took a little while. Emmett had rung to tell me when Bella came out of surgery but they didn't know how much, if any, brain damage Bella had suffered until she woke up and they were keeping her in a medically induced coma for a few days to give her brain time to heal so it would be a while before we found out. Just before lunch he rang again, Jazz wouldn't leave Bella's side but he was coming home soon and then Renee arrived and everything changed.

Jasper

I sat at the side of Bella's bed watching as she slept, a white dressing over the incision site on her skull. Drips sounded a monotonous tune as they fed saline and medication into her body keeping her asleep as her brain recovered. The doctor wouldn't tell me much, I wasn't her next of kin and I had only been allowed to stay because her mother hadn't arrived yet. What to tell Renee when she did arrive was keeping my mind occupied. She had never heard of me, Bella hadn't spoken to her mother since we met again so would Renee believe me? If she didn't what would I do? I had no idea so I would wait and see what happened.

When she did arrive I didn't see her at first but I certainly heard her words.

"I'm Bella Swans mother. Could you tell me who the man is sitting at my daughter's bed?"

"Oh that's her boyfriend, he's been here since she was admitted."

"Boyfriend? I didn't know she had one. Oh well, how is she?"

"Still critical but she's holding her own. It was a serious bleed."

"But she is going to be OK? I mean she's not going to be brain-damaged is she?"

"It's too early to tell yet but we're doing all we can"

As Renee came over I heard her talking under her breath,

"That's all I need, a retarded grand-daughter to look after and a brain-damaged daughter, God what a mess."

I resented her words but I tried to show her a neutral face as I introduced myself.

"Why hasn't Bella mentioned you before?"

"I think she was waiting until after Christmas, you were going away and she didn't want to lay another surprise on you."

"Surprise?"

"Yes, Bella and I are getting engaged."

"WERE getting engaged, she may never come out of this or come out a vegetable and you wont want to waste your life looking after her then will you? Besides there's Katherine to think of. What the hell am I going to do with her?"

"We'll look after Kat if that's OK, my sister and her husband are here too"

"You're volunteering to look after my grand-daughter? Why?"

"Why? Because we love her, what's not to like?"

She looked at me as if I were mad but didn't say any more.

"Perhaps your sister would bring Katherine to the hospital later to see Bella, it might help."

I didn't see how but for now I didn't want to get on the wrong side of this woman either so I rang Rose and asked her to bring Kat to see Bella. Rose wasn't happy but she agreed reluctantly and Renee went off to arrange things. I assumed she needed to find somewhere close to the hospital so visiting would be convenient and I waited, eager to see Kat again.

**I know you all want to see Renee strung up for being such a bitch but be patient, she hasn't really started yet! Jules x**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Rosalie

I put Kat's new outfit on, a pink dress with silver sparkly tights and we drove to the hospital,

"Your grandma is waiting to see you"

Kat looked at me but that name didn't seem to mean anything to her so I tried again,

"Don't you want to see you Nana? "

Still no response, what the hell did Kat call her grandmother? By the time we reached the hospital I was more nervous than Kat who had sat as still as anything watching the scenery go by and when I picked her up from the car and looked at her I would swear she looked nervous.

"Right let's go see grandma, maybe they'll let you see mummy too although I think she's asleep."

"ny, ny"

"Yes that's it night night but when she wakes up she'll feel much better"

Seeing Emmett I waved and we went over to where he sat,

"Where's Bella's mum?"

"Upstairs with Bella and Jazz."

"What's she like?"

"No idea, she hasn't spoken to me yet. She went straight upstairs and when she came down I saw she was with a member of staff, I guess she was trying to find out what they think will happen when Bella wakes up"

"Poor Jazz, he must be frantic"

Emmett stiffened,

"Here she comes with the nurse and some other woman,

I got up and turned to greet Bella's mum but Kat stiffened in my arms as if she didn't like her grandmother very much. The woman held out her arms,

"Katherine, you look pretty today. May I take my grand-daughter?"

I handed Kat over but she went reluctantly which seemed odd to me, she'd accepted us easily enough.

"Thank you. I take it you are Rosalie Hale? Jasper, the young man upstairs says he is Bella's boyfriend. What are you to him?"

"He's my twin brother and this is Emmett my husband"

She tutted and shook her head,

"I married too young as well Rosalie so I know what to expect. Well now I'm here you are free to leave, you might want to get your brother first though."

"He's not going to leave Bella or Kat."

I was shocked by her words, what was the matter with the woman?

"We'll look after Kat for you so you can visit whenever you want."

"That's very kind of you but it wont be necessary, Mrs Dawkins will be taking care of Katherine for the time being"

"Oh right, I didn't realise you had a nanny standing by"

I watched as Bella's mother handed Kat to the other woman who nodded and went out with her charge.

She turned back to me,

"I'm sorry? Nanny? Oh no, you misunderstand, Mrs Dawkins isn't a nanny, she's a... social worker. Katherine will be fostered out until Bella is well enough to take care of her again and if not she'll arrange for a permanent placement for the girl. I doubt they will find a couple willing to adopt but these homes are very well run these days or so I hear."

"Foster care? A home? Surely you aren't serious? Why would you do that when we already offered to look after Kat?"

"I don't know you Mrs Hale and I'm hardly likely to hand over my grand-daughter to people I don't know now am I?"

"Well she's going to people you don't know now, people she doesn't know either"

"I don't suppose that will matter, Katherine hardly recognises her own name, she'll soon fit in with a foster family. As long as they feed her and keep her clean she'll be happy enough"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could this woman be so cold and calculating about her own flesh and blood?

"Now if that's all I'd like to go back to my daughter. If you could move your things out of Bella's house I'd be grateful"

"Actually Bella is living in Jasper's house now."

She looked at me sharply,

"Is she? She sent me her new address but she never mentioned she'd she found someone to shack up with, well its just as well this happened, before she made another stupid mistake and ended up with another unwanted pregnancy. I'll pick up Bella's things tomorrow so if you could just pack them for me."

"And Kat's things?"

"I don't think Katherine has anything worth worrying about, just bin them or put them in a sack and I'll tell the social worker to collect them from you. Now if you don't mind..."

She turned away and walked slowly to the elevators and I knew she was on her way to the ICU having dismissed me.

I wondered how she would get on with Jazz, I couldn't see him being bullied or persuaded to leave Bella but I was worried sick for Kat, she had looked terrified as she was taken away and I suddenly realised I still had Simon in my bag, she didn't even have her teddy for comfort, only the book of animals she'd been holding in one hand as the social worker walked away. I felt I'd betrayed her and let Bella down, handing her over so naively. If I'd known what a piece of work Bella's mother was I'd have left before she could take Kat. Now what did I do? My phone rang and I answered distractedly,

"Rosalie? Are you OK?"

"Carlisle? No I'm not"

"Is it your friend? The one who hit her head? What happened Rose? Calm down and tell me"

"I can't Carlisle. She had an operation and we just have to wait now."

"Rose I may seem a little slow sometimes but even I can put two and two together. This human you are so worried about, its Bella isn't it?"

"Yes but Carlisle I didn't know, I would never have handed her over if I had"

I could hear myself babbling incoherently but I couldn't stop and then Emmett took the phone from me.

"Carlisle we need your help."

I heard Emmett give Carlisle the name and address of the hospital and Carlisle agreed to fly down immediately. Emmett didn't mention Kat, that would be better face to face but what he could do I had no idea.

Emmett and I sat in the waiting area hoping for news but not daring to go up, we wouldn't be allowed in to see Bella and we didn't want to make matters any worse for Jazz. All I could see was Kat's face as that woman took her away, she was so scared, so confused, and I held Simon tight in my own arms wishing I could cry I felt so miserable.

"Fuck me I knew it was bad but this looks like a wake. Where is he?"

We turned to see Peter standing there frowning.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?"

"I don't know shit but I felt something was wrong with The Major. What the fuck is he doing in a hospital? I hate these places, full of bad smells and blood. Too much blood"

I couldn't get the words out so Emmett explained things as best he could and Peter listened in silence, none of his usual wise cracks until he heard about Bella's mum'

"Fucking bitch. Right let's go then"

"Where?"

"To find the kid where else?"

"But we don't know where they've taken her"

"No, but that social worker does and it can't be that difficult to find her surely. Once we do we'll ask her very politely to give us the address."

"And if she wont?"

"Then I'll beat it out of the bitch."

Emmett agreed to stay here and I followed Peter outside knowing that one way or another he would find this Mrs Dawkins.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

When Bella's mother came in she looked less stressed and I assumed she had handed Kat over to Rose for now.

"You just missed the doctor. He said her vitals are good."

"What does that mean exactly? I never did understand and I hated ER on TV."

I looked at her slightly stunned, did she base her knowledge on a TV programme?

"He thinks they relieved the pressure before it could cause too much damage"

"Too much? So there is some brain damage?"

"Its too early to say. They wont know until she wakes up"

"And how long is that likely to be?"

"Again they don't know but they are keeping her in an induced coma for a couple of days at least."

"So we have to sit here and make polite conversation for the next few days? Oh well you might as well stay then, its better than looking at her sleeping the hours away. How long have you known Bella?"

"We first met in Forks at high school"

"Oh you're from Forks are you? Did you know my first husband Chief Swan?"

"Yes I did, he was a good man. I was sorry to hear of his death but I'm not from Forks. I came from Houston Texas originally"

"Really? So how did you end up in dreary Forks?"

"My foster parents moved there."

She looked at me sharply,

"Foster parents? Not Dr and Mrs Cullen?"

"Yes"

"You're Edwards brother? Oh great! Another Cullen, she never learns does she. So how did you two meet up again?"

"It was purely coincidental, I was trapped in town by the snow."

"Yes wretched stuff isn't it, I'm so glad I live in Florida. You and Bella are serious are you?"

She sounded calculating as she spoke,

"Yes, I love your daughter and she loves me"

"How sweet, but what about Katherine?"

"Kat is a very loving and intelligent child, we get on very well."

"Intelligent? She's brain damaged and now so is her mother. Are you really going to take the two of them on?"

"Yes I'm willing to look after both of them."

She laughed derisively,

"Really? A handsome young man like you? It may sound very noble Jasper but I can assure you it wont last. Katherine will be a baby for ever and Bella could easily come out of this as incapacitated as her daughter. I really think you'd do better to get out now while you can."

"Are you going to look after them then Mrs..."

"Renee, please call me Renee, it sounds less formal and old. I'd like to but it just isn't possible, my life doesn't allow for time to care for...well you know"

"So what would you do?"

"Well Katherine will find a place in one of the special homes for children like her and Bella...depending on how bad she is bless her I'm sure we could arrange a home carer or a space in a home that can deal with her problems whatever they might be."

"A home? For both of them? And not even together?"

"Well look at it logically Jasper. A home for disabled children isn't geared up to take on adults and vise versa, anyway Katherine wont miss her mother, I doubt she even knows who she is really and who knows how much of her memory Bella will have if or when she wakes up. I'm just being a realist. Like you should be"

I could feel my temper rising the more this woman spoke and knew if she didn't shut up I might just kill her here and now.

"Mrs Anderson?"

She looked around and saw Emmett standing in the doorway although I wasn't sure she knew who he was.

"Yes?"

"If I could speak to you just for a moment, it is important"

He sounded very professional and she got up smiling and patted Bella's hand gently,

"Ill be back in a moment Bella dear."

Renee

Well I was surrounded by handsome men today, first Jasper, my daughters self professed idiot boyfriend and now...

He motioned for me to precede him into an empty consulting room and turned the sign to engaged before shutting the door and sitting behind the desk.

"I'm sorry? What was your name again?"

"My name is Emmett"

"Well Emmett what did you want to talk about? Only I really don't think I should be away from my daughter for too long"

"Its about your daughter Bella. I'm speaking on behalf of a doctor who specialises in brain injuries and happens to be flying in later today. He would like to take over your daughters care if you are agreeable."

"Well that's very kind of him but I can tell you now she can't afford to pay a specialists fees."

"Oh he understands that and under the circumstances he is willing to waive his fees if you will sign her care over to him."

"Why would he do that? What circumstances?"

"I think you know him, Dr Carlisle Cullen"

"Dr Cullen"

I remembered him very well. We'd met when Bella threw herself through the window in a Phoenix hotel. That girl would be the death of me! Still he had money and from all I heard he was a highly regarded doctor. If memory served me he had worked at Bethesda at one point. So I could sign Bella over to him and have no fear I would have to start paying out for her treatment. That sounded like a good result.

"Well, I'm not sure"

I didn't want to appear too eager...

"Time is of the essence, he needs to begin treatment as quickly as possible and he will arrange to have her flown to the Memorial Medical Enter in Springfield Illinois. If you are happy with that then I need you to fill in this form agreeing to allow him to take over her case. After that you can leave things to him."

I looked at the paper, I hated these legal forms, I never understood half that I read but I attempted to make sense of it and as Emmett said it seemed straightforward enough and I it even stated that Dr Cullen would take care of any fees and expenses incurred. I smiled at him and took the pen he offered.

"Well this looks OK so there."

I handed him the form with my signature at the bottom.

"If only Katherine were as easily dealt with."

"Ah yes, Bella's daughter."

"You know about her? Of course you do how silly of me."

"I have spoken to the doctor who treated her at Christmas, Dr Cullen likes to know all there is to learn about his patients. I understand she was a premature baby and suffered as a result."

"Yes, sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't have been better if she had just slipped away but Bella has done wonders with her."

"We all deserve a chance Mrs Anderson"

"Of course. I'm just a little upset."

"I am sure Dr Cullen would want mother and child kept together for both their sakes."

"Oh I don't think that will be possible. I have already made certain arrangements for my grand daughter Katherine. Perhaps when and if Bella recovers we can talk about it more. In the meantime I really should get back to her."

"Could you tell me where the child is?"

I looked at him and smiled,

"I am her grandmother and her only living relative so I think I should know what's best for her so please excuse me Emmett."

I went back to Bella's room only to find her bed empty but Jasper was still there.

"Where is she?"

"I understand her doctor wanted some tests done, they've taken her for an MRI."

"Really? I thought we had to wait for a slot."

Then I remembered Dr Cullen, he must be pulling strings, so... influential as well as clever and handsome!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Rosalie

We drove to the Social Services office just in time, they were about to close and asked the receptionist if I could speak to Mrs Dawkins.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mrs Dawkins, she just took a child into your care at the hospital"

"Just a moment"

The receptionist disappeared into the back office but I could hear the conversation quite clearly.

"Amy do we have a Mrs Dawkins on the staff?"

"Dawkins? No why?"

"There's a young woman out front who says a Mrs Dawkins took a child into custody at the hospital a little while ago"

"What was the officers badge number?"

Of course! If a child were being taken from its parent even under these circumstances I should have expected to see a social worker accompanied by a police officer and I hadn't seen any paper work either.

So Mrs Dawkins hadn't been a real social worker, who the hell was she then? Realising I needed to get out before the receptionist came back I rejoined Peter in the car.

"I take it from your hasty departure and the look on your face that things did not go well Rose?"

"No, we were duped, the woman wasn't a social worker after all"

"Then who the fuck was she?"

"I don't know but Renee does so I think we need to have a chat with her Peter."

"OK Lets get back before she does a moonlight too."

When we got back Peter met up with Emmett to watch outside in case Renee took another exit once Bella left the hospital. I thought she would stay to speak to Carlisle but I could be wrong, I had been earlier. Deciding I couldn't just sit around here I went up to the ICU to find Jasper and Renee sitting outside by the vending machine, Renee sipping on coffee by the smell of it.

"Jazz, hows Bella?"

Renee spoke before he could answer me,

"My daughter has gone down for an MRI scan. Your foster father Carlisle is taking over her care, he was so kind to offer although I know he still feels guilty for his sons actions towards poor Bella. I would say I blame Edward for everything that happened to Bella since but I suppose that would be a little uncharitable. Do you have any idea what time Carlisle is likely to be here?"

Her question was aimed at Jazz but she was looking at her watch making sure we could see it was a Rolex,

"I should ring my husband, he'll be so worried... he's very fond of Bella...and Katherine of course."

I could have slapped her but instead I smiled as Jasper answered her,

"He shouldn't be too long but as the hospital are doing the tests now it will speed things up"

I didn't know how Carlisle had acted so fast but I knew we had Emmett to thank for his quick thinking.

Renee excused herself to talk to her husband in private but once she was out of sight I filled Jazz in with as much as I could although I left out Kat's disappearance and when he asked where she was I made an excuse to follow Renee. I wanted to listen in just in case she rang the elusive Mrs Dawkins and I could hear anything to give us a clue as to where she'd taken Kat. Renee was outside with her coat pulled close around her talking animatedly to her husband I assumed,

"No don't worry we haven't got to pay anything. I think he feels guilty for the way his son dumped Bella. He's paying for everything"

"Why would he do that?"

"I just told you guilt, besides the family is loaded they can afford it."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of her ex boyfriends family paying for her. Shouldn't we?"

"No, let them. It's not like we're that wealthy and you know how expensive medical bills can be"

"Well what about the kid?"

"Don't worry I've organised that too. I rang Maggie Phelps and she was only too happy to help out. She's wanted to be involved with Katherine since she was born but Bella wouldn't hear of it. Well now she has no choice, Bella wont be able to look after her. I heard the nurses talking, she'll be lucky if she can walk and talk again, and all from a fall in the tub, see how dangerous everyday life can be."

"Sorry, who is this Maggie Phelps? And why does she want the kid?"

"The person who should be looking after her, Matt's mother. That's Katherine's grandmother. Bella wouldn't allow her access to Katherine and I know there was some question over how Bella got pregnant but either way the kid is her grand child so when I heard about Bella's accident I rang Maggie and she agreed to look after her until Bella is better and if she doesn't get better, well I'm next of kin so its up to me who Katherine lives with."

"As long as we don't get stuck with her Renee, I did make that clear to you before we got married."

"I know, don't worry. I don't want to be grandmother to her either."

I was horrified, after all Bella had been through to keep Kat safe and out of their clutches Matt's mother had Kat now. We needed to find her and get her back before that woman did any lasting damage. What we needed was an address, did Jazz know? Had he and Emmett checked for an address?

"Did she pick the kid up herself?"

"No, one of her daughter in law was in town looking for her husband, apparently he and his friends came to see Katherine with some Christmas presents and they haven't been heard from since. Maggie thinks they might have found themselves some female company or a poker game so the girl Abby came for Katherine and she's taking her straight to Lyndon. Anyway I better go, Bella will be back from her scan soon and I hope Carlisle wont be too long. Then I'll arrange for Bella's things to go into storage unless the boyfriend wants to keep them at his place and I'll fly home. Love you honey."

At last, we knew where Kat was and as soon as Renee left we'd go find her.

Renee didn't go straight back to the ICU, instead she went to the restaurant so I knew I had time to let the others know what was going on.

"That fucking bitch"

"And to think we stopped Dwayne from getting his hands on Kat only for Renee to hand her over like a gift"

"Dwayne? Who the fuck is Dwayne?"

I left Emmett filling Peter in while I went back to Jazz only to find him standing over Bella who was back in her bed now. She looked so pale, her skin was almost translucent with dark circles around as if she were a vampire herself.

"How is she?"

"The same. I need her to wake up Rose. She has to wake up and see me. I can't feel her emotions and it scares me. Its as if she's dead already. An empty husk. What am I going to do Rose? If she dies what will I do?"

"She's not going to die Jazz, Carlisle will see to that. If he thinks she might not make it he'll turn her but we have to get her away from here first. He wont be much longer."

There was a knock at the door and two uniformed men stood there with the nurse,

"These men have come for Miss Swan. They will transport her to the airport, I understand there's a medical flight waiting and Dr Cullen will meet her there. Do you know where Bella's mother is?"

"I'll tell her, she's in the restaurant. We'll meet you at the ambulance."

Jazz nodded not turning away from Bella. He took her hand once she was on the trolley and walked with her to the elevator while I ran down the stairs to find her mother and tell her what was happening.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Jasper

They were just putting Bella in the ambulance when Renee arrived out of breath and climbed in to take the only spare seat. The nurse supervising the transfer looked at me then at Renee who stared back,

"What? This is my daughter"

"I see, are you flying with her?"

"No, but I'd like to see her on the plane before I leave. Will Dr Cullen be there?"

"Yes he was ensuring all the paperwork was in order."

"Then lets go shall we? It was nice meeting you Jasper."

I watched as the nurse closed the door shutting me off from Bella and cursed. I could run and beat the ambulance to the airport but I was feeling guilty, I hadn't spent any time with Kat who must be so upset and confused.

Making a decision I rang Carlisle,

"Jasper? I just heard the ambulance is on its way. Who is with Bella?"

"Her mother but she's not flying with you."

"She's not? What about Charlie? Does he know what's happened?"

"Charlie's dead Carlisle but I don't have much time so please listen. Bella has a daughter, a handicapped daughter and I'm going to fetch her then I'll fly back to Chicago to meet you. You have to save Bella for Kat and for me"

"For you? I see, well it can wait. Let's get Bella to the Medical Centre and see what exactly is happening. Don't worry son, I'll do everything I can."

"I know Carlisle but do one thing for me, don't tell Edward about this, not yet."

"Well I don't like keeping secrets you know that but under the circumstances I will do as you ask at least until I've spoken to you again. Where are Rose and Emmett?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to find them now"

Rosalie

We saw Jasper coming and I knew that somehow Renee had engineered to be the one going with Bella in the ambulance, she'd love all the attention. He saw Peter and frowned and I could see him looking for Kat so I went to him.

"I just spoke to Carlisle. I told him I'd be following Bella as soon as I had Kat, where is she Rose?"

Peter moved to his side as I explained what had happened and just as well because I saw The Major appear and I knew if Peter hadn't bundled him out there would have been a scene inside the reception area.

"She did what? And you let her Rose?"

"Hey Major cool down. What did you expect Rose to do? She could hardly take on social services in the middle of a fucking hospital but we know where Kat is and if you get your shit together we'll go get her."

Jasper swore and threw a punch that demolished a parking sign,

"Great, feeling better now or are we still having a tantrum?"

The snarl that erupted from Jaspers chest made me step back but Peter held his ground and Jasper's arm.

"Right that's it, you've had your hissy fit now get in the fucking car."

I thought Jazz was going to swing again, this time for Peter, but he took a deep breath nodded and slid in the passenger seat of the car Emmett had pulled up beside us.

Jasper

This couldn't be happening, I couldn't lose both of them like this, I wouldn't. Bella would expect me to keep Kat safe for her and I'd allowed that bitch of a mother of hers hand Kat to the very people Bella had kept her away from. Well Kat wouldn't be there for long, only the time it took us to get to Lyndon.

"Where exactly is Lyndon by the way?"

I looked at Emmett and realised I had no idea so I grabbed the map off the back seat and turned to the index.

"We have a problem, there are seven states with a Lyndon. Do we know anything else? Anything to narrow it down?"

Rose thought about this then smiled,

"I've got a surname, will that help?"

Peter grabbed his phone,

"Its about time young Darius earned his pay."

He rang our friend and explained the problem in his usual succinct fashion,

"What the hell do you want Whitlock cos I'm sure this isn't a social call"

"Darius stop fucking complaining, You know I only ring when I want something, I can't stand you so why would I ring any other time now shut the fuck up and listen. I'm looking for a Maggie Phelps in Lyndon."

"And you're telling me this why?"

"Because you're the one with the magic fucking fingers, so use them."

"More details would be nice Peter."

"If I had more fucking details I wouldn't need your sorry ass now would I?"

"So you have nothing else for me?"

"If you don't get me an address pronto I'll have a fucking flame-thrower for you."

We heard muffled curses and the click of a keyboard then Darius came back on,

"Two possibles, Illinois or Vermont. Are we talking well heeled or trailer park here?"

Peter looked at Rose,

"Trailer park definitely, bottom end of I'd say."

"Then you want Illinois. There's a Mrs Maggie Phelps registered at Collins Trailer park on the outskirts. Its more or less derelict for the most part but she's the manager, runs it with her family. "

"There see, you did it easy. Thanks Darius. I'll fill you in later"

"I can't wait Peter."

Rosalie

Peter planned the route and Emmett drove but I could see every minute we were in the car was another minute Kat was in the hands of strangers and Jazz was away from Bella's side. It was taking its toll on my brother and I understood that if anyone got in his way or tried to delay him he wouldn't argue he would go straight through them, his feelings for Kat and Bella were that strong, The journey wasn't too long but we did have to stop for gas and I could see Jazzes fists clenching and unclenching as he waited, wanting only to get to Lyndon and rescue Kat, his daughter to all in intents and purposes. With luck she wouldn't have been with the Phelps too long but I knew she would be confused and frightened and I pulled Simon from my bag and handed it to Jazz who took it with shaking hands,

"I'm sorry she didn't have him with her but she did have your book."

He didn't answer me just held the ragged pink teddy to his chest breathing in her child's scent to calm him self. As we drove into Lyndon he sat up and we looked for the trailer park Darius had given us as the Phelps address. It was dark by the time we found it, a run down area with half its lit sign in darkness and an overfull skip parked at the side of the office which appeared abandoned but there were lights on in three of the trailers.

"Rose, you and Emmett take the furthest two, Peter and I will take the other."

We split up although I noticed Peter followed Jazz, like us he'd assumed the one closest to the office would belong to the manager but Emmett and I continued to the furthest one. Inside we could hear the sounds of a TV and a man snoring. A chain rattled close by and we realised there was a dog chained up beneath the trailer. The dog didn't make a sound as it launched itself at us but Emmett was too quick, he snatched it out of the air and hit it just hard enough to render it unconscious, he wouldn't hurt an animal just doing its job. Listening we heard a murmur from the back of the trailer, a woman's voice talking to someone and moved closer to listen.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Emmett

I couldn't see inside, the blanket throw across the window blocked it completely but the window wasn't tight fitting so I sniffed. I could smell old cooking smells and body odour, whiskey, and the scent of a child but it wasn't Kat. Some poor kid was destined to live its early years in this trailer among the smells of neglect but that wasn't my problem, not for now, we needed to find Kat. Rose and I made our way quietly to the second trailer but had to sink into the shadows as the door opened suddenly and a huge guy wearing a singlet and shorts that were way too big for him stumbled down the steps swearing as he went followed a few seconds later by a female, equally as big and wearing only a soiled house coat which was half open at the front to reveal tattooed breasts and a roll of fat. She cursed the guy throwing a lamp at him which hit his arm making him drop the can of beer he'd been holding. As we watched she launched herself at the guy knocking him to the floor and the two rolled over and over in the dirt and mud pulling hair, biting and scratching and I hoped to God these people didn't have Kat. Rose slipped inside the trailer while I kept watch from the shadows although I could probably have stood over them without being noticed at the moment. They had eyes for only each other as the curses were hurled back and forth. When Rose came out shaking her head I was mighty relieved.

Jasper

Peter and I stood in the shelter of the shadows watching the trailer, there was a TV on, we could see the flickering light on the shades which were all pulled down, and I could hear a woman talking although there was no reply I could pick up so she must be on the phone. Peter walked slowly to the windows at the rear trying to peer in and listening for any sound of voices but he came back shaking his head.

"Can't hear any breathing in any other room and no heartbeat so either the kids in there with the woman and we can't pick up her heart beat over the TV and talking or she's not here Major. I nodded and making a decision went to the door and knocked loudly enough to be heard over the TV.

"Just a minute"

I waited and a few moments later a woman opened the door a crack peering out cautiously,

"Mrs Phelps?"

"No, she's not here. She's on vacation."

"How long for?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm trying to contact her son Dwayne"

"Dwayne? Good luck there, that good for nothing piece of shit hasn't been home in weeks."

"Can you tell me where I can find her, I really need to speak to him."

"I told you she's on vacation. Come back in a fortnight, shell be back then. If you're desperate for junk then go down to the Blue Monkey, there's always pushers hanging around there."

She tried to shut the door but Peter put his foot in the bottom to prevent her,

"Look, we don't want any trouble, we just want to talk to Maggie or her son so please, give us an address."

"Go to hell. If you don't get your foot outta my door I'll call the cops."

"Be my guest but one way or another you're going to give my friend here an address for her."

He pushed the door open and we walked inside surprised by how tidy and clean the trailer was. Seeing us looking she laughed coldly,

"Yeah amazing its not filthy, that's what your thinking ain't it? We're not all animals you know."

"Are you related to Maggie?"

"Maybe. Why do you want her?"

"Look you don't want to know the details, the less you know the better so just tell us where she is before I lose my temper."

She was looking wary now, swallowing nervously,

"Are you cops?"

"No, but we can get them involved if you like. I'm sure they'll be interested to hear about her drug pushing."

"She don't sell drugs, that worthless piece of shit Dwayne does that. Maggie's a good woman, you know she's even agreed to look after her grand daughter, the same one her mother was too high and mighty to let her see. That bitch deserves to die."

Before I could move Emmett's arm dragged me back outside,

"Cool it Jazz. You want an address from this woman so you don't want to kill her"

I struggled but Emmett was determined to keep me out of harms way and Rose went in to speak to the woman with Peter. They were gone for twenty minutes but when they came out Peter was holding a slip of paper and a cell phone.

"Deirdre very kindly gave me Maggie's address for the next couple of weeks and as she might be tempted to warn her friend I thought I'd take away any temptation"

He dropped the phone and stamped on it smiling as his foot came away to reveal a mess of shattered plastic and metal.

"She can't use the phone tied up like that anyway Peter."

"Hey, I could have killed the bitch, you should be applauding my restraint Rose, now shut the fuck up and get back to the car. Our road trip isn't over yet."

Rose

Of course Peter was right, I expected to see him kill the bitch but I guess we were all on edge at the moment and I was relieved when Jazz took out his phone and rang Carlisle, at least until the short conversation,

"I can't talk now Jasper. We're at the medical centre now. As soon as I have news I'll ring you. Any news on Bella's daughter?"

"We're on her trail but nothing yet. I take it there's no change in Bella?"

"No son, but I wouldn't expect any yet. She's still under the influence of the drugs they were using to keep her deeply unconscious. It will take several hours for the effect to wear off and only then will I be able to get some idea how bad the damage, if any, there is."

So we still had no good news, the only thing I was sure of was that if Bella were dying Carlisle would change her, we wouldn't lose her, Jazz wouldn't lose her, and neither would her daughter but it would be a tragedy if she were not able to make the decision for herself.

An hour later we were in Rock Island looking for 7th street although as it was still the middle of the night I wasn't sure quite what we would do if we found the address. If we tried to snatch Kat Mrs Phelps might call the cops and they would probably react quickly at this time of the night so I was relieved when Jazz instructed Emmett to pull in at a motel close to the address we'd been given. We took a room and Jazz sent Emmett and I out to buy some things for Kat so we could make sure she was fed and had clean clothes. He sat with Simon on his lap and under any other circumstances it would have looked slightly ridiculous but I knew it was the only thing holding him together at the moment.

"We'll have her soon Jazz, try not to worry too much. I'm sure Mrs Phelps would have looked after her."

"If she hasn't..."

He tailed off but I understood the implicit threat and I was glad I wasn't the woman we were hunting for.

We left them and found an all night store buying some of the things I knew Kat liked to eat plus clean underwear and a set of clothes for her. The cashier smiled at the fairy on the front of the sweater I'd chosen,

"I bought one of those for my daughter for Christmas and it looks so cute on her."

"Yes, my niece is crazy about fairies and when I saw this...well I just had to have it. She's staying overnight, car broke down so they weren't prepared."

The woman rolled her eyes,

"I had the same problem only two months ago but my mother in law swore I'd done it just to get her to buy some new clothes for Amy!"

We had a laugh about that but I could tell Emmett was getting impatient so I cut the banter short and we headed back to the motel hoping we would be seeing Kat again very soon.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jasper

I waited as long as I could talking to Peter to keep my mind off Bella and Kat. I told him what had happened since I started out for his place just before Christmas,

"Just as well it snowed then Major. I take it we will be getting an invitation to the wedding? Especially as you blew us out for Christmas."

"Definitely Peter which reminds me. Where's Charlotte?"

"Ah well...my itchy radar came at an opportune moment, Charlotte decided to invite a couple of friends for Christmas, I think she was trying to play matchmaker and let me tell you, having one woman in the house is fine, two at a pinch, but three! I was ready to tear my hair out so when I knew you were in trouble I offered to find out what the problem was while Char stayed home as the gracious hostess.

"Will they be gone by the time you get back?"

"Major I ain't going back until they've gone or I'll be a gibbering wreck. I love Char dearly but her friends make me want to take up taxidermy and I don't mean that in the sexual way."

"Right, got it. So who was she going to set me up with?"

"Don't ask...Mad Maisie, you remember her, she came to visit while we were breaking that brown stallion with the two white socks."

"Oh yeah I remember her, she was a little intense."

"Intense, she's fucking crazy and just to put the fucking cherry on the top she also invited Nadine the Nymphomaniac. I mean Christ there's a reason those two are still single!"

"Then I thank the God of Snow for keeping me away from the twin temptations."

He looked out the window,

"Its getting light Major, maybe we should get a look at Maggie's place"

I was thankful because I couldn't have sat here much longer without going crazy.

Rose and Emmett arrived back on cue and we left them at the motel and took the car parking it a few hundred yards down the street and walking back along the opposite side so we could get a good look as we walked by. The houses were single storey with front yards only some of which had driveways, including the one we were interested in.

"Well its certainly better than the trailer park. I wonder who owns the place if Maggie Phelps could come straight here with the kid. A family member you think?"

"Maybe, either that or a good friend but you're probably right, family would take her in easily enough and they'd know who Kat was without any awkward questions. Maybe this is the daughter in laws place, the Mrs Dawkins who took Kat from Renee at the hospital."

"So you ready to knock yet?"

"I'd like to know if Kat is there first."

"OK then, lets Rock n Roll."

He shrugged into his jacket and took out a writing pad and pen,

"Peter what are you doing?"

"Local authority canvassing for views on the amenities available, haven't you heard?"

"This time of the morning?"

"Hey I'm keen, now are you coming or what?"

He strode down the driveway to the front door and knocked officiously holding the pen and pad out in front of him. We heard footsteps and then the door was opened but the safety chain stayed firmly in place,

"Yes?"

"Mrs Dawkins?"

"No I'm sorry she's at work, she works nights."

"Oh I'm sorry, are you currently residing here?"

She looked at him eyes narrowed and he laughed,

"I'm sorry, that sounded very nosy, let me explain. I'm with the city authorities and we're canvassing the area about the amenities available. You know, play grounds, stores, lighting, speed restrictions for kid's crossing, just getting a general picture that's all and I thought if you were staying a few days maybe you had some ideas. Sometimes outsiders see things the residents overlook."

"I see, well it is a little early but just a second."

The door shut and we waited, I was sure she'd be back with a shot gun but as always Peters charm worked and she came back dressed and with her hair combed and make up on, she must have near vampire speed!, and opened the door.

"Come in and please excuse the mess, my grand daughter is here and she's very untidy. I blame her mother, they are so lax these days but they don't listen to anything we have to say. Take a seat"

We sat down on the couch indicated moving a child's jumper to one side to do so and I smelled Kats scent. The jumper was grubby and I looked round to see if I recognised anything else. On the table under a dirty plate and mug half full of what smelled like sour milk was the book I bought Kat, her treasured possession treated like a place mat. I could feel my anger rising as Peter cleared his throat and brought me back to reality.

"Right Mrs...?

"Oh Mrs Phelps but you can call me Maggie, I hate using Mrs, it reminds me of my mother"

She laughed as she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one up before offering them to us. We both declined but I thought of Kat's lungs, smoke was bad for her and the place reeked of stale tobacco and alcohol although I couldn't see any signs of alcohol in here.

"Well Maggie, have you used the amenities here with your grand daughter? If so what are they like?"

"Well I took her for a walk yesterday when we got here and the playground looked well used and clean."

"Did you use the facilities there? The swings maybe?"

"No...to tell the truth my grand daughter has mental problems, she can't do much so we just walked there and back but I can tell you the cars go much too fast down this road. If my Kathy could walk I'd be concerned for her safety."

"Kathy? That's your grand daughters name?"

"Yes, well her mother called her Katherine but really? Calling a kid like her a name like that, she needs something simple, like her so I call her Kathy but to tell the truth I don't think she understands much. If you put her in front of a football game you get the same response as with a film or the TV turned off, as they say the lights are on but there's no one home."

I got up unable to listen to any more,

"Could I use your bathroom Mrs Phelps?"

"Sure, its through that door, first on the left but please try not to make a noise. Kathy's just got to sleep. We were out last night. I went to the movies with a friend and left Kathy at the store with Abby my daughter in law."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak and went through shutting the hall door behind me. Quickly I checked the rooms until I found Kats. She was in a cot with the sides extended with what looked like tow rope so she couldn't get out. She was asleep but I could hear her chest wheezing from here and she looked flushed. She was covered by an old travel rug although it wasn't cold in the room and underneath I could see she was wearing a stained vest and what looked like a nappy although as far as I knew she was clean, even at night. I walked over to her and touched her face with a finger,

"Don't worry Kitty Kat I wont leave you here."

I leaned over the rope and kissed her forehead before going back to face Maggie Phelps and claim Bella's daughter back.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Esme

When Carlisle rang to say he had a medical emergency I wasn't overly surprised, it happened from time to time but when he rang again and said he wouldn't be home for a few days I became suspicious. He never stayed away just like that which meant that something was very wrong and when I questioned him he became very evasive. Edward was away for a few days so I packed a bag and drove to the hospital only to find he wasn't there and wouldn't be for several weeks, he'd taken some leave and I looked like a fool but not before his secretary had let slip he was at Memorial Medical Centre in Springfield. Now why would he be there? He didn't deal with brain injuries these days, he hadn't in a long long while and here he was suddenly becoming very mysterious and moving to a centre for brain injuries. I made my way back to the car and tried Rose but her phone went straight to voice mail as did Emmett's, did this emergency of Carlisle's have something to do with the help they were giving Jasper? Just what was going on? I phoned Alice but again voice mail, was the whole family in on this? Was I the only one with no idea what was going on? Determined to find out the truth I set of for Springfield determined to make Carlisle explain himself to me.

Carlisle

We were waking Bella up slowly after looking at her brain scans. To my relief I didn't see any permanent damage, or at least nothing that would prevent her making a full recovery. She might have problems with her memory but that should disappear with time. The only permanent damage might be to her coordination, if as I suspected she had damage to the cerebellum then her balance or equilibrium could be affected. We wouldn't know until she opened her eyes and reacted to her surroundings. I knew Jasper was in love with her, it hadn't taken much to work that out and for that reason alone I would have accepted his plea to look after her but I loved her too, as a daughter and if there was anything I could do to help her then I would willingly. Not telling Edward was going to be difficult unless I stayed away from the house and I wasn't sure how to stay away without telling Esme the truth which again meant Edward finding out so like the ostrich I buried my head in the sand and did nothing except move myself to Springfield with Bella. They had the best facilities for treating any problems she might have. Turning her was still a possibility but I preferred to get her approval if possible, I only turned those who were dying anyway, such as Rose or Esme, never a human who was still alive and continuing to live.

I guess I should have known Esme would track me down so seeing her sitting in the office the hospital had kindly provided for me wasn't exactly a shock, neither was the angry look on her face.

"Carlisle"

"Esme"

"Would you care to explain just what the hell is going on?"

"No, but it seems I have no choice. Come with me"

"Where?"

"You want to know what is going on?"

"Yes"

"Then come with me"

I took her to Bella's room and opened the door,

"Look for yourself"

She glanced at me puzzled then walked inside and I heard the gasp of recognition.

"Oh Bella,"

I joined her and there she was at Bella's bedside her hand on Bella's cheek,

"What happened to her and how did you get involved?"

"She had an accident and hit her head, there was bleeding inside the skull. Jasper asked for my help."

"Jasper? How did he know? Has he been seeing Bella all this time?"

"I don't know many details yet but I think they met again before Christmas."

"So where is he? She's why Jasper asked Emmett and Rose for their help isn't she? But why?"

"Again I don't know the details. All Jasper told me was that Bella has a daughter, a daughter who was taken by Social Services when Bella had her accident and as soon as he has the little girl he'll be back"

"What about her parents? Surely they should be notified."

"It seems Charlie is dead and I met Renee again at the hospital. She didn't make any better an impression than the last time we met. I think it was Renee who handed the child over to be fostered."

I could see that Esme didn't understand this, she would have taken the child straight away without a moments hesitation but Renee didn't seem at all interested.

"How could she? Do we know if Jasper has found the little girl yet?"

"No and from his tone of voice I decided it was better to leave him sort things out but the reason I didn't tell you anything was he asked me not to tell Edward."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Esme but he was most insistent and I said I wouldn't. If I told you Edward would read it in your thoughts, that's why I stayed away from the house, I didn't want him to find out from me."

"I know they didn't part without pain on both sides but surely he deserves to know Bella is ill. Is she married by the way? What about the child's father? Isn't he involved?"

"I have no idea Esme, I didn't ask questions, it didn't seem appropriate but I think he's dead too"

"Oh the poor girl, so much tragedy. Will she be OK?"

She looked at me and smiled weakly,

"I know, you have no idea."

I nodded and looked back at the girl in the bed.

"I think Jasper is in love with her."

"Well it doesn't take a crystal ball to work that out from the clues Carlisle. Well where are you staying?"

"I have a room in the staff building."

"Is it big enough for both of us?"

"I'm sure we'll make do my love. So you're staying?"

"Well if I go back then Edward will find out, besides I'd like to help, she has no one just now Carlisle and I'm sure she'll be scared and confused when she wakes up"

I should have known Esme would roll up her sleeves to help.

"What about Edward?"

"I'll tell him you and I are having a romantic holiday, spur of the moment. That should keep him off our backs until we find out just what is going on here"

I was relieved that Esme was happy with the idea of keeping Edward out of this for now. Nothing was clear except that something was wrong. Why was Jasper with Bella? Why had Rose and Emmett stayed once they knew it was Bella they were helping and what where they needed for? Bella had made it abundantly clear that she wanted no more to do with any of us and I couldn't see her backtracking on that just because she had a problem but something had changed. She had turned to Jasper and that didn't sit easy with the picture we had of her once Edward told us of her words. It was all something of a mystery and I couldn't wait to get some answers from someone.

As I knew she would Esme arranged for an easy chair to be brought in and there she made herself comfortable beside Bella and when I left to check on some more results she was busy telling Bella everything that had happened since we last saw her as if she could hear every word and who knew, stranger things had been known to happen. I knew Bella would be looked after well for every second she was in here, she had her surrogate mother at her side now, a much better replacement for the real thing and speaking of the real thing I knew I should ring Renee with the latest news, I had promised although she didn't seem to be particularly interested until she knew Bella was awake and how much the fall had affected her. I got the feeling she didn't want to be bothered with a daughter who might need care.


	38. Chapter 38

**Merry Christmas to all my readers, I hope you have a great day tomorrow, here's an early present, an extra chapter. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Thirty Eight

Peter

As soon as The Major returned I knew he'd found Kat and I also gathered he wasn't very happy.

"I'll be taking Kat with me Mrs Phelps"

The woman turned surprised by The Majors tone and she stood up,

"I think you should leave before I ring the police"

"Now you really might want to reconsider that statement Maggie only The Major gets riled very easily by threats."

"Who are you? Got out of my house."

"Now you see, its not your house now is it? And the girl doesn't belong to you either. In fact if I'm not mistaken Bella actually refused to let you have anything to do with her daughter. Now why do you think that was?"

"She thought she was better than us, better than my son Matthew."

I looked around at the dishevelled room and then grabbed her arm pulling her sleeve up to reveal track marks,

"So, booze, dope by the smell of it, and hard drugs too. I'd say she had every reason to keep a child away from you Maggie"

"That kid is my sons child."

"Yes the son who drugged and raped her at his engagement party."

"What? That's a lie"

"What is? That she was drugged? That she was then raped? Or that Dwayne was the father not Matt?"

"All of it. That girl was a slut who tried to trick my son into marriage."

"Marriage? I don't think so and be very careful what you call Bella"

"Well it looks like she's got you pussy whipped. That kid is my flesh and blood and she's staying here. From what I understand her precious mother is flat on her back full of drugs, maybe that's her usual posture and Renee has given me custody of the kid so there's nothing you can do about it. Now get the hell out of my house before I have you arrested"

"Oh fuck, I'm sick of this. Get the kid Major"

Maggie flew at me all teeth and nails and I decided the world would be a much better place without her so I snapped her neck and threw her on the couch as The Major reappeared with the kid wrapped in a blanket. He looked at the woman,

"Is she dead?"

"Yep."

"Good"

"You get the kid back to the motel and I'll clean up here. Fucking criminal you know, smoking dope and falling asleep. Dangerous too, causes lots of fire"

The Major went out while I hunted round for her stash of drugs and what a haul, crack, grass, meth, she had it all in quantities enough to be a pusher so I'd be doing the world a favour there too. I went through to the bedroom and grabbed a blanket throwing it over the body then lit a joint and made sure the end was glowing nicely then dropped it on the blanket and waited. It went out without catching the first three times so I helped it along with a couple of matches. Once the blanket started to smoke I liked around and noticed the book under the dirty crockery. Checking there were no other clues that a kid had been here, I'd already taken the cot to pieces and thrown the wood into the fireplace lighting it up too, I left as the blanket started to flare up. As I left a car pulled into the driveway and I remembered the daughter in law, well may as well do the job properly. I snatched her from her car much too fast to be seen by anyone and snapped her neck too adding her to the tableau on the couch, let the law sort that little lot out!

Jasper

Kat didn't wake as I picked her up and carried her to the car and I could feel the heat radiating from her. Instead of the usual beautiful child scent all I could smell was stale tobacco and urine and I knew the first thing to do was to get her cleaned up and warm then drive her straight to Carlisle to treat the chest infection that was fast grabbing hold of her frail little body. I lay her carefully on the back seat firmly wrapped in the blanket and drove as fast as I could back to the motel where Rose who had been waiting came running out to take her inside. I could feel Rose's shock and anger which mirrored my own, how could Kat have gone down hill so quickly? Once inside I took Kat while Rose ran a bath and for the first time she opened her eyes and looked at me smiling as she did so,

"Jazz"

She recognised me but the effort of speaking made her cough so I held her close until it stopped then walked through to the bathroom where the scent of bubble bath was thick in the air. Between us we stripped off Kat's dirty things including the nappy which was soaked and popped her into the warm water. She smiled again then looked at the door,

"Mummy"

"Soon darlin' we'll see Mummy soon but first we'll get you nice and clean and in some new clothes."

She nodded and Rose spoke to her,

Look I bought you a fairy top"

Rose held up a sweater with a fairy on the front and Kat smiled her joy but then she started coughing again and it hurt me to see her tiny frame racked as she did so.

Rose quickly washed her then wrapped her in a soft fluffy towel and handed her to me. I know she would have liked to keep hold of Kat but the little girl wanted me and I couldn't help feel happy about that. While Rose dried her hair I sat with her on my lap telling her about the talking horses and she clapped her hands but again when she tried to talk she started coughing and this time it almost made her sick and I could tell her breathing was becoming more laboured.

"We need to get on the road Rose. Ring Carlisle and tell him were on our way. I'll dress Kat and then we leave."

"What about Mrs Phelps?"

I shook my head. I wasn't going to discuss that with Kat in the room and she seemed to understand. I heard her on the phone and the door open and close as Peter got back. In whispers he filled Rose in and I heard her curse. Then Peter popped his head round the door,

"You ready Major?"

I picked Kat up and we went through the room and out into the car sliding in the back seat with Rose while Emmett and Peter sat up front.

"Step on it Peter"

As we drove I held Kat on my lap and she snuggled up to me beaming as I handed her Simon to hold.

"Si si"

"Yes, he's missed you Kitty Kat so have I."

She closed her eyes and soon I could feel the turmoil of her emotions evening out. She had been scared and bewildered, lost and lonely, but I made a silent vow she would never feel that way again. I rested my face on her head and closed my eyes thankful we'd found her before it was too late although I knew she wasn't out of danger by any means, if this chest infection caught hold we could still lose her. As I thought this I saw Bella, but not the poor unconscious girl I'd left at the hospital, this Bella was smiling and her lips were moving although no sound came out and when I opened my eyes the vision disappeared but then I heard Kat whisper,

"Everything will be OK Jasper, and its all down to you"

I tensed, had I really heard Kat say those words? Surely not, she couldn't speak well enough for that yet I had heard them and it seemed no one else had. Was it Bella getting a message to me? All I could do was hope she was right, that everything would be OK.


	39. Chapter 39

**Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you all have a great day. Love Jules and family xx**

Chapter Thirty Nine

Carlisle

I got Rose's message and made sure everything was ready to receive the little girl when they arrived. I remembered Jasper telling me the little girl was disabled which could make a chest infection that much more dangerous and I called on a friend who was an excellent paediatrician, one who owed me a favour or two. I didn't give him too many details just the bare minimum but he was glad to help and when Rose rang to say they were driving into the hospital he was waiting ready with a nurse and oxygen. Leaving Bella in Esmes capable hands I rushed down to meet them and hearing the little girls breathing I knew they hadn't arrived a second too soon. Rose went with her while Jasper questioned me about Bella.

"She's about ready to wake up and I'll be able to tell you more then Jasper but she's holding her own, she'll make it."

He nodded and I saw how relieved he was with my news.

"Would you care to tell me a little more now? We can't do anything until Bella wakes up or we have news on her daughter."

As we went up in the elevator Jasper told me everything that had happened since he saw Bella in Ashland. Hearing that Edward had lied to us all shocked me and I determined to find out exactly why he'd done so, but that was for later.

"So you and Bella? Well she could do a lot worse for herself but you know if anything does happen to Bella that her mother Renee is next of kin and she will have the final say over where Katherine goes."

Emmett who had joined us smiled and took a form from his jacket pocket handing it to Jasper.

"Merry Christmas brother"

Jasper looked at it then handed it to me before holding out his hand,

"I don't know how you did that Em but thank you"

"No problem, I thought it might come in handy at some time, especially if Bella had problems when she woke up and seeing the state Kat was in I'm glad I did."

Peter held out his hand,

"Can I see? I'm always the last one to find out what the fuck is going on and it really pisses me off"

Handing the form to Peter I explained,

"Renee has signed over custody of Katherine to Jasper as her new legal guardian until Bella is able to take responsibility again."

"Well done Emmett my man, I like the way you think"

Jasper

I couldn't find the words to express my relief but Emmett understood and I turned my attention back to Bella. I wanted to be with her when she opened her eyes and my wish was granted because I'd only just reached her side when her eyes flickered open. We all held our breath waiting to see what she would say, if anything. At first she looked around, her eyes unfocused, and then she raised a hand to her head touching the dressing then dropped it back to the covers. Everyone was waiting expectantly and I repeated over and over, let her recognise me, please let her recognise me. I saw as her eyes started to focus and felt her confusion which I understood, last thing she would remember was being at home and falling asleep.

Esme took her hand and Bella flinched turning to look at her and pulling her hand free,

"Why are you here? Where am I?"

Esme looked hurt but just smiled,

"Its OK Bella, it must be very confusing for you just now but you are going to be fine"

Bella's eyes went from one to another and I could see she recognised Emmett but she didn't look happy to see him and she was even less happy when she saw Carlisle so I braced myself for her reaction to seeing me here. If she remembered nothing since we left then she might well be scared of me or furious and either would hurt.

"Jasper?"

I nodded and moved forward as her hand came up to meet me,

"Where am I?"

"In hospital. Do you remember falling in the bath?"

She thought about this then nodded,

"Yes of course. I hurt my back"

"You hit your head, there was bleeding in your brain and I asked Carlisle to look after you"

She grasped the front of my shirt as I leaned over and whispering in my ear,

"I need to speak to you in private"

The others left and I wondered what it was Bella wanted to say, at least she'd recognised me and she didn't push me away,

"OK Bella, they're gone. You can talk now"

She looked at the door then back at me,

"Something's wrong"

"What? Tell me and I'll sort it out for you"

She shook her head and began to cry,

"I don't know but there's someone missing. Someone who should be here but I can't remember who"

I had to be careful here,

"Bella, Charlie died a few years ago and Renee has gone back to her husband."

"Dead?"

There was a long silence then she nodded and the tears came faster,

"I remember, he was upset with me or for me, I don't remember which but he died before I could apologise."

"I don't think you needed to apologise Bella, Charlie loved you"

"Why isn't Renee here?"

"She decided you were in the best hands. She'll come once Carlisle tells her you are awake again. She was with you until the air ambulance took off"

She shook her head,

"No, she didn't want the bother, she wouldn't look after me Jasper, she didn't want anything to interfere with her new life but I did...or...why can't I remember?"

"What do you remember Bella?"

There was a long pause and I could feel her struggle with foggy memories of the past,

"Edward left me, you all left but he lied. You told me what he'd said to the family. He lied to me"

"Yes he did, everyone wants to help you Bella, you and Kat."

"Who?"

"Kat, Katherine"

"Katherine? I don't know any Katherine, who is she?"

My stomach sank, she didn't remember her daughter and I wasn't sure how much to tell her, I would go on instinct.

"Katherine is your daughter."

She laughed,

"My what? I don't have a daughter, I'm not even married".

"No but you did have a baby, a little girl who you love very much"

She shook her head again and I could feel the confusion getting worse,

"Maybe if you saw her you would remember."

"Where is she?"

"She's here but she's sick too. I'll take you to see her if you like"

"Sick? She was...I remember a hospital, the snow and you. I was with someone but I don't remember who."

I opened my wallet and took out the photograph of Kat with Santa, the one Bella had given me and handed it too her. She studied it and her brow furrowed then with one finger she traced the outline of Kat's face.

"She's very pretty. Who's her father? Is he here?"

"No, he's dead too. He drove off a bridge"

Her head snapped up,

"You're lying to me, Charlie dead, a daughter I don't remember and her father dead too. I don't remember any of it"

I touched her face and she didn't flinch away,

"Why are you telling me these things?"

I pulled the covers down and helped her on with the robe that was draped over the bottom of her bed,

"Where are you taking me?"

"To see Kat, she's sick and she needs her mother"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Bella

I couldn't work out what was going on, I remembered Jasper, I remembered falling in the tub but I couldn't remember anything else and I certainly didn't remember a daughter. I remembered hating the Cullens for leaving me but that hatred didn't include Jasper and I couldn't tell why. I was so scared that when we entered my daughter's room I closed my eyes, hiding my face in his shoulder but as I did so his scent filled my head and it was as if it were all I needed to clear the fog. Everything came flashing back, Charlie dead, Matt dead, Kat's birth, her pretty little face all screwed up as the nurse handed her to me so I could say goodbye, they didn't expect her to live, she was so tiny but she was a fighter like her mother and she made it against all the odds, damaged but still my precious daughter. Then I saw Jasper with her looking at the Christmas tree, playing with her, a kaleidoscope of pictures all with Jasper and Kat in them. Rose and Emmett arriving and looking after us, Jasper killing Matt's brother and his friends to keep us safe. His declaration of love for me and then...I fell and then memories faded but somehow, some part of me knew that Kat was in danger, that Jasper had gone looking for her.

I felt fear and confusion, what had I done to be snatched from those who loved me and taken away? I was hungry and thirsty. I wanted to use the bathroom but I wasn't allowed. Instead I'd had to mess myself and that made me sore. I wanted mummy, I wanted Jazz, but they weren't here. I was left in front of a TV but there were no funny cartoons just a blank screen. I was given something to eat, it was cold and yucky, but when I didn't eat it I was told off. The lady was so cross with me and the air was hard to breathe, it made me cough and that made the lady even more cross. I cried for Simon and asked for my book but the lady didn't understand and she put her plate on it, my baby animal pictures trapped inside. She put me to bed and it was cold and dark. I was frightened but then I heard my mummy's voice. She told me Jazz would find me. He would pick me up and take me home and as I fell asleep I knew mummy and Jazz would save me...

I had felt what Kat felt, I had somehow not only heard her but spoken to her and she fell asleep feeling happier, she knew we were coming for her. Jazz had found her and brought her back but she was sick, how could I have forgotten about my darling daughter? I breathed in and I smelled her opening my eyes and looking at the frail and pale little figure in the bed with the drip going into her tiny hand. My baby... Jazz understood and laid me gently by her side sitting beside us as I caressed her cheek and spoke to her quietly,

"See darling, I told you we would find you, Jasper would bring you home to me, to us"

I closed my eyes and there she was looking at me smiling,

"Mummy, Jazz found me. Please don't leave me again mummy. Promise me you and Jazz will always be there for me"

Although I wasn't sure I should speak for Jasper too I couldn't help myself,

"We will always be here for you Kat, always I promise. Now you get well so we can all go home"

As I watched her figure faded from view and I opened my eyes again just in time to see Jazz kiss the top of her head very gently,

"I promise Kitty Kat, I'll never leave you or your mummy, ever"

Had he heard? Had I spoken out loud? I didn't know and it didn't really matter, all that did was that the three of us had made a promise to stay together and now I could sleep easy knowing he would watch over both of us.

Carlisle

Katherine's vitals picked up once she knew her mother was there and Dr Collins agreed that we should leave them in peace,

"They're doing as good a job as I could Carlisle. Its amazing what love can accomplish"

"It certainly is John, it most certainly is. Well I think I should ring Bella's mother and let her know Bella is awake at last. I'm sure she'll be relieved that it appears that there are no terrible consequences from her fall."

Esme accompanied me back to my room while Peter, Rose, and Emmett, went off to hunt. Everyone was safe enough here and I understood how hard it was for them to be so close to the concentrated scent of human blood.

I rang Renee's number before realising the time but she answered sounding a little the worse for drink I thought. Some people turned to alcohol to relieve worry at a time of crisis.

"Renee its Carlisle Cullen here"

"Carlisle?... Oh yes the doctor. You'll have to excuse me we've only just got in".

"Oh I'm sorry to disturb you so late, I didn't realise the time but at least I didn't wake you"

"Oh no, we were at a party, a friend's party, they just got divorced and they're celebrating or at least she is. So what can I do for you Carlisle?"

"Its about Bella."

"Bella? Oh right of course, I've been so worried about my daughter. How is she? Has she woken up yet?"

"Yes she's conscious."

"Oh good, that's a relief."

There was a short silence then she went on,

"I do hope you aren't asking me to come to the hospital Carlisle only its really not a good time. I know she might need help over the next few weeks or months but we are off tomorrow for three weeks, a Caribbean cruise and I really couldn't cancel now, not at such short notice. I'm sure you understand. Maybe she could go to one of those rehabilitation places you read so much about. They are supposed to be very good. Of course our home isn't practical for an invalid either so we couldn't have her stay. I suppose she's upset about Katherine or haven't you told her yet? As her next of kin I thought it only right that I should organise something for the poor little mite. I'm sure Katherine will be fine with her grandmother. Well if that's all..."

"I haven't told you how Bella is"

"I assumed she was...well you know what I mean. I've seen them on TV you know. People who have had head injuries, I think they call them life altering injuries these days, it sounds so much better I guess. I'll be in touch when we get back and please give her my love, if she can understand that is"

I rang off baffled at how any parent could be so callous about their own flesh and blood. If I told Jasper exactly what she'd said he might be tempted to do something unwise so I decided to play it down but Esme was beyond anger.

"How could she be like that Carlisle? She didn't even wait to see how Bella was and as for her grand daughter? I just don't understand. I would be worried sick if Bella were my daughter"

"I think Renee is trapped in a world where only she matters Esme"

"Don't make excuses for the selfish bitch"

I was stunned, Esme never had a bad word for anyone normally but she seemed to have taken against Renee.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

Bella and I stayed by Kat's side and within hours we could hear the improvement in her breathing, she'd dodged the bullet once again but there would never be another, I was determined to ensure that.

"I should thank you for looking after Kat for me. I knew Renee wouldn't step in to help."

I smiled and kissed Bella's forehead,

"I looked after her for us Bella and when I know you are going to be fine I'll tell you all about it. For now I want you to get checked over properly."

She nodded sleepily, she might have been unconscious but she hadn't slept and I could see how tired she was.

"OK but promise me you'll stay with Kat until she wakes again. I don't want her opening her eyes and finding us both gone."

"I promise"

Emmett and Rose who had called in to check on Kat and Bella upon their return looked at me,

"Emmett will take you back to your room as I didn't bother with a wheelchair and you aren't strong enough to walk yet."

She knew I was right and kissed me once more before allowing Emmett to pick her up,

"Little sis you need some meat on those bones. Come on lets get you back so the doctors can check you still have a brain left. Oh yeah, and no baths unless one of us is ready to catch you next time you fall and I'm sure there will be a next time, I know you Bella"

The last was in answer to her protests and she laughed,

"OK big brother. Come on"

Rose who had stayed with me looked down at Kat,

"It was close wasn't it?"

"Too close Rose. I can't go through this again. There must be something we can do"

"Actually there might be but I wanted to speak to you first. I've been talking to Carlisle and he asked me to float an idea for you to consider. He's been experimenting with very small amounts of venom in patients with brain damage where there is no other option left."

"I see, and what's the success rate?"

"About fifty fifty which is why he wanted me to tell you first. He wasn't sure whether to bring it up with Bella or not. Think about it Jazz and if you think its worth considering then speak to Bella. Carlisle is willing to discuss it with both of you if you want him to."

It sounded too good to be true, a way of helping Kat, the only way it would seem as changing her as she was now would be far too dangerous, she would be seen as an immortal child by the Volturi if they ever found out and they always did eventually.

"I'll speak to Bella but its her decision. I just wanted to say thank you Rose, for everything."

"Hey, Bella's family, its Edwards fault we lost her the first time and I'm not going through that with Em again"

I sat with Kat, torn between wanting to be here and with Bella at the same time but knowing I was doing what Bella wanted and needed at the moment. I brushed Kat's cheek with the back of my hand and was relieved her skin felt cooler. Her eyes flickered open and she smiled at me,

"Jazz"

"Yes Kitty Kat I'm here. You don't need to worry about anything any more. Mummy and I will be here for you always."

"Mummy?"

"She's with the doctor but she'll be back soon. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Hoss"

"You want a story about the talking horses? Fair enough."

I sat on the edge of her bed and she snuggled into me as I spun a tale about a little girl who got lost and the magic horse that found her and took her home to her mummy and daddy.

She was still worn out and soon after I finished she fell asleep again. Rose came back and I left the two of them together to see Bella, unable to stay away from her any longer. I had my fingers crossed that everything would be OK with her examination. I didn't think I could stand the strain of the thought I might lose her, not again.

When I reached her room Carlisle was just coming out with Kat's doctor but seeing me he excused himself and the other doctor went off down the corridor.

"How is she Carlisle?"

"I'd say remarkable under the circumstances. There was quite a bleed in her skull and the pressure would have been enough to cause quite a lot of damage but she was incredibly lucky. The only problem seems to be with her memory. Its a little patchy but I think it will come back slowly."

"Rose told me about your offer."

"I wasn't sure what to do Jasper. I don't really know what's going on with you and Bella or her daughter only that she seems to have captured Rose and Emmett's heart and Esme is desperate to see her. I kept her away so far but I'm not sure I can do it much longer so it might be a good idea if she and Bella were to talk."

"I'll speak to Bella but for now I think Kat has enough going on in her world without more new faces."

"I understand."

Going into Bella's room I saw she was looking much better, sitting up and eating some lunch but seeing me she put it down and smiled holding her hands out,

"Jazz, is Kat OK?"

"She's fine. I sat with her till she woke up and explained you were seeing the doctor yourself. Then I told her a story and she fell asleep again. Rose is sitting with her while I'm here. Bella I was so scared I might lose you"

She pulled me close and I sat beside her holding her close to remind myself she was going to be fine. I stroked her hair,

"Carlisle says your recovery was little more than a miracle."

"Has he gone?"

"Carlisle? Yes"

"And the others? Esme went home for some things but she'll be back later. She and I had a long talk. I heard her while she sat beside my bed and I know everything. I think she wants to see Kat but she's nervous how I'll feel."

"She doesn't want to do anything that might upset you"

"I know, I'll have to introduce her to Kat properly, but what about the others?"

"Emmett went out for a walk with Peter. I think the smell of the hospital was getting to them a bit. Why?"

"Because I want to tell you something in private. I think I have something wrong with me. You know how Edward couldn't read my mind?"

"Yes. Carlisle thought maybe you had a way of shielding your thoughts. Some humans do have gifts, usually inert unless they become vampires or very low key in any case."

"I think its more than that. I remember suddenly feeling a real pressure in my head that kept growing and hurt more and more and I was scared, I didn't know if I were awake or asleep or if it was a dream but I knew if I didn't stop it then it would kill me. As I realised that I felt something push back, back against the pressure relieving it a bit. I don't know what it was or how but I think it saved me. All I could think of was that I couldn't leave Kat...or you"

"Then I'm grateful whatever it was. Is there a special reason you don't want Carlisle to know?"

"I can't answer that, it just feels right keeping it a secret between us."

"Then I wont say anything but I did want to talk to you about Kat."

She looked up concerned,

"Is there something wrong? Something you didn't tell me?"

"No my love she's fine, much better in fact. There are a couple of things you should know though, this might not be the right time but I can't keep it from you."

"OK but just for a few minutes can we not talk about anything, I just need a hug."

It was my pleasure to do as she asked and we sat together in the peace of her room just hugging.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Jasper

We sat in silence but I couldn't leave the rest untold so after a while I went on,

"Your mother arrived after your accident and although both Rose and I begged her to let Kat stay with us she refused."

"So what happened to Kat?"

"She handed her over to Maggie Phelps but she let Rose believe that she was giving her into the care of the social services."

"How could she? Renee knew I wouldn't let the Phelps have anything to do with Kat."

"I think she was concerned she might have to look after Kat herself."

"So how did she end up here? You found her didn't you? You went looking for her"

Tears rolled down Bella's face and I cuddled her close again comforting her.

"Of course I did, I love Kat like my own, she's a part of you and you know I love you. I made her a promise that I would never let any harm come to her Bella or you so as soon as you are out of here I'm going to make an honest woman of you."

"Are you proposing?"

"Are you accepting?"

There was a short silence and I felt myself tense before she sighed,

"I was afraid you weren't going to ask me after all"

"How could I not Bella? So I take it that's a yes?"

"It is, I can't think of anything I'd like more. But I don't think you've finished with the revelations have you?"

"No, not quite. Maggie Phelps is dead and I make no apology for that although I didn't actually do the deed. That was Peter."

"Peter? Oh your friend. Why?"

"Because she was ill treating Kat and I was busy getting Kat out of there. That's all the Phelps dealt with I think now."

"Which just leaves my dear mother."

"I think killing her might be a little extreme Bella. I don't think she knew how Maggie would treat her grand daughter."

"Don't stick up for her Jazz, she doesn't give a damn about me or Kat only herself but I'd like to deal with her personally. I'm just glad Kat wasn't with that woman for too long. I'll never let my mother control Kat again."

"You're a little too late. Emmett already got her to sign away her rights to Kat."

"Emmett did? How? Why?"

"Because he was as disgusted as the rest of us by the way she acted and he saw possible trouble ahead if you hadn't made a full recovery. Renee thought she was signing a consent form for you to be treated by Carlisle and she was but it also took away her rights over Kat and you."

"Then I owe him big time. In fact I owe you all and I have no idea how I will ever be able to repay you."

"I already have my payment and for the rest, having you back in the family is enough."

"Not back in the family Jazz, not with Edward. Where is he by the way? I half expected to see him once I saw Carlisle and Esme."

"They haven't told him. I asked them not to until you were recovered."

She stroked my cheek,

"Thank you again."

"The other subject I need to bring up also concerns Kat and this is entirely down to you Bella as her mother."

"Go on"

"Carlisle would like to speak to you about possibly helping Kat if you are willing to listen to him but he didn't want to approach you cold. It seems he's been doing some experiments over the years, using minute quantities of his venom to help brain damaged patients with some success."

"Some success? Some have improved?"

"I think you'd better talk to him about it if you think it might be worth trying, as for me I love her either way."

"OK I'll talk to him but I want you there with me, this has to be a joint decision. You are a part of our lives now so you get a say too."

Carlisle

When I heard Bella was wiling to speak to me about helping Kat I was nervous. While I'd had some very good results I'd also had some failures although I hadn't lost a patient and this was special, this was family to me. When I came to speak to her Jasper was there and she made it perfectly clear that it would be a decision both of them would make together.

"Of course Bella. I understand. I'd like to ask you a few questions about Katherine first if I may?"

"OK"

"How would you say her speech has developed?"

"Well its a little better recently but she has a very limited vocabulary and most complete words are beyond her"

"What about her coordination? Has that improved?"

"Much as I would like to say yes it hasn't. She struggles because she's so independent but things like buttons are impossible for her and even using a spoon or fork are hard."

"What other problems does she have?"

"Her lungs weren't properly developed and any chest infection could be fatal."

Bella's voice broke and Jazz pulled her close to him,

"I think that's enough questions Carlisle"

"I'm sorry if I distressed you Bella, I just wanted to see the picture clearly. Now I know Jasper has told you I have been experimenting with very small amounts of venom in patients with brain damage but only where there is no other option left. I don't want you thinking I've been using people like guinea pigs or lab rats."

"Did it work? I thought any amount of venom would trigger a transformation."

"That's not quite the case Bella, I am talking extremely small amounts and targeted straight at the damaged areas, not injected into the blood stream."

"And its worked?"

"In some cases yes it has made quite a marked improvement."

"Some?"

"Yes Bella I wont lie to you, it doesn't work in every case and I still haven't discovered why."

"What about those it didn't help? Did they get worse? Die?"

"In the cases it hasn't helped it doesn't seem to have done any further damage except to the blood, it has caused anaemia which is treatable of course but it can cause a dangerous drop in red blood cells which needs dealing with immediately."

"But no one died?"

"Only one and his brain damage was catastrophic, I tried it as a last resort without much hope of success."

"If you treated Kat and it worked what would it do for her?"

"Well, I would expect her to be able to crawl and then walk as her leg muscles strengthen and it should help with her speech. Her coordination should be markedly better too although I don't expect it to be a miracle cure for all her problems, that would need her to be given enough venom to change her and I dare not risk that, if the Volturi found out what I was doing they would probably kill me or have me taken a prisoner to Volterra. Besides if it failed I would have created an immortal child and that is a crime punishable by death for both Kat and myself. I put this out as something to consider Bella. Its your choice of course"

Bella

I looked at Jazz

"What do you think?"

"Bella its not my place to make that kind of decision"

"Are we together?"

"Yes"

"Are we going to be married?"

"Yes but...".

"Are you taking Kat and I on for the rest of our lives?"

"Of course"

"Then as her father, or whatever you want to call yourself, its down to you to make the decision with me as I told you earlier."

He smiled and I could see the pleasure in his eyes at being included in this,

"Then I think its worth a try, if it works that's great but if it doesn't then it will make no difference to how either of us feel about Kat."

I looked at Carlisle,

"We'd like you to try."

"Then as soon as Kat is well enough to be discharged I think it would be best to take her back to Chicago, to our home where I can treat her and be close enough to my hospital if I need to get her a blood transfusion but of course that is down to you Bella. Would you be willing to come back with us?"

"Yes Carlisle we would. I'm happy to know that you didn't just leave because you'd got bored with Forks and me but it does mean I'll be coming face to face with Edward and I refuse to let him get off scot-free with his lies. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

"Actually I think there's a queue of people waiting to speak to Edward about that, and of course you head that queue but I'll be close behind."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

It was almost too much to take in, I had made a complete recovery which both Jazz and I put down to my gift whatever it might be, Kat had recovered from her latest chest infection and I was going to be married. How could I have guessed that so much joy would come of that random meeting in Ashland. But before we could make any plans we were going to the Cullen house in Chicago and Carlisle was going to treat Kat with venom, not his though, I had insisted he use Jaspers venom on Kat. If it worked she would indeed be his too and he had been more than happy with this stipulation of mine. Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett, left first to join Esme who had stayed home after hearing our plans. Personally I think she was hoping to see Edward and maybe warn him I was back although I didn't really care if he was warned, it would make no difference to what I had to say and I knew the others felt the same.

I did wonder if she had spoken to Alice as well although if Alice didn't know before Jasper turned up in my little town I'm sure she did by now. I wondered if she knew what Edward had really said to me, if she knew he'd lied to the family, but I wasn't going to let it worry me either. It was all a long while ago and I had all I needed, a husband to be, and a beautiful daughter, maybe Alice had even seen this far into the future and knew I would get my happy ever after if I just waited a little while. I planned to visit Renee soon too and tell her exactly what I thought of her actions. I didn't know if it would matter to her but it was something I felt I wanted to do.

I finally got to meet the elusive Peter who had killed Maggie Phelps for the way she had treated Kat even though he didn't know me or Kat. At first I wasn't sure about him and I could see he was slightly nervous around me but I could tell he loved Jasper or The Major as he insisted on calling him and that we had in common.

"Look Bella I'm not good around sick people or hospitals, too much temptation with the blood around so I'm not hanging around and I don't suppose I'll be getting an invite to the Cullens so I just dropped by to tell you that if I don't get an invitation to this wedding you and I will be having words. Oh yeah, another thing, did you want me to pop to Florida and torch your mothers place?"

I wasn't sure he was entirely joking but I just shook my head,

"No, its OK thanks. I'll be having a word with her myself but its a kind thought."

"That's me, kind to the core. Right well I guess I'd better get back to Charlotte before she thinks I've found another woman."

"That's your wife?"

"Yeah, she's thrilled The Major finally found himself a woman and she's waiting to meet you so once you sorted everything out you visit us. I'll make sure Nadine and Maisie are gone before you get there Major"

I asked Jasper about the two women Peter named after he left but he seemed reluctant to talk about them so I filed the names away for my visit. I was pretty sure I could get Peter to tell me the story.

As soon as Kat was discharged we rented a car for the drive to Chicago and she seemed happy enough to watch the scenery and play with Simon before falling asleep with the motion. I sighed and sat back in my seat looking at Jazz,

"You sound content"

"I am. A little nervous about Kat but happy. I never imagined I would ever have a proper family, a husband and all that. When you were at my place over Christmas it made me realise how much Kat and I were missing from our lives. You were so good with her from the very start."

"And that surprised you?"

"Yes it did actually. I guess I never thought of you as a family man."

"That's because I never had the opportunity to be one...until now, but I have to tell you Bella I was missing out just as much as you were and I love being part of this family."

I took his hand and thought about what he'd said and of his past or what I knew of it. He'd been a young man when he went to war and still young when he was changed by Maria so he'd never had the chance to meet a girl, fall in love, and get married or start a family so he must have thought he would never know what it was like to have a child love you, or a woman rely on you as the head of the family so it was something new for both of us.

When we reached the Cullen house Kat woke up looking around her with interest,

"This is where we're staying for a few days Kat, with Carlisle, Rose, and Emmett. You remember Rose and Emmett don't you?"

She nodded her face lighting up, Emmett especially had been a favourite of hers, when he bounded down the steps to greet us.

"Kat, great come on in, I've got someone I want you to meet."

He was gone with her before we had time to say Hi but Esme shaking her head in despair followed him down,

"Please excuse my son, he has no manners at all. Its good to see you looking better Bella and thank you for agreeing to stay with us. We all missed you, you too Jasper"

She hugged us both then I saw the strange smile on her face,

"Are we missing something?"

"Lets just say you aren't the only surprise we've had over the last week or two. Please come on in"

We could hear Kat giggling as we walked in the door and through the open lounge door I could see she was on the floor watching a wind up pig walking across the carpet and clapping her hands when it stopped against her shoe when Emmett sitting beside her turned it round to retrace its steps but then I heard another laugh, another child's laugh and going in go see I was surprised at the sight of Rosalie sitting opposite with a little boy on her lap probably about the same age as Kat. Esme nodded,

"Yes that's the other surprise. I understand that on their search for Kat Emmett and Rose came across another child who was being ill treated and as soon as they knew you and Kat were going to be fine they went back. When they arrived with Nathaniel I was a little taken aback but when I heard the story I couldn't refuse him a home with us. His father was in prison and his mother was a hooker with a drug habit who locked him in his room while she was entertaining clients. He was so pathetic when he arrived but he's fine now as you can see. I think they paid her for him, or maybe they threatened her. I'm not going to ask."

Rose kissed the little boy on the cheek and set him down where he toddled over to sit with Kat and Emmett chatting away happily.

"Its good to see you again Bella. Esme told you about Nathaniel. We found him at the trailer park while we were looking for Kat and had to leave him there at the time but once everything was over we couldn't bear the thought of his life in that awful place so we rescued him. I never thought I could be around children as a vampire but spending time with Kat proved that I could and if we can give him a good home then everyone is happy. Its going to be awkward as he grows up but we'll work it out I'm sure and now Kat has someone her own age."

I nodded still holding Jasper's hand as we watched the two children now colouring on the floor with Emmett and laughing happily as they did so, she was right it would be good for both of them.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Bella

While Kat and Nathaniel played together with Jazz and Emmett Rosalie told me all about Nathaniel's plight.

"We heard him while we were looking for Kat but we couldn't stop to do anything at the time. Emmett said we should go back once we knew you and Kat were safe and I admit I wasn't totally convinced but Emmett talked me into it. He said we could take a look and if the child was OK then we would leave if not then we would do what we could to help. We didn't know if the parents were just poor or what but when we watched the place we saw a stream of guys going in and out but no sign of the child and then a woman, who turned out to be his mother, came out and locked the door driving away so we gave her a few minutes then found an open window and climbed inside. We could hear a child sobbing and found him locked in his room, filthy, cold and obviously hungry.

Emmett almost exploded and we both knew we couldn't leave him there, not in those conditions so we waited for the woman to get back which she did about two hours later with a Happy meal for his dinner. She wasn't best pleased to find us there but I guess she took one look at our faces and Emmett's size and decided not to complain too loudly. It turned out her boyfriend had been jailed and she didn't want his son any more, he cramped her style as a hooker I guess. We'd found drugs out on the table so we knew she was a user. Emmett gave her two choices, hand the boy over or we'd ring the authorities. She laughed said they'd already been twice but left him with her. I guess she thought it might be a way to get some easy money though because she offered to sell him to us. I think Emmett would have killed her then but I stopped him"

"You did?

"Yeah I got there first. We collected the boys things, which let me tell you didn't take more than a minute tops, and I took him out to the car while Emmett set fire to the trailer. After that we just drove back with him and Esme took him in. He's so loveable and sweet and he told us his name was Natty, well I hated that so we decided to call him Nathaniel and he liked that. Once he was washed and fed he looked much better and now he's a part of the family. We told him his mother had to go away and asked us to look after him and he didn't seem too bothered but then I doubt he'd ever seen a clean bed or new clothes and he had no idea what a book was. I think she kept him locked in his room all the time."

I heard a door open and close and saw Jazz tense so I knew this must be Edward. I remained seated so he wouldn't see me when he first came in but of course he smelled my scent.

"Is Bella here? Why didn't someone tell me she was coming? What's all the noise?"

Yes that was Edward all right!

"Emmett can't you play quietly, I still say having a child in the house is dangerous for all of us and now...God there's two of them. Are you starting a collection Rose?"

I stood up and went to stand in front of Kat,

"Actually Edward she's my daughter."

He looked taken aback slightly,

"Oh, of course Esme told me you had a daughter. Well its good to see you again Bella"

"You are such a bad liar Edward. I'm pretty sure you hoped you'd never see me again, especially with the family."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean"

"Oh I think you do. It was a long time before I learned the truth Edward but it finally came out. Why did you lie to your family?"

"Lie to them?"

"Well what would you call it then? You told me you were bored, that I'd been a distraction but now you were bored. That you were all leaving and I would never see any of you again. That you all felt the same way, you'd let me into the family and it was a mistake that you wanted a clean break and I wouldn't hear from any of you ever again. But...its not what you told them is it Edward?"

"This is all so long ago Bella. I don't think it needs dragging up now surely"

I turned to Emmett,

"Would you take the children out please, this could get ugly"

He beamed and picked Kat up taking Nathaniel's hand and walking out into the hallway,

"It'll be my pleasure Bella, and Edward...whatever she says goes double for me"

Carlisle looked at Edward aghast

"Edward told us he did it for you, that our world was too dangerous for you, that he was protecting you although I have to say his methods certainly weren't excusable. I am truly sorry you were hurt Bella. The family hasn't been the same since we left you, since we believed Edward and left Forks."

"Well me too. My life was a mess for a while when I thought you had turned and walked away because you were bored with me."

"Then it would appear I'm the one most at fault for believing Edward without any question and insisting we did as he asked. I have to admit Esme and Emmett spoke up against us leaving. They thought what Edward said was out of character for you but I wouldn't listen. If you hadn't bumped into Jasper again we would never have known about this and that would have been terrible for everyone."

"What saddens me is how you could think I would say something like that, I expected more of you Carlisle."

"And so you should, my only excuse is that I am or at least I have been biased in Edwards favour, something Esme has pointed out to me many times but it has never resulted in such terrible circumstances Bella. All I can do is apologise to you and the rest of my family and thank you for giving us a second chance. I think under the circumstances Edward that you and I need to have a talk, in my study, now"

Watching Edward follow Carlisle out of the room I found myself yawning,

"I'm sorry, its been a stressful few weeks and I'm still a little weak."

Esme jumped up

"Of course Bella let me get your room ready, will Kat be OK in a bed?"

"Yes, she has one at home. Thank you Esme"

Jasper nodded,

"You get yourself sorted out first. I'll bring Kat up in a few minutes."

He kissed me on the cheek and I followed Esme upstairs,

"I'll give you the back room, its quieter and has its own bathroom. Also its the largest with a day bed for Kat."

"Thank you Esme."

"Don't thank me, I'm so glad to have you back in the family Bella. Now, there are fresh towels in the closet and if you need anything else you just ask."

She hugged me tight,

"I'm so sorry Bella for everything that's happened but thank you for giving us a second chance."

I went through into the huge bathroom with its tub and walk in shower looking at the thick fluffy towels and stock of toiletries and felt I'd walked into a film set. It made my little bathroom look poor and scruffy in comparison but that had been mine, this belonged to the Cullens and everything that belonged to the Cullens was perfect. It would be nice to indulge for a while but I could see me missing my own little home after a while. I opened my bag and took out my one and only pair of PJ's, the one's I'd bought when Kat was in hospital a few months back, it was better than the sweats I normally slept in and hanging on the back of the door was a brand new white towelling robe and by the bed a pair of fluffy slippers. I felt like royalty as I stripped off and went into the shower, the warm water easing the cramps of travelling and the tension of meeting Edward again.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Edward

Well this was awkward, I knew the rest of the family weren't going to be very happy with me but I thought I could talk Carlisle round. After all surely he would understand why I hadn't told the family the truth, they wouldn't have left. He took his place behind his desk then turned to me,

"Well?"

"I did what I thought was best Carlisle, Bella wasn't safe with us or in our world. I did the only sensible thing, I took us away."

"But what you told us, the things Bella said? They were lies?"

"Well yes but I knew some of us wouldn't leave if I told you what I'd said to her."

"And what did you say to Bella?"

I looked away from his piercing gaze,

"Edward, was Bella telling the truth?"

"I told her we were leaving, that we were bored here, that I'd let this romance with her get out of hand, that it had gone on too long"

"And what did Bella say?"

"She begged me to take her with me but I refused, I said she was a novelty that had worn off."

"I see, so she was upset?"

"Of course I knew she would be but like I said it was too dangerous for her in our world."

"Do you still have feelings for Bella?"

"Of course, I did the noble thing and now its being thrown back in my face. Jasper turns up here with her on his arm like some kind of trophy. Anyway she can't have been that upset about our leaving or she wouldn't have a kid, even I know how long all that takes and the child isn't a baby Carlisle"

"You know nothing about Katherine or Bella's life after we left so I would be very careful what you say Edward, you could make matters worse if that's possible although I think you may have gone too far in any case."

"Too far? So I lied. Does it matter? She's got Jasper for what that's worth and her kid. What have I got? Nothing? I didn't do well from leaving her and I told you why I lied. You know as well as I do that Emmett wouldn't have left and neither would Alice. For all I know maybe Jasper would have been sniffing around that much earlier, who can tell?"

He just looked at me in stony silence and I read his thoughts which shocked me,

"You're taking her side? What about me? What about my motives?"

"Nothing excuses the hurt you put this family through. You above everyone should know how much family and truth mean to me. You have gone against everything I hold dear. I will not allow anyone to destroy this family Edward, not even you and you came extremely close. Now either you apologise to everyone and keep a very low profile or I suggest you find yourself somewhere else to live until the others calm down."

"And go where? This is my home. My family"

"You should have thought of that before you lied to us all"

"You can't do this to me, I'm your first born, I was here first, you owe me"

"Oh I think I've paid my dues to you Edward. Every time there is conflict in this family you are at the bottom of it. I have excused you and protected you for too long now but no more. Love and trust are a two way thing Edward and you never have grasped that fact. Now please I'd like you to leave before I lose my temper altogether."

Carlisle

Edward could feel the pain my decision caused me but I had only myself to blame. I had been weak where he was concerned, forgiving and excusing his actions for far too long but this time it wasn't just me who knew, this time he had overstepped the line with all of us and it was time he learned the consequences of such actions. I went back to the others and told them of my decision which I think shocked everyone, including Esme. She had told me over and over that I wasn't doing Edward any favours pandering to his every whim but I just ignored her until now. This time was different, Bella had been family and I was not going to stand by and let him get away with hurting family, especially when it had caused so much unhappiness among all of us.

Edward

I went back through to the lounge fuming to see that everyone was gone but Emmett and the two children. I could hear Jasper talking to Rose in the kitchen but it was the little girls thoughts that caught my attention. All children's thoughts were interesting mainly because they flitted from one thing to another and their thoughts were usually sweet and funny but this child, her thoughts were different, they were very soft and quiet and it was an effort to hear any of them clearly but even when I did I didn't really understand them, they were disjointed although I felt a warmth towards my brother. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope, the thoughts were like mixed shards and I understood the child was brain damaged. Bella's daughter was disabled and knowing this gave me a pang of guilt. I may not be responsible for it directly but by severing contact between all of us and her I thought I might be guilty in some way indirectly.

I took a few paces towards her, eager to see her face but Emmett blocked my way.

"You take another step Edward and I will rip both your arms off"

He meant every word, it would seem this child brought out the protector in all my siblings. I put up my hands and stepped backwards as the child looked round at me. Our eyes met and I felt a strange sensation as if she were seeing into my own thoughts then she turned back to Nathaniel and the feeling disappeared.

"Emmett, I want to apologise for my actions. I shouldn't have lied about what I said to Bella although I still think I was right to act as I did at the time. I never thought it would cause such a problem."

"Yeah well Edward that's your problem. You never think about anyone but yourself. If not for you we'd all be together like we used to be and maybe Bella would still be here maybe not but that would have been her choice. As far as I'm concerned you acted just as you always did and always will, making sure you come out smelling of roses. Anyway its time the kids went up to bed."

Jazz came to join him then and I put a hand out to detain him but thought better of it when I saw the expression on his face.

"I only want a second Jasper."

Emmett looked at him but he nodded picking the little girl up in his arms,

"Well?"

"I'm trying to apologise."

"Don't bother Edward. I'm not interested in any apology from you, it wouldn't mean anything anyway. Just stay out of my way and keep your distance from Bella and Kat."

He pushed past me and went upstairs after Emmett but the little girl turned looking at me again and I felt something, like a feather touching my brain, was she a mind reader too?

Knowing I wasn't going to get a warm reception in the kitchen either I went through to find Esme had joined Rose.

"I guess you heard what I said to Emmett and Jasper?"

Rose turned looking at me with disdain,

"Yes I did Edward and Jasper expressed my feelings towards you very clearly. Just stay away from me."

She disappeared leaving me with Esme, never my greatest fan.

"So Edward, you finally got what was coming. I'm amazed it took so long personally."

"You never have liked me have you Esme. You were always jealous of the affinity I had with Carlisle"

She burst out laughing,

"Now that really underlines what a child you are Edward. I felt sorry for you because you really believed you were the centre of Carlisle's universe when he loved you like a son. He was proud of you and he supported and protected you, too much I think but you were never my rival Edward, not for Carlisle's affections. I pity you because I don't think you will ever grow up so try to prove me wrong. In the meantime I'd keep a low profile if I were you. The apologies didn't go too well did they? Oh yes, and I second the others, stay away from the children."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Bella

It was nice to have a family again, others I could turn to for a little support although I knew the only person I needed other than Kat was Jasper. With him at my side I could face anything, do anything and I knew he would always be there for me. Drying my hair I slipped on the robe and went back in the bedroom just as Jazz appeared with Kat who was sleepy again. She saw me and smiled then held out her arms and I took her holding her close,

"Well Kat what do you think of our bedroom?"

Kat looked around and spotted Simon on the day bed already made up for her,

"Ssi"

"Yes Simon, he's all ready for bed so I think its time you had a wash and cleaned your teeth then you can join him"

Taking her through into the bathroom I gave her a quick wash and helped her brush her teeth, quite a task when she was trying to be helpful then carried her back to find Jazz sitting in the window with her sketch pad and crayons. I put her in bed and picked up her favourite book, the one Jazz had bought her for Christmas and we looked through it naming the animals until her eyes closed and her thumb went into her mouth and she was asleep, looking like an angel, my little angel.

I kissed her forehead and went to see what Jazz was drawing gasping when I saw a picture of Kat, it was just a head and shoulders in black crayon but somehow he'd captured her likeness. He tore the page out and handed it to me,

"For you, to say thank you for allowing me into Kat's life. It means a lot to me Bella"

I took the picture and laid it carefully on the ledge then stood on tip toe to kiss him,

"Thank you for wanting to be in our lives Jazz"

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, his face in my hair and I felt him relax,

"You were worried about coming weren't you?"

"I guess so, only because of Edward though."

"And are you surprised at the way things went?"

"I should be I suppose but no, I guess when I thought about it I realised that the others would be on my side."

I kissed him then leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes,

"You're tired. Come on let me tuck you in"

He lifted me up and carried me over to the bed pulling the covers back and laying me down gently.

"Are you going to join me?"

"Bella there is nothing I would like more than to join you but I want our first time to be special so for now I'll stay but I'm not getting undressed. Too much temptation that way"

I yawned

"Probably just as well, I'm shattered and there's a houseful of vampires with very acute hearing."

He laughed kicked his shoes off and joined me making sure I was well wrapped up and put his arms around me. As I dozed off I saw he had turned his head to watch Kat sleeping and I knew she too would always be safe now.

Jasper

It seemed strange but wonderful to be here with Kat and Bella watching over them as they slept, a woman who knew what I was yet trusted both her own and her daughters safety to me. I was glad Esme and Carlisle had accepted Bella and Kat into the family and I knew Alice would appear and work her way back into Bella's good books eventually. She had done nothing deliberately to hurt Bella just kept her peace and she had given me my freedom and a push in the right direction. The strangest thing of all was that I could think about Alice and feel nothing at all for her although we had been a couple for so long. Now she was no more important to me than Esme and probably less important than Rose. I was rather surprised no one had mentioned her but then maybe they were being diplomatic. I wondered idly if she were still in Switzerland and if Emmett and Rose would go back there with Nathaniel, I doubted it, they would want the family together but Bella and I wouldn't join the Cullens, we would start a new life of our own but we would stay in touch and they would always be family. Thinking about family made me ponder Renee. That woman was a real piece of work and I personally couldn't stand her but she was Bella's mother and I knew Bella wanted to confront her although I wasn't sure it would have the desired effect. Still we'd go and see what happened but then it was our time and that was something to keep me amused while my family slept, planning a future.

Bella

We decided to give Kat one more day before starting her treatment and it was wonderful with Emmett and Rose and little Nathaniel. We went into the city and looked at the shop windows before diving into a toy shop where Nathaniel, or Atty as Kat called him chose a huge fire engine with an extending ladder and lights that flashed and a siren that all but broke the sound barrier! Jazz who had carried Kat around on his shoulders, much better for her than her buggy, took her over to the display of furry animals and they started looking at them when her eyes widened,

"Jazz hoss"

She pointed excitedly at a pink horse with a silver mane and tail who stood alone on a shelf. It had a mark on one leg and as a result no one wanted her but Kat was captivated, especially when she found out the horse would swish its tail and neigh if you touched its tummy, so needless to say it went home with us and took pride of place at the dinner table with a plate of its own full of tiny carrot sticks Esme had cut and which Kat ate pretending agic, Magic, had done so. Neither she nor Nathaniel seemed to notice that I was the only one who sat with them to eat but then Kat had only really had me and Nathaniel's mother had just put a ready meal in his room so he ate alone until now and was still learning table manners but he was keen to please and a quick learner and either Emmett or Rose always sat with him and helped if he needed it. After dinner the children played together while we sat watching just happy to be together.

When it got to bedtime and I picked her up she held out her arms to Jazz,

"Jazz"

He looked up and smiled,

"I'll see you later Kitty Kat"

She shook her head and her bottom lip trembled, if she got upset now I would never get her to sleep and I wanted to talk to Carlisle about tomorrow, besides which he was a part of our little family and deserved a part in the bedtime ritual.

"Come on Jazz, it looks like Kat wants you"

He looked a little uneasy and I understood he didn't want to impose but I just held her out to him,

"I think Kat wants you to give her a bath."

Once he understood I was happy with this he jumped up and took her from me,

"Right Kitty Kat, lets fly"

He held her in the air and took her out making air plane noises much to her delight which made me smile too.

Once they had gone I went along to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door knowing he was there.

"Come in"

He smiled when he saw me,

"I thought you might want a few words Bella. Are you still happy to try this out?"

"Yes I just want to be clear in my own mind what's going to happen."

"Right well, first of all I'll give Kat a sedative with her breakfast, that way she wont get distressed or frightened then we'll take her to my impromptu surgery upstairs and I'll prepare the injection. Jasper will supply me with his venom fresh as we need it. I thought we'd take it slowly so I'm just going to concentrate on her mobility to start with as its the thing that seems to frustrate her most of all. Is that OK with you?"

"Of course. How long will it take to work?"

"I'd expect to see an improvement in a day or two at most. If it works then I'd like, with your approval, to do a further injection into the area responsible for speech. Its rather a long winded way of doing it but she's young and I don't want to frighten her with too much changing at once in her body."

"But you think if it works she'll be able to speak more clearly and maybe walk?"

"Yes I believe so."

"What about her lungs Carlisle?"

"Well that's a little more difficult. It means injecting venom close to her heart so I think we might want to think about it a little longer."

"All these injections, will they introduce enough venom into her system to cause a possible transformation?"

"No I don't believe so, we are taking extremely small amounts even in a child her size."

"Then we'll see you in the morning and thank you again Carlisle"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Bella

When I came out of Carlisle's study I felt happier although the thought of my little girl having injections into her brain was still very daunting. Then I heard Kat splashing about in the bath as Jazz called for me and I ran upstairs to join them. The bathroom was flooded out but they'd had a good time from the bubbles that covered everything.

"If you get Kat ready for bed I'd better clear up before Esme kills me"

I took her through to our bedroom and helped her on with her pyjama's, the fairy ones Rose and Emmett had bought her and then looked,

"Did you clean your teeth?"

She nodded and mimed using her toothbrush,

"Jazz me"

Jazz had helped her, I should have known he wouldn't forget.

"Right, which story would you like?"

Kat looked at me for a moment then picked up a book from the selection on the bed,

"amins"

It was the book, slightly dog eared now, that Jazz bought her for Christmas and Peter had saved from the Phelps house.

"So, baby animals tonight."

Jazz came over to sit on the bed and I noticed his rolled up shirt sleeves were wet as were the bottom half of his jeans.

"It looks like you had a bath too"

"Kat and I may have been a little over enthusiastic with the bubbles but never mind."

He leaned in to kiss the top of her head,

"Enjoy your story Kitty Kat. I'll see you in the morning"

As he left Nathaniel came in with Rose,

"Would you mind if we listened to the story, Nathaniel loves your animal tales."

Sure"

I moved over and he sat on Rose's lap looking at the pictures with Kat, asleep like her before the story was finished.

When I came back downstairs Jazz suggested we take a drive and I jumped at the idea, we hadn't been alone since before I had my accident and it would be nice to have a few hours alone, just him and I. Esme promised to listen out for Kat and we drove off enjoying the solitude and quiet.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't have the faintest idea, I just thought it would be nice to get out of the house so we can talk about tomorrow without being interrupted."

"You mean Kat?"

"Well its a big day for her, if it works. Are you still happy to try? I know you spoke to Carlisle but I thought I'd ask anyway"

"We owe her the chance of a better quality of life."

"I think she has a god quality of life right now Bella, you've done everything you could for her."

"But you think we should try?"

"I think Kat deserves any chance she can get but I'm with you whatever you decide."

Jasper

She nodded and relaxed into me and I felt her warm breath on my neck sending shivers up and down my spine. Suddenly she giggled,

"What's so funny?"

"Well I feel like a young girl on her first hot date. If I were a little younger or more abandoned I'd jump you right here, right now"

"That sounds like an interesting proposition but its a little cold and cramped in here"

"I really would like a few days on our own, just the three of us Jazz"

"Then after tomorrow once we know Kat's OK we'll take off, find a quiet motel and take a couple of days out for ourselves. Her next injection can wait a little while. That way we'll have a room to ourselves away from any snooping vampire ears."

"Is that a promise?"

"As long as we don't disturb Kat then yes"

Bella

When we got back there was a surprise waiting, Alice was back and although I wasn't sure how I felt about her and seeing her now I was with Jazz but she made the decision for me by running over and hugging me.

"Bella I'm so pleased for you and Jazz. I couldn't say anything, you are so hard to read, in fact pretty impossible since you had your little girl. By the way she is gorgeous. I didn't wake her I just peeked round the door."

Then she turned to Jazz grinning,

"See everything worked out in the end and I have a surprise of my own"

She dragged him into the lounge where Carlisle sat talking to a young man I'd never seen before but when Jazz saw him he burst out laughing,

"You and Garrett? Well I never saw that one coming"

The guy stood up grinning and shook hands with Jazz before turning to me,

"And you must be the Bella I've heard so much about. I'm Garrett and its a pleasure to finally meet you. Alice hasn't stopped singing your praises although I get the impression that Edward's not a great fan."

I laughed

"No, not really. Is he still here?"

"Yeah he was playing the piano until he heard the car draw up, I think he's gone into hiding now. Can't imagine why"

Jasper

I could see both Garrett and Alice wanted to talk but at the moment I had nothing to say to them and time with Bella was precious so I followed her upstairs to our room, to find her looking down on Kat's sleeping form. She turned hearing me shut the door.

"I thought you might want to speak to Alice"

I took her in my arms and kissed her on the forehead,

"There's only one person I want to talk to and only two people I want to be with right now and they're both in this room"

She melted into my arms still looking at Kat,

"I just hope we're doing the right thing Jazz. She's been through so much for a little one"

"Well we can back out at any point Bella. The only good thing is that these injections wont hurt Kat if they don't do any good."

"True"

"By the way I want to thank you for asking Carlisle to use my venom instead of his own"

She turned smiling and our lips met for a fleeting second,

"I didn't ask him Jazz, I told him. If my daughter gets any help its going to be as a result of you not him. You're her daddy in every way that matters so it should be you not him"

I didn't know what to say, I was so grateful to Bella for all she was giving me.

"Well we'll hope for the best but whatever happens, once Carlisle says Kat is OK we take off for our mini holiday. Do you have any idea where you'd like to go?"

"Yes I do but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"You want to visit Renee don't you?"

"I need to Jazz. I want to get this over with. I don't want her hanging over my head, not any longer and she needs to know she went way over the line. Its over between us Jazz, I don't trust her and I don't like the man she's married to either."

"She told Carlisle she was going on a cruise. I don't know if they're back yet"

"Its my guess they never went. It was just another lie so she didn't have to worry about me or Kat. Well now she wont have to worry about us ever again because this time I'm doing the breaking up not her"

"OK then. We go to Florida, provided Carlisle says Kat can fly. Don't forget she's only just over a chest infection."

"I know...I just want to get it all over so you and I can start our life together with Kat with a clean slate."

I stayed with her until she fell asleep, it was so nice to snuggle up close to her warm body and feel her love for me although it was becoming increasingly overpowered by her need but that we could hopefully do something about once we left here.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Edward

I went up to my room unable to bear the looks and Alice's bouncy energy, made even worse by Garretts company. He'd never been a favourite of mine although he and Carlisle were close but as I sat in my chair by the window listening to Debussy a thought suddenly hit me. Bella's daughter had a gift, possibly a talent for reading minds and she must have acquired it from somewhere. I had left Bella four years ago and her daughter was three years old plus. Could it be that Katherine was my daughter? Had she inherited her fathers gift? It was a shocking thought, no it couldn't be true. Bella and I had never had sex, I daren't trust myself that close to her but we had been pretty close a couple of times before I pulled away, being the sensible one in the relationship. I went on the internet to do some research and found that it was theoretically possible if certain things had happened and I couldn't remember, or perhaps I didn't want to, I hated digging back into the memories of my time with Bella and I'd buried it so deep it was all very foggy but if there was the slightest chance that she might be mine I wanted to be a part of her life and no one, not even my dear brother was going to stop me. This would make a difference to Carlisle's attitude to me, I knew that so I decided to put out some feelers.

Carlisle

I was surprised when Edward asked to speak to me again, I didn't think there was anything left to say between us but I wouldn't refuse.

"Sit down Edward. What did you want?"

"I need to ask you a question but I need you to promise you wont talk about it with anyone else."

"More secrets Edward? I just told you I wasn't playing those games any longer."

"This is different Carlisle. Its important"

"It always is with you son"

"No, this is different, please Carlisle"

He sounded very disturbed so I nodded reluctantly,

"As long as I don't feel it is detrimental to the family I wont tell any one else."

"Is it possible for a woman to conceive even if she doesn't go through the full sexual act?"

Well I wasn't expecting that question and it showed on my face.

"Theoretically it is possible but it is very unlikely, why?"

Before he could speak the answer hit me like a brick wall and I shook my head,

"No Edward. For one you are a vampire and the timing isn't right. Besides did you ever get to the point where it could be possible?"

He shrugged looking uncomfortable,

"Maybe. And didn't Bella say her daughter was premature? Maybe that was because the baby was part vampire or maybe she lied to cover up the fact her daughter could be mine. Its possible isn't it?"

I shook my head even though I suppose it was just about possible if Bella had lied about Katherine's age and birth but why would she do so?

"Bella would have told us Edward, besides which Katherine is not a vampire."

"True but she could be a hybrid and maybe her problems are caused by that and not brain damage at all."

"You are reaching Edward, besides what difference does it make now? If Bella hasn't told us then she doesn't want it known."

"Which doesn't make it right Carlisle. If that child is mine then I want to be in her life and I certainly don't want Jasper anywhere near her."

"What makes you think she might be yours? Did something happen? Did Bella say something?"

"I think Katherine can read minds. I felt her in my brain and she would have inherited that from me. I want you to test her. Find out if she's mine, you owe me that much"

"I'll speak to Bella."

"She'll only lie. It will be easy for you to do a blood test, she need never know."

"I'm sorry Edward, I will speak to Bella first and if she agrees I will carry out a blood test."

"And if she refuses?"

"That's her right as Katherine's mother I'm afraid. Its the best I can do Edward. I wont go behind her back, ruin her trust in us, in me"

Edward

I should have known he would say that, Bella had them all wrapped around her littler finger, well if Carlisle wouldn't help me then I would find another way to get to the truth. When I went back into the lounge I saw Jasper was missing along with Emmett while Rose and Esme sat reading.

"Where are the others?"

"Why? Worried they are waiting in a dark alley for you Edward? Don't worry they've gone to hunt so you're safe...for now"

"Rose please, lets have a few hours peace without any unkind words."

I nodded my appreciation of Esme's words but she'd gone back to her book.

"Carlisle wants to speak to Bella."

"Tough, she's gone to bed Edward. I'm sure it will wait a few hours."

I nodded and went back upstairs looking in at Bella's door, she was fast asleep and in the day bed was the little girl who might be my daughter. I couldn't wait, I needed to know and if I acted straight away then I could beat Alice's visions and Jasper's return, they couldn't have been gone that long. Without hesitation I walked quietly over and picked the sleeping child up in my arms. It felt strange to have such a warm little body close to mine and her scent enveloped me making my mouth water but I swallowed the venom down, I wouldn't hurt my own flesh and blood even though her blood called to me as Bella's had.

Carlisle

The more I thought about the conversation with Edward the more absurd it sounded, I was sure Katherine wasn't his daughter but the only way to still his qualms would be to do a blood test and I hoped Bella would agree or there could be problems ahead but I wouldn't go behind her back, that would be wrong of me. Of course if her blood had carried traces of our venom then surely it would have shown up before now and I didn't remember anything in her notes. Deciding to see if she were still awake I finished the report I was writing quickly and went upstairs to check. Bella was stirring but Katherine's bed was empty and I wondered if she had woken and been heard by Esme or Rosalie who took her downstairs so Bella could sleep on. Looking at Bella I felt a paternal warmth, she may not be my daughter but she was marrying into the Cullen family with Jasper so I would do everything I could to help the pair and Katherine too. Shutting the door quietly I went downstairs, as I said it could wait until tomorrow.

Esme was alone in the lounge and I went through to the kitchen expecting to see Rose with Katherine but it was empty.

"Where's Rose?"

"She heard Nathaniel grizzling so she went up to comfort him, why?"

"I just wondered. I looked in on Bella and she's sleeping peacefully, I did think she might be too nervous thinking about tomorrow."

"She is but Jasper calmed her, he said she should sleep till morning or at least until he gets back. It's strange to think of him as a father but he is very fond of Katherine."

"Yes it is strange"

Esme caught something in my tone and looked up at me curiously,

"What's the matter Carlisle?"

"Nothing Esme, at least nothing I can talk about yet. I'll go up and check on Rose and the children. Its strange how one wakes the other."

"Is Kat awake then?"

"I thought you said Rose had gone up to see to them"

"Only Nathaniel, we haven't heard Kat since Bella went up."

"So where is she?"

Esme got up looking puzzled and a little concerned,

"Katherine? In bed, you must have seen her when you went in to see Bella"

I shook my head and we both ran upstairs opening Bella's door quietly to see her asleep but Katherine's bed was empty. Esme ran along the corridor to Nathaniel's room just as Rose came out smiling.

"What's the matter Esme?"

She had seen the look of panic on Esme's face.

"Katherine's not in her bed, did you take her out?"

"No, I've been reading a story to Nathaniel until he fell asleep again. Maybe Bella did"

"No, she's still asleep."

Then it hit me, I knew who had taken Katherine and why and we needed to find Edward and the little girl as quickly as we could. If Jasper got back and found Katherine missing Edward would end up dead!


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Jasper

I didn't hang around hunting but fed and went back to the house, I wanted to be with Bella and Kat more than anything but the closer I got to the house the more urgent that need became as if there was something happening and they needed me. Just before I caught sight of the house something stopped me dead almost knocking me from my feet, a vision or something. I could see Kat looking around her as if unsure where she was and then she turned her head and looked directly at me,

"Daddy I'm scared."

I could hear her voice so clearly she could have been with me but I'd never heard her speak so clearly or call me daddy. Was she even talking to me or to someone she could see and I couldn't?

"Daddy I want Simon, I want you and Mummy. Find me daddy, find me like you did before"

So she was talking to me,

"I will darlin' Don't be scared I'll find you."

The vision was gone as abruptly as it came and I ran to the house crashing through the back door calling for Bella. In the lounge I found Esme, Rose, and Carlisle and they looked at me shocked.

"Where's Bella? What's happened? Who has Kat?"

"Jasper how did you know? We only just found out ourselves."

"Know what? Carlisle what's going on?"

I didn't wait to hear his answer but tore up the stairs as I heard Bella cry out.

Bella

Something woke me, a dread that something was terribly wrong and I sat up suddenly turning on the light and looking for Kat. Convinced she needed me, but her bed was empty and I panicked calling her name. Then Jasper was there beside me holding me close,

"What did you see Bella?"

"Nothing, where's Kat. I know she needs me, did Rose take her downstairs?"

"No, I'm not sure what happened but I think Carlisle does. Come on"

He threw my robe around my shoulders and we ran hand in hand downstairs to see Carlisle waiting and Esme and Rose on the phone.

"Carlisle what's going on? Where's Kat?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have known he'd do something stupid. Its Edward..."

Jaspers snarl was loud and furious.

"He thinks Katherine is his daughter and I'm afraid he must have taken her."

"His daughter? What the hell made him think that?"

"He told me she can read minds, that he felt her in his and he thinks you lied about her age, that he is Katharine's biological father,. He asked me to do a blood test but I told him all I was willing to do was to speak to you about the matter. So he took matters into his own hands and kidnapped her."

"Is Edward Katharine's father?"

I looked at Esme in surprise,

"No, he's not and if he thinks he is then I suggest you have a talk with him about the birds and the bees Esme"

"Edward asked me if it was possible for you to have gotten pregnant even if you didn't have full intercourse and I told him theoretically yes but extremely unlikely, it wasn't until I'd answered him that I understood the reason for the question."

"It still doesn't make sense, we never got that intimate. He wouldn't."

"its wish fulfilment Bella. He sees you happy with a child and he wants to be a part of your life again so he dreams up this stupid theory."

"Jasper how did you know something was wrong?"

I looked at Carlisle as Jasper shrugged,

"I heard Kat, I saw her only it wasn't real but some kind of vision. She told me she was scared and she asked me to find her like I did once before"

A warm glow filled me on hearing this,

"She spoke to you? Then she'll help us find her. Where would Edward go with a young child Carlisle?"

"I have no idea but Rose is trying to get Alice, she might have seen something. Esme rang Emmett and he's on his way back to help. Unless Kat gives us anything else I'm not sure how to find him"

"I'm going outside, see if I can get a scent."

"Check the garage, see if he took the car."

Jasper nodded at Carlisle's suggestion then kissed me and went outside.

He hadn't been gone long when the phone rang and it was Alice, she and Garrett were on their way and she was trying to get a sense of where they might be.

"So Kat does have a gift but its not mind reading like Edward thought."

"No Bella not as Edward thought. If she can communicate in some way at a distance and speak clearly then I doubt there is anything seriously wrong with her brain, its just the pathways from brain to the appropriate limb or organ. She knows what she wants to say but can't get the thoughts to form words she can utter. She knows how to walk too I would think but she can't get the messages from brain to legs. It means she will understand where she is and hopefully might recognise something we can use to track her"

The thought that Kat was normal inside made me happy and sad at the same time. The thought of her trapped inside a body that wouldn't work for her was so upsetting I began to cry but if it helped get her back then Carlisle would give her a chance of taking control of her body for the first time.

Jasper

Carlisle's Mercedes was gone which meant Edward was keeping Kat out of sight behind tinted windows. Now where would he take her? I went outside and ran to the end of the drive but of course the traffic was heavy enough to mask the scent of the Mercedes and if Edward were intelligent he would have set the cabin air to recycling so no outside air got in and no scents got out for anyone to trace. I cursed and started back to the house when Kat returned, she still sounded scared but she had something for me.

"Daddy we're going to see a man to get me a passport. I don't want to fly away with Edward. I want to go home to you and mummy. Please come and get me."

I ran back to the house calling for Carlisle as Emmett appeared almost crashing into me.

"You found him Jazz?"

"NO but I think I know where he's headed... Carlisle"

He came out to meet me,

"You found something? Alice hasn't seen anything but she's going to try again."

"I want you to ring Alex. Get me a plane to Seattle fast."

"Seattle?"

"Yes Edwards headed to Jenks. He wants a passport for Kat. If he gets one he'll take her abroad and I wont allow that".

Bella came to me her fists clenched,

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too Jazz"

"OK, give me a few minutes."

I rang Jenks personal cell phone and waited.

"Jenks here. This had better be good, its late"

"Have you heard from Edward Cullen?"

There was a startled silence then a carefully neutral voice,

"Mr Jasper?"

"Have you?"

"Yes I had a call about half an hour ago asking me to meet him at the airport first thing tomorrow."

"Do you have what he wants?"

"I'm not sure I should divulge that..."

"Do you have it yes or no? I'm on my way there now so I can ask in person if you prefer"

"NO, no that's fine Mr Jasper. I can get what he wants but even with a photograph it will take a few hours."

"Do you have a photograph?"

"Yes he sent me one. I take it you don't want me to hand it over?"

"Oh yes I want you to hand it over, I want you to let me know when are where you are doing the handover and then you can hand the passport over to a friend of mine. She'll make herself known to you Jenks."

"Very well Mr Jasper. I'll ring you as soon as I know the details."

I put the phone down, all I needed was to get there before Edward and Carlisle turned to me,

"You can take off in an hour, the next commercial flight to Seattle doesn't take off for just over two hours so you'll be there ahead of them."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Carlisle

I asked Alex if he could find out if Edward was on a flight out of Chicago in the next few hours, I knew officially he couldn't but we were talking unofficially. He came back as we drove out to the airport to say he wasn't so was he driving there? Surely that was too far with a little one or wasn't he thinking of her comfort and needs? Esme had stayed behind with Rose to look after Nathaniel while I insisted on going with Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. Alice and Garrett were too far away to get to the airport but she would keep looking and if she saw anything she would ring. In the meantime they would catch the next flight to Seattle just in case we needed their help. Personally I thought it would be all over by then but I held my tongue, I didn't want to antagonise Jasper any further, he was livid as it was. Alex met us at the gate,

"I couldn't find out anything about Edward flying out of here but I have a friend checking on the QT just in case we missed anything. He could have driven or used another airport, Minneapolis for example."

"Thank you anyway Alex. Are we ready?"

"Sure. We have a slot in half an hour so if you like to get aboard."

Bella

I walked to the plane between Emmett and Jasper and I could feel the anger radiating from both of them, even Carlisle looked angry and that was something new for me. I had wondered if he were coming to protect Edward but if he was I didn't think he stood much of a chance and I certainly wouldn't stick up for him. How he thought for one second that Kat could be his I didn't know, we hadn't gone anywhere near that kind of intimacy although I admit I would have liked to at the time. Now all I felt was a cold disgust for what he had done but if Kat were distressed or harmed in any way that would turn to a hot fury and I'd kill him myself.

Once airborne I turned to Jasper,

"Kat isn't Edwards daughter, she couldn't be."

He smiled and took my hand,

"Bella you don't have to tell me that. Not that it makes any difference to the way I feel about her, or you."

"It matters to me Jasper, it matters a lot. We never did anything that would get me pregnant and in a way I'm glad. It makes it so much easier to despise him."

I knew the other two could hear me but I really didn't care, the only person I needed to understand was sitting beside me.

"Bella, really it doesn't matter"

"How can you say that?"

"Its very simple, when I heard Kat she called me daddy."

A lump formed in my throat and I brushed away tears from my eyes,

"She did?"

"If Kat sees me as her father it doesn't matter about the rest. Its you, me, and Kat, and as soon as we get her back you and I are getting married and then I'd like to adopt her formally if that's OK with you"

I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, this was the best thing I'd ever heard,

"Of course it is, we both love you so much"

Carlisle

I was pleased for Jasper and Bella and I believed her, Edward was deluding himself and if he wasn't very careful he was going to get himself killed. Jasper wasn't the only one gunning for him now, Emmett, Rose, and even Esme wouldn't think twice about ending his existence for what he had done. Myself, I couldn't bring myself to want him dead but I had no idea what to do with him any longer. He was becoming a danger not only to himself but to others. There had to be a way to teach him control again but it was going to be a long and difficult process and I wasn't sure I was the man for the job any more and I had no idea who I could turn to. The best thing would be for him to go to Italy but he wouldn't go voluntarily and I dare not force him. If the Volturi found out about Bella she would be killed and that I wasn't going to risk. If I were to do it myself it might mean leaving Esme and the others for a prolonged time and I didn't want that either. All through the flight I kept trying to come up with a solution to the problem but when we landed I was no closer than when we took off and that worried me.

Jasper

As soon as we landed I rang Jenks who had left me a message asking me to call,

"Mr Jasper I'm glad you rang. Mr Cullen has been in touch with a change of plans, he wants me to meet his representative in Bellingham. I told him I needed an extra couple of hours but I think he knew I was stalling. He told me if I wasn't there in two hours then he would know and he would find me and kill me. I think he plans to cross the border with the child."

"Where are you now?"

"On my way to Bellingham. I daren't be a no show in case you didn't get here. What do you want me to do?"

"Make the drop. Where and when?"

"Bellingham, at the Big Rock Garden Park in one hour."

I knew we couldn't make it in time to stop the transfer,

"Ah, Mr Jasper this is something..."

"What?"

I know I snapped at him but I was busy thinking.

"Well if Mr Cullen intends taking the child across the border he's going to find it impossible without a written statement by the child's other parent and I'm afraid I forgot to get such a paper arranged."

"Good thinking Jenks. As soon as you make the drop I want a call with details of the person you met and where they went."

"Of course. As soon as I've delivered the passport I'll ring you back"

"So, Edward will have the passport but he can't use it without the written statement and Jenks doesn't think he'll know that. It gives us a window of opportunity but who is picking up the passport for him? And why?"

"Maybe he's scared we'll be hot on his trail, maybe he thinks you'll check on Jenks. No idea who he asked to help him though."

Emmett was trying hard to help but I needed more.

"I think I might know who he's using Jasper"

We turned to look at Carlisle who was waiting for the rental keys,

"Who?"

"Edward had a friend in Bellingham many years ago, another musician who was interested in our way of life, at least at first. He didn't keep to it though but I know he and Edward still talk on occasion. A Frankie...Carter, yes that's it."

"Right lets get moving. We don't have time to waste, Emmett you drive."

Once on the move Carlisle used his phone to pull up a map of Bellingham and then a telephone directory looking for an F Carter. Bella was very quiet and pale holding my hand tightly and then I had another vision of Kat and she looked scared again,

"Daddy, Edward isn't a nice man, he shouted at me because I made a mess with my dinner. Please come and get me, I don't like it here"

I didn't move or say anything, telling Bella that Kat was distressed wouldn't help her so I would keep it to myself but I spoke in my mind to reassure Katherine,

"Don't worry Kitty Kat we're coming. Be brave for just a little longer and we'll get you."


	51. Chapter 51

**I'd like to wish all my readers a very Happy New Year and all the best for 2015. I will be posting this evening but not tomorrow or Friday morning. Everything should be back to normal on Friday afternoon. Love Jules xx**

Chapter Fifty One

Edward

This wasn't turning out as easy as I had thought. I couldn't read the child's mind so I had no idea what she was thinking but I had a feeling she was deliberately trying to annoy me and slow me down, probably hoping her precious mummy and Jasper would come rescue her. Well I had news for her, she was with her real daddy now and the sooner she started communicating with me the sooner things would get better. I stopped at a MacDonald's and bought her a meal to eat on the way but she made such a mess I had to pull over and help her in the end. I'd never taken a lot of notice of her problems before but it was pretty obvious she wasn't all there, she couldn't even feed herself without getting stuff everywhere! I lost my temper a little but then parents did that, I'd seen it often enough. You could love your kid and tell it off, even shout sometimes but that just made her cry and meant I wasted more precious time giving her a hug. I just hoped Frankie picked up the passport and drove to meet me so we could get across the border, then I could relax a little. Canada was a huge place to get lost in, much of it little inhabited. I didn't expect much trouble, not a single father with a disabled kid who seemed to melt everyone's heart when they saw her.

When Frankie rang me to say he'd picked up my package and was coming to meet me I was relieved. The short flight from Minneapolis to Seattle hadn't been so bad but since we got in the car Katherine hadn't stopped crying, only funny little sobs but it was distracting and mildly annoying so in the end I told her to stop or I'd give her something to cry for. Then I felt bad when I saw her hurt look, kids weren't as easy as they seemed! I tried to be calm and spoke to her as kindly as I could,

"Would you like to see some snow?"

She just looked at me with those big eyes of hers,

"We could make a snowman then build a big log fire and toast marshmallows. That would be fun wouldn't it?"

"Ow?"

I looked at her for a moment trying to work that out,

"Snow? Yes Snow."

"Jazz ow"

"What?"

I didn't understand her even when she repeated it and I could feel my frustration growing again,

"Look why don't you let me read your mind? It would be easy to understand what you were saying then. I know you can, I felt bit, that's how I know you are my daughter."

Still she looked at me gravely so I tried again,

"I am your daddy. Me"

I thumped my chest and she frowned, maybe I was getting through at last!

With relief I saw Frankie waiting up ahead and pulled up indicating for him to get in,

"Edward, I got your package. Who's this?"

"This is my daughter Katherine."

"Daughter? Are you joking?"

"No I'm not"

I was indignant, why was he so shocked?

"OK Where are you going?"

"Across the border, into Canada so she can see some snow. She looks a little slow but inside she's really intelligent just like her father aren't you Katherine?"

I smiled at her but she just looked at me with those doe eyes and part of me wanted to hug her while the other bit wanted to slap the stupid look off her pretty face.

"That's why I wanted the passport"

"Oh right, you got the letter from her mother too?"

"What?"

"I heard someone the other day bleating because he couldn't take his son across to Canada without a letter authorising the trip from his ex wife. He knew she wouldn't agree."

"Are you saying I can't get across without a letter?"

"That's what I heard"

I cursed, Jenks must have known that but of course he didn't know what I'd planned to do so I would need to ring him again.

"Look, her mother and I aren't on the best of terms and I know she wouldn't agree but I'll ring my tame lawyer to get one made up for me. If I book a motel for the night will you do another trip for me?"

"Where to?"

"Seattle and back"

"Oh...OK Edward. But that's it then, I don't want to get involved in any more illegal stuff, I like living here and I keep my head down."

"I appreciate your help Frankie. There's a motel just down the road, we'll book in there overnight."

He nodded smiled at Katherine who just watched him then got out and went back to his own car.

We should be safe enough overnight, I didn't think anyone knew about Frankie except Carlisle and for all his apparent disapproval I knew he wouldn't tell the others. I wouldn't book in at this motel though just in case. We'd find another at a safe distance and I would leave Kat there when I went to meet Frankie, that way if he'd been followed they would be forced to let me go or risk not seeing Kat again, it was fool proof. I found a decent motel and booked in but didn't say anything about Kat, the fewer people who knew I had a kid with me the better. I saw a take out over the road so once I put Kat on the bed and turned the TV on I left her to get some food. It was Mexican but I was sure she'd eat it if she was hungry, she was a kid and they ate all kinds of crap. Once back I set the Cheesy Potato Burrito in front of her, putting the Caramel Apple Empanada to one side for pudding and pushing a straw into the Starburst Strawberry Freeze for her. She should be set so putting her at the table I went to shower.

I came back into the room to find she'd slipped off the chair dropping her drink all over herself and the floor and bumped her head. I hadn't heard her over the shower but I ran over and picked her up cursing as I felt the sticky drink on my clean hands.

"Are you OK? How did you fall? I put you on the chair properly, Katherine really!"

Going back into the shower I cleaned her off and washed out her clothes but I had no spare clothes for her so I dried her vest and knickers as best I could over the heater then put them back on and gave her the Empanada on the floor.

"I have to go out for a minute. You need some clean clothes so please try to sit still and eat. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Her lip quivered but I couldn't take her with me, she had no clothes and it was bitterly cold outside.

"Now don't cry, I'll only be a few minutes Katherine. Just watch TV"

I looked up in time to see a young man being beaten by a gang and cursed switching channels until I found a programme about animals that made her smile.

Jasper

We drove towards Frankie's address until Jenks rang again,

"It seems Mr Cullen now knows he needs a letter and he's asked me to produce one for him. His messenger will pick it up from my office later tonight and deliver it to Mr Cullen. I thought if I sent you a photograph of the messenger you could follow him. It's on it's way to you now"

Well it gave us more time to trace Kat but it meant us splitting up to cover the roads into Bellingham from Seattle. Carlisle and Emmett went alone but Bella stayed with me and as we found the best place to watch the traffic entering Bellingham from the Interstate I got another message but Kat was tired so there was no words just pictures and they concerned me more. The first was Kat laying on the floor covered in what looked like milkshake, then in her underwear alone in a room with a TV in one corner, laying on the floor with her thumb in her mouth. I felt myself tense, we needed to find Kat now, she was alone in a strange motel room, but which motel? I tried speaking to her,

"Kat, can you see anything to tell me where you are darlin'?"

I waited hoping she wasn't too sleepy to hear me and then the room seemed to ripple and I understood she was trying to show me the whole room hoping I would see something to help me locate her. It was like every other motel room I'd seen, generic with no clue, but then I saw a towel laying on the floor as if dropped hurriedly. In one corner was what looked like a leaf. Could that be something to do with the name of the motel?

"OK Kat, you go to sleep, daddy's going to find you."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I knew Jasper had seen something from the way his eyes closed and he tensed and then I heard his whispered words, he was talking to Kat! When he opened his eyes he looked serious,

"Kat's at a motel, there's a leaf on the motel towel so I'm hoping its associated with the motel name. Get a list of Bellingham motels Bella, I'll contact the others, we don't need to wait for Frankie to get back. W can't wait."

"Why what's the matter? Has he hurt her Jazz?"

"I think she's had a fall or something but it was difficult to see and she's too tired to talk to me but she's OK and I told her to go to sleep, that we were coming."

I scrolled down the list of motels, Coachman, Motel 6, Lions, Mac's, Shamrock.

"That's it Shamrock"

He looked over and nodded,

"Yeah that's it. Where is it?"

"West Maplewood Avenue"

He gave the others the address and we agreed to meet up in fifteen minutes a few hundreds yards up from the motel so as not to spook Edward.

"Jazz if he's hurt Kat in any way I'm going to kill him."

"I'll help you, don't worry Bella."

Jasper

I drove past the Shamrock motel and parked up in a bar lot telling Bella to wait for the others while I did a quick check of the motel grounds.

"I'm not staying here, Kat's my daughter too"

I had to smile at that,

"Bella, I can be fast and silent, if Edward catches your scent he might run with Kat or do something stupid so please, just for a few minutes stay here and look out for the others. I wont be long"

What I didn't tell her was that if I saw an opportunity to snatch Kat I wouldn't wait. Taking it very cautiously I checked the area and saw Carlisle's Mercedes parked up in a dark corner close to one of the rooms. I made my way over as if I were a guest looking for his key but I saw no one and stopping outside the room I heard Kat's fast heartbeat, she wasn't asleep, she was frightened. I could hear the TV too, it sounded like a news programme. Waiting I couldn't sense anyone else in the room so I twisted the knob and put my weight against the wood which cracked and then opened as the lock gave way under the pressure.

I could see Kat laying on the floor, her eyes wide with fear, thumb in her mouth, but when she recognised me she smiled and took out her thumb to stretch her hands out to me.

"Jasper, Edwards coming hurry up"

I heard Emmett's whisper and picked Kat up wrapping her in the blanket from the bed,

"Take her Emmett, give her to Bella. I have a few words for Edward"

He had moved faster than we anticipated and as Emmett took Kat from me Edward threw a metal pole he must have broken off the ornamental railings which went through my chest pinning me to the floor of the room.

"Go"

I pulled free of the twisted metal, only the velocity of Edward's throw had enabled it to pass through my stone chest and staggered to my feet as he swung at me knocking me over again then kicked me in the side of the head.

Before I could make it to my feet again I saw Bella standing in the doorway, eyes blazing,

"You bastard Edward Cullen. How dare you snatch my daughter and ill treat her"

She launched herself forward but Edward went backwards at the same time losing his footing and hitting the wall separating the bedroom from the bathroom with a loud crash. As Bella got closer I saw he was being squeezed tighter and tighter against the wall until his body was sinking through into the bathroom yet she wasn't touching him, in fact she stood looking confused but still furious, her hands outstretched as if she would strangle him. His throat contracted as if she were indeed strangling him and Carlisle came in at this point.

"Bella calm down, You need to stop now, we have to get out of here before the police arrive, they've been called by the motel manager. Come on, Kat needs you. Jazz get her out of here. I'll sort out the mess and Edward"

I held out my hand calling to Bella who turned to look at me,

"Bella, Kat needs you, come on"

She shot Edward a final glare then took my hand and I led her away into the shelter of the dark shadows and back to the car where Emmett sat holding Kat close to him and murmuring to her. She heard us and looked up through tear stained eyes as Bella took her tenderly.

"Hello Kat, are you OK?"

She stroked Kat's hair and hugged her but Kat was looking at me and I felt her thanks as a warmth inside my mind.

"I told you we were coming Kitty Kat."

As Emmett drove away from Bellingham a peace descended over us all, Kat was safe in her mother's arms and I had both of them in mine but I wasn't letting go this time, not until I had that wedding ring on Bella's finger and adoption papers in my hand.

"Head for Seattle Emmett, I need to call on Jenks."

He nodded grinning at Kat who was now asleep in Bella's arms and looked fine except for the small bruise on her forehead and how she got that I was sure Carlisle would find out. What he intended doing with Edward I had no idea but I didn't think he would be coming back to the Cullen house. If he did he was a dead man, if not then one day he and I would have a reckoning, when I had nothing more important going on.

We drove into Seattle in the middle of the night but managed to get a motel room and I left Bella and Kat with Emmett while I went to visit Jenks. He was already up as he was waiting for Frankie but the letter wasn't needed now so he could work for me instead. As always he looked nervous, as if he thought I might lunge at him any second.

"Jenks. I need some work done fast."

"Of course Mr Jasper, What can I do for you?"

"I need a marriage licence for King County valid for tomorrow and a ceremony booked."

"I see. What names?"

"Jasper Whitlock and Isabella Swan. You have my details and I can give you hers."

"Will that be all? Its very short notice."

"But you can do it?"

"Oh yes Mr Jasper of course."

"There's one more thing. I want adoption papers, making Katherine Swan my adoptive daughter, You can get her details from her mother in the morning. How long will that take?"

"I assume you want it legal?"

"Of course"

"Then a week should be long enough. Which state is Katherine Swan a resident of?"

"Iowa at present or at least that's where they were living."

"Is there a legal father still living?"

"No, there's no father on the birth certificate."

"I see, then it would probably be better to alter the birth certificate, less problematical if the mother agrees that is"

"Hold off on that then. I'll ring you later with the details."

"Very well Mr Jasper I'll get on it and congratulations."

I left him already busy on the computer and phone and drove back to the motel to find Bella curled up asleep with Kat and watched over by a vigilant Emmett.


	53. Chapter 53

**Well folks Happy 2015, its back to business again now. Many thanks to everyone who read my stories and those who took time to review in 2014. I may not answer the reviews in person, I don't get much time with writing!, but I assure you I read every one. Jules x**

Chapter Fifty Three

Carlisle

Much as I thought Edward needed punishing for his stupidity and the crime of kidnapping Katherine I couldn't leave him for the police so I grabbed him and pulled him with me out of the motel and into the shelter of the dark trees behind. He looked stunned more than anything,

"How did you find me?"

"That's not important now Edward, getting you out of here is. Did you give your real name to the motel manager?"

"No, I used a fake and he didn't see the child either"

"Good, well come on quickly."

I manoeuvred him away from the motel and to a spot I knew of where we could cross the border into Canada as vampires although it was impossible for humans as the sea was patrolled constantly and the water temperature much too cold.

"We're going to cross over into Canada Edward under water, are you ready?"

"But why? I have to get Katherine back first, I can't leave her with him"

I pulled him round roughly to look at me,

"If you want to live you do as I say Edward. If Jasper comes looking for you then you will die. Do you understand? I'm trying to keep you safe so do as I say."

He hesitated then nodded and we waded silently into the water then swam beneath the waves until I thought we were at the point I'd been looking for when I indicated for him to surface and we pulled ourselves out of the water and onto Canadian soil.

"I knew you would understand Carlisle, I knew you would come to help me. I have to get back for my daughter before they take her away."

"First we need to get dry, get some new clothes and decide on a plan Edward. You can't go around dripping wet or with crumpled clothes, people might start asking awkward questions, we need to blend in"

"Very well but where?"

"I know someone who lives close by, she will help us, help you Edward, so come on and be quiet, we don't want to wake any humans."

He followed me silently as I made my way to a house I'd only been to once before when I still did small tasks for the Volturi and I wondered if Sabine would remember me. The house looked the same, it was a very old timber cabin, built by a trapper in the early part of the nineteenth century and inhabited by Sabine and her brother since the 1840's when they fled Romania, Stefan, and Vladimir. They refused an invitation to work for the Volturi and for some reason Aro didn't push the matter which was most unlike him but made her potentially safe.

When Sabine answered the door I saw by her slightly guarded smiled that she recognised me and then she spoke,

"Carlisle its been a very long time. I never expected to see you again"

"I'm sorry to arrive unannounced but as you can see we had a little trouble and I wondered if Edward and I might come in."

She stepped back,

"Of course, please enter"

I followed Edward inside watched by Sabine who shut the door then escorted us into the sitting room which hadn't changed much since my last visit.

"I always liked this room Sabine. I'm glad you kept it like this"

"Ah yes, a man who feels comfortable in the old and the new. I understand your wife's business is interior design"

I was surprised she'd kept abreast with my life and it showed,

"I always knew you were different from others of our species, you made me curious so I keep up with your work in medicine and your coven. I even know Edward, your first changeling. So, I can see you've been swimming, not to be encouraged this time of year or so the humans tell us. If you like there's plenty of hot water for a shower and I'm sure Rafe can find you some dry clothes, he's about your size Edward."

Edward looked at her gratefully,

"Thank you I would like to clean up."

"Then follow me while Carlisle makes himself comfortable. I'll be back soon."

I sat by the fire on the stone hearth watching as my clothes steamed and fighting my instinct to keep Edward safe. This time he had to be stopped before he put us all in danger but the only person I knew who could help me was here in this very house. I had struggled to make sure Edward didn't read my thoughts although he seemed too distracted to notice and now I had to ensure he didn't get any warning from Sabine either. She was soon back and shut the door to the stairs turning the music up louder all the while looking at me a little suspiciously.

"I think you would like to talk so we cannot be overheard. Don't worry, the walls are very thick and the shower noisy. Why are you here Carlisle, I don't believe in such coincidences."

"I need Rafes help Sabine. Is he here?"

"Of course, he's always here, but what do you need?"

I explained as quickly as I could what had happened and my predicament,

"So you don't trust Edward to control himself?"

"No, not where Bella and her daughter are concerned and I wont put the rest of my family in danger."

"How do you know you can trust us?"

"Because you refused the Volturi offer and Aro never pushed it. I think there are secrets between you but my only concern is my family's safety. Do you think Rafe will help?"

"I think so but you should understand Carlisle that the longer Edward stays under Rafes control the more difficult it will be to bring him back, it could prove impossible."

"I understand but I see no alternative."

"You could just kill Edward, that would solve your problem but no, you feel for him like a father and you are at heart a pacifist. A strange combination for a vampire."

I nodded unable to speak at the thought of killing Edward, no, this was a much better alternative.

"I'll ask Rafe to speak to you while you go to shower, Edward wont hear then and don't worry, you know that no one hears my thoughts."

"Ah yes, the other shield, that's why Aro was so eager to engage you. Can you tell me why he didn't insist?"

"How could he? No one can influence me to do anything and he knew he could never trust me. Besides as his brothers sister he couldn't afford to start a war."

"So you are...whose sister?"

She smiled at me,

"Lets just say I have a connection in the Volturi ruling family shall we? I think I can hear Edward coming back"

Edward came in looking more his usual self and smiling,

"Thank you Sabine, the clothes fit perfectly. You must thank your brother for me"

"Oh I think you can thank him yourself, he should be back soon. Now please sit down and tell me all about your adventure while Carlisle cleans up."

Edward looked at her puzzled,

"Don't you know its rude to read your hostesses mind?"

"I can't though."

"That's right, you can't, now please tell me what led you to swimming in the sea this time of the year"

I went upstairs and found Rafe waiting in the bathroom with the shower running,

"Carlisle, I understand you are looking for my help. Sabine filled me in on the details and I'd say its a pretty little predicament. She did explain that I cannot guarantee to bring Edward back?"

"Yes she did but as you can see I have no alternative I am willing to consider."

"And you are sure about this? I understand Edward is very precious to you."

"Yes but so is my mate and the rest of my family as well as the girl and her child."

"Well I can see why you wouldn't want Edwards actions to bring you to the attention of the Volturi. Very well but I do ask a fee for my help."

"How much?"

"Oh nothing so vulgar as money, we have all that we need. No I would like an opportunity to join your family sometime, for a short while. Your way of life fascinates me."

"Very well, when?"

"Not for a while, I need to be here to make sure Edward is truly trapped in my alternate world as I like to call it. You do understand that he will not be leaving the house? Once in the trance I will move him to a suitable place in the cellar and he will know nothing about it. His own mind will furnish the life he continues to live and it will feel real to him. We will make sure he gets adequate supplies of blood to keep him comfortable although I have never attempted this with anyone who is not a human blood drinker. Still that will serve to make it more interesting. Well I think it might be as well to begin while you shower. I've left some clothes on the bed for you."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Bella

When I woke up I found an envelope beside my head on the pillow and Kat gone but I could hear her giggling outside and sat up looking for Jazz until I heard his voice talking to her. I opened the envelope curious to see what it contained but shocked to find it was a marriage licence for Jasper and myself and along with it was the acknowledgement for payment of the court for a ceremony today. He really had been a man of his word and I couldn't help grinning. I had always hated the idea of a big wedding, even when I was a little girl and dreamed of such things. With the Cullen family involved I was sure I would be forced into one but Jazz had furnished me with a way around it. I got up and showered then dressed and found Kat and Jazz back in the room, Kat drinking what smelled like hot chocolate. She turned and grinned at me and I went over to pick her up relieved I had her safe in my arms once more.

"Well? Did you like your surprise or have you changed your mind?"

"I liked my surprise just fine and no I haven't changed my mind but how did you do it so fast?"

"I had need spurring me on and I told you as soon as we got Kat back I was going to marry you but I did want to ask you about something else so if you don't mind leaving Kat with Emmett for a little while I'll take you to breakfast"

I kissed Kat and asked her if she wanted to stay with Uncle Emmett for a little while, knowing full well her answer would be yes, she adored him. Then pulling on my jacket and shoes I went out hand in hand with Jazz across the road to a diner where the smell of freshly cooked bacon and hash browns filled my nostrils and almost had my mouth watering. I ordered and once my coffee had been served I sat back,

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Its about Kat. You know I wanted to adopt her?"

"Wanted to?"

I know I sounded not only cautious but concerned too and he smiled,

"Don't worry Bella I still intend making Kat mine too but I spoke to Jenks last night, our tame lawyer, and he suggested another way. Kat has no father listed on her birth certificate?"

"No, I refused to put Matt on there."

"How would you feel about seeing my name on there?"

"Yours? But how?"

"I don't ask the hows just the can you? It was Jenks suggestion, he said it made things easy and it wouldn't take him too long to organise but of course its up to you."

"Yes"

"You can take as long as you like to think about it."

"Yes"

"The decision doesn't have to be made now Bella"

"Jazz I can't keep saying yes. Just ring Jenks and tell him to get on with it."

Jazz went outside to ring Jenks with a huge grin on his face while I started on my breakfast almost too happy to eat, how had I been this lucky after all the terrible things that had happened? Kat had a daddy and I had a husband and what a husband!

I could see Jazz through the window so I noticed he had a call when he finished with Jenks and when he came back inside he looked a little nervous.

"What's the matter? Who was that on the phone?"

"Alice"

"Oh, did she see something? Not Edward again?"

"No, unfortunately Alice saw our decision to get married and she and Garrett are here in town. She wants to take you and Kat shopping for dresses this morning and I don't think she will take no for an answer but she has promised me no pressure for anything else. Is that OK?"

I nodded, I really didn't mind under the circumstances and if that's all it took to make Alice happy I could live with it.

Of course it wasn't quite that simple, buying the dresses was just the start of her fun. Admittedly the dresses were understated for her, simple pale pink with a little lace for me and a darker pink outfit for Kat with little white bows for decoration, she looked absolutely lovely and made me very proud but then I was dragged into the hairdressers with strict instructions to sit down and stop frowning,

"You'll get wrinkles like a saggy cushion."

Alice and Kat went off for lunch while I suffered not only a styling but a manicure too and I swore one day I would get my own back even if I had no idea how. I did feel relaxed by the time she came back for me smiling to see Kat holding a bag with the top of what looked suspiciously like a horseshoe poking out.

"Right, nearly there now. Kat and I ordered you a small posy of flowers, she chose not me, so I think that just leaves one more stop."

"I thought we'd finished"

"Almost. Come on now"

The last stop was a shoe shop and while I dithered between a pair of white low heeled open toed shoes (my choice) and a rather higher heeled pink pair with a bow to match Kat's dress (Alice's choice) she took Kat over to look at the little girls range. I felt a little sad at the thought that Kat loved shoes but couldn't walk and I wondered if Carlisle's treatment would work for her vowing to buy her lots of pairs if it did. I heard a delighted squeal as Kat came back with Alice holding a pair of pretty white shoes with pink bows.

"Mummy ook"

"They are beautiful Kat, you are going to look like a princess today"

She beamed and hugged Alice tightly round the neck which had my "sister" smiling hugely too.

Back at the motel I found a note from Jazz,

"Gone to find a suit. See you later. Love Jazz xx"

"Right well I think you've suffered enough but if you don't mind Kat and I have another task. She wanted to go with me to collect the flowers didn't you Kat?"

Kat nodded looking at me anxiously so all I could do was nod although I still didn't entirely trust my pixie "sister". After they left I sat down putting my feet up and closed my eyes for a few minutes but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew someone was shaking me gently by the shoulder and I opened my eyes to see Carlisle looking down on me.

"Bella I hate to disturb you but we have to leave in just under an hour and I wanted to speak to you first."

"Carlisle, you got here? I was hoping you would. I guess this is about Edward, before you say anything I have to ask you not to beg me to forgive him because I can't."

"I don't expect you or Jasper to, no I wanted to tell you that Edward wont be a danger to anyone for some time. I have entrusted him into the care of a friend who will keep him in a kind of waking dream until such time I feel it is right to bring him home. I can only apologise for what he did with Kat. I am aware it is my fault as I told you before but I am determined not to make the same mistake again. All that aside I wondered if you would allow me to stand at your side in the place of Charlie."

I nodded,

"Thank you Carlisle, that would be nice. I guess I should get ready but where's Kat?"

"I believe she is busy getting ready with Alice and the other girls. I find it best not to inquire too deeply with Alice, just go with the flow"

He was right of course but I couldn't help missing my little girl and Jazz but not for much longer, soon both would be back with me and this time for always.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

We drove to the wedding in Carlisle's Mercedes which had acquired white ribbons and bows on the door mirrors.

"Just a little touch, I didn't think you'd mind"

I smiled at Carlisle and in all honesty I didn't mind at all. I could feel Carlisle wanted to ask me something so I touched his hand,

"Go on Carlisle, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was just wondering about that trick you pulled on Edward. It was quite impressive. Do you have any idea how you did it?"

"No, I was going to talk to Jazz about it but I haven't had time yet. Do you know?"

"I have a theory if you'd like to hear it."

"Of course."

"Well we know you are a shield of some kind because Edward couldn't hear your thoughts and I wonder if it can't be expanded when you are under stress, you used it to punish Edward and to keep him away from those you love. It could be very powerful if you ever became one of us so may I make a suggestion? I'd keep very quiet about it. Aro is a collector of gifted vampires and he would love to have you among his trophies if I'm right."

"I will. The only person I will discuss it with is Jazz"

"Good idea. Well here we are. Ready?"

I nodded nervously as he parked the car and came round slowly to open my door for me.

Standing just inside the doors were Alice with Kat in her arms and I smiled to see them both dressed the same but more surprising was the sight of Rose standing with Emmett and Nathaniel, the little boy dressed in a suit just like his "father" and Esme beside Garrett smiling brightly. They were all here except Jazz and I began to panic before Kat clapped her hands,

"Daddy"

I turned to see Jazz standing in the doorway looking like a model on a cat walk in a black suit and white shirt with a tie the colour of my dress. Alice had certainly been busy this afternoon. Kat handed me my posy of flowers, pink and white roses with the horseshoe I had seen her carrying earlier and Jazz held out his hand to me. As we walked into the ceremony room I felt I was in a dream and I prayed I wouldn't wake up before the minister pronounced us man and wife.

Nathaniel came forward proudly as the minister asked for the rings and I cursed that I hadn't thought about getting Jazz a wedding ring but of course, there were two laid on the cushion, I would have to thank Alice later. As Jazz slipped the gold band on my finger I almost cried with joy and Kat clapped excitedly.

After the ceremony we adjourned to a nearby hotel where a function room had been hired especially and on a table lay a small heap of presents and a little cake, enough for the two children and me with pink icing and little white sugar bows which proved a great hit with both Kat and Nathaniel although we made sure they ate some of the buffet first, chicken pieces, tiny cocktail sausages and other things just the right size for little hands and mouths and not too messy! I was too happy to eat I just stayed at Jaspers side holding his hand tightly as if I were afraid he might run off. Everyone wished us all the best and then Carlisle handed us a room key.

"We thought we might take the children to the cinema this evening and then back to the motel for the night. Tomorrow we are flying to Disneyland and staying at the Disney hotel for the night. If that's OK with you of course. We thought you deserved a couple of days peace together."

"Thank you Carlisle, thank you everyone. This has been the best day of my life, apart from the first time I saw Kat, two beautiful memories to cherish"

When they left Jazz collected the presents and we went up to our room which turned out to be the bridal suite and I blushed as he picked me up and carried me into the room turning to shut the door with one foot before carrying me through to the bedroom where a bottle of champagne and two flutes stood on a silver tray ready for the bride and groom. Setting me gently on my feet Jazz picked up the bottle, opened it with a flourish and poured the foaming champagne into the two flutes.

"You don't have to drink it Jazz"

He touched my face with the back of one hand while giving me one of the glasses with the other,

"Bella its not every day a man gets married and I want to toast my beautiful bride"

He held up the other glass and touched mine before sipping the contents and nodding approvingly,

"Very nice but it will never surpass a vintage bear"

I laughed and took his glass from him placing it on the tray with my own now empty one. Suddenly I felt very nervous, here we were alone at last, husband and wife, in the bridal suite, and I felt about sixteen, all goosebumps and dry mouth. Looking down I could see my hands were shaking and Jazz took them in his,

"I love you Bella Whitlock"

He pulled me close and kissed me and I felt my body melt against his and relaxed.

Jasper

Bella, Kat, and I had finally started a new life for all of us, although tonight my mind was on Bella only. I felt her nerves and waited for her to make the first move. She blushed as she undid the buttons on my shirt and pulled it off sliding her hands across my chest and down to my waist,

"You know something, you have a beautiful body Jazz."

My usual response was a snort of disbelief but Bella really meant it, surely she could feel the scars that marred its smoothness yet she didn't seem to care.

"You have me at a disadvantage I fear"

"Then remedy the situation"

I needed no second bidding and very soon we were both naked and soon after that feeling her hunger I took her gently and slowly as she moaned softly beneath me, her hands grasping my hips to pull me deeper and when we came, it was together. Not a wild exciting climax but a feeling of warmth and relief wrapped in love and peace.

We lay together in the tangle of sheets, Bella tracing the scars she could only feel on my torso,

"How did you survive it all Jazz?"

"With a lot of help from my friends and huge determination."

"What will your friends think of me? Of us and Kat?"

"It doesn't matter but they'll be pleased I've finally found you. As long as I'm happy they will be and one day I'll take you to meet them but for now, let me just enjoy you."

We made love again and again it was lazy but so much more wonderful for that, as if we both realised there was no hurry, we had a lifetime together.

"You're going to be cold, let me pull a blanket up between us"

"Don't you dare Mister. I've waited far to long to feel like this for you to spoil it, I'm fine"

When she was fully asleep I moved enough that the sheet came between us worried she would feel too cold against my nakedness. It was the first time in years I had thought of the coldness of my vampire body. Bella was so warm, so full of light and life, and yet she loved me, this year was going to be the best since I became a vampire and I intended it would be magical for all of us.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Bella

We spent our honeymoon mainly in bed, I had never felt this way before and Jasper was so gentle and so loving it was like a dream. All my meals were delivered to our room with wine and I ate naked in bed Jasper feeding me a little at a time and licking the wine from my lips which sent me crazy, I just couldn't get enough of him and sleep was only a terrible necessity while I knew he spent that time watching me, only leaving to hunt once and as he said,

"Only so I can satisfy my beautiful wife's sexual appetite"

I blushed and of course he laughed before kissing me and leaving but the moment he was gone I felt truly alone and curled up with his discarded shirt to close my eyes breath in his scent and pretend he was still with me. We both missed Kat although Esme put her on the phone twice a day and then filled us in on what she had done. It seemed she and Nathaniel had become inseparable and I wondered how she would feel when we finally found a home of our own and she had to say goodbye to her little cousin. Alice had taken hundreds of photographs so we wouldn't miss a moment of Kat's first holiday away from me and I had a hunch she would be returning laden down with gifts from everyone. My little girl was being thoroughly spoilt!

When we checked out of the hotel it finally sunk in that Jazz and I were actually married, he was my husband and the thought had me smiling all the way back to the Cullen house.

"You look happy"

"I'm with you and we are going to be reunited with our daughter, what more could I need or want?"

"Maybe a place to call home?"

I nodded,

"Yes once Kat's treatment is over I think we should find ourselves a home somewhere but I think moving too far from Nathaniel might prove difficult for Kat, he's like a brother to her from all accounts."

"I know but I'm sure they'll visit often, I just think we should have our own space, somewhere I can take you to bed whenever Kat is otherwise occupied and make mad passionate love to you"

"I'm sold cowboy"

"Is that all it takes to make you happy Bella?"

"Yes, just your love, that's all."

He leaned over and kissed me then took my hand and held it up to look at the wedding ring,

"Now that is something I never thought I would see."

"A wedding ring?"

"Its more what it means Bella, that you love me enough that you are willing to tie yourself to me for the rest of your life, forgetting what I am"

"I don't forget what you are and when Kat grows up and is off our hands perhaps you will ask me to join you for eternity."

He stopped the car at that and turned to me his eyes shining,

"You mean that? You'd become a vampire to stay with me?"

I looked at him a little surprised,

"Of course, surely you knew that?"

"I guess I always hoped you would actually say it one day. Then lets hope these injections work on Kat."

I nodded, it was certainly another incentive to try!

When we pulled up Alice came bounding down the steps with Kat in her arms to greet us and it was good to hold my daughter again. She looked as if she'd grown while she'd been away and she tried so hard to tell us all she'd been doing but then Alice put a finger to her lips,

"Remember the story book we made?"

She nodded clapping her hands and once inside showed us. She, Esme, and Rose, together with Alice who it seems had taken the role of professional photographer had made a book with photographs of everything Kat had done in Disneyland so we wouldn't miss out. We saw her on rides, with the Disney characters, Goofy was her favourite it appeared, watching the films, and eating with the Mad Hatter and Dormouse from Alice in Wonderland. She had a magical time and it showed in her eyes, they were so bright and full of joy. I had to see the Princess outfit Esme bought her, the Tinker bell costume from Rose and Emmett and her huge stuffed Bambi from Alice and Garrett. Nathaniel joined in showing us his treasures and I noticed he sat close to Kat and they held hands a lot. He almost anticipated what she wanted or what she was trying to say and translated, it was so cute to watch them and I felt sorry for her being an only child.

Bath time was now a double affair with Nathaniel and his plastic boats and Kat with her Nemo fish, in fact there was hardly room in the tub for water! They were both exhausted and Kat fell asleep as I told her a story from one of the books she brought back with her, care of Carlisle. I went back downstairs to join Jasper who was busy hearing about the Disney trip from Emmett who was as big a child as the other two but when he saw me Jazz took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Esme had prepared supper.

"I spoke to Carlisle and he'd like to start Kat's treatment tomorrow if that's OK with you, he says the sooner the better while things are still developing in her brain and body but its up to you"

"To us daddy"

He nodded and handed me an envelope,

"Jenks worked faster than I anticipated"

I opened it to see Kat's birth certificate, only this time in the once empty space for father was Jasper's name. Katherine Whitlock, mother Isabella Whitlock nee Swan. Father Jasper Whitlock. It brought a lump to my throat,

"Have you told the others?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be the first to see it"

When we rejoined the others the certificate was handed round and everyone congratulated us again. It gave Emmett an idea about Nathaniel and I thought Jenks might be getting another commission very soon. Having a tame lawyer could be very convenient!

I started to flag about eleven and Jasper got up pulling me with him,

"We will see you all in the morning but for now I am taking my beautiful wife to bed"

Emmett made the usual raucous noise but Esme soon hushed him to spare my blushes and we went upstairs careful not to wake Kat who was sleeping peacefully. I bent over to kiss her and Jasper followed suit,

"She will be OK wont she Jazz? Tomorrow I mean"

"Of course, I'll be with her every step of the way Bella watching over her."

I sighed,

"I know you will and I'm really glad about that but I'll feel better once its over with"

"You aren't going to sleep for worrying are you?"

I shook my head,

"Well lets see if I can take your mind off it for a while"

He pulled me over to the bed sliding out of his clothes with a grace I could only dream of but he made me forget just as he'd said he would! And afterwards I lay comfortable and satisfied in his arms as he drew me a mental picture of the kind of house he wanted, with plenty of room for a pony for Kat and a huge tub so we could bathe together every day, it had proved something of a squeeze here and in the hotel!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Bella

The last thing I remember before falling asleep was telling Jasper we should go to Florida and see Renee. I needed to tell her I was married and how I felt about what she'd done to Kat and he promised to speak to Carlisle about it. I was awake early and felt sick with nerves. If it were me being given the injections I wouldn't have minded but poor Kat had no idea what was happening and no say over what happened to her but I truly believed this was for her own good. I knew she wanted to be more like other children, like Nathaniel. She watched as he ran around and played hide and seek, things she could only dream about although he soon understood her rather limited vocabulary and they even seemed to talk to each other in some special secret child language. While I showered Jazz got Kat up, she too had slept longer than normal, again down to Jazz I suspected but I could hear her chattering away to him and they joined me in the bathroom only much to my disappointment I knew he wouldn't be joining me in the shower although I saw he was having a glance or two at me.

We went down to breakfast together and Carlisle told me he'd put a sedative in Kat's chocolate milkshake, a special treat, and she wouldn't know anything about the injections except for a sore spot on her skull, where he would shave a tiny patch of hair and make a very small hole which would be dressed afterwards.

"Its a long procedure but I promise you she wont feel anything, its the preparation that takes the time. I have a special scanner here so I can see exactly where to place the needle and lucky for me, rock steady hands on my assistant, so I don't need a cradle for her head to keep it still."

I knew Jasper was going to be his assistant and this made me feel better about it. At least Kat would have someone who loved her at her side even if she didn't know about it.

It didn't take long the sedative to work and Kat started to droop so Jasper picked her up and I kissed her quickly, wiping away the tears as I did so.

"Take care of her Jazz"

"I will darlin'"

Then they were gone and I sat by the window looking out but not able to think of anything except Kat in Jasper's arms. A little hand tapped my knee and I looked down to see Nathaniel standing there,

"Mummy Rose says Kat is having a special morning with Carlisle to make her better. Can we make her a present?"

"What kind of present?"

"Well Daddy Emmett brought me some special bricks so I thought we could make a stable for her horse Magic. Do you think she'd like that?"

I nodded smiling at his serious expression.

"I think she'll love that"

"Will you help me Auntie Bella?"

"Of course. Just a minute"

I grabbed some tissues and wiped my eyes then joined him on the floor to set out the bricks. I wondered how long it would be before Nathaniel dropped the Rose from Mummy Rose. She was like a mother to him and I could see how wonderful she was, gentle and caring but firm enough when he and sometimes Emmett too got out of hand. Emmett would never be a daddy as much as a big brother but he was happy because Rose was.

By lunchtime the stable was ready and waiting but there was no news and I wondered if something had gone wrong but then Carlisle appeared and nodded,

"Jasper has put Kat to bed. She'll wake up soon, it was only a sedative not an anaesthetic and I don't think she'll even know she's missed a few hours."

"How did it go?"

"Perfect. Now we just wait to see."

"Thank you Carlisle"

"Thank me when we see an improvement. Jasper tells me you want to take Kat to Florida. I suggest you give her a day or two, just so I can keep an eye on her. We doctors don't like giving up our patients too soon."

"OK, it can wait"

It seemed Renee however couldn't because as I ran upstairs to join Kat I was called by Esme,

"Bella its your mother."

I groaned but came back down and took the phone from her.

"Mum?"

"Bella? Good to hear you are up and about again. I was wondering if you'd heard from Katherine's grandmother?"

"You mean the Phelps woman? No"

"There's no need to be so rude about her. Its just I was trying to contact her, just to let her know you are recovered so she can bring Katherine back. Still, I'm in Chicago so I thought I'd visit and see you. Its such a relief to find everything went so well for you. Of course once Dr Cullen took you on I knew you'd be fine"

"I thought you were on a cruise?"

"Oh...well I couldn't leave the country with my daughter so ill could I? Really Bella I'd have thought you as a mother would understand that. Anyway, Esme kindly gave me the address so I'll be over in a little while."

Then she was gone and I was left looking in shock at a dead receiver,

"She is unbelievable"

Esme took it from me and called Rose,

"I think we'll take Nathaniel out for a couple of hours. Give Bella some time alone with her mother. Alice and Garrett are out for the day and Carlisle went off a few minutes ago. I think he's going to his clinic to do some paperwork, he hates to get behind, anyway I'll warn him to keep out of the way. Good luck Bella"

I ran upstairs to see Kat who was sleeping peacefully and looked just the same, with Jazz sitting on her bed humming a tune as he stroked her hair. As I walked in he looked up,

"I heard. It seems a trip to Florida isn't necessary after all and the rats have deserted the sinking ship."

"Yes, its just me and Renee."

"No, you, me and Renee. Kat will sleep for a while so lets see what she has to say about things before we tell her what we know"

"I'm not sure I can do that, I want to strangle her the minute I see the bitch"

"Calm down. Think of the hole she's digging herself into as she talks then its more fun to show her you know the truth."

"Just promise you'll stay by my side Jazz, unless Kat wakes up."

He stood up and put his arms around me folding me in to his chest,

"Bella I will always stay by your side, yours and Kat's who is officially mine now, as she has some of my venom inside her as well as my name."

"Thank you Jazz, I guess we should go down, my mother will be here soon."

Jasper

I could feel Bella's apprehension tinged with anger as we walked down the stairs together and I thought this time Renee might well have met her match, Bella was a mother protecting her child and talking of her child I had been monitoring Kat's emotions as she slept. I wanted to see if I could feel anything that might be an improvement but of course it was impossible to tell as the injection was targeted to help with her mobility and that wasn't something I would be able to feel but I had sensed a change in her none the less, almost as if she were trying to speak to me again, the way she had before but it wasn't clear enough to understand and I thought that might be due to the sedatives she'd been given.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Bella

I watched from the window and saw the taxi draw up and my mother, wrapped in a thick fur lined jacket get out and pay the driver. I had wondered if she might be with him, my new stepfather but heaved a sigh of relief to see she was alone. Perhaps she didn't want him coming into contact with the Cullens or maybe he didn't want to come in case I tried to foist Kat off on to him, fat chance of that! Jasper kissed my cheek,

"You sit down, it wont hurt for her to think you are still convalescing. I'll let her in"

I sat in the easy chair by the log fire and waited feeling myself tense as I heard my mothers voice in the hall way.

"Oh, Jasper. You were expecting me?"

"Yes, Bella's in the other room, she's resting."

"Oh? I thought she'd recovered well."

"It was still a very stressful situation for her Mrs Anderson."

"Stressful? Oh please I know all about stress, I'm a martyr to my nerves."

"This way, let me take your coat"

"Thank you. Be careful with it please, its Chanel, a Christmas present from my brother in law."

She swept in looking like a model in a very expensive dress and high heels, Renee in high heels! Well that was new. She rushed over and kissed me on both cheeks,

"Well at least you're conscious this time. It was terrible sitting there beside your bed and not knowing if you were going to recover. I was beside myself Bella. Still, you're all better now so no harm done. I see its true then"

"I'm sorry?"

"You and Jasper. He did tell me you were getting married but people say the strangest things when they're under pressure, I should know. I still think its a little odd, you and Edwards brother but at least its staying in the family."

I wanted to hit her but Jasper came in behind her and shook his head so I struggled to fix a smile on my face and carried on

"Would you like a drink?"

She checked her watch,

"Well it's a little early but why not. It'll settle my nerves. A red wine or scotch and soda would be fine Jasper thank you"

My mother was unbelievable, she was treating Jasper like a butler! He smiled and nodded going back out although where he'd find either of those I had no idea but then Carlisle possibly kept it in the house for colleagues who visited.

Renee looked around impressed, it was a big house,

"So, when's the big day going to be? I need to work around it, we've got free time next month and again in May. Either would be fine."

"You don't need to bother yourself, Jazz and I are already married, I didn't want a fuss and he was happy so long as I was I was so you see there's no need for you to trouble yourself."

"Already married? Well...what about me? I'm your mother Bella, shouldn't I at least have known you were getting married?"

"Jasper told you at the hospital and you were away so how could I let you know?"

"I think it shows a callous disregard for the feelings of others, especially family. Its not as if you've got anyone other than me so you could have made the effort to ensure your mother was there. I don't blame the Cullens for wanting it kept low key, after all you were all over Edward for some time, its rather an embarrassing situation you've put them in, but me?"

She looked at the door to make sure he wasn't coming back.

"I must tell you Bella that I thought he might well change his mind. After all it was asking rather a lot and men do like their wives uncomplicated if possible and that would hardly describe you. You are an unmarried mother, with no education and no prospects. Why on earth should someone like Jasper or any of the Cullen boys for that matter want to marry you?"

"Maybe because he loves me or is that too radical an idea for you?"

"Don't be snippy with me madam. Remember I'm your mother and I had to pick up all the pieces when you decided to have a fall. I had to drop what I was doing to settle things for you."

"By things you mean Kat?"

"Why do you keep saying it like that? Yes Katherine. You can't expect people to just take on a child like her, she needs special knowledge, lets be fair she's hardly normal is she?"

"But you thought it was perfectly OK to hand her over to Maggie Phelps?"

"Mrs Phelps is Katherine's grandmother. Just because you don't like her doesn't give you the right to stop her seeing Katherine."

"Mrs Phelps son drugged and raped me, that's how I conceived Kat so no I don't like the woman and you knew that but you refused the Cullens offer to look after my daughter and handed her over to the last person on this earth I would have let anywhere near my daughter."

"Well there's gratitude for you. I suppose you want me to arrange for Kat to be handed back now you are up and about again? I take it you have no objection to Jasper being close to her? Or that brother of his Emmett, and they have no ties to her at all."

"Why didn't you take her home for a few weeks if you were so worried about the Cullens looking after her? After all she is your grand daughter too."

"Bella, our house is hardly suitable for a child with her problems, besides I had things planned and I couldn't ask Jessie to drop everything for a child who is nothing to him. Besides which do you really think its a good idea to shout about how you got pregnant where Jasper might hear? Its hardly something to be proud of"

"Proud of? I was the wronged person in that encounter mum. I was the one who was raped."

"Keep your voice down Bella, I know Katherine doesn't understand anything you say to her but in company you might want to think before you say such things"

Jazz reappeared at this point and from the tightness around his mouth I knew he had heard everything.

"That's OK Mrs Anderson, I know about Kat's father. Here, I found some red wine in the cellar."

She took the glass from him with a gracious smile which he returned but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, I think that's very noble of you Jasper, most young men would turn and run."

She turned back to me,

"I'll ring Maggie for you if you like, if you don't want to speak to her but I did say she might have Katherine for some time so they may have plans in which case you'll have to fit in with those. Mind you as newly weds you might enjoy a little time without the encumbrance""

"No actually we wouldn't and Kat is not an encumbrance as you put it, she's a part of our family. As for any plans, actually Bella doesn't have to fit in with anything. Kat is Bella's daughter, Kat's legal guardian."

"Yes, well when the arrangement was made I was actually her guardian so I think we can stop there."

"Well Kat is no longer your responsibility and neither is Bella."

Renee smiled at Jasper and took a sip of her wine appreciatively,

"Well aren't you the assertive one especially as my grand daughter Katherine is nothing to do with you. Just because you married my daughter doesn't give you any rights over Katherine."

"Actually it does Mrs Anderson, Bella gave me the same rights over Katherine as her father would have had, she carries my name on her birth certificate now."

Renee got up shocked,

"But that's not possible, you aren't her father we all know that."

"I'm not going to discuss the subject with you so I suggest you sit down and finish your wine."

"Oh I see, are you going to allow him to speak to me like this Bella? I did what I thought was for the best and when I did it I was Katherine's legal guardian, yours too. Still you can make your own arrangements with Maggie to collect Katherine"

"Oh I already have. Kat is safe asleep upstairs, no thanks to you."

Renee got up red wine slopping over her hand,

"How dare you speak to me like that. Katherine is my flesh and blood. I would never do anything to harm her."

I got up too sighing,

"Renee why don't you just admit Kat embarrasses you and Jessie wont have her in the house so this will all be a great comfort to you. No more worries she might embarrass you and no more worries you might have to get your hands dirty. I think you should leave now."

Renee put her glass down so hard the red wine slopped out onto the cream carpet but she ignored it.

"I always said you were a Swan Bella, no thought for others, no sense of family. You are the most ungrateful child it has ever been my misfortune to meet. You are thoughtless, ungrateful..."

Jasper put a finger to his lips,

"I think it would be safer if you shut up right now and left. Here's your coat"

He handed her coat to her and opened the front door standing there watching. Renee put it on and turned to me,

"Don't come running to me when he walks out on you and Katherine, and he will, no one wants a disabled kid hanging around."

Then she turned and marched out ignoring Jasper as she did so and went down the street. I wondered how long it would be before she realised she didn't have a car. Personally I couldn't care less, I was done with Renee this time, for good.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

Turning back to Jasper I could see how angry he really was and I was grateful that she'd left when she did because I thought if she'd stayed any longer he might not have been able to keep his temper. Much as I had wanted to tell her how I really felt I had to consider Kat who was asleep upstairs. She was a light sleeper usually and the thought of her hearing her mother and grandmother arguing was something I had tried to avoid. I remembered only too well the arguments between Renee and Charlie on the phone, even those had affected me and I was much older.

"Are you OK Bella? Perhaps I should have let you deal with your mother, I'm sorry"

I put my arms around him relieved she was gone but then he stiffened and I heard a sharp rap at the door.

"I don't believe it"

"What?"

"That woman really doesn't give up does she?"

"Renee's back? What does she want now? Let me deal with her this time Jazz"

I left him in the lounge while I went to the door to see Renee standing there,

"I need a cab, its raining"

"There's a phone booth at the end of the road"

"For heaven's sake Bella don't be so petty. Anyone would think I'd committed a crime or something, it was only Kat after all, I doubt she cares who looks after her. Now please let me in"

I stood back but only because I wasn't going to say what I had held back before on the door step and she brushed past me shaking her hair and flicking rain drops onto the hardwood floor.

"Well? Where's the phone? I'll be out of you hair as soon as the cab arrives"

"There are a few things I need to say face to face Renee. You know the story of how I came to be pregnant and you know how much dad's death affected me. when I needed you most you turned your back on me. You weren't interested in helping me when Kat was born, she was a disappointment to you because she wasn't perfect. Jessie made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with either of us and you never said a word in our defence, then when we needed you, when I had my accident you turned up, took over and handed Kat to the one person you knew I wanted nothing to do with. Well guess what, I don't want you and nor do I need you and don't worry about Jazz leaving me, I trust him, I don't trust you. He will never do to me what you did, he cares about us whereas you only care about one person...yourself. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist and I never want to see you again. Now I'd like you to leave"

"Leave? I see, well let's see what a lawyer makes of all this, I have rights as Katherine's grandmother"

"Really? I would think that's the last thing Jessie will want, having visitation rights to Kat and I don't think you can show you've had any meaningful contact with my daughter since she was born. Giving her to a stranger to look after when I was sick will look really good in court but go ahead. We'll see who wins."

I opened the door and Renee stepped outside white faced but before she could say anything I shut the door, my face white with anger too and my heart beating like drum.

"Bella, its OK."

Jasper put his arms around me and held me tight and I couldn't help a few tears but they were a mixture of rage and relief not sorrow.

Jasper

I don't think I had ever met a woman quite so selfish and self centred as Bella's mother and I could see just how upset she was but before we could talk about what just occurred I heard Kat cry. Bella looked at me,

"She's awake?"

"It certainly sounds like it"

We went upstairs to Kat who was sitting up in bed rubbing her eyes, Simon under one arm and Lily on the pillow beside her.

"Mummy, daddy"

Bella picked her up hugging her close and I saw her relax at the feel of Kat's proximity but I was more interested in her legs which were now hanging down but they looked a little straighter and she was moving her feet more easily than before. Deciding not to say anything until I could see better I held out my arms and Bella put Kat into them taking my hand as we went back downstairs.

Once downstairs Bella put Kat on the couch,

"Are you hungry sweetheart?"

Kat smiled nodding and watched Bella disappear into the kitchen then she looked at me and I heard that strange little voice in my head again,

"Daddy my legs feel funny"

"What do you mean Kitty Kat?"

"They tingle like when you touch a stinging nettle."

"Well that's because Carlisle gave you some medicine to make them stronger. Would you like to try something special? A surprise for mummy?"

She nodded and I put her down gently taking her weight with my arms and watched as she stood on wobbly legs for the first time. Usually they would collapse under her weight and if I hadn't been holding her they would have bowed but I could feel she had more strength and some stability.

"Daddy, why doesn't grandma Renee like me? Nanny Phelps didn't either, am I naughty?"

"No my love you're a beautiful little girl and we all love you. Its just some people think of themselves rather than others that's all"

"Do I have to see them again?"

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"No they scare me"

"I'll talk to mummy about it but for now we have something exciting to show her don't we?"

She nodded giggling and I wondered if she had heard the conversation between Bella and Renee or if this was just a feeling she had picked up.

Bella

I did Kat some toast and a milk shake and carried them through for her to sit at the table but the shock at seeing her standing there wobbly but beaming was so great I dropped the tray. Luckily Jazz swept her up under one arm and caught the tray before it hit the floor much to my relief and Kat's delight.

"Did she really do that?"

"She certainly did, it will take time but there is strength there now."

"Agai, agai"

She wanted to show me again and Jazz swung her down to stand as he supported her and I saw her lift one foot unsteadily and put it back down. The pleasure on her little face made me cry, something we took for granted was a miracle to her.

By the time she finished eating Carlisle was back and of course she wanted to show him what she could do. He was happy with her progress and looked at me with a smile,

"I can see Katherine running around before very long, with Nathaniel to encourage her she'll be up and about in no time. I'm pleased it worked."

I went over and threw my arms around his neck thanking him over and over until he pulled back and laughed.

"I wish all my patients relatives were as satisfied as you Bella but I think you should probably put me down before Esme gets the wrong idea"

I turned as Esme walked in with Alice and Garrett beaming when they saw Kat standing holding on to the couch and supported by Jazz.

"Well this calls for a celebration Kat, what would you like? A movie? A MacDonald's? A present?"

"Shooo's"

Well she certainly knew what she wanted and Alice beamed,

"I think we have a Budding Imelda Marcos here Bella. Right then, tomorrow morning we go shoe shopping unless mummy and daddy have any plans for you?"

"No that's fine. We thought we might start looking at houses on the internet, get some idea what's out there."

I smiled at Jaspers suggestion, we were getting so close to our dream now and Kat deserved a day off before her next treatment although it had gone so smoothly and easily for Kat that Carlisle was happy to speed up the whole procedure.

"Kat doesn't seem at all phased by the change in her body, she's just thrilled, lets hope the next injection for her speech works as well or would you prefer to adjust her coordination? That might be best so walking will be easier for her."

I looked at Jasper and he nodded so turning to Carlisle I smiled,

"Thank you Carlisle, I see what you mean and we will put ourselves in your capable hands"

"Very well then the day after tomorrow we'll do the second treatment."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

Jazz and I discussed Renee's visit and her threat but neither of us believed she would make good on it.

"You said her husband didn't want anything to do with Kat so I doubt he's going to waste money trying to get visitation rights besides you have the best argument of all, Renee has never spent any time with her grand daughter, she's never had her to stay and when you were ill she didn't look after Kat but arranged for the mother of the man who drugged and raped you to take her. She doesn't have a leg to stand on and I can tell you that if Peter hears about this she wont have any legs end of story."

"Peter?"

"Yes"

"I don't really remember much about meeting him I think I must have still been a little confused. Tell me what happened again Jazz"

We sat in the yard and he told me exactly what had happened when he and the others went looking for Kat.

"It's odd thinking that a man would do that for a woman and child who were strangers to him"

"Peter's a strange one Bella who lives by his own slightly eccentric code but he hates cruelty to animals and children and he is my best friend. We went through a lot together over the years and he's the one person I can always rely on."

"Then I owe him my thanks"

"Oh I'm pretty sure he'll come to collect one day."

"I hope so, I'd like to meet him again now I'm thinking clearly"

"There is something else I should tell you, something Kat told me earlier,

"She spoke to you again?"

"She may have heard some or all of your conversation with Renee or it may be a feeling she's picked up but she's scared of Renee and she was scared of Maggie Phelps. She said neither of them liked her and she wondered if she was naughty."

"Naughty? What did you tell her?"

"That she was a beautiful girl and we all loved her but some people think only of themselves. I told her I would speak to you about it. I think you should tell her she will never have to see either of them again, it will put her mind at rest."

"We will together at bed time, that way she wont be worried about it any more"

Jasper

I knew Bella was still disturbed about Renee's threat, especially so soon after Edwards little escapade so decided to speak to Carlisle.

"I understand Bella's fears but please assure her that Edward is no danger to her or Kat, not any longer. He is somewhere he can't cause any trouble and will remain there for as long as I feel is necessary."

"But you aren't prepared to tell us where?"

"No, I'm not because I don't want anything to happen to him Jasper. I have done what is necessary but he is still my son and I will not allow any harm to come to him. Kat is safe and that is all you need to know. As for Renee's threat, I think the best thing for you to do is to speak to Jenks, he can make some enquiries and that way you will be ready if she does try anything."

"I had thought about doing that Carlisle but thank you for the advice. I appreciate what you did with regard to Edward and all you are doing for Kat."

"Jasper you should understand that while I love Edward I do accept what he did was wrong but that's for me to put right, I should have given him better guidance. At the same time I am happy you have found your mate and I will do everything in my power to help both you and Bella and Katherine."

I rang Jenks later and explained the situation to him,

"I see, well leave it with me, I'll see what I can find out about Jessie Anderson and his wife Renee although it sounds like you have a strong case against any visitation rights. Is this urgent?"

"Not urgent, I just want to know how strong our case is if Bella's mother does try taking her to court."

"Then I will speak to a friend of mine, he's a prominent family law specialist so if there is anything to worry about he's sure to see it. AS soon as I get anything I will ring you."

I told Bella about my conversation with Carlisle and the call to Jenks,

"There's nothing else we can do for now Bella so try not to worry"

"I will but what do you think Carlisle did with Edward?"

"I have no idea but he's made a lot of contacts over the last few centuries so it could be anything. He was most insistent that Edward wouldn't be a problem so I guess we have to take his word for it"

"I tried asking Esme but she didn't know anything, he's keeping Edwards whereabouts close to his chest."

"He probably knows what would happen id any of us found out, Edward stepped way over the line this time Bella. I doubt anyone will be welcoming him back into the family for a very long time."

Carlisle

The second treatment went equally as smoothly and its effects were apparent almost immediately, Kat could now stand with a little support and was already trying to walk by hanging on to the furniture and Nathaniel who was supporting her all the way. She could now control her movements except on odd occasions which still frustrated her at times but now she could dress herself with the exception of buttons and I thought the finer dexterity would come in time as her fingers became more supple. Jasper and Bella had, with my help, started an exercise regime for her to stretch long unused muscles and help her to become less tense and rigid. At first Kat had been a little stubborn, some of the exercises were uncomfortable for her but once her parents had sat her down and explained why she was doing them she buckled down and her rate of improvement was little short of a miracle. The exercises also improved her lung function which again was good news because I was still wary of using venom on her lungs. I had been taking blood regularly to check for any strange changes caused by Jaspers venom but up to now my theory was working out, the amounts were so small they merely affected the immediate tissues.

Jasper

Bella and I had narrowed our search area for a home to South Dakota which was close enough to Carlisle in case of any problems but far enough to give us some space. Next was the search for a small ranch, I hadn't forgotten my promise for Kat to have a pony of her own and Bella was keen to learn to ride too. I loved horses so the thought of a ranch was great, with the family having our own mounts so we could ride out whenever we wanted. It had to be near a good school for Kat too although both Bella and I were wary about her in a normal school. The Cullens had been much older and found it easy to fit in with the humans but for a child having a vampire father things could be tough, especially as it wasn't easy explaining to Kat that she couldn't tell anyone about her different family. In the end after discussing it with Carlisle and Esme we decided to home school Kat. It would mean her not being able to socialise with human children but it would be much safer than sending her to a normal school.

"We'll make sure she sees plenty of Nathaniel, besides he might be home schooled too. Maybe we can sort out something where they have some classes together maybe one a week or something"

Bella had been watching Nathaniel walking slowly besides Kat chatting to her and taking her hand when she faltered.

"You know the idea of a home of our own is good but I wonder if it might not be better if it were closer to Rose and Emmett. Close enough that Nathaniel and Kat could be schooled together"

She looked at me warily as if I might hate the idea but it was one I had thought of, I just didn't know how to approach the subject with her.

"I think that's a great idea. Perhaps we could buy somewhere large enough for the two families to live without being on top of each other. Why don't you talk to Rose about it?"

Bella agreed with relief, privacy mattered to us but Kat's welfare mattered more at the moment and I was used to living in an extended family by now but it could prove a little more challenging for Bella.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Aro

Things had been very quiet of late, the nomads seemed to be behaving themselves and the Romanians and other dissident groups had gone to ground. We knew they would pop up again in the future but for now all was as it should be. That's why Caius decided to leave Volterra for a holiday with Athenadora, and Sulpicia was going along with Chelsea and Corin. We had no fears for their safety, Caius was also taking Alec for added protection leaving Marcus and I in charge. It would make no difference to my dear brother, he had his nose firmly wedged in one parchment or another, it was his escape from the reality of living here when what he wanted to do deep down inside was to join his beloved Didyme. I too missed my sister but she had become a liability, a danger to the stability of the Volturi. Marcus belonged by my side along with Caius, I wasn't going to allow him to just walk off with my sister, love or not. Sometimes I wondered if Marcus suspected the truth about his wife's murder although he never brought the subject up or showed any animosity towards myself, perhaps I still had the vestiges of a conscious buried somewhere that pricked occasionally but if so I learned to ignore it until it went back where it had come from.

When the letter arrived from a surprising source I was intrigued, at last it would seem my dear friend had put himself in a position I could profit from. It seemed he had a problem, or several really if he stopped to think about it. A member of his coven imprisoned, his favourite too, now what was all that about? I called on Marcus with the news finding him as always in the archives.

"Aro? To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"I just received some rather interesting news about our dear friend Carlisle."

"Really? Is he still meddling in the affairs of the humans?"

"This time it seems he has a problem with one of his own coven"

"Let me guess...The Major has gone rogue."

"No, although I have heard rumours he is no longer with the Cullens. I fancy he and his beautiful companion Alice are parted."

"A shame, I know you thought them ideal for each other."

"Meaning you didn't, I know you thought they were wrong for each other, maybe you were right but this doesn't concern either of them, no this concerns Edward."

"Carlisle is having a problem with Edward?"

He looked at me with more interest now,

"I thought that might interest you. Well I have a conundrum for you dear brother, what could make Carlisle trap his favourite, Edward, in a dream reality?"

"You mean he's called on Rafe for help? That would indicate there's something he doesn't want Edward messing in."

"Or that he doesn't want Edward to find out about but I grant you its perplexing and intriguing. I thought perhaps we should find out a little more about the why. I've asked Rafe to bring Edward here to Volterra, the jet is already on its way to pick them up as we speak. It will be fascinating to hear what he has to say."

"Why would Carlisle use Rafe? I wasn't aware they knew each other."

"Yes, well I used Carlisle some years ago to contact Sabine."

"Sabine? Why brother? I thought she had made her position extremely clear, she wants nothing to do with the Volturi."

"Sabine was merely a ploy to send a message to Rafe, he doesn't have the same animosity as his sister and he has been a useful spy over the years."

"Does Sabine know of Rafe's activities on your behalf?"

"If she did I think her dear brother might find himself homeless and quite possibly dead. Its been a long time but alas she still doesn't trust me."

"I would think luring her brother here would be a sure way to earn her undying animosity. Does Caius know you have contact with Rafe?"

"No, I considered it better to keep him in the dark. As far as I am aware he thinks they died in the fire that almost cost him his own life. It was so convenient at the time."

"Yes too convenient but it didn't take me long to find the arsonist Aro."

I looked at him through narrowed eyes,

"You knew? About Arthur?"

"Yes I knew but I kept my peace, the Volturi were young and still making our mark on our world, a fissure between you and Caius would have hurt our ambition."

"Were you responsible for Arthur's death?"

"Felix killed him but yes, I was the one who gave the command. At the time you were too tied up in ambition to see how dangerous leaving him alive could be, so I acted for you"

"Then I owe you my thanks Marcus. Will you be joining me when Rafe brings Edward to Volterra?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss the interesting part of the story, why Carlisle would punish his favourite in such a way."

Marcus

So, this was an interesting development, it must be something extremely important for Carlisle to treat Edward in this way and it might be a way to get Edward to join the Volturi, once it was pointed out how he had been betrayed by his sire. Aro was very keen to get Edward in our service and I understood why but I thought he might be more trouble than he was worth. Still I wasn't going to miss this and if I thought he was going to be a problem I might even contact Carlisle and tell him. I thought he had been unwise to trust Sabine and Rafe having met them on Aro's behalf but he must have either believed they could be trusted or he was desperate which in itself was interesting.

Felix came to deliver the message when Rafe and Edward were on their way from Pisa.

"What do you think Felix? Why is Edward under Rafes control?"

"I have no idea but I find it worrying that Carlisle would feel he had no choice but to imprison Edward in some way. You have to ask why? What knowledge does Edward hold that Carlisle doesn't want anyone to know about?"

"It could be to stop Edward from doing something that could put the coven in danger, he has been known to be somewhat impetuous at times"

"Either way I think the information would be better in our hands Marcus"

I nodded and followed him through the warren of corridors to Aro's study, so Aro didn't want anyone to know that Edward was our guest, probably a good idea until we knew more although I thought if he wanted to keep it secret he should have called Sabine to Volterra too. When I entered I half expected to see her standing there but no, it was just Rafe and Edward and I could see the latter was still under Rafe's influence.

"So Rafe, its good to see you after so long but I am curious as to what made you change your mind about joining us?"

"I haven't changed my mind. I want no part of the Volturi or my dear brother and I'd be grateful if you didn't tell him I'm alive"

"Of course, then I assume you have a fee in mind for handing us Edward Cullen"

"I want my freedom, I want you to promise me safety for myself and my sister, safety to move. Canada was interesting but its become boring over the years and we want to travel. Up to now you have kept us safe but its time you extended our safe zone Aro. After all its your fault we're in this predicament, we earned our brothers enmity by siding with you centuries ago."

"I sent you Carlisle to offer you a place in Volterra but you turned me down so I haven't abandoned you or the lovely Sabine."

"You know we cannot live in Italy, if Caius sees us then we are dead for sure. Were you willing to kill him to allow us to live in Italy safely?"

He knew the answer to that question as well as I did. The only reason Aro had made the offer was because he was losing Caius support and wanted to offer him a bribe to stay, his siblings. Since then Caius had continued to slip away from Aro's grip and I knew well that Aro was concerned Caius might set up in opposition.

"I think there might be a way we can all get what we want Rafe, if you are willing to consider a deal."

"I have a proposition of my own actually Aro."

"Well let us hear it Rafe please."

In a nut shell the deal was that Rafe would relinquish his hold over Edward Cullen and hand him over to us if Aro would agree to him using his gift on his brother. Caius becomes a prisoner of his brother and we get Edward Cullen in his place. It was certainly an interesting idea but I wasn't sure Aro would go for it and sure enough he shook his head slowly,

"I'm not sure we could agree to that Rafe, after all Caius is one of us, a brother"

"Brother? Let me tell you Aro, relationships mean nothing to my dear brother and he will stab you in the back when the time is right, don't for one moment think he wont."

Rafe was correct of course and Aro looked at me speculatively,

"I think Marcus and I should discuss the matter before coming to any firm decision."

"That's fine, I can wait but there is something I think you should know, Carlisle was trying to protect someone by asking me to take Edward. Wouldn't you like to know who that someone is and why they are so important to Carlisle? Oh yes, and if you were thinking about double crossing me I should warn you that if I die, then Edward Cullen dies too and takes all he knows to the grave with him. Take your time, I'm not going anywhere."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Carlisle

I was relieved that Kat's treatments had such good results and was convinced that the next treatment would enable her to speak. We had set a date two days hence for this final treatment to give time for Bella and Jasper to take a look at an area close to the badlands in South Dakota. It was a good choice, a small population and close to easy hunting for any vampires who visited, animal hunters that was. I was glad they weren't going to move too far, I knew Esme would miss Kat and I had a feeling that wherever they went Emmett and Rose with their little boy would probably follow. Nathaniel and Katherine had become very close, just like brother and sister, and I didn't think either would be happy if parted from the other now. I did wonder if perhaps Nathaniel himself were gifted in some way and that's what had drawn Emmett and Rose to him. It was far too early to say but the understanding between the two children seemed to surpass what was considered normal at their age.

Leaving the others to talk I went to my study to finalise the arrangements for the next treatment, this one would be a little more challenging, pin pointing the best site to give the venom the best chance at healing any damage and allowing Katherine to communicate fully. From the things I'd heard, of her communicating with Jasper, I had a feeling that Katherine was not only able to formulate the words she wanted to say but a lot more besides. I wouldn't be at all surprised if she turned out to be extremely bright. Nathaniel too, taking into consideration his early upbringing was a bright little thing. He has an uncanny knack of knowing precisely what Kat was trying to say and explaining for her, perhaps the two had a closer bond than we could even imagine, his gift perhaps?

Bella

I found Kat playing with Nathaniel in the little house Emmett and Jazz had built for the children. It looked like they were having a tea party with Simon, Lily, and Magic the horse as guests, Kat proud at her ability to pour the tea, (squash) into the tiny cups without spilling it. Rose sat on the bench in the yard watching them and I thought I'd never seen her happier, she finally had what she'd always wanted, a child of her own.

"Hey there, come to join in?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you"

I explained our idea to her and I could see she liked it as her smile widened,

"You know Em and I were dreading you telling us you were leaving, Nathaniel would be lost without Kat and I think she loves him too. I imagine Emmett will be ready packing when I tell him and the Badlands, well that gives him lots of scope for hunting"

"That's one reason we chose South Dakota. What do you think about home schooling though?"

"Well I think the two of them will do just as well as if they were at school. Between us we've got plenty of experience and knowledge so I guess the only problem subject might be health, that one is down to you but I warn you any sex education lessons will draw Emmett like a magnet!"

"Thanks a bunch Rose. So you'll come with us to check the area?"

"Sure but Alice and Garrett are taking Nathaniel shopping tomorrow and then on the lake, he's never been on a boat before so I daren't disappoint him."

"Oh, I forgot, they mentioned it to me too for Kat. Well maybe it would be better if we went alone, its a long drive and not much for them to do when we get there, I'll just check with Jazz"

I got up but Rose took my arm,

"Bella, I just want to say thank you for what you've given Jazz, he's a different person with you and Kat."

"There's no need to thank me Rose, after all I'm the lucky one"

I told Jazz and he agreed that so long as Alice and Garrett were happy to take the children and Esme and Alice would look after them over night then we could go house hunting.

"That means you and I get a night or maybe two alone... with no Kat."

I smiled,

"And just what did you have in mind Mr Whitlock?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll think of something, given time"

"Then I will ensure Rose and Emmett check out the hunting potential by moonlight"

We short listed four places to look at with Rose and Emmett, two just outside Kadoka which was a small city right on the edge of the Badlands, one to the north Phillip which was also nice and small, and another to the west, Custer, which was closer to Rapid City and much bigger. Personally I favoured one of the smaller places but I would understand if the others preferred a little more life. All the houses needed work doing to them which both Jazz and Emmett were excited about and we left the next morning looking forward to our adventure after saying goodbye to the children. Kat was busy choosing which pair of the dozen Alice had so far bought her she wanted to wear while Garrett was busy persuading Nathaniel that he couldn't take his monster fire truck with him. We decided it was best to leave the "babysitters" to it and made a hasty exit.

Once on the road we relaxed and discussed the things we needed from our new home, space for two families to have their privacy when needed,

"What Bella means is a sound proofed bedroom"

I was going to hit Emmett but Rose beat me to it!

"We need space for horses, I promised Kat a pony and I guess that means Nathaniel will want one too."

"So long as you teach him to ride that's fine, horses and I don't get on"

I looked at Rose slightly surprised, I didn't think there was anything she was scared of but then Jasper explained quietly,

"Rose's brother was thrown from a horse and broke his neck."

I turned to apologise but she just smiled,

"Its OK Bella you weren't to know, its just they make me nervous and they know it so we steer clear of each other."

"What about a workshop Jazz, somewhere we can make a mess and not bother clearing up"

"Emmett that applies to every room you use"

I couldn't help laughing at Rose's sharp retort, I had noticed he would cast things off as he went and never go back to clear them up, it drove both Rose and Esme crazy sometimes.

"I think we girls should put in our orders too. A man and kid free zone where we can chill out when it all gets too much for us and a swimming pool. I've always wanted a swimming pool. Indoor so the children can use it, it will be good therapy for Kat"

I seconded Roses motion and then as always the conversation went back to children for Rose and I and what sounded like an argument about the best type of swimming pool between the guys. I hadn't even been aware there were types of swimming pools except indoor and outdoor but then what did I know. I was just excited we were looking for our first home.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Aro

Well this was a pretty little conundrum, I could have Edward here in Volterra and find out exactly what it was he knew that Carlisle found so worrying but to do so I would have to agree to losing Caius, perhaps not such a loss after all, he was becoming a threat after all. Depending on the nature of Edwards information I could possibly lure Carlisle back too or maybe I would find in the information gave me something else instead. If Carlisle wanted someone to remain hidden then the possibility was that it was someone I might be interested in, or at least I wanted to know who he was hiding what from. Marcus joined me in the audience chamber where we could talk freely, Felix had the doors secured and the room itself was sound proofed, a necessity when we were feeding if any humans were inside the citadel. It was a good move to keep contact with the local dignitaries and they did visit from time to time, mainly to collect their fees for watching out for strangers and keeping the town free of any troublemakers, little did they know what we really were. Seeing us as members of a criminal underworld had its uses.

"So Marcus, what do we do? Rafe isn't going to free Edward unless we agree to his proposition but is the knowledge worth Caius life?"

"You know as well as I do that you have been deliberating Caius death for a long time so please don't pretend you are torn. Also, if Carlisle thinks Edward has certain knowledge that he is willing to subject his favourite to this then I think we have to know what it is. Carlisle is extremely fond of his first changeling and it is very unlike him to act in this way. Of course we could send a spy to find out what he's hiding instead but it will take longer and he isn't a stupid man, he must know that's a possibility."

"Which is why he chose Sabine and Rafe, he thought they were safe. He had no idea that Rafe was a spy for us. So brother who do we send to perform the deed? Felix?"

"Oh I think we have someone well placed to do what is necessary Aro"

"You mean Alec? Are you so sure of his loyalty? I thought he was devoted to Caius."

"He was at one time but since Caius showed some interest in his sister that changed."

"Caius and Jane? Really? I knew our brother was a ladies man but really... Jane? If Athena found out she would have both their heads. She turns a blind eye to his dalliances with human women but another vampire?"

"As you say. I removed Jane from Caius sphere of influence at her and Alec's request but they both know he hasn't finished yet. So I think Alec would be willing to do the deed if approached in the right way"

"Then I'll leave that to you. I think we can tell Rafe that he has a deal but if Edward turns out to be a dead end Rafe will be joining his brother."

We went back to Aro's study where Rafe sat patiently reading but at our entrance he stood up and put the book down.

"So do we have a deal or not?"

"We do, Edward in exchange for Caius life."

"Then as soon as you can prove he's dead I will free Edward Cullen and hand him over."

"Prove? What do you need? His head on a silver platter?"

"Nothing so dramatic Aro, a simple video of the murder will suffice, I'm sure you can arrange that. In the meantime I wonder of you could provide me somewhere to keep my charge while I go hunting."

"Of course, Felix perhaps you could show Rafe to the guest suite. When you get back we may have some news for you but please remember that hunting within the town walls is forbidden, we prefer visitors to travel to Pisa or beyond to hunt."

"No problem at all Aro but I will tell you that you may try to snap Edward out of his trance but it wont work and it could conceivably kill him, just so you know."

Once he and Felix had left Aro turned to me,

"Well brother it would appear we are in your hands now."

I took out my phone and text Alec, that way he could find as quiet spot to ring me back, away from prying ears. It wasn't long before he contacted me,

"Marcus is there something wrong? Caius didn't get a text so I assumed you wanted to speak to me in private."

"Yes I did, I have a task for you, one that will ensure Jane's safety if you get my meaning"

"I see, I think I understand"

"There has been a development here which necessitates Caius permanent removal from our company."

"Permanent?"

"Yes unfortunately and we need a video of the proceedings sent here as soon as possible."

"You want me to video it? Just how am I to get him away from the others?"

"Don't the women go shopping alone? Surely they aren't together constantly."

"But what do I tell...she'll want to know where he went."

"An urgent call back that forced his immediate departure. You only have to keep her quiet until I speak to Chelsea."

"I don't wish to offend but is this a mutual agreement?"

I handed the phone to Aro who spoke a few words before handing it back,

"Is there going to be a problem Alec?"

"No, none. You'll receive the video before the end of the day."

After switching my phone off I turned to my brother,

"Well it would seem everything is going according to plan. Lets just hope Rafe isn't lying to us."

"Oh I think that is highly unlikely, he knows we would hunt him to the ends of the Earth if he did so."

Rafe didn't return until the following day and we had Felix watch Edward in the meantime although he neither spoke nor opened his eyes. It was as if all that was left was an empty shell, the essence that animated it long gone.

"Well do you have anything for me or should I take my friend here back to Canada?"

"Please sit down, I think you might enjoy the short film we have for you"

We stood behind him as he watched Alec shut down Caius senses before burning his body and allowing the wind to disperse the ashes, a rather nice finishing touch I thought.

"So we have kept our end of the bargain Rafe, its time you did the same."

He nodded getting up and went over to Edward kneeling before his seated form and placing his hands on Edward's shoulders. Edwards eyes opened as he felt the touch although there was no sense of intelligence in them, they were oddly blank.

"Edward"

We waited but there was no reaction then Rafe called his name again,

"Edward"

I could see Aro becoming impatient but touched his arm,

"Patience brother, remember Alec's gift takes a while to dissipate Rafe's is similar"

He nodded but I could see how eager he was to hear Edwards news.

"Edward"

This time Rafe got a reaction, Edward shook slowly then lifted his hands to rub his eyes. When he took them away they were animated once more and he looked at his surroundings puzzled,

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Carlisle?"

Rafe stood up and turned to us,

"He's all yours gentlemen now if you'll excuse me I need to get home to Sabine and tell her the good news."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Aro

I was impatient to hear Edward's news but first he needed to feed and understand what had happened to him. I didn't want to confuse or upset him at the moment so one of the guards was sent out to bring back a deer or wild hog for Edward to feed while we explained what had happened to him.

"You mean Carlisle gave me to Rafe, it was his idea to trap me within a dream world. Why?"

"We were hoping you could tell us Edward."

His brow furrowed as he tried to remember what had happened and I just hoped Rafe's little trick hadn't wiped his memory but then I saw a burst of remembrance reflected in his eyes,

"What did you remember Edward?"

He shook his head,

"I need to collect my thoughts and I'm so thirsty."

"Very well, take your time, we will speak again soon and don't worry Edward, we will make sure you are safe from Carlisle or anyone else who might mean you harm."

He nodded and I knew there was something interesting in his mind but I didn't touch him, I wanted him to tell us of his own free will. That way no one could say I had influenced him. I thought I might finally have Carlisle within my grasp and that thought was exhilarating.

Edward

They left me alone and a guard brought me a deer to quench my thirst after which I tried to make sense of what had happened. I had thought Carlisle was on my side but he had tricked me, taking me across the border to safety only to trap me within some dream world and why? So he could keep Bella and her brat safe? No, not Bella's brat, my daughter and now she was in Jasper's clutches. This was the information Aro was looking for but in return for it I wanted Katherine, my daughter. I would give Aro everything in return for my daughter and I knew it was a price he would be willing to pay. In fact he would fall over himself to hand her over in return not only for Bella and her gift but for Carlisle too. He might even take the whole coven, either back here to Volterra or kill them and I didn't care which. They were all against me, well I'd show them who would have the last laugh! As the hours ticked by I became impatient and in the end I asked the guard who had stayed outside my room to speak to Aro and request an audience for me.

"Tell him I think he'll want to hear what I have to say."

It wasn't long before he and Marcus were back, eager to hear my story and I told them everything, leaving out nothing except that I thought my daughter had a gift, I didn't want them focusing in on her, she was my price and when I finished Aro agreed terms and I knew I would soon be holding Katherine in my arms once more and this time no one would snatch her away, ever.

Carlisle

It seemed very quiet with everyone out except Esme and myself, Alice and Garrett had taken the children out on the lake and of course the others were house hunting. We were about to leave to hunt when my phone went so I ignored it,

"Probably the hospital and they'll just have to get along without me today"

I took Esme's hand and we set off through the trees at the bottom of our yard and out into the countryside enjoying the freedom of the wind in our faces and the peace of being alone for once. We hadn't gone far when my cell phone started up and rang until it went to voice mail before starting again,

"Someone is keen to speak to you Carlisle"

"It's probably Alice telling us that they are taking the children to dinner and staying overnight in a hotel, you know how carried away she gets."

I turned my phone off or we would never catch anything determined to listen to the messages on our way back home.

It was the middle of the night when we started back having quenched our thirst on a couple of deer and a stray raccoon who had the misfortune to wander into our path.

"Shouldn't you check your messages Carlisle?"

I sighed then kissed Esmes cheek,

"I suppose I should but it was so nice to have a few hours alone with you."

"I was afraid that what you were forced to do to Edward would upset you more."

"It has but I am a realist and he was just too dangerous to us all. Once everything is settled and Katherine healed then I can spend time with him and explain the realities of life. But lets see who was so keen to talk to me"

The first message was, as I suspected, Alice to say they were staying in town overnight but not to worry the children were safe with them. My only concern was that they might catch her love of shopping! I had been impressed with Garrett's apparent ease around the children, he had joined in their play and was happy to take them out and then he had let me in on his secret,

"They remind me of my own brothers and sisters Carlisle, its a little nostalgia"

The other messages had me wishing I had answered my phone or checked earlier. They were from Sabine and becoming increasingly more worried. It seemed Rafe had disappeared and taken Edward with him.

"He always leaves me a note if he's going hunting and where would he take Edward? Did you ask him to deliver Edward back to you?"

"I'm scared Carlisle, I still haven't heard a word."

"Carlisle do you know where my brother is?"

I rang Sabine back and heard the relief in her voice

"I'm sorry Sabine I was out hunting with Esme. Now calm down and tell me what happened"

"Rafe has been acting a little weird ever since you left, he kept talking about your secret."

"What secret?"

"I don't know, he just said you had a secret and it was valuable I can't be sure when they left because I have been visiting a friend in Anchorage and only just got back to find the place empty, no note, nothing, they have just vanished."

"How long have you been home?"

"Three days. I wasn't worried at first, I thought maybe he'd taken Edward to hunt. He complained about bringing animals home so he would lead Edward into the woods and let him feed from the animals Rafe caught there for him."

"Was Edward awake for this?"

"No Rafe just communicated somehow and Edward would believe he was hunting and take the prey from Rafe or something. When he didn't come back I started to worry so I rang but his phone is switched off and he only does that when he's hunting but he could hardly hunt with Edward there could he? I thought maybe he'd stashed him somewhere and went on a binge, again he does sometimes but I've heard nothing, its as if he's disappeared. You haven't heard anything? Do you think it might have something to do with Edward?"

"I don't see how if Edward is still under his influence and he was sure it would work. Maybe as you say he went on a binge but if I hear anything I'll contact you and you do the same. Don't worry Sabine, Rafe is level headed, he'll be fine"

"If you say so Carlisle. I just hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Like what?"

There was silence,

"Sabine if you think he's done something please tell me"

"No, its OK, I'm just being dramatic. I'll ring you Carlisle if I hear anything"

I knew she was lying, she feared Rafe had done something but she wasn't prepared to tell me what, not yet.

"I may have to pay my friend Sabine a visit Esme, I think there's something she's not telling me."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Bella

It was fun just the four of us although I missed Kat.

"She'll be having a whale of a time, Nathaniel too so stop worrying"

I nodded at Rose's words knowing she was right but she missed them too I could see it in her eyes. The first two places we looked at weren't suitable, too small or too close to other properties which left the two in Kadoka. The area was wonderful with spectacular scenery and we all fell in love with the second property and although it looked a little neglected it also had great potential and I could see both guys minds working overtime as they thought about what they could do. When we left Rose and Emmett went to check out the hunting and Jazz and I took the opportunity of being alone to go back to the motel. It wasn't long before we were naked in bed making love and it felt like the first time all over again. He was so sweet and gentle and I loved him so much. Afterwards I lay in his arms dozing when he spoke,

"Bella, do I ever frighten you or upset you in bed?"

I sat up slightly shocked by the question

"No, why?"

He smiled and kissed, me,

"Its just, I don't know how much you remember of the time that led to Kat and I don't want to upset you by doing anything that brings it back"

I smiled and touched his cheek,

"In truth I don't remember anything about it, apparently its like being given a sedative before a medical procedure. You aren't really asleep but you don't remember it afterwards and I'm glad that he didn't spoil this for me, its so beautiful with you."

He nodded and I felt him relax once more.

"If anything ever upsets me I'll tell, you I promise"

Jasper

I was relieved by her words, I hated the fact that any man had touched Bella before me although that was selfish and unrealistic but I was glad she didn't remember such a horrible ordeal which might have affected her feelings for Kat. My Kitty Kat, I was missing her but I hoped she was having a good time, I knew Garrett and Alice would look after both children and spoil them rotten. The two had brought out the best in all of us, they were a blessing that we had no right to but had the luck to experience never the less. I closed my eyes and stroked Bella's arm as she fell asleep content in my embrace where she would always be and then I heard something, almost a voice but very faint as if someone were whispering to me from a distance. I realised it was Kat, she was trying to tell me something,

"What's up Kitty Kat? Are you OK?"

"Daddy there's something coming and its bad."

"Bad? Can you tell me any more? Where is it coming? Are you scared of someone or something?"

"Its bad daddy and I'm scared for all of us. A bad man daddy"

"Who darlin'? Can you tell me who? Where is he?"

"I don't know daddy, he's a long way away but he has long arms and he's coming for us"

Her voice faded then and I didn't know what to do. Kat had sounded scared about the man with the long arms. Was she dreaming or was this something real?

I stretched out my free arm and sent Garrett a text asking him to call me as soon as he was alone and a few minutes later my phone buzzed, I'd put it on vibrate so as not to wake Bella and worry her,

"What's up Major?"

"Where are you?"

"Just outside the cinema why?"

"What film have you been to see?"

"What film? A cartoon for the children why?"

"I just heard from Katherine"

"You what?"

"I can't explain now but she's scared, she thinks there's a man coming for us. A man with long arms and he's far away but he's coming. Does that sound anything like the film you're watching with the children?"

"Nope, this ones full of animals, monkeys mainly, I guess they have long arms maybe?"

"No I think she's seen something or felt something. Listen Garrett, don't take the children home tonight, stay in a hotel somewhere out of Chicago and don't tell Esme or Carlisle where you are, don't tell anyone in fact. As soon as Rose and Emmett return we'll be headed back. I'll ring you when we get to Chicago. OK?"

"Sure Major no problem. The film finishes in about ten minutes anyway and we were going for a meal, we'll have one out of town tell the kids its treat night."

"Thanks Garrett. Its one less thing to worry about"

"Do you want me to ask Kat if she knows any more?"

"No, I don't want to scare her any more than she already is"

Bella

I heard Jasper talking softly and opened my eyes as he put the phone down to see he looked worried.

"What's the matter Jazz? The children are all right aren't they?"

He looked down but the smile was an effort,

"Kat and Nathaniel are fine but Kat spoke to me a little while ago. She said there's a man far away with long arms and he's coming for us. I don't know what she means but I asked Garrett to keep the children away from home this evening, they're going to stay in a hotel, a slumber party probably."

"But who? What's going on Jazz? A man with a long reach?"

I saw understanding flare in his eyes,

"Oh God! Aro, its the Volturi it has to be, a man with a long reach who's a long way away, of course. I need to ring Carlisle, if Aro knows about Kat or you its Edward and the only one who knows where Edward is..."

"Is Carlisle, of course Jazz"

"But he wants Kat, why would he tell Aro about her? She isn't gifted...or did she speak to Edward too?"

"No I don't think so but Edward knows about you and your gift, maybe he thinks he can make a deal with Aro, you for Kat."

"No, no way. I need you to promise me Jazz that whatever happens you wont let Edward have Kat. You promise me you'll get her away from him and keep her safe."

"I promise Bella, I'll keep our daughter safe."

He held me close as I cried, tears of anger, shock, and frustration. I finally had everything I could ever want and now it was all being snatched away from me. I wouldn't let Edward have Kat even if I had to tear his head off myself. But he was going to give me to the Volturi in exchange for Kat. First he had to find us and Kat was safe with Alice and Garrett. Alice who could see him coming, see any threats and keep our daughter safe even if I had to go to Volterra myself to beg for my daughter. While Jasper rang Carlisle I packed our things and tried getting through to Rose and Emmett and although Emmett's was switched off Rose as a mother now would never be out of contact just in case and answered almost immediately,

"Bella what's wrong? We're on our way back"

"It's the children, Kat got in contact with Jasper, she's seen something or felt something and we think its the Volturi. We have to go back now"

"Give us ten minutes and we'll be with you"

Jasper had the car engine running and Rose and Emmett grabbed their stuff and climbed quickly in. On the way back Jasper explained the situation as he saw it.

"We think Edward is in Volterra although Carlisle wouldn't say much about how he might of got there. We think he's going to make a deal with Aro, he'll give him Bella, who has a gift Aro will salivate at the chance of getting and in return he'll want Kat."

"Surely the idiot doesn't really think Kat's his daughter does he?"

"I don't think he's thinking clearly but he must know Kat has a gift, maybe he heard stray thoughts or just felt her gift and that's why he thinks she's his daughter."

I turned to look at the two of them in the back,

"Whatever happens you must promise me you wont let Edward have Kat. You help Jazz and make sure my daughter is nowhere near him"

"We all will Bella, you don't know that he's spoken to Aro yet."

"We don't know that he hasn't either Rose."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Carlisle

When I put the phone down I understood what I'd done, how I had almost handed Edward and his knowledge to Aro myself. The fact I hadn't known who Sabine and Rafe were didn't excuse what I'd done. Now Aro would know everything, about Bella and Katherine as well as Nathaniel and there was no way of stopping him. He would come after them and I knew what Edward's price would be, little Katherine, the girl he thought was his daughter. Aro might well hand her over knowing Edward would look after her until she was old enough for her gift to manifest itself properly and then no doubt he would turn her and take her for the guard, a chance to join her mother once more because I had no doubt it was Bella that Aro wanted now and he would stop at nothing to get her, nothing. I explained all I knew to Jasper and he told me what he'd done with respect to the children, at least we couldn't betray their whereabouts because we genuinely didn't know it. Esme was heartbroken at the idea of the children being in danger and she blamed me to a degree, something I couldn't argue with.

"You should have killed Edward, its the only way to stop him. Surely you must have known one day he would get free of this or was that always your intention? That you could bring him back home? Surely you must have known I would never have him under my roof again and why trust people you hardly knew?"

"Rafe was the only one with a gift that would work to keep the children safe."

"Keep him safe too you mean. Carlisle, if anything happens to those children or Bella I will never forgive you."

"I know Esme, I'll never forgive myself either."

When the phone went a few hours later I hoped it might be Sabine with good news, that we were all wrong but of course it wasn't. This time it was Aro himself and my greatest fears came true.

"Carlisle my old friend I think we should talk don't you?"

"About what Aro?"

"Please don't play games with me Carlisle, you know how tiresome I find that. I have Edward here, a guest along with my friend and sometimes spy Rafe. Now I'm sure the second will come as a surprise to you but not the first. I imagine that Sabine has already told you of his absence. Did she also tell you of their link to the Volturi?"

"She told me enough."

"Very well, then I'm sure you will understand when I tell you that Edward had some rather interesting news for me, news that I fear you have tried to hide all this time. The human girl Isabella Swan and her beautiful daughter, Edward's daughter."

"Katherine is not Edwards daughter."

"Can you prove that? After all what else would you say in the circumstances?"

"With a simple blood test of course."

"Well I think it might take more than that to persuade your son but I fear we don't have time for such things. I want Isabella Swan and in return I am willing to guarantee the safety of your coven and her family"

"Bella's not here Aro neither is her daughter."

"Really? Well I'm sure you have ways of contacting them. Please give Isabella a message from me. I have dispatched guards to find her mother, herself, and her daughter. If she does not present herself at O'Hare private jet terminal by midnight tomorrow it will become a hunt and every death will be at her door. The deaths will continue until she does hand herself in and I mean to start with Renee Anderson and her husband."

"I don't think that will make any difference Aro, Bella and her mother parted for good a while back."

"Well we'll see, Goodbye Carlisle"

I rang Jasper straight away and told him of my conversation with Aro,

"So we know what he wants and what he's prepared to do to get her. Kat is safe and as long as she stays with Alice and Garrett she'll stay safe but the rest of us, who did he mean Carlisle? Renee and her husband I understand but who else?"

"I think he means to kill as many people as necessary, including us possibly. You know you can't run forever Jasper. Aro will send Demetri and a contingent of guard and they will find you. If they do they will kill all of you and take Bella. What are you going to do?"

"Never mind, just leave before the guard arrives for you Carlisle."

"And go where Jasper? I'm not a fighter and I can't run. No we will stay and if we can, slow the search. We wont tell them anything about Bella or Katherine, good luck and I'm sorry I've brought this down on you."

"Its a little late for that Carlisle"

He put the phone down and I turned to Esme,

"You know they're doomed Carlisle don't you? Aro will find them and eventually he'll find Katherine too."

"If he does I think he will allow Edward to look after Katherine, he still thinks she's his"

"Is that supposed to comfort me in some way? Knowing a deranged vampire has a small child in his care? What do you think he's going to do with her Carlisle? He has no idea how to care for a little child."

"Well maybe he'll ask for your help, at least Katherine would be safe then"

"You know something Carlisle, you are unbelievable. If you think I am going to help Edward look after Katherine, I'd kill him myself and I think he might understand that if you don't"

She went out slamming the door behind her leaving me to try and work out a way through this mess, after all I'd caused it by being too soft with Edward but it might be beyond my capabilities to put things right this time.

I tried Alice's cell phone but it was switched off as was Garretts, probably a good idea as the Volturi possibly had a way of tracking them. Well if I couldn't speak to them then all I knew was that they had been in Chicago today and that was all I could tell Aro. They could be anywhere by now and the further the better but as I had told Jasper, they couldn't run and hide forever, especially not with two human children in their care, but Nathaniel wasn't at risk, Aro wasn't interested in him so maybe they would find somewhere they could leave him safe and continue the run with Katherine alone. I just hoped that one day I could continue her treatment and that she would grow up to be a perfect human, I could refine my technique and possibly help other human children using the experiences I'd had with Bella's daughter. It was worth thinking about but for now I wanted to speak to Edward.

I rang Aro and told him I had passed the message on to Jasper and Bella but had no reply for him yet.

"I do hope they aren't going to be stubborn Carlisle or things could get rather messy. The guard have already located Bella's parents and her step fathers family, its unfortunate her father is already dead but I'm sure she is fond of yourself and Esme. Please don't try to run Carlisle, you are being monitored as are your calls. Such a shame you couldn't reach the lovely Alice and her companion Garrett, I take it the children are with them?"

"Aro, Nathaniel has nothing to do with any of this. Please don't harm the boy or Katherine"

"Carlisle my wish is that I am not forced to harm anyone. If there are repercussions then they will lay at Bella's feet I fear. Please make sure she understands that I will carry out my threats if she does not appear as requested and please Carlisle, if you hear from Alice remind her that by hiding the children she is in direct violation of our laws, she and Garrett."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Bella

I understood that any deaths would be my fault and much as I hated Renee and Jessie I couldn't see them murdered for me. I had no choice but to do as Aro requested. I knew I could protect myself, I knew I had a weapon, I'd used it against Edward before and I was sure it was much more powerful if I allowed it free rein but trying to get Jasper to accept the inevitable wasn't easy, At first he wouldn't hear of my going to Volterra,

"No Bella, its not an option. Kat needs you, I need you and once there we will never see you again."

"Jasper I can look after myself but I can't protect Renee or Esme or Nathaniel and Kat, I'm too far from them. You promised me you'd keep Kat safe and to do that you have to be free to move around, while I'm with you that's not going to be possible."

"I see Jasper's point though Bella, in Volterra you are in danger. A human in a city full of vampires"

I thought about this,

"Didn't you say that gifts get stronger in vampires?"

"Yes"

"And I told you I wanted you to change me when Kat was older"

"I know but...No Bella, definitely not. Besides you wont be able to control yourself as a vampire, no newborn can"

"Then Aro will have a headache wont he? A vampire who's gift he wants but who he can't control and needs to keep alive. It's the only way Jasper"

"We don't have time, it takes three days for a human body to transform and he wants you tomorrow by midnight, its just not possible"

I could see his point, he didn't want me to go, he didn't want me going while I was becoming a vampire nor as a human so...there had to be a way round this...but how?

We drove slowly towards Chicago as if knowing I would have to meet the Volturi and suddenly I had an idea.

"Listen, I know normally a vampire has to bite a human in order to transform them but is there another way? Could I drink venom maybe? I could take it with me and drink it once I was in Volterra or on the plane, they couldn't do anything then could they?"

"It has to go directly into your bloodstream Bella so the heart can pump it round your body to all the tissues, drinking it would kill you at worst or burn your stomach lining at best, no."

"She could inject it though. Like a diabetic. As long as you hit a vein you'd be OK, then it would work"

I looked at Rose,

"Are you sure?"

"Well, its the same process as being bitten so I see no reason why not and then you'd be safe enough and once you woke up he'd be confronted by a kick ass newborn"

"Yes, brilliant, all I need is a hypodermic and some venom. Jazz what do you think?"

"I think you're all crazy. Its a terrible risk Bella, what if it goes wrong? What if Aro decides he can't be bothered to wait for you to calm down? What if I lose you?"

"What if we lose everyone we love? Including Kat and Nathaniel? Its our only choice Jazz and I need you to be with me on this, please? It was always going to happen, at least this way it puts one over on Aro and he might find I'm a handful once I stop attacking everyone in sight. While he's busy with me you can make sure the others are safe. Find somewhere to hide the children until we are sure things are safe for them."

"And just when will it be safe for them?"

"When Aro's dead, when Edward's dead and anyone else who's threatening the ones we love and I am going to kill them Jasper, don't forget I'm The Majors mate."

We argued on and off for the whole journey stopping at a motel just outside the city while Rose and I tried to persuade Jazz this was the best option. I understood his reluctance, I didn't want to be away from him or Kat but doing nothing wasn't an option. It meant I would never see Kat again. Eventually we talked him round and while Rose and Emmett went out to find the essentials Jazz and I lay on the bed talking.

"I know how you feel Jazz but this is something I have to do if we are to have any chance at a life together as a family. Kat will never be safe as long as Aro wants me and Edward still lives, neither will you or Nathaniel or anyone else I love. I promise you I can do this and I promise I'll come back to you and Kat even if it takes me a while to regain my senses as a vampire. I will never forget either of you and I will come back. For now Kat is your responsibility, you look after her for me, find a way to keep her safe, I'm relying on you"

He didn't answer, instead he just held me close and kissed me and I could feel his fear and turmoil but also an acceptance, he trusted me when I told him I knew what I was doing and it wasn't a lie, I did. Something deep inside was telling me this was right, this was the way to win our safety and freedom. Maybe that's why I'd found my gift when Edward threatened those I loved, well now he wasn't the only one and I wasn't going to hold back, this time I would see just how powerful I really was, Aro would find out and when he did he would understand the terrible mistake he'd made in threatening what was mine.

I rang Carlisle and told him of my decision to go to Volterra,

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes I am so you can tell Aro to call his dogs off. I'll be at the airport in a few hours."

"We'll look after Katherine and Jasper for you"

"Its OK Carlisle they'll look after each other, just pray I don't come face to face with Edward because this time I intend to kill him"

"Bella please, I know he's..."

I cut across him angrily

"Don't Carlisle, I don't want to hear any excuses for him, Edward endangered Kat's life and he's endangering Jaspers and others close to me, he doesn't deserve to live and you need to accept that or you might be next despite everything you've done for Kat, remember that"

"I understand how you feel Bella and I am sorry but I really thought what I'd done was for the best."

"Goodbye Carlisle, please get my message to Aro"

When Rose and Emmett returned with the hypodermics we were ready and Rose filled them carefully with Jaspers venom from an incision she made in his arm with her teeth.

"Why two?"

"Just in case they take the first one. They might be suspicious although you could tell them you are diabetic."

"Fine, I'll put one in my pocket and the other in my bag."

"When do you intend injecting yourself?"

"As soon as I see Aro hopefully but earlier if I think there's a problem. Please don't worry Jazz, it will all work out I promise."

I sat down and wrote a short letter to Kat which Jasper would read to her, it simply told her that I had to go away for a little while but I would be thinking of her and that daddy would take care of her while I was gone. I told her that I loved her and always would and to be a good girl for daddy. By the time I finished I couldn't see for the tears that filled my eyes but I wiped them away and steadied myself knowing seeing me distressed would only hurt Jazz.

"Right well I'm ready so you stay here with Emmett Jazz, Rose will drive me to the airport and come back for you."

We had discussed this, I didn't want Aro getting his hands on Jasper too or Kat would have no one and I refused to leave her without at least one parent.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Rose

I had an idea I wanted to put to Bella but as it was such a long shot I hadn't wanted to say anything in front of Jazz.

"Bella, what do you know about the Volturi? The brothers I mean?"

"Not a lot really. Edward told me a little about Aro and I know there are two others from the painting in Carlisle's study but that's all."

"Then let me tell you about Marcus Volturi, I think it might be as well to understand him"

"Marcus? Why him?"

"Marcus has a gift Bella. He sees relationships, the connections between people, its something Aro valued highly and still does. He also listens when Marcus talks about relationships."

"Any relationships?"

"I'm not too sure but say he does. Couldn't he possibly see that there is no bond between Edward and yourself?"

"Maybe, but even if he did it wouldn't prove that Kat isn't his would it? After all her biological father and I had no emotional bond either so Marcus wouldn't see that he was Kat's father would he? Does he have to see the person to see the relationship?"

"Again I'm not sure but it might be worth finding out if you can, if you have time. I'm just worried something might go wrong with the venom plan that's all. I'm trying to see another way around it."

"Thanks Rose, I want to keep the children safe, at the moment they don't know what you are, or Jasper so they've broken no laws. If I can get Aro to accept that perhaps I can ensure they are OK while I'm in Volterra. It might be worth finding out about Marcus gift though."

"There's something else too but you can't use it directly or Aro will find out and then he'll kill all of us. Carlisle once told me that Marcus isn't in the Volturi of his own free will, that for some reason Aro uses Chelsea to keep him loyal and so maybe there's dissent between them. It might be worth trying to get Marcus on side. Its not much Bella but its all I have"

As I pulled up outside the terminal she reached across to hug me,

"Tell Jasper I love him and to be strong for Kat. I'll do everything I can to keep the children, and all of you safe and get home again one day."

"Don't worry Bella, Jazz and Kat will have us and Nathaniel, we'll keep an eye on them both for you. I think you are very brave to do this. I'm not sure I could"

"I have to Rose, its the only way. Take care"

Bella

I got out and looked around for someone when I heard a voice at my side,

"Bella Swan?"

I turned to see a young man smiling at me,

"My name is Afton, Aro asked me to escort you to Volterra. Can I take your bag?"

"Its Whitlock and no thank you. Let's go"

I walked past him into the terminal, I may be forced to go but I didn't have to pretend this was a pleasure flight. He followed me and stood at my side as we went through the formalities before escorting me to a sleek black jet that sat ready for take off. Inside it was very luxurious but I just took a seat, put my belt on, and closed my eyes determined not to give in to the tears as the plane taxied ready.

Once in the air I was served a hot meal which I picked at and a glass of wine which I drank,

"Would you like another glass Mrs Whitlock? Or perhaps some music or a movie? We have quite a wide selection of both"

"No thank you but I would appreciate some peace"

He nodded and walked to the back of the plane disappearing behind a thick curtain. Relieved to be alone I took out a magazine Rose had handed me as I got out of the car and opened it not really reading but it was something to look at as I went through everything that had happened since I saw Jasper that snowy day in town just before Christmas. It seemed a lifetime ago and I suppose it was in a way. I had a whole new life, a family and a husband I loved but here I was on a plane headed away from him and into the heart of the vampire world to save my daughter and husband but also to get revenge and it was the thought of revenge that kept me sane for the hours I was in flight. I did sleep a little but it was fragmented, I was too wound up to be able to relax properly. I felt the hypodermic in my pocket, my talisman, glad that neither my bag nor myself had been searched but then what would I be carrying that could hurt a vampire? If I blew the plane up I would only kill myself, not a good move really when all said and done.

As soon as we landed Afton was back to escort me through the formalities then to a black limousine complete with driver that sat waiting just outside the terminal building. Afton opened the rear door for me then seated himself in the front beside the driver having pointed out the cocktail cabinet in the rear, which I ignored. The scenery was beautiful but again I largely ignored it becoming strangely less not more nervous the closer we got to Volterra which appeared looming large ahead on the side of a mountain. As the car drove through the walls of the town I saw people going about their daily lives in blissful ignorance of the terrible creatures that lived among them. In the main square a fountain played and people sat outside bars and cafés talking and laughing as if all was well with the world, well maybe it was for them. The car stopped at the foot of stone steps that led up to the entrance to an ancient looking clock tower and Afton escorted me up then and into a reception area manned by a beautiful young woman who was quite obviously not a vampire.

I didn't have to wait, we were buzzed through another par of doors into a thickly carpeted corridor decorated with oil paintings some of which looked very old and then Afton stopped outside a door and knocked quietly. I didn't hear a reply but he opened the door and stood back deferentially,

"After you"

I walked in to see three figures seated at a table with one vacant chair facing them, it was supposed to intimidate me I supposed but for now I was more angry than scared. I took the vacant chair and the centre figure spoke,

"Welcome to Volterra Mrs Whitlock, it was so good of you to come. I am Aro and these are Chelsea and Marcus."

Aro had gestured to the others as he named them and I studied Marcus keenly, of the three he was the one who looked vaguely bored by the proceedings as if he found the whole thing false and theatrical. I looked back at Aro then who seemed to be waiting for a response,

"It wasn't an invitation it was a threat."

He looked at me a little taken aback and I was sure humans didn't usually act this way in his presence while I could have sworn I saw a slight smile cross Marcus features.

"I've done as you ordered so I hope you've called the bloodhounds off."

Aro smiled at my words,

"I understand you are blessed with a gift Isabella, a shield"

"And I wonder who told you that? Let me think...oh yes Edward Cullen. What did he want in return for this information? My daughter perhaps?"

"Edward assures us he is the child's father, is he lying?"

"About Katherine? Yes, her wouldn't know how to father a child."

Marcus leaned forward,

"You are sure about the child's paternity?"

I raised an eyebrow at the irony of the question,

"Quite sure, I was there at the time after all"

He nodded and sat back but he now looked troubled,

"Was he also lying about your gift?"

I shook my head,

"That is something you will just have to find out for yourself Aro Volturi and before you use your little trick let me tell you I have no intention of shaking hands with you."

"That wont be necessary. Once Edward told me about you I touched him and saw your gift in action."

So he'd seen Edwards thoughts, every single one which meant he knew Edward wasn't Katherine's father unless Edward was so deluded he'd convinced himself that he and I had made love and I wouldn't put anything past him these days!

"It would seem you are tired Isabella, perhaps you would prefer to rest before answering any more questions? I understand that a suite of rooms has been made ready for your arrival."

I nodded at Marcus enquiry gratefully.

"Thank you I would but I wonder if I might at least face my traitorous ex boyfriend?"

"Alas Isabella, Edward is preparing to return home."

Chelsea turned to Aro,

"Let her see him. I'd like to watch his face when she lays into him"

Marcus backed Chelsea so Aro was forced reluctantly to call for Edward to appear before us and while we waited Marcus questioned me further,

"If Edward Cullen isn't the child's father perhaps you could tell us who is?"

"I can give you the name of the man on her birth certificate and the one she calls daddy, Jasper Whitlock."

There was a gasp from Chelsea,

"Do you really expect us to believe that Major Whitlock had a relationship with you while you were seeing his brother? I thought he was an honourable man"

"Oh he is, unlike his "brother" and I don't really care what you believe, its what Kat and I believe that matters."


	69. Chapter 69

**Sorry for the error with names last chapter. It was CHelsea at the table with Aro and Marcus. I have revised the mistake. Thanks Jules xx**

Chapter Sixty Nine

Alice

The children were excited at the idea of a slumber party especially when it meant they got to share a bed and had a new toy each to cuddle up to and a cartoon to watch. It was going to be more difficult tomorrow, they knew their parents were due back and they would be expecting to go home. I had no idea what to tell them but we really needed to get as far from Chicago as possible. Once they were asleep Garrett came and put his arm around me,

"So my little crystal ball gazer, what now?"

"Bella's gone to Volterra which will give us some breathing space but Demetri's looking for Katherine, Aro promised her to Edward as the price for his information about Bella."

"We can't outwit Demetri Alice, he's the best tracker in our world. I don't think he's failed to find his quarry in centuries."

"Ah but he's never been up against me has he? Don't forget I know what he's going to do before he does it and we can act accordingly. Its going to mean some quick moves and we need a way of transporting the children quickly and anonymously so I guess your talent will come into play."

"My talent?"

"You can fly can't you?"

"Well yes but hiring a plane leaves a paper trail and we don't have papers for the children even if we do for ourselves."

"Then we need a way to avoid leaving a paper trail and therefore I think a call to your friend might be in order. He's going to help, I've already seen that."

Garrett

It was almost impossible to surprise Alice and her keen mind and ability to see into the future meant we had the best chance of keeping the children safe. Even if it meant calling on Darius, an old friend I hadn't spoken to in years, ever since he and I fell out over a certain lady. I hadn't known Sara was his mate when I made a play for her but he wasn't in a forgiving mood at the time so I left. Still Alice seemed to think he'd help so it was down to me.

"I don't know his contact details"

It was semi true, he might have changed his number and e mail address after all but she just glared at me and that pixie glare made my body feel like it was doused in ice water, vampire or no vampire.

"OK OK. I'll do it"

As expected my reception wasn't exactly warm either!

"What the fuck do you want Garrett? Ready to get your balls chewed off again?"

"Later Darius, for now I need a favour, well several actually."

"You really do have some nerve ringing me for help after I found you drooling over my wife."

"Number one I didn't know she was your wife and number two I was not drooling...not quite. Besides this isn't for me, its for The Major, he's got himself in a spot of bother."

"Now I'm interested, go on"

"He found his mate, a human girl"

"Edward Cullens ex? Yeah I know"

"How?"

"I keep tabs on my friends, ass holes too, which is how I know you have the lovely Alice Cullen on your arm these days. Shame about Bella's kid."

"So you know what's happened?"

"Carlisle tried to play God with Edward and blew it, Bella's in Volterra and you are busy trying to play hide and seek with the kids. Yeah I got the picture."

"Then you know why I'm calling"

"Well yeah but I like to make you ask, you can't stay ahead of Demetri forever you know, even with Mystic Meg on your side."

"You know why Demetri's looking for the children?"

"Well let me hazard a guess...I'd say he wants Bella's daughter but I'm not entirely clear why. Does her intend to threaten her to make Bella use her gift on his behalf or is he planning on handing her over to the delusional idiot Assward Cullen?"

"The latter."

"Right answer. There's a plane at O'Hare, its yours for as long as you need it but just remember if you break it you pay for it Garrett. I'll even throw in a little something extra for you. There's a laptop aboard and I'm waiting for the idiot to leave Volterra. I'll be tracking him and where he goes Demetri is so you'll know real time. You keep that kid safe, she's got enough problems as it is."

"Thanks Darius"

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you're one big happy family again, then I'll send you my bill, in the meantime good luck Gar."

Alice

We told the children we were going on a little adventure because the adults had a problem with the car and wouldn't be back for a few more days. They seemed to accept this but I wasn't sure for how long. As it was they were both very excited at the idea of going in an air plane and when Garrett let first Nathaniel and then Kat take over and fly they were beside themselves. Luckily the small kitchen on board had been stocked up so they were able to have a picnic in the sky before reclining the seats and taking a nap.

"So what do we do when the kids start getting suspicious or upset?"

"I have no idea Garrett but we have to keep moving so maybe I can think of places they'd like to go, Sea world, Discovery Cove, Walt Disney Kingdom, San Diego Zoo, all places they'll like but when they start crying for Bella and Rose I'm stumped like you."

"Do we have any idea how long were going to be on the run with them because I have to tell you Alice its going to become very tiring for two little kids."

"I know Garrett but they're our responsibility what else can we do? We'll just have to play it by ear and hope Bella and Jazz work something out."

"Cant you see if they do?

"No, I don't see Bella really, its a pain in the...well you know, but its impossible to see her future and at present its not connected to Kat or Jazz so I'm working blind as far as that's concerned. Where are we going first?"

"I thought I'd take us to San Diego, there's the Zoo and wildlife park, sea world, Lego land, so they have a choice of things to do."

"What about Rose and Emmett joining us? That way at least Nathaniel will feel happier?"

"Too dangerous Alice, you can be sure the Volturi will be looking for them too, we don't want them leading the guard to the kids."

The children woke up as we landed and when they found out they could choose where to go they were very excited deciding on the zoo and Lego land. So far so good they weren't missing their parents but we both knew it wouldn't last. We found a hotel close to Lego land. and booked a family room then took the children out for dinner. Project Pie probably wasn't Bella's idea of a good diet but we were trying to make this fun and she could worry about nutrition later although Kat was very good and chose the healthy option pizza salad really happy to be choosing what went on her pizza base while Nathaniel went a little more adventurous but found the spicy toppings a little hot so he ate most of Garrett's salad while Kat had mine. The free refill soda fountain was a big hit with both although I was amazed they didn't burst or throw up the amount they consumed and I promised myself that the next day would be healthy eating for both of the little devils. Luckily the choice of places to eat in Lego land. the next day was large and they chose the Wok and Bowl, both enjoying their stir fry orange chicken. By the end of the day we'd only seen a quarter of the park so we booked into the Lego land. hotel for the night giving them a second day exploring. The Kingdom themed room was a great hit and another day passed without any problems from either of the children. It was almost as if they were trying to show us how happy they were which was slightly unnerving.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Marcus

Isabella Whitlock was most certainly not what any of us expected, she was a formidable opponent and not at all intimidated by the three vampires facing her. I admired this in her and it was why I wanted to give her a little breathing space. I thought Aro had been most unwise to take Edwards words at face value, especially about the child. He'd never struck me as a boy who would be interested in children, he was too much of a spoilt brat himself to want a rival but if she were gifted then perhaps he saw her as a way to increase his standing with the Volturi. I believed the girl, as far as her daughter went, not that The Major was the biological father, but that Edward most certainly was not. Now I was intrigued to hear what she had to say to him, face to face. From Aro's recounting of the story the girl had used her gift on him, and had the potential to inflict serious damage at the very least so one would imagine Edward would not be happy about facing her yet again. When he came in he looked alarmed and it wasn't improved when she looked at him contemptuously.

Bella

Edward looked nervous when he came in although he tried a faint smile,

"Aro you wanted me?"

"Actually it was me who wanted you. I'd love to know what made you think you could sire a child when you've never even taken me to bed or even attempted any kind of sexual act?"

"Bella really! You need not be ashamed of carrying my child. I know Katherine is mine, I felt her gift like a feather on my brain"

"No Edward you felt the feather that is your brain. Katherine is not your daughter and I thank God for that."

I heard Chelsea and Marcus snigger at my reply but I only had eyes for Edward at the moment,

"If I were you I'd be very careful going home Edward because you have no friends left in the Cullen family, only enemies. You might find yourself dead at their hands instead of mine but the result will be the same."

"They will understand once they see Katherine is my daughter. I'll have Carlisle run a blood test"

"Did you think that one up all on your own? If you'd spoken to Carlisle you would know he's done just that, blood tests. He had to when Kat was sick with pneumonia. You should have asked him before giving in to your delusions."

"That's a lie. You wait and see, Aro is going to allow me to bring Katherine up as my own."

I turned to Aro,

"Is this true?"

Aro inclined his head,

"The child is a human, not an immortal child so I see no problem in Edward bringing his daughter up provided of course that he keeps his secret."

"Oh really? So if I can prove that Edward isn't Kat's father you'll allow her to stay with the man she and I recognise as her father?"

Aro looked around uneasily but he could hardly refuse now could he?

"I think she's got you there brother. Go on Bella, prove it to our satisfaction and we will allow her to stay with Major Whitlock and the other child with the Cullens provided they too keep the secret."

"Thank you Marcus"

It didn't take long to reach Carlisle and once asked outright he wouldn't lie, not even for Edward, if he had I think Esme might well have decapitated him herself. He spoke to Aro although it was obvious the other two could hear every word and when they finished Edward looked extremely unhappy.

"Well it would seem Edward was mistaken, he is not your daughters biological father so now the children will stay with their present caregivers."

"I take it that means that no one has broken any of your laws? Not Alice and Garrett who were caring for the children? Nor anyone who has been involved with Katherine or Nathaniel?"

"I give you the word of the Volturi that no one involved will be harmed in any way, no laws have been broken with respect to the children. Of course eventually they will have to learn our secret and at that time we will expect them to be turned or we will be forced to act but that is some time in the future. Does that put your mind at rest Isabella?"

"Yes it does Marcus provided it is the word of all the Volturi"

I looked at Aro as I said this and he nodded curtly,

"It is"

"Well perhaps Aro, you should be the one to pass the Volturi's decision to the relevant parties, that way it carries weight. They can then ring you and put your mind at rest Isabella"

Chelsea it seemed was happy to join in the "give Aro a good kicking" party and received an equally evil glare in return but Aro could do nothing but agree and satisfied for now I went to my quarters escorted by Afton, eager to hear from Jasper.

My quarters were very luxurious, there was even a kitchenette although I doubted it had been used before, everything was bright and shiny and the supplies, tea, coffee, etc were all still sealed in their packets and jars. I made coffee and opened the doors onto the balcony wandering out to see the courtyard below with its fountain and statues but no people, didn't the vampire population enjoy the sun and the breeze? The wrought iron furniture was comfortable enough and I sat down to consider what had happened so far, somehow I felt stronger and braver now I had faced the most powerful vampires and I wondered if perhaps I was channelling some of my mates bravery. I had managed, with Marcus help, to protect the children and my loved ones which just left me. I knew I wouldn't be allowed to leave Volterra a human, it was against the vampire law but once I was a vampire myself I thought just maybe I might be strong enough to force the Volturi to let me leave. If my shield or gift or whatever they called it was as strong as I thought it would be then I didn't see what they could do to stop me. After all it had been strong enough to almost crush Edward and I was still human then.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone ringing and I flew back inside to grab it from the table,

"Jazz?"

"Darlin', are you OK?"

I was almost crying with relief at hearing his voice,

"I'm fine Jazz. I take it you heard from Aro?"

"Yes, I'm impressed, how did you manage that?"

"With a little help from a strange source. I can't explain now but at least you can take Kat back for her final treatment and Jazz please give her as normal a life as you can. Tell her I love her and I am thinking about you both all the time"

He hesitated,

"Bella, I don't think I can do this without you."

"Yes you can. You have to, you promised me and I promise you in return that I will come back as soon as I can"

"Are you still going through with it?"

I knew what he meant,

"Yes, soon, now I've heard from you. Edward's coming home I think, I warned him but please make sure he suffers for what he's done Jazz."

"I will, we all will. Be safe Bella, I love you"

"I love you too Jazz."

I couldn't speak much longer but he put Kat on and I listened as she chattered on wishing I could understand her better and only able to tell her to be a good girl and I'd see her soon then I had to ring off as the tears choked me.

I'd done all I could now and it was time to use Jaspers venom and say goodbye to my life as a human. I didn't regret the choice, just the way it had been forced on me and the consequences, the absence from my sweet little daughter and my husband but this would be the last parting I would make sure of that. I slipped the hypodermic pout of my bag and looked at the liquid swirling inside., the barrel felt a little sticky and when I looked closer I could see the venom was eating through the plastic. I was out of time so I rolled up my sleeve and sat on the edge of the bed saying a silent farewell to all that I had known and begging to remember everything when I woke once more before slipping the needle into my skin, finding a vein on the first attempt and injecting Jasper's venom into my system.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Jasper

I hated being away from Bella, knowing what she was going through and wishing I could be there to help her through it but at the same time I wanted to be there for my daughter, to protect her from harm, from Edward, and she needed me most of all right now. I heard from Darius as we drove into Chicago and at his direction found our way to an underground car park and a new truck which contained not only a full tank of gas but untraceable cell phones and a letter explaining what he'd done for Garrett and Alice.

"Don't ring them direct, do it through me and I know it will be secure. As soon as I know where Demetri and the other guards are I'll lead you to your daughter. Don't worry Major, I'm watching over you all."

We took the truck and drove out of Chicago going south at Darius suggestion,

"So where do we head?"

"I've no idea Emmett, just keep headed south until we hear more from him I guess."

"Can you trust him Jazz?"

"Yes Rose, no one hates the Volturi more than Darius, if he can put one over on them he'll be as happy as a pig in shit."

So when the call came through from the Volturi we were amazed but thrilled, we could go and fetch the children home. My call to Bella was wonderful too and I knew she could do whatever was necessary, she'd just proved that but I wasn't sure I was as brave and resilient as she was. I missed her so much it hurt and the thought of possibly several years before I would see her again was almost too much to bear. Rose had raised the point that by keeping Bella in Volterra Aro was theoretically breaking one of his own laws, that of keeping mates apart but as I pointed out all he had to do was to offer Kat and I accommodation with Bella and he would get around that,

"Bella would never agree for Kat to travel to Volterra and I wouldn't dream of taking her there. How would I keep a human child safe among all those vampires, even from Bella while she's a newborn. No Rose, I just have to find a way to get through this and keep it together for Kat's sake. At least Carlisle can finish treating her, that means Bella can speak to her daughter."

"I guess we should call Darius, he can get a message through to Alice and give her the news."

"I think he's probably already heard Emmett."

I was right of course, a few minutes later I heard from Alice,

"Darius just told us Jazz. We'll bring the children back to Chicago tomorrow if that's OK, only they're asleep right now and its been a long day."

"That's fine Alice and thanks for all you've done"

"Hey, Bella and Kat are family remember. Don't worry Jazz I'm sure Bella has something up her sleeve. I don't see the Volturi holding her for long, she has a daughter and husband she loves here and she's going to want to be with them."

Emmett turned the car round and Rose rang Carlisle and Esme with the news but only Carlisle was there,

"That's good news Rose, you must be relieved. What about Edward?"

I couldn't believe he could ask that question but before I could snatch the phone from her she blew and the torrent of words, all condemning both Edward and himself went on for several minutes without a break before Esme who it seemed had walked in on the middle of her invective came on and calmed her down.

"Rose listen to me. I've told Carlisle that Edward is no longer welcome in this house and that if he persists in his attempt to shield Edward then he will lose the rest of us. I think your words just underlined that. Don't worry, I'll see you later"

Esme

I had known this moment would come ever since Carlisle had told me what he'd done to protect Edward. He sat stunned after hearing Rose's heated words and as I put the receiver down he looked up at me with hurt eyes,

"You were right Esme, they will all turn against me if I allow Edward to come home but how can I just abandon him?"

"Carlisle he's not a child. Edward is a grown man not much younger than Jasper and its about time he learned to stand on his own two feet and deal with the consequences of his actions. If you bring him back here you'll lose not only all of us but Edward too because the first one of the family to see him will kill him without any hesitation. He endangered not only us but those two innocent children, now get your head out of your ass, ring him and tell him to keep the hell away from here. In fact I would suggest he starts running and doesn't stop until he's got at least a continent and an ocean between himself and the Cullens and Whitlocks."

He nodded, what I'd said was only the truth and he recognised it.

"Very well Esme I'll speak to him and as soon as Kat is home I'll do the final treatment for her."

"And then?"

I thought he might be about to tell me he was going with Edward but he smiled sadly,

"And then I try to make my peace with our remaining children and Bella when I see her next. I wont lose you or them, not now."

Jasper

As we drove I felt that feather light touch that told me Kat was trying to communicate with me so I closed my eyes and sure enough there she was,

"Daddy, mummy's asleep now, she wont wake up until she's like you but she's not hurting and Nathaniel and I are being very brave but we miss you and Emmett and Rose. Will you be back soon?"

"Yes darlin' Alice and Garrett are bringing you home tomorrow, I'll see you then and thank you for telling me about mummy."

"I didn't want you to be sad daddy because mummy is just asleep."

She faded then but I knew she'd contacted me so I wouldn't worry about any of them, I had a remarkable family!

Rose and Emmett were both relieved when I told them of Kat's message,

"Its as if they know what's going on but that's not possible, neither of them are old enough to understand and we certainly haven't spoken about it in front of them"

"I think Kat's gift must be stronger than I thought Rose, we know Bella is gifted, she has a shield and we saw her use it on Edward so maybe Kat is still learning about hers. A gift of understanding far beyond her years and a way of communicating and seeing what's happening to those she loves. Its certainly strange but then if she can communicate with Nathaniel so he understands then he must be extremely intelligent too. Perhaps it was fate that you found him, could he have drawn you back to save him from that trailer park?"

"I have no idea Jazz but now we know they are both safe we have to decide how to keep them in the dark. If they find out we are vampires then the Volturi will come looking for them"

"But if they are as intelligent as they appear then perhaps the Volturi need never know and when they are older we can change them so they can join the family for ever. I know that's what Kat will want, she's part vampire already with my venom in her."

"Are you sure that's what Bella wants for her daughter though?"

"Well if not she's smart enough to keep silent and the Volturi still can't harm her then, anyway that's a problem for later. For now I just want my daughter in my arms again."

Bella too I thought and felt a stab of pain in my chest as I knew this couldn't be, not for a while at least.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Aro

It seemed we had been bested by Isabella Whitlock although when Felix first came to us with the news I wondered who had taken it upon themselves to change her without permission but then he went on to explain she'd brought venom with her and injected it straight into a vein.

"The Major's no doubt, well she certainly had her head screwed on. I think we've been played Aro"

I didn't appreciate Marcus obvious enjoyment of the situation, he was a little too animated these days, I would have to speak to Chelsea and make sure she was monitoring his feelings and allegiances. Its one of the reasons I had her sit in on the meeting with Isabella. I wanted her to start using her influence to loosen the bond with her daughter and husband and instead feel an allegiance to us but after the meeting Chelsea had troubling news for me.

"I don't think my gift is going to work on her Aro. The shield Edward told you about is stronger than I expected and I can't break through"

This was slightly worrying because I wanted the girl for the guard, for my own protection as well as a weapon but if we couldn't influence her then that wasn't going to be so easy. I might have to resort to threats against those she loved which posed yet another problem because I'd given my word they would be safe, a rash move that had been forced on me by my dear brother. Still we would see once she woke up. If she were as disorientated as most new borns then chances were she wouldn't be in complete control of her gift and maybe Chelsea could slip in while it was still fluctuating.

Marcus

I went back with Felix to see Isabella quite expecting a writhing screaming human body but the corridor outside her suite was as quiet as usual.

"Has someone moved her?"

"Not as far as I know, the only person who could order that was Aro and I don't think he's had time"

"Unlock the door"

Felix used the key he'd had in his pocket and we walked in, expecting an empty suite but there was Bella laying on the bed with the hypodermic laying beside her.

"I didn't move her when I found her. Its eerie though with no sign she's suffering or even feeling the burn. Its been centuries but I'll never forget the torment of the change. Why do you think she isn't feeling anything? It looks like she's taking a nap and yet I can hear her heart struggling and her lungs fighting to pull oxygen in"

I turned to Felix with a satisfied smile.

"I think my dear brother may finally have bitten off more than he can chew Felix and if I'm right he's going to be choking on it before long."

We left her to her sleep and went back to report, a report that unnerved my dear brother even more and he hadn't even seen her.

Aro 

I needed an edge, if Bella's shield were protecting her from the agony of transformation then she would prove a difficult adversary. To take action against her loved ones wouldn't be easy without an excuse, I could see Marcus vetoing any movement but there had to be a way, there just had to be. There was of course the question of the boy Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen had taken charge of. I hadn't acted on it before because I had other fish to fry but now, well the Volturi had to be seen to act, my problem was that we had no law covering such a situation, only Immortal children and he was quite obviously not one of them. No, we needed a new law which would allow me to take action. I called together a larger council than usual, including Chelsea once more, Alec who had finally returned, Jane and Felix as well as Sulpicia, Athenadora who was for now under Chelsea's influence and Marcus and explained the situation as I saw it.

"I have called you all together to discuss a matter of the gravest urgency. You all know of Isabella Whitlock and her daughter but there is another matter that I think needs dealing with. Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen removed a human boy from his parents and intend bringing him up as their own. They assure us that they can keep their true nature from him and when he is old enough they will change him."

"Another for the Cullen coven? Well I suppose growing your own is one way to do it"

I smiled at Alec's sour remark, he at least saw things my way.

"Although I fear they cannot fulfil that assurance I feel their actions have set a precedent. Is it right that one of our race should snatch a child from a human family to bring up themselves? It seems to me a dangerous and slippery slope, after all look at the terrible repercussions of the Immortal Children. It is my contention that such an action should be made illegal by drafting a new statute to add to our books. Does anyone else have any thoughts on the matter?"

"Was the child in any danger?"

"I'm sorry Sulpicia? I don't see the relevance of your question."

"I just wondered if they had rescued the child from abuse or just snatched him on a whim."

"Does it matter?"

"It might explain their actions, after all there have been plenty of opportunities before I would have imagined. If the child, Nathaniel isn't it?, was in danger from his surroundings then I can see why they acted although I accept that it is not an ideal situation. I would not condone it but they did not break any laws."

"I understand your meaning sister, if I saw a young defenceless child being ill treated I would feel like acting"

"Oh and just how would you react Athena?"

Caius wife looked at me puzzled,

"How? I would have killed those abusing him."

"But you wouldn't have taken on his protection by bringing him up yourself?"

"No, I wouldn't but we all see things differently"

"Well I think Aro is right, it's a dangerous action and should be outlawed."

"Thank you Jane for your support. I would like to set before you a new law forbidding the kidnapping of human children and the act of bringing them up by a vampire. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

Everyone did of course but I was pleased to see I had a majority who would vote with me and when the count was in it was it was unanimous and I beamed, they had just given me the power I needed.

"Very well, the council now passes a law that no vampire may take a human child to raise as their own under any circumstances."

Marcus

I agreed with Aro's legislation, such an action was very dangerous but unlike some of the others I thought I knew why he had decided to act at this point and before the council broke up I asked to be allowed to address it.

"If you must Marcus but please don't hold these good people up, dinner will be here soon"

"Oh this wont take long Aro I assure you. I just wanted clarification about something"

"Clarification? Certainly Marcus, ask away."

"We have just passed a law certainly, one I happen to agree is necessary but I want to be clear that the boy Nathaniel was taken before this law was brought in, therefore Rosalie and Emmett didn't break any law when they took him. After all one can hardly break a law that didn't exist at the time of the act. We should make provision for the child already with the Cullens."

I could see heads nodding although Aro looked furious with my words, I was right, he was going to try using the new law against the Cullens and use the boy as a lever to get Isabella to accept her lot in Volterra but I wasn't happy with the way the game was being played.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Peter

Darius had kept Charlotte and I informed about the huge fucking mess The Major and Bella had landed themselves in and we thought well why not lend a hand. Garrett was busy babysitting with the psychic pixie but there was a loose end and it sounded right up our street,

"I understand that Rafe is the one who took Edward to Aro and got his brothers death in return"

"Rafe? Who the fuck is Rafe?"

"A rather unsavoury character whose sibling was one of the greats in the Volturi until his demise a short while ago."

"Are you telling us one of the Volturi is dead? Please let it be Alec or that slimy fucker Caius"

"Your prayer was answered Peter. Caius is no more."

"He had a brother? Sounds like there was a lot of sibling love there."

"Yes they hated each other but the point is that Rafe is still walking the earth and I think The Major might breathe easier if he were dead. I warn you though he has quite a gift. A little like Alec's except Rafe traps you in your own dream world."

"Sounds like it could be interesting, does he take requests? You know, a world full of nymphomaniacs for example"

I ducked Charlotte's first swing but as always she got me on the way back and Darius thought it was highly amusing.

"OK you've had your fun. Where can we find this Rafe?"

"At present he's still with his sister in Canada but I think that's not going too well since Rafe betrayed Carlisle's trust in her, or them, whatever. So you'd better hustle my friend."

"Already on our way Darius and if you speak to The Major tell him he can stop worrying about Rafe, he's as good as dead."

It didn't take us long to reach the border but Darius called again to say that Rafe the rodent was leaving and would be crossing our path within the hour, right into our laps!

"What about the sister? Is she with him?"

"Not as far as I'm aware. I haven't seen or heard from her since he got back and they had a blazing row. He may have killed her or maybe he's locked her into a dream world. Once you deal with him I'll lead you in to the house and you can check. Oh by the way, the heats off for The Major and the kids, its just Bella now and she's still in Volterra, changing as we speak"

"Fuck that's gotta be hurting him, thanks for the heads up Darius."

I turned to Charlotte,

"You ready to play the human in distress?"

She sighed but nodded, she hated my little games but I found the best way to stop a man in his tracks was the sight of a damsel in distress. It would only give me a second or two before he realised he couldn't hear a heart beat but that was all I needed or I should be getting myself a walker and glasses!

I caught a rabbit whose blood we spread over Charlotte's face and shirt front then turned the car over so it looked like a crash, luckily it was late or we'd probably have had half the male population falling over themselves to help the beautiful woman draped out the window with her blouse half off! Now that was a touch I hadn't thought of but it gave me idea's so I was sure it would interest the rodent. He appeared about fifteen minutes later in the car Darius had described and pulled up short of the "accident" but close enough that I was behind him. I waited until he got out and sped up launching myself on him before he could turn and knocking him to the ground. As he hit Charlotte raced over and sat on his shoulders while I wrenched his head backwards and tore into his throat with my teeth, I knew we didn't have long before he would use his gift on us which meant he needed decapitating and burning very quickly. I just said hi from The Major before finishing the job and Charlotte stood up wiping her hands as I set fire to him. Just as he flared up I started seeing something not really there and I knew we'd only just been fast enough. Another couple of seconds and at least one of us would have been happily in dreamland, it had been a close run thing but we won.

We waited until the ashes were blowing in the wind before moving,

"You move his car out of sight among the trees while I turn ours back on its wheels"

Charlotte nodded and ran over to the rodents car that was still idling in the middle of the road but she didn't get in as I expected but stood listening then went round the back and opened the trunk. What the fuck was she doing now? I rocked the car and then flipped it back on its wheels before going to join her. Another woman stood, her gaze vacant by the side of the car,

"Sabine?"

"Yes I heard her moving, I think her brother had her trapped with his gift."

"Well, lets just hope she'll snap out of it on her own or she could be trapped for eternity. In the meantime what the fuck do we do with her?"

"I don't know but we can't just leave her here like this"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation but she was right.

"OK stick her in our car, we'll cross back and take her to the Cullens. After all she was supposed to be the great doctors friend and ally. He can sort her out."

Charlotte went through her pockets and shook her head,

"She doesn't have her passport with her."

"Why is nothing ever fucking simple? Check the car, he must have had a plan to get her across"

She came out a few seconds later waving a passport,

"Got it"

"Right, lets get out of here before anything else happens."

We drove across the border with little trouble, it was busy and Sabine looked as if she were bored and tired not stoned out of her mind care of the dear departed rodent Rafe. Then I drove to the Cullen house in Chicago getting more uptight the closer we got. I hated the Cullens, self righteous sanctimonious pricks the lot of them. Well except for Emmett and Rose, they were OK. I'd told Darius what had happened and he must have passed the information to the Cullens because Esme came running down the steps when she saw the car,

"How is she?"

"Sabine? Spaced out, don't know if she'll flip out of it on her own but she's your problem now. Any word from The Major?"

"He'll be back soon, so will the children. You're welcome to stay."

"Nah, I've got things to do."

I knew Charlotte wanted to stay but the thought of trying to be polite to the doctor when all I wanted to do was rip his fucking throat out was more than I could stomach and we drove away before he arrived but we didn't go home, just in case. I had an uneasy feeling in my guts and it paid never to ignore that warning sign of trouble. While Bella was still in the hands of the Volturi it wouldn't be over, nowhere near.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Marcus

I wanted to speak to Aro in private knowing I would have a better chance of persuading him to change his mind about the boy if I could get him alone. The others hadn't understood where Aro intended going with this legislation but I did, I knew him of old and I wasn't sitting still for this particular trick. I found him later in his study pouring over a book.

"Marcus, what can I do for you?"

"Stop now Aro."

"I'm sorry brother? I think I missed the beginning of this particular conversation so please enlighten me"

"I know where you are going with this new law and I'm telling you that I will not agree to it."

"The law? You already did, its become one with the others"

"Oh I have no problem with the law, its your use of it I protest at."

"I haven't done anything Marcus, I think perhaps you might be mistaken"

"No I'm not Aro, we've been together too long for you to pull the wool over my eyes. You intend using this law to snatch Nathaniel and bring him to Volterra to use as a bargaining chip with Bella when she wakes."

"Really? What a cunning idea Marcus, you are almost as devious as me."

"No Aro, I'll never be that but I wont let you use it in that way"

"Really? And just how do you intend to stop me? I'm acting within the law after all"

"This law was passed today, it has no power over actions taken before it was introduced."

"Really brother? That's just your interpretation, I prefer to see things differently."

"You know you are bringing a war to Volterra don't you? The Major wont let this go."

"As long as we have power over his mate and the human boy he will do exactly as we tell him"

"I don't think so Aro. I think you are getting involved in something you have no control over. You are breaking our law by keeping Bella and The Major apart as it is"

"Then I'll invite him to visit, join the guard along with his mate, bring the child also. If she is gifted we'll allow her to grow up and then turn her and everyone is happy."

"How do you know you can control Bella's gift? What if its too powerful? What if you can't force her to do anything? She almost killed Edward with it as a human, do you really think it will weaken? No it will get stronger, I think its protecting her from the agony of the change even now. Imagine what she could do with it when she wakes."

"All the more reason to have a hold over her then Marcus and the boy will be that hold. She will do as she is told or he will die, its easy."

"And you think you'll be able to reason with a newborn? You who have seen so many of them over the centuries."

"We will merely keep her locked in that suite, feed her blood and wait until she calms, what's a year or two between friends? The boy will be a few years older but that doesn't matter, Once she recognises him she will become ours to use as we will."

"No Aro, she will kill all of us, take the boy and anyone else you decide to hold and destroy the Volturi, mark my words."

"Oh so you see the future now do you Marcus? Is there no end to your talents?"

"We'll see Aro, I just hope I live long enough to see her kill you first."

I turned and walked out, Aro was past reasoning with. He'd set his heart on controlling Bella and nothing was going to dissuade him, I just hoped she might not be cursed to many years as a blood crazed newborn for the boys sake and that of her daughter and mate.

Aro

I hadn't let Marcus see but his words had disturbed me, I felt uneasy about the girl which is why I wanted a hold over her but I thought I might hold fire until she woke and I knew just how crazed she actually was. If it looked as if she might be out of control for a long time I would hold fire on bringing in the boy, after all I didn't want the nuisance of a human child in Volterra for years. What would I do with him? I tried to lose myself in my studies but it was impossible, all I could think about was the possibility of Isabella's shield, it could make me invulnerable, even better protected than Renata's was a possibility if Bella could work at a distance. I had found it irksome having Renata at my shoulder every time I went in public, I could be free of my shadow possibly with this girl, the fact she was The Major's mate was an inconvenience but I was sure there was a way around that. There was always a way around if you looked hard enough.

Marcus

I went back to Isabella's suite, it was still silent and Felix who had been stationed outside her door until she woke up looked bored.

"Still nothing?"

"Not a sound, she hasn't moved and no ones been near"

"I think Aro is scared someone else might try to influence the newborn."

"Like you?"

"Me? Felix, Aro knows I'm not a danger to him. Chelsea guarantees that."

"Sure, sometimes I think Aro trusts the wrong people."

I didn't answer him but smiled a little wryly and turned away, it would be at least another day before the girl woke to her new life and I wanted to be here when she did,. Felix had orders from both Aro and myself but I had a feeling I might be the first to know.

Then we heard it, a noise from inside the suite, not a cry of pain or a thrashing of a tortured body, this was almost a whisper. Isabella was talking to someone yet there was no one inside there with her. Was she dreaming? Surely not during the change, that would be impossible.

"Should we contact Aro?"

"I think perhaps we should make sure there is something to contact him about don't you Felix?"

He looked around uneasily then shrugged,

"Whatever you say Marcus"

Taking a key from his pocket he unlocked the door opening it cautiously and we both stepped inside.

The room was dark, all the curtains drawn and no lights burning but we could see well enough. On the bed lay the girl, still and for the moment silent so Felix checked the bathroom and kitchenette coming back with a shake of his head. As we thought, there was no one else here so it had been Isabella we had heard speaking. Approaching the bed I saw that her face looked very peaceful as if she were sleeping and then her lips moved,

"I know my darling, mummy will be home soon, be brave a little longer"

There was a silence as if someone were speaking back to her and then she spoke again

"Tell daddy I love him"

A smile curved her lips as I watched and then I heard her heart race as if she were running as fast as she could. Her lungs were struggling to inflate, it was far too soon but Isabella was about to wake as a vampire and we both stood waiting as her heart beat for the last few times before falling silent and her lungs stopped their struggling. To all intents and purposes Isabella Whitlock was dead and then she opened her eyes, startlingly red eyes that fixed on mine.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Jasper

Rose, Emmett, and myself got back home before Carlisle but Esme wasn't alone, instead there was a young woman sitting on the couch looking dazed and confused.

"I'm so glad you're back. This is Sabine, Carlisle's friend from Canada, Peter dropped her off a few hours ago. I tried to reach Carlisle but he's in surgery and I didn't know what to do then she woke up but I don't know what to tell her except her brother Rafe is dead, Peter killed him. He said he was the one who betrayed you by taking Edward to Volterra. Is that right?"

"Yes I think so."

I went to sit beside the girl while Rose and Emmett filled Esme in on the situation,

"Hello Sabine, what happened?"

"I don't know, I think Rafe used his gift on me like he did Edward but I don't remember anything. I'm so sorry for what my brother did, I rang to warn Carlisle as soon as I found out they were missing. I don't know what to do or where to go. He said he'd freed us from running.

"From who?"

"Our brother Caius. He thought we were dead but we were always scared he'd learn the truth. Now he's dead and so is Rafe, I have no one"

"I'm sorry for that but your brother Rafe put my wife and my daughter's lives in danger, he deserved to die."

"All Rafe wanted was to be free of our brother, of the fear, but he went about it the wrong way and now I'm free and I have no one. You are lucky to have a family"

Esme

I had given Edward's room to Sabine and after speaking to Jasper she went to be alone, I understood how uncomfortable she would feel among the family. Especially as her brother had put so many in danger by his acts. When Carlisle returned he was relieved to see the others and tried to apologise for his actions and although Rose and Emmett said they forgave him I could see things would never be the same again. Jasper on the other hand refused to shake his hand or forgive him and I quite understood his attitude.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I never imagined this would happen and if I could I would get Bella back for you"

"Well Carlisle you can't and the only thing you can do is to finish treating Kat when she gets back."

"Of course, I'll do all I can for her. You will stay until we find out what's happening with Bella wont you?"

Jasper looked at me apologetically as he answered Carlisle's question.

"I don't think so Carlisle. We found a house in South Dakota that we liked. I'm going ahead with the purchase and I'm going to do all the things Bella and I planned for it so when she comes back I'll have a home for her."

I understood what he was doing and why although the thought of not seeing the children, I knew Rose and Emmett would go too with Nathaniel, almost broke my stone heart.

Jasper

I went upstairs to the room Bella and I had shared with Kat sitting on the bed and holding Magic to my chest. Suddenly I felt very tired and very alone. All I wanted was my mate and my daughter but here I was alone with no hope of seeing Bella again for a long time but at least my daughter would be back tomorrow. Peters actions had made me feel a little better, I just wished he and Charlotte had hung around although I thought that might have been a bad thing for Carlisle, Peter didn't like him in any case and he would blame Carlisle for everything. Laying back on the be I closed my eyes and tried to visualise Bella's face and there she was smiling and telling me she loved me. My Bella now alone and becoming a vampire in Italy, not the way we planned it at all. There was a quiet tap on the door and Esme came in sitting beside me.

"I am so sorry Jasper, for everything and please believe that if there had been anything I could have done I would"

I took her hand in mine,

"I know Esme and I'm sorry to take Kat away from you, I know how much you love her but I can't stay here with Carlisle, I can hardly bear the sight of him, all the damage he's done because of his blind love for Edward."

"You know Edward is free again don't you? Do you think there's any chance he will try for Katherine again?"

"If he does I'll kill him Esme, without hesitation"

"I know and I don't blame you. I'm hoping he doesn't come back here because I'm afraid Carlisle might be tempted to allow him and I can't do that so I could lose everything. How did things go so bad so quickly?"

"I don't know Esme but you are always welcome to visit...alone"

She nodded and hugged me briefly before leaving. A part of me wished Edward would appear so I could take out all my pent up anger on him but he wasn't that stupid.

The next visitor was Rose who appeared an hour after Esme left, an hour I had spent going through all the wonderful memories of my time with Bella and Kat.

"Jazz I just wanted to tell you that Emmett and I are going with you if that's OK. We don't want to stay here with Carlisle either, not even for Esme's sake and I know Nathaniel will want to be with Kat. Are we still buying the house in Kadoka?"

"Yes and I'd be glad to have your company. I plan on leaving once Carlisle finishes Kat's treatment. When Bella gets back I want Kat to be walking and riding and talking up a storm."

Rose hugged me,

"She will be with your help Jazz."

I nodded, I would do whatever it took to give Kat a normal happy life and I knew she would be able to communicate with her mother even if I couldn't. It would be a way of keeping contact between us all. God I missed Bella.

Esme

Carlisle asked me to go hunting with him so I knew he wanted to talk without being overheard and Rose promised to keep Sabine company if she came back downstairs. We went across the lake, unusually far for us on a night hunt but as the boat bumped up against the shore I saw a shadowy figure waiting and my heart sank, it was Edward of course.

"What are you doing? How could you Carlisle?"

"Edward asked to see us Esme, I could hardly refuse him"

I refused to get out of the boat so Edward came down to the lakeside,

"Esme I want to apologise for the trouble I've caused but I really thought Katherine was mine"

"Hardly Edward, you told me yourself you and Bella never slept together"

"I wasn't thinking straight. I just felt her gift and it was like mine. I just never thought it through"

"You never do Edward and now because of your actions I am losing my family and the children too."

"Carlisle told me when I asked if I could come home, he didn't think the others would stay."

"They aren't staying anyway Edward."

"They're leaving? Does that mean I can come home then? If they've all gone"

"No it does not, I've told Carlisle if you come back I'm leaving. I cannot forgive what you've done Edward, you put young childrens lives at risk and as far as I am concerned you are no longer a part of this family"

He looked shocked although why he should have thought I would feel differently I had no idea.

"Carlisle?"

He sounded like a wounded animal and I turned away.

"I'm sorry Edward but Esme is right, it wouldn't be safe for you at home. Perhaps you could go to Denali, Eleazer may be willing to take you in"

I couldn't believe Carlisle was still thinking of Edward after everything he'd done.

"I'm going back Carlisle, are you coming with me?"

Carlisle looked at me but he could see I wasn't about to change my mind and nodded slowly

"Yes Esme I'm coming. I'm sorry son but you're on your own this time. I will see you again though before you leave just be careful and stay away from the family, they are gunning for you."


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Bella

I heard a small voice over the roar of a distant fire,

"Mummy its time to wake up. Mummy please wake up"

It was Kat and I instinctively opened my eyes but the world beyond them had changed out of all recognition. Colours were brighter and richer, the air fresher and cleaner and each scent was individually recognisable. The room was strange as were the faces before me, two men, two very tall and muscular men. I could hear many sounds, not all ones I could identify at first but my brain separated them out quickly, water playing in a fountain, bird song, footsteps, voices in the distance, music from a radio also at a distance, the sound of insects buzzing and scurrying around, it was a whole new world. I sat up slowly and the two men backed away apprehensively. They were frightened of me! Of course, I had injected Jasper's venom into my system and I was now a vampire but I hadn't been through the terrible burning period of three days so how long had I been asleep and had it worked properly?

I lifted one hand and watched as it moved, each hair and pore clear in my eye.

"Isabella?"

I looked at the man who had spoken and his name came to me in a flash,

"Marcus"

He smiled,

"You remember me, how do you feel?"

"Strange, how long have I been asleep?"

"Just under forty eight hours a remarkably fast transformation and you appear very calm"

"I am... at present"

I got up and walked over to the bathroom eager to see my reflection in the mirror. My usual face looked back at me but it was different, more beautiful, paler, the only strange thing was my eyes, they were a bright red and I remembered Rose telling me they would be, the residue of my human blood still in my system. I felt the burn in my throat, the thirst for blood but it didn't control me, I could contain it at least for now. The thing I was most interested in was my gift, would it be stronger or the same? Could I control it better?

Marcus

"I think I should inform Aro that Isabella is awake Marcus"

"Of course, I'll stay with Isabella until you return."

As he left Felix glanced back and I knew he would be taking his time to report to Aro, giving me the chance to speak to Isabella and warn her of his plan as she was controlled enough to understand. This would be an interesting conversation! She came out of the bathroom and walked to the balcony pulling the drapes back to look into the courtyard but the sight of her hand glittering in the sunlight caught her attention and she stood for a moment watching it.

"I wanted to wake up to my mates face but instead I get yours Marcus, how is that fair?"

"Very little in life is fair even when you are dead Isabella. I don't have much time so please listen carefully. Aro intends using a new law he has just passed to bring the human boy to Volterra, his safety will then depend on you doing as Aro says. I understand you have a gift, it might be as well to use it as soon as you can. It kept you safe from the agony of transformation and I know you used it against Edward Cullen, it may be what is keeping you calm now. Aro is extremely dangerous and determined, you will need to show him that he cannot scare or manipulate you if you want to keep your loved ones safe."

She turned to look at me puzzled,

"Why are you telling me all this? After all you are one of the Volturi"

"Not from choice Isabella and perhaps I hope Aro will push you beyond your limit of toleration and you will destroy him for me. But here he comes, good luck Isabella Whitlock, you are going to need it"

Bella

So Rose had been correct, Marcus didn't owe Aro anything and wanted him dead but he couldn't do it himself. How I was so cool and calm I had no idea, we had all expected me to lose at least two years in the newborn blood lust but the Gods or my gift perhaps were smiling on me and I intended using this early opportunity to its best advantage. I could feel my gift now, like a sheer cloak wrapped in my mind just ready to be used. I experimented in the seconds before Aro appeared throwing it out to cover Marcus and I know he felt it because his eyes cleared and he looked at the door with hatred. Was I cloaking him from Chelsea's influence? That was an interesting nugget of information. For now I withdrew it instead, wrapping it around myself, I didn't trust Aro in the slightest. He came in beaming and strode over holding out his hand,

"Isabella, how wonderful that you are awake so quickly and clear headed, something of a miracle or perhaps your gift. It will be a valuable asset to the Volturi"

I continued to look at the outstretched hand as if it were something disgusting until he dropped it to his side rather less happy and confident now.

"Aro"

"Well, perhaps you need time to adjust, it must be all very confusing for you, so much input overwhelming your senses. Perhaps you'd like to hunt? Felix will take you my dear and then, when you are not distracted by thirst we can talk more"

I hesitated but saw Marcus nod very slightly in assent,

"Thank you I will and as you say, then we can talk"

Felix opened the door for me keeping close as we went along endless corridors to leave the city by a gate outside the walls. Marcus may trust Felix but that didn't mean I did, I didn't trust Marcus that much either but we would see.

"I know that The Majors diet is animal blood these days and I assume that's the diet you wish to follow? I will just explain that you will never be as strong on animal blood as human but the choice is yours"

Well this was an interesting development, I felt a little more inclined to trust the huge guard now.

"I think animal blood will suffice but what will you tell Aro if he asks?"

"He wont, he trusts me, but if he did I would tell him of your stalking a young man and draining his body of its blood before discarding the empty husk for me to dispose of."

"Very well, what do I do?"

"Close your eyes and feel your surroundings, listen for any noises or scents that attract you and follow them, I'll be close by in case you run into a human."

I did as he said and waited, at first I heard and smelled nothing but then at the edges of my hearing I caught a rhythmic thumping, a heart pumping blood around a body! I had no idea how I knew this, just that I did, and I set off at a run closing the distance between myself and my prey fast. Suddenly I smelled it, a rich tangy scent that had my mouth watering and then I saw it, a wild pig rooting in the undergrowth below some trees. Instinct took over and I moved to stay down wind so as not to alert it to my presence and I attacked. The boar was fast but I was faster and stronger and once I had my arms around it I sank my teeth into its throat and drank the warm blood feeling the burn in my throat cool with each mouthful. When the boar was dead I threw it aside and looked around for more.

"Still thirsty?"

I nodded a reply to Felix straining to hear more sounds of hearts beating and when I did I was off again, this time taking down a deer and when I had drained that I felt satisfied, the burn almost disappearing and certainly easy to ignore.

"If you are ready I think we should get back, I know Marcus for one is looking forward to your meeting with Aro."

"Oh so am I Felix, so am I"


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Aro

It would seem we had a rather extraordinary newborn on our hands according to Felix and when I saw her I had to agree. I had never in all my years as a vampire heard of a newborn with such control over her blood-lust and thirst. She appeared almost exactly the same girl we had spoken to only a couple of days ago. Was this because of her gift? If so then threatening the Cullens with the confiscation of the human boy was indeed a good idea and one I was glad I had set in motion. The letter should be reaching them any time now and I wondered just what they would decide to do. Hide him again? Well they could but Demetri would find him eventually or hope that Bella agreed to stay here as a member of the guard in order to keep him safe. Chelsea was still trying to exert influence over our newest guard but Isabella didn't seem to be cooperating. I wondered if Marcus knew and if he wished he had such a gift, in order to break his loyalty to me and probably kill me for murdering my poor sister. Fortunately he didn't possess such a gift nor could he break free, Marcus was my man for all eternity, like it or not.

When Felix reappeared with the girl Marcus who must have been watching out for their arrival joined us.

"Please Isabella, be seated and then we can talk."

"About what Aro?"

I motioned to the chair again and she sat looking bored rather than nervous, she must have nerves of steel.

"I think we should discuss your service in the guard Isabella. I am sure you are eager to rejoin your mate and to that end I am more than willing to offer both himself and your daughter accommodation here with you."

She shook her head,

"I don't think so Aro, this is hardly the kind of atmosphere I want my daughter brought up in. I have a counter offer for you though."

"Oh really? We're trading now are we? I don't think you have much to trade with considering you are already here in Volterra under my command"

"I'm sorry? I must have misheard you, I am here for now but I think you might want to reconsider when I put my offer on the table, and please do not delude yourself into believing you have or will ever have command over me Aro Volturi"

I didn't like her self confident attitude but perhaps she thought she had a gift that would protect her, well it, may stop anyone reading her mind but it wouldn't stop her being subject to Alec or Jane and probably not even Felix if it came down to it.

"Arrogance can be a weakness Isabella."

"Well you should know Aro being the most arrogant person I have ever met. You think you can control everyone, bend them to your will, and have them do whatever you ask, mere puppets. You use threats and violence where coercion fails but I'm not going to bow to you Aro. What I want is my family safe, all of them including the little boy Nathaniel and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that."

"Then all you have to do is agree to stay in Volterra and work for me. For the Volturi."

"Oh you had it right first time Aro, for you. I know you want me as your own personal weapon and shield but we don't always get what we want, not even the great Aro Volturi."

She turned as Alec and Jane came in to stand at the door arms folded,

"Oh I should be afraid now you've brought out the big guns should I? I've heard of the twins, your most loyal servants and evil to boot. Fine, let them take their best shot but I warn you Aro, for every action you take against me or mine I will retaliate."

I didn't think she stood a chance again either of the twins and most certainly not if they acted jointly but we would see.

"I don't react to threats well either Isabella, just so you know"

"Oh that wasn't a threat Aro that was just a statement of fact. If you want a threat how about this, if you don't call off your attack dogs I will bring them down myself and they wont be getting up again."

She smiled confidently challenging me and although Marcus urged caution I would not be spoken to like this by a newborn and a girl to boot.

"Jane, Alec Isabella is all yours."

They knew what I wanted, disable and isolate the girl, then we could work on subduing her arrogance. We waited staring at Bella who sat there as if waiting to be served at a restaurant while both the twins stared at her in deep concentration. Nothing happened and I was unable to believe it, she should be writhing on the floor by now in agony before slowly disappearing from the outside world, trapped inside the nothingness Alec's gift produced.

Marcus grinned, damn him,

"I don't think its working Aro, perhaps you should call them off before Isabella makes good on her threat. I tried to ignore him but Felix too looked concerned and I decided to try a different tack but before I was able to the twins themselves started screaming as their bodies were crushed tighter and tighter then crumbled to dust before Bella stood up and kicked the pile scattering it all across the floor

"You can try reconstituting them but I think you might have a job separating Alec from his sister. Now are you ready to deal or do you want another demonstration?"

"You are very sure I can't reach you Isabella but I can reach those you love"

"Still threatening me Aro? Have you any idea how you'll do that when you join the twins on the floor?"

"Are you threatening my life Bella? Don't forget I too have a shield."

She glanced at Renata who stood as always at Aro's shoulder,

"I know of Renata but she can only shield you while she touches you, are you willing to gamble that she can keep position if I try to move her? I only have to move her an outstretched arms length away."

"You believe you are that powerful Isabella?"

"Well lets try something a little less deadly shall we? After all I'd rather not have to kill your shield, she's only doing what you force her to. The thing is Aro that without Volterra you and your precious Volturi have no base, no bolt hole and then what would you do?"

She lifted a hand and closed her eyes and the foundations of the citadel started to shake as if there were an earthquake. It became almost impossible to keep our balance and Aro gripped Renata's arm to keep contact with her. I wondered how long my brother would allow this to go on, was he attempting to find the limits of her strength, had he forgotten she was a newborn? In the end I was the one to call a halt and by this time the crash of falling stones and plaster ceilings could be heard all around us,

"Enough please Isabella."

She lowered her hand and looked at Aro again,

"This you can call an earthquake and save face, if you push me I will bring the citadel down on your head where everyone can see. Now, I want my freedom and the guaranteed safety for eternity."

"For who exactly?"

"My mate and daughter, the Cullens and Nathaniel, and anyone who has helped us to keep the children safe."

"That's a heavy price to pay."

"To avoid the destruction of your citadel and everyone inside? I don't think so".

**Sorry folks but I am not going to be able to post for a couple of days, life just got in the way, but I'll be back as soon as possible, definitely by Sunday if not earlier. Love Jules xx**


	78. Chapter 78

**Thanks for your patience. Jules x**

Chapter Seventy Eight

Jasper

When the others arrived back I was first out to the car taking Kat out and into my arms to hold her close. She smiled at me and then kissed me on the cheek,

"Daddy"

"Hi there Kitty Kat, I've missed you"

"Me oo"

"It's nice to know you've missed me but did you have a good time?"

She nodded excitedly looking round for Alice who handed her a bag,

"Your things are in the trunk Kat, we'll get them in a minute but I think this is what you wanted isn't it?"

Kat peered into the bag and then held it out for me. I took it from her and went to carry her indoors,

"Own, own daddy"

Of course I'd forgotten, I put her down gently and she took my hand walking slowly and a little hesitantly up the steps and into the house where Esme waited for her and Nathaniel who was being greeted warmly by Rose and Emmett.

Alice and Garrett came in with the other bags and I took Garrett to one side,

"Thank you for looking after the children Garrett, I really appreciate it and for getting Darius help"

"He was already on it Major just like the friend he is. Any news on Bella or Edward?"

"Only what Kat told me but I think Edward is nearby from Esme's mood."

"You want to go find him or are we going for Rafe first?"

"Peter got there first Garrett I'm afraid"

"Peter too? The old gang is all together again then, working for the same goal, getting Bella back home. Is Peter looking for Edward too?"

"I have no idea but if he is then I would expect to hear of Edwards demise pretty soon."

Alice joined us,

"I think Peter is waiting for a word from you, he'd love to take Edward out but I guess he thinks you might want that pleasure for yourself."

"I'd like to kill him but I need Carlisle to do the last treatment on Kat and if he thinks I've killed Edward he might not be so keen."

Esme joined us as Kat and Nathaniel settled down to tell Rose and Emmett all about their trip,

"I think you should take Edward out. He wont stop looking for a way to get at Katherine Jasper and as much as Carlisle insists he's through with Edward I don't think he'll be able to turn his back on his first born."

She looked out the window checking Carlisle hadn't arrived before continuing,

"We saw Edward last night, I didn't know we were going to but he's been in contact with Carlisle and he was waiting across the lake. I fear Carlisle might try to find a way for Edward to rejoin the family and I don't want him murdered in front of the children, nor do I want his death on Rose or Emmett's conscience. They don't understand how much it will affect them while you and Garrett and Peter understand only too well. I will help you too if you want, my family means more than a single selfish and self centred child."

I wasn't sure Esme understood how hard it was to take a life, especially one belonging to the family. I would do it in a heartbeat but then he endangered my family, I guess maybe Esme saw it in the same way but I wouldn't put his death at her door, it might ruin her relationship with Carlisle, no I would do this, with Garrett and Peter as back up because I needed it over quickly, I didn't have time to hunt him down, I needed to be here with Kat but I felt less than reassured to learn Carlisle was in communication with Edward, I wasn't sure I could trust him and that concerned me greatly.

Rose

While I was listening to the children relate their adventures in Lego land and at the movies I was also listening to Esme and Jasper and the thought of Carlisle treating Kat again made me uneasy. When Esme took the children off for supper I joined Garrett and Jasper who sat together outside talking.

"I heard what Esme said Jazz and I'm worried about Carlisle treating Kat."

"Me too a little Rose although I doubt he would do anything to hurt her. I'm more concerned he might try to engineer a way for Edward to see her again."

"But I thought you were there with her all the time"

"Only while he's actually injecting her. After that I wait outside while he double checks with the scanner Garrett"

"If there's the slightest doubt I don't think you should go through with it. Of course I could do it with you, if you trust me that is"

"You think you could site the injection Rose?"

"Carlisle talked me through the procedure when he was getting ready to start the treatments, someone to bounce the steps off. You know I got a medical degree a few years back, I am competent to operate and as long as I have the use of Carlisle's treatment room and equipment I know I can do it."

"I don't see Carlisle being too happy to stand aside for you Rosalie"

"He wont be Garrett which means we have to find a way to get him out of the house long enough for me to operate."

"How long do you need Rose?"

I turned to see Esme standing in the doorway,

"Esme? I can't ask you to get involved"

"I'm already involved Rose, Katherine is one of the family and I agree that it would be better for you to do the procedure. I don't think Carlisle would do anything but his utmost but if anything did go wrong then suspicion would always cloud him. I know he wants to see Edward again so if I offer to go with him to say goodbye and make sure Edward is really going he'll take me. That should give you long enough to operate. He'll be home soon and I'll suggest it then"

We agreed that she could try although like me Jazz was concerned at involving her. We went back to the children then before Carlisle appeared and I saw how much my brother relied on his little daughter to help him keep it together with Bella gone. He even took her up for a bath and story time before bed although both Alice and Esme offered. We could hear him talking softly to her as she played in the bath and tell her one of his magic horse stories before settling her down for the night when they whispered a goodnight to Bella and I knew how much both of them must be missing her.

Esme

I waited for the others to go upstairs with Nathaniel while Garrett and Alice went to hunt before approaching Carlisle about Edward.

"Have you seen Edward again? Has he left yet?"

"No, not yet but he will once I tell him the others are all back. I know you hate what he did to the children Esme but he's still my son and I can't let him go without a final goodbye. I want to know where he'll be and to tell him to keep in touch. I have some money for him and a few contacts the others don't know about. Places he can go if they start looking for him. He's very hurt by your attitude, he loves you like a mother Esme and its a terrible thing when a mother turns her back on a child."

I had to play this carefully, I didn't want Carlisle getting suspicious,

"I know and I've thought about it long and hard Carlisle but I simply can't have him back at the house. Its too dangerous for everyone concerned and I don't trust him to stay away from Katherine"

"But you heard him accept she's not his child"

"Yes I did but do you really think he believes that or is he just saying what he thinks we need to hear? Look, I'll go with you and explain my feelings to him, perhaps he wont feel so hurt then, if you want me to that is."

Carlisle paused before answering and I wondered if he suspected me after all but then he nodded,

"Thank you Esme, I know you are doing this for me but I appreciate the gesture. We could go tonight if I can contact Edward."

"Whenever you like Carlisle"

"I'll go to the garage and try ringing him, I don't want the others to know where we are going"

That was probably the most sensible thing Carlisle had said in a long while!


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Jasper

I lay beside Kat most of the night feeding on her calm emotions as she slept and just maintaining control of my need to be with my mate. I closed my eyes and there was Kat waiting for me,

"Mummy's awake now daddy and she has a message for you"

"Really? Is she OK Kat?"

"Yes daddy, she's not angry like she thought she would be and she wants you to know that she's fine and she loves us both very much."

"Tell her I love her too."

"I already did daddy, do you want the message? It's a naughty one"

That had me stumped,

"Yes I'm ready."

"Mummy said to tell you she's going to be kicking some butts."

I burst out laughing, somehow my beautiful mate had not only skipped her newborn phase but it sounded like she was taking on the Volturi now.

"Tell her to be careful."

"I will daddy, you wont be leaving me again will you? Auntie Rose is going to make me better this time isn't she? Instead of Carlisle. He's very sad, I think its to do with Edward. I don't like him daddy, he was unkind to me and I tried really hard to be good"

"You are always good darlin' don't you worry about Carlisle or Edward."

"Is Garrett going to kick Edwards butt?"

Again I couldn't help laughing, she may not be able to communicate fully yet but she didn't miss a thing.

Was she reading his emotions as I did or was this gift more like Edwards?

"I feel what people are feeling like you daddy but sometimes I can see what they plan on doing or hear their thoughts, its very confusing but Nathaniel helps me, he understands better than me"

"Can Nathaniel hear things?"

"No, but he understands what I'm feeling and hearing and he makes sense of it all for me. I like Nathaniel."

"So do I darlin', so do I. Now you try to sleep properly, I'll stay with you"

"Can I go see mummy just for a few minutes?"

"Of course"

She faded from my mind and I opened my eyes to see her still fast asleep in bed, she must have a way of contacting Bella whenever either needed to talk to the other, I wished I could speak to her too, tell her how much I missed her, how much I loved her. I really hoped she could work something out so we could all be together again soon.

I looked at the bag she had handed me when she got out of the car, I'd brought it up with all the other things and decided I should see what my little girl had given me. Inside was a white tee shirt with a rearing stallion printed on the front and I smiled. It was probably the best present I'd ever been given and stripping off the one I'd been wearing I slipped it on, she would love the fact I was wearing it when she woke up. As I lay down beside her again I closed my eyes and wondered if she had spoken to Bella, what I wouldn't give to be speaking to her myself, to see her and hold her in my arms, to know she was safe and unharmed. I wanted to go to Volterra, to break into the citadel and rescue Bella from Aro and his brother but I knew I couldn't. If anything happened to me Kat would be totally alone and that was unacceptable to both Bella and myself. As I lay there I heard the others downstairs talking quietly but I couldn't concentrate on their words, I was waiting for Rose to come and call me, to take Kat for her final treatment, the one that would release her to speak as she wanted and not find all she wanted to say locked inside her head.

There were footsteps on the landing but they were far too light for an adult and then the door opened a crack and Nathaniel crept in walking slowly over to the bed and tugging my arm,

"Jazz"

I sat up smiling at him and patted the space beside me waiting for him to climb up,

"What's the matter Nathaniel?"

"I heard mummy and daddy talking and they said that the Volturi were going to try and take me to Italy where Bella is."

Now how had he heard and understood all that? He was far more intelligent than he should be for his age and I wondered if something had called Rose and Emmett back to take him away from his mother in the trailer park.

I put my arm around his thin shoulder and hugged him,

"Don't worry Nathaniel, we will never let anyone take you away I promise, and one day Bella will come home too."

"I know that, Kat told me we would all be together again soon"

"Well Kat seems to know a lot of things"

"Kat sees lots and she hears a lot more even if she doesn't understand what she learns."

"Does she ask you to help her?"

"Yes"

"How does Kat talk to you? Like she speaks to me?"

"Kat and I have a special place in our heads, like Magic's stable where we talk when we go to sleep."

"And she tells you everything she's heard and seen?"

"No, not tells me, she shows me. I see pictures of what she saw and then she makes words appear and I read them. I know my letters so its easy"

"Easy? How do you know your letters? Did your mummy teach you?"

He shook his head and I saw a tear roll down his cheek before he brushed it away with the back of his hand,

"That bad lady wasn't my real mummy. My real mummy left me there. She thought I would be safe there but she never came back. Then mummy Rose and Emmett came for me."

"So who was your real mummy?"

"I don't know but I can show you my real mummy if you like"

"Yes I'd like to see her, do you have a picture?"

He nodded and touched my face with his small hand, a picture of a woman appeared in my mind, a face I had seen before, a visitor to Carlisle's clinic. I had only seen her for a moment as she was leaving one evening and he told me she was a troubled woman who had come to him for help.

Did Carlisle know that she had a child sired by a vampire? How had she come to his clinic? It was just before we left for Switzerland to join Rose and Emmett, which would make the boy slightly older than we thought. I would have to speak to Carlisle about it but not now.

"You saw my real mummy didn't you? Is that why mummy and daddy came for me?"

"I don't know son, all I know is that you are safe here but I wouldn't show your gift to anyone else just yet."

"Kat said that. She told me to show you, do you think she knew you would know my real mummy?"

"Again I don't know but I promise I'll find out if I can"

"It doesn't really matter, she gave me away and never came back. I love Rose and Emmett and Kat. I want to stay here"

"You will, now you should go back to bed and sleep. Kat's having her final medicine and then she can speak to all of us."

"She'll like that. Goodnight Jazz"

I ruffled his hair as he climbed down and went quietly out of our room and back to his own. So there was still at least one mystery to solve!


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Rose

When I called Jazz I thought he sounded preoccupied and as I came into their room I could smell Nathaniel's scent and wondered what he'd been doing in here when he was supposed to be asleep but it could wait for now. Jasper lifted Kat from the bed gently and followed me into Carlisle's treatment room where I'd set everything up ready and once she was laying with her head under the scanner I turned it on looking at the screen while Jasper held her head still.

"This one is the trickiest, I have to get it just right, can you move her head just a little to the right."

He moved it and I had the picture I wanted.

"Right well, this is it. If it works as well as the last two she should be chattering like a little sparrow soon enough."

He nodded and held out his hand for me to collect his venom.

"Rose there's something I think you should know, about Nathaniel"

I nodded,

"I guessed as much but lets get this done first, then we can talk while Kat sleeps."

I looked at my hands which were rock steady and nodded, I could do this, and I started the procedure.

When it was finally over and Kat back in her bed sleeping peacefully I sat beside Jazz on the landing,

"So what did Nathaniel tell you? I knew there was something bothering him tonight but he wouldn't tell me what it was"

"He didn't want to hurt you Rose, or Emmett. He loves you both and he's afraid you might not love him any longer when you find out that he is gifted, I think I saw his mother once, his real mother. If I'm right then Carlisle knew her and probably treated her too."

"So his father was a vampire?"

"I guess so but I have no idea who he was and neither does Nathaniel."

"Well we knew he was very bright for his age and he and Kat have a special connection. Do you think Carlisle knows who his father is?"

"Possibly but if you ask him then he's going to know who Nathaniel is. Would that worry you?"

"No. Nathaniel is mine now and I would do anything to protect him. His mother left him in that trailer with that couple. How could she?"

"Maybe she had no choice. Nathaniel thinks she abandoned him but perhaps she was trying to hide him from his father. Its a thought."

"Then its even more important that we speak to Carlisle and find out if he knows."

"If you need any help you only have to ask. I'll speak to Carlisle with you, I can describe the woman."

"Thank you Jazz"

Jasper

I went back in to sit with Kat wondering how long it would take for my venom to take effect, it would be wonderful if she could speak properly, I had felt her frustration as she tried to make herself understood and now that would be gone. I wished with all my heart that Bella had been here to see Kat speak properly for the first time and the fact she wouldn't made me sad but I had promised Bella I would make sure Kat got her final treatment and to hold off on it would have been unfair on our daughter. Thinking about Bella hurt so much but I knew there was nothing I could do, not while Kat needed me. At least Bella was awake and therefore able to protect herself, especially as it seems she'd skipped the newborn phase. I couldn't help a smile as I thought of the vampire Bella in attack mode, she blamed the Volturi for missing the children and me so I thought she would do her utmost to make sure they paid for that. I felt Kat's emotions churning and knew she was waking up. I'd withdrawn my gift from her allowing sleep to end naturally and now I waited for her to open her eyes.

When she did and saw me sitting beside her her face lit up with the most beautiful smile and she sat up throwing her arms around my neck,

"Daddy"

We hugged and I felt less alone, I had Kat my daughter and although I missed Bella I knew it must be harder on her, not having her mother here.

"Daddy, mummy soon"

Her words were a little clearer but it was too soon to say if the venom had worked its magic once more.

"I hope so Kat, I know you miss her"

She hugged me again more fiercely then turned as the door opened and Rose put her head round,

"How's the patient?"

"Hungry"

Rose and I looked at each other and laughed, well Kat was certainly making herself understood.

"Come on then Kat lets get you something to eat. Carlisle and Esme will be home soon and Nathaniel is waiting to play horses."

Kat jumped off the bed after kissing my cheek and ran to Rose taking her hand and disappearing downstairs. Kat's mobility and coordination were almost normal now although sometimes she still had problems with buttons and other movements requiring fine dexterity and I just hoped her speech would follow the same pattern. For now though I was busy thinking about Carlisle and his reaction when he found out Rose had done Kat's final treatment. I knew at the very least he would be hurt but I thought it might depend on his mood when he got back. Had Edward left for good? Or was he still hanging around threatening our security?

Downstairs I found Alice and Garrett were back and once more they had brought back presents for the children, another pair of shoes for Kat, pink with a white bow which she was parading around in beaming, and a remote controlled tank for Nathaniel which it seemed to me Garrett and Emmett were even more interested in than the boy! Alice came over and put an arm around me,

"Any news on Carlisle or Edward?"

"No, he and Esme aren't home yet, why?"

"Is it just me or does anyone else see how much of a danger he will be to Kat especially. Edward isn't stable Jazz"

"Have you seen something?"

"No, nothing concrete but I don't think he's made any decisions yet, If I do I'll let you know straight away but I see Peter and Charlotte coming soon and you know what Peter's solution will be"

"The same as Garrett's at a guess"

"Yes so why are you so hesitant? It's not like you"

"I don't want my daughter to think of me as a killer Alice."

"She'll never find out Jazz, why should she?"

"We don't know that, Carlisle could tell her out of spite or she could overhear something. I don't take lives lightly any more Alice you know that."

"Would you like us to do it for you?"

"No, lets see what Esme says first."

"OK It's your party but be careful. The rest of us are ready, willing, and able"

I nodded looking into the kitchen where Kat sat at the table with Nathaniel and Rose eating some kind of pasta and salad while Garrett and Emmett tried unsuccessfully to get the tank to drive over a pile of cushions. We heard a car drive up and then Esme came in followed by a very grave Carlisle who looked at me then at Kat who was speaking to Rose,

"I love my shoes"

It was obvious to him that Kat had already had her final treatment and equally as obviously he wasn't happy about it.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

Esme

We had gone across the lake once more to find Edward waiting in the shelter of the trees looking cautiously around.

"You weren't followed were you? I know the others would be happy to kill me for kidnapping Kat. It doesn't matter what I say or how much I apologise they're never going to forgive me are they?"

"Ever is a long time Edward, you just have to give it a while, let tempers cool but for now its not safe here for you. We were very careful to make sure we weren't followed, you're perfectly safe with us for a while."

He turned to me then with a hesitant smile,

"You came back Esme, thank you"

"Lets be quite clear about one thing Edward. I came to say goodbye and make sure you are really leaving. I do not condone what you did to that little girl and I have no intention of allowing you back into the family."

He nodded,

"I understand, your thoughts will always be with the children but in my defence I really thought she was mine"

"Really? Then I would say that Carlisle forgot to give you the talk about the birds and the bees Edward. Anyway I have nothing more to say to you except run and hide because if Jasper and the others get a whiff of you then you are a dead man Edward. Now I'll leave you to speak to Carlisle."

I walked some distance away and found a log to sit on. I could hear what was said without appearing to be within range although if he wanted Edward could read my thoughts easy enough. I thought he might not like what he found in there though and stay out. I had forgiven our son many things over the years, even abandoning Bella but finding out that he had lied to us caused the first hesitation and his actions towards Katherine had finished me off, I couldn't forgive him and seeing him just brought out the very worst of my vampire nature. If I let myself go I could easily kill Edward myself and it was only my love for Carlisle that stopped me. I just wished he wasn't so blind where Edward was concerned.

The two started to talk and I listened in,

"She's right Edward, the others are extremely upset by your actions. It will be best if you go away, abroad maybe. I know you were thinking about another masters degree in music and Vienna would be a good place to do that."

"I know you are right Carlisle and I do regret what I did but she is such a sweet child and now you have treated her and mended her I wish even more that she was mine."

Mended her! I felt my temper start to rise and controlled it with difficulty.

"Will you go son? I can't protect you any longer and Jasper has friends who would be only too happy to hunt you down"

"I know, Peter, Garrett, maybe even Emmett too now he is a father. He got away with taking the little boy then?"

"Did you know the Volturi were going to try taking the child?"

"Know? How could I? But I thought Aro would try to find some leverage that would work on Bella and the children seemed an easy target."

"So, Vienna?"

"I suppose so"

"I have a friend you can contact, he'll help you get settled and I've put some money in an account for you, just to get you started. I know you have your own but I'd like to do this for you. I'll miss you son."

"This will be only the second time we've been apart since you changed me. Will you keep in touch?"

"Of course and when the time is right I'll ask you to come home"

As if that were ever going to happen! Carlisle was deluding himself.

"And if that time never comes? Will you visit? The Cullens are my family Carlisle, its not fair that I am not able to be with my family, with no hope of a return any time soon."

I clenched my fists to check my ever rising anger.

Edward

I knew Esme was angry with my words but they were the truth, my actions may have deserved punishment but I was still their son, where was their compassion? I would go to Vienna and do my masters degree but once I had graduated I would come back and then I would ignore their scowls and bitterness, after all by then the initial anger and outrage should be gone, or at least I hoped so.

"Is Bella still in Volterra?"

"Yes Edward and we have no idea how long she'll be away. Jasper is taking it very hard"

"Please don't ask me to feel sorry for him, after all he stole Bella from me."

"You broke off with her Edward, she wasn't yours any more."

"Bella will always be mine however long she lives with my brother. I was her first love and you never forget that, not even as a human."

"Well I think the best thing would be for you to forget all about Bella now Edward"

As if that were easy or even possible, still there was nothing I could do against Jasper and his feral friends and maybe Bella would see how dangerous and violent they really were now she was a vampire. I certainly hoped so,

"I'd better go then Carlisle, thank you for coming to say goodbye and thank Esme for me. I'll be in touch."

I turned and walked away into the trees, I wouldn't see my sire for years but he would always be there for me, as he always had. He felt responsible as I was the first of his changelings and for that reason he would never turn his back on me.

Esme

I was relieved when Edward left, the more he said the more he wound me up and Carlisle didn't exactly help the situation. It was down to him to give it to Edward straight but he always pussy footed around the boy and that was why he was the way he was. Carlisle came over, a wan smile on his face,

"I'm sorry I disappoint you Esme but I can't find it in my heart to give up on Edward."

"Well he's gone now so I guess we should go too. Would you like to hunt before we go back?"

"That sounds good"

He took my hand and we went into the woods, the opposite direction from that Edward had taken and set off to look for prey. I wasn't very thirsty but at least it would give Rose and Jasper some more time.

On the way back across the lake Carlisle didn't speak much, he spent his time gazing out across the water at the shore we had just left and I knew he was thinking about Edward although he knew better than to tell me so. Driving back to the house I thought I should admit what I knew,

"Carlisle, I should tell you that Rose is treating Kat tonight"

He turned to look at me shocked,

"Rose? But why? I said I would do it"

"I know but I think your attitude to Edward has upset everyone. Jasper doesn't want to be any more beholden to you than he already is"

"Did he think I would forget my oath? I'm a doctor Esme, I would never hurt a patient surely you all know that?"

"I don't think its a point of trust Carlisle its just emotions are running high."

"Then its probably just as well that he and Katherine are leaving and I suppose Rose and Emmett will go along at the same time. Its just you and me Esme."

"There's still Alice and Garrett remember"

"Garrett wont stay, he likes to travel and as Alice is his mate she'll go along. Don't try to kid yourself Esme, were going to lose them all, perhaps we shouldn't have been so quick to send Edward away"

I could hardly believe what I was hearing!

"You think that makes any difference?"

"Well I know you loved having the family together"

"Yes and he is the one responsible for splitting it. I'd rather have the hope that the others might visit than Edward under my roof again Carlisle. Do you not know me at all?"


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Marcus

The tension in the room was so thick it was almost visible as Aro stared at Bella through the gently falling dust. I knew what he wanted to do was kill her for threatening him but he knew that wasn't possible so he was busy trying to find a way to keep her here but he wasn't going to have any success with that either and I was enjoying his rage as he realised his impotence,

"Well Aro? I'm waiting for a counter offer but then you don't have one do you? I guess you'll just have to agree my terms wont you?"

"You are extremely sure of yourself Isabella Whitlock, is that wise?"

"I am extremely sure of my gift Aro not myself. I've shown you just a little of its capabilities, do you need to see more? All I want is to go home and join my mate and daughter and to know we are safe from you."

"That's all? You make it sound like such a small concession"

"Concession to what? I've done nothing wrong, broken no laws. I became a vampire, my daughter knows nothing about our world, what are you persecuting me for? Greed that's all, well I will never work for you Aro Volturi and if you tried to threaten or force me you would have to ask yourself if you could trust me...and you would know the answer was no, never. You would be waiting and watching for the dagger in the back all the time. Would you really want to live like that? Or would you prefer a truce with someone you cannot control?"

"I'd take Isabella's offer Aro, its the best you are going to get and I'm not sure this old structure could take too much more."

My brother glared but he knew I was right.

He turned back to Isabella who looked perfectly relaxed and confident of her safety,

"You would guarantee not to use your gifts against the Volturi?"

"You mean if one of your many enemies asked for my help? Yes I give you my word in that case I would refuse and let's be fair they couldn't force me any more than you could"

"And in return all we have to agree is your safety, yours and your mate, daughter and friends? Its asking a lot, your friends are not friends of the Volturi."

"But they aren't interested in overthrowing you, just being left alone to live their lives the way they choose."

"How do I know we can trust you Isabella?"

"Well I haven't killed you or destroyed your home while you threatened me and mine, who would you trust in the same place?"

My brother was seething but he was caught fair and square,

"Very well but if there are any moves against the Volturi the deal is off."

"There wont be, but please don't try to engineer an excuse or all bets are off and next time I wont stop until both you and your precious home are dust."

Aro turned on his heel and left while I stood watching but unable to keep the satisfaction off my face altogether,

"Well done Isabella. I think the win goes to you"

"Will he keep his word?"

"He has no choice because he has no weapon to use against you but he'll hate it."

"I don't care about that I just want to go home"

"I think you deserve the use of the Volturi jet to get you home more quickly, I'll have Felix arrange it but I would like a quiet word before you leave if you would accompany me on a short walk outside the city walls"

She understood I didn't want to be overheard and while Felix arranged her flight home she followed me out into the evening air and through the gates into the countryside beyond the walls of Volterra.

We walked for a while in silence and then she turned to me,

"Why do you stay here Marcus? Obviously Chelsea's gift isn't working on you properly and its plain how much you hate Aro."

"Where would I go Isabella? Here I am at my enemies side constantly, I thwart him when I can and I know what he's doing as soon as he does it."

"OK, why are we here then? Do you want me to help you? Stop Chelsea's gift from working altogether like I did in there?"

"No, I will overcome Chelsea when I am ready but first I need some information. What I wanted was to ask you a favour when you return home."

"I'm listening"

"My brother spends his time manipulating the rest of us and usually I am one step ahead of him but some years back I slipped up and he caught me out. I don't know how much you have heard of my past, its a tragic story."

"Some, I know your wife was murdered."

"Yes and I know Aro was responsible but I was a slave to Chelsea's influence and then about four years ago I met a human had been given permission to use the archives, a thing we grant occasionally to colleges here in Italy and overseas. It helps with our cover as a private educational establishment, after all who could possibly think we were anything else when we preserve so many historical papers and books and loan so generously to the worlds museums. As soon as I met her she felt almost familiar and then she told me her real reason for being in Volterra. She had found a diary of her great grandmothers in a safety deposit box, one that had only recently been discovered and having read it she engineered a way to speak to me. When she handed me the diary she also gave me a photograph of her great grandmother and I recognised her as Alicia. She was a scholar who had visited the archives many years before as a young woman. I was coming out of the depression that had overcome me when Didyme died and Aro asked me to look after her, I thought he was trying to help me, maybe through guilt. But when I saw her I understood his motive, he wasn't attempting to help me at all, he wanted my torture to continue, Alicia looked very much like my dear mate. She and I became close, too close, and then Aro refused to extend her permit to work in the archives. She left and I never saw her again until Judith handed me the photograph but the biggest shock was what I read in the diary. Alicia had been pregnant by the time she left Volterra and gave birth to a child, my child. Judith was the last of my line, Alicia had been murdered shortly after she gave birth to her daughter and both Judith's grandmother and mother had died during childbirth, Judith herself was pregnant and frightened.

She told me she had been adopted and only found out about her birth mother when the lawyer working for her mothers estate gained access to the bank and found her birth certificate allowing him to trace her adoption and a letter addressed to her only to be handed to her we she reached adulthood. In the letter was the key to the safety deposit box and a warning to keep her adoptive name and never allow anyone to find out who she really was. That's when she learned the fate of her grandmother and mother. Only if she felt threatened was she to open the box and then she would know what to do. She came to me because she heard of a break in at the bank and at the offices holding all adoption papers for her area. In the diary Alicia had warned that if the Volturi found out she had delivered a living child they would hunt it down and kill both mother and child. It seems Aro eventually found out about Alicia's child and has spent the time since trying to hunt her descendants down. Judith knew she was in danger and hoped I might be able to help her as the child she carried was related to me."

"I knew her only hope if her genes included mine was Carlisle, after all that is probably why the women had died in child birth. If I tried to act personally it would draw attention to Judith and that would prove fatal to us all.

"So what did you do?"

"What could I do Isabella? I sent her to Carlisle and I waited but I never heard from her again, just like Alicia, and I thought she'd met the same fate, murdered by my brother before she could reach Carlisle, either that or she died in childbirth."

"Is that where the story ends?"

"Not quite Isabella, one day I spoke to Carlisle, he too uses the archives frequently although he never visits. He told me that a woman had come to him with a name he recognised, Martelo Silko."

"What is that?"

"Its Esperanto but I knew Carlisle was fluent in that language, Martelo is hammer and Marcus in Latin means hammer. My family name was Metaxas, my father was a dealer in fine silk and..."

"Silko is Esperanto for silk. You certainly tried to protect her"

"But I failed, as I failed to protect Didyme and Alicia. However Carlisle told me that he had helped this woman and she had given birth to a son. She became afraid and ran taking the boy with her, she said she would hide him where no one would think to look."

"Did you ever find out where she hid him?"

"No, Carlisle didn't know. What I would like you to do is to find out what happened to Judith, and if she was murdered where her body was laid to rest.."

"Why?"

"Because I intend to kill Aro at her graveside"

"Wouldn't it be better to trace the boy?"

"No, if Aro found out about the boy he would kill him too. I am hoping Judith hid him well, and if so, let him stay safe."

"Very well, I'll see what I can do. What was Judith's other name?"

"Pickering and she came here through a college in Toronto, but please Isabella be very careful."

"I will Marcus."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Jasper

Carlisle looked at Rose stony faced and asked to speak to us in his study before turning on his heel and walking up the stairs in silence. Emmett and Alice both glanced at us but didn't say anything but Esme warned us she had told him.

"I thought it better than him coming face to face with a talking Katherine. I didn't want him upsetting her."

I nodded and followed Rose upstairs to his study where I found her facing an angry Carlisle,

"Didn't you trust me Rosalie? Did you think for one moment I would deliberately hurt the child? Have I done anything to stop you trusting me? Why didn't you tell me, ask me even, I would have let you help me if you'd wanted."

"It wasn't Rose Carlisle it was me. You and I have nothing in common any longer, I want Edward dead yet you continue to protect and try excusing his behaviour. He could have killed Kat, he had no idea how to look after her, he left her alone in a motel for God's sake. Doesn't any of that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does but he was confused and hurt."

"That doesn't excuse his actions Carlisle and that's precisely what I'm talking about. Rose said she could do the injection and I asked her to. I don't want to feel grateful to you for anything more Carlisle. I thank you for all you did but the more I listen the less I like or respect you."

"I see. Well in that case you will be relieved to hear that I have sent Edward out of the country, for his own safety I hasten to add, he's no threat to your daughter any longer."

"And you're scared we might find him?"

"Yes I am. Edward is many things and has made myriad mistakes but he's still my son. Maybe you'll come to appreciate what that means that now you have a child of your own. You too Rose. I think I'd prefer it if you left my house as soon as you can make other arrangements. I don't like feeling I am under suspicion in my own home."

We left assuring him that was fine by us and found Esme standing white faced at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry but I suppose it was inevitable, Just promise me you will keep in touch."

"We will Esme but first thing in the morning we'll move out. The sale of our place in South Dakota goes through any day now so we'll find somewhere there until we can move in."

"What about Bella?"

"Don't worry, Kat will tell her what's going on"

She nodded her eyes shining with the tears she could not shed,

"Could I take them up for their bath tonight, it might be the last time."

"Of course if they're happy with that"

Of course they were and followed her upstairs after dinner giggling and talking ten to the dozen. Kat's speech wasn't right yet but it was easier to understand her meaning and I had high hopes that it would continue to improve. It wasn't until later that evening as Rose, Emmett and I sat out on the porch that I thought of Nathaniel, he was relying on me to find out about his parents but I could hardly go asking Carlisle about the woman now. It would have to wait a while, I would explain as best I could and hope he understood.

Alice and Garrett came out a little later with their cases,

"You leaving already?"

"I'm not sure we're any more welcome than you since I told Carlisle he should stop thinking about Edward so much and the rest of us so little. I know it sounds cruel but its the truth and I think it might just do the trick, losing all of us like this"

"Did you see that?"

"Not exactly, I only just decided to tell him the home truth but I have a good feeling and he knows how upset Esme is with losing us all. Anyway, when you get settled in we'll visit. I'm going to miss the children"

"Yeah well just try to rein in your gift buying will you or were gonna need a bigger place"

Alice laughed merrily as they got into their car and drove away. I was looking forward to moving into our own place but felt guilty Kat and I would be doing it without Bella. She chose it, she should be there to step inside as a family. I hadn't heard anything new from Kat for hours and decided to check on her, maybe she would still be awake and I could ask her.

From the look on her face she'd been waiting for me and she was excited,

"Daddy, daddy, mummy's coming home"

I ran to her picking her up as my heart soared,

"When Kat? What happened?"

"Mummy made a...deal...yes deal with Aro"

It was then I realised she was actually talking to me and not telling me using her dream self but I was too desperate for news to say anything about it yet.

"When will mummy be home?"

"She's flying in a jet. She'll be home soon daddy"

I sat down holding Kat close,

"Kat, I want you to give mummy a message, can you do that?"

"Yes when I go to sleep"

"You tell mummy to meet us at the new house, not here. We're going there tomorrow and we'll be moving in soon, all of us together"

She smiled then I saw something troubled her,

"What's up Kitty Kat?"

"Will we still see Esme? She's very sad that we're going daddy"

"Yes we'll see Esme I promise."

I lay down with Kat and watched as she drifted off to sleep knowing she would give Bella the message. My Bella who had taken on the mighty Aro and seemingly defeated him, I was proud of her but slightly worried, would she feel the same way about me now she too was a vampire? I knew it was silly, she was my mate but I couldn't help a small spike of anxiety. Laying here with Kat I slowly controlled my concern and started thinking about our new life when Nathaniel popped his head round the door once more.

"Come in"

He ran to the bed and climbed up on my lap,

"Kat said you were worried."

So my daughter was aware even when asleep and she'd sent Nathaniel to console me.

"I don't think I can ask Carlisle about your parents right now Nathaniel, I'm sorry but he and I are not getting on very well."

"Kat told me. I hope Carlisle makes friends with you and mummy daddy because I like him."

"I'm sure he will in time, so I have to ask you to wait a little longer OK?"

Nathaniel nodded and rested his head on my chest,

"Kat and I are really lucky."

I put an arm around him and gave him a hug,

"We're lucky too Nathaniel now come on let me put you back in bed before Rose skins me alive."

"Will you tell me one of your horse stories Jazz?"

"Sure, you choose the horse's name and I'll choose the story."

I was back with Kat when she woke up the next morning with more news,

"Mummy is leaving soon, she said not to worry she'll find us and she's excited to hear I had my last treatment, she's looking forward to hearing me talk properly. Am I talking properly daddy?"

"Yes you are. Is it nice?"

"Yes, I knew what I wanted to say but my mouth and tongue wouldn't do what I asked them too, they were really naughty."

I laughed as I picked her up and swung her round, something she loved, then we went to get her showered and down for breakfast.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Esme

My heart was heavy when the children came down for breakfast talking and giggling as usual, except that now we could all understand Kat, her speech was much clearer today, Jasper's venom had worked its wonders. It seemed strange to think that only a few weeks ago there were no children in the house and by later today they would once more be gone and because of Carlisle's blind love for Edward I may never see them again, and certainly not unless I went to visit alone. My husband had been locked in his study all night not answering to my knock and I wondered what he had been doing. It wasn't like him to be secretive or unapproachable and I wondered if our attitude to him had hurt him so much he wanted nothing to do with any of us but as the children sat eating I heard his door unlocked and he came slowly down the stairs head bowed. Not until he was at the bottom did he look up and seeing we were all present he spoke,

"If you will allow me I would like a few minutes with you all. I'm sure the children will be fine eating breakfast alone for a little while and it is very important...to me at least."

We followed him into the lounge and took seats as he stood facing us by the hearth.

"Thank you, I am aware I am not anyone's favourite at the moment and I understand why, which is why I have asked to speak to you."

Carlisle

This wasn't going to be easy but if I were to salvage anything I had to act now before they left or it would be too late.

"I have spent all night thinking about what has been said and my own actions and have come to certain conclusions. I was hurt by your decision to treat Kat without me but I understand why... I think. Early this morning I wrote Edward a letter and when I am finished here I intend posting it off to him before I ring and speak to him in person but I wanted you all to know what I have written."

Esme started to interrupt but I stopped her,

"Please Esme allow me to continue, when I have finished you may say whatever you like but let me speak first. I told Edward that I had thought long and hard about his actions and my own. That I loved him dearly but I could no longer stand by him to the deterrent of the rest of you. I love all my children although I know you will find that hard to believe and I accept I haven't shown that especially recently. My bond with Edward was special as he was the one I chose to end my perpetual loneliness but I made a mistake in allowing that to overtake common sense. I will not allow any harm to befall him but neither can I condone what he has done or allow him to ruin our family. Therefore I am letting him go. I will always be there should he need my help but I will not allow him to take centre stage any longer. It has been hard for me to accept I have been wrong, I always prided myself on my fairness, my loyalty to my mate, and my family, and I guess I lost my way somewhere along the line. I am hoping that I can still salvage something from this mess and I ask you to please, for Esmes sake if not mine, please do not shut us out of your lives."

Jasper

I knew his words were aimed principally at me, he saw my decision to ask Rose to treat Kat as my shutting him out. Rose looked at Emmett then at me while Esme never took her eyes from her husband, they were all waiting for me to pass judgement, whatever I decided would be it for all of them and it was a great burden on my shoulders, one I felt ill equipped to deal with without Bella at my side. Kat came running in and stood at my side taking my hand and squeezing it without saying anything but I felt as if Bella were here, as if she were giving me her support in whatever I decided.

"I can't say I understand your decisions Carlisle, not where Edward was concerned, I always thought you saw him differently from the rest of your children. I expected it with regard to me, I was always the outsider and that was fine by me, I understood but it puzzled me why you would stand by him knowing it hurt the rest, like when you agreed to leave Forks without a word to Bella. If what you say is true, if you finally understand what your actions have done to the rest, to Rose and Esme, and all the rest of us, then yes I forgive you. It was never my intention to stop Esme seeing Kat, I just couldn't see past your blind devotion to Edward. However, I wont apologise for asking Rose for her help."

"You didn't ask, I offered"

I waved a hand at Rose,

"It doesn't matter, I would have asked you if you hadn't offered, the point is that I don't regret it. My only regret is the pain you caused my family, Bella especially, and I know you tried to make up for it by helping both Bella and her daughter and I'm grateful for that. I know she is too and I'd like you to be in our lives but you have to mean what you've just said Carlisle and keep to it. No one expects you to turn your back on Edward, just don't put him first and if you want to keep him safe then make sure he stays away from me and mine"

There was a long silence and then Emmett spoke up,

"Jasper just said all the things I was thinking only he put it much better. None of us wanted to go, we were driven out by your attitude but if he's willing to give you a second chance then I guess we should do no less."

Rose nodded and took his hand as Nathaniel came in to join them which left only Esme. She smiled at us and went to stand beside Carlisle,

"The man I fell in love with lost his way as you said but he was also strong enough to find his way back and those we brought into this world as our own make me proud with their decision, you too Jasper. It looks like the Cullen family lives to fight another day and that makes me very happy"

Kat tugged on my sleeve,

"Daddy"

I looked down at her eager face,

"What's up Kitty Kat?"

"Mummy's on her way back. I told her what you were talking about in here and she says she with you whatever you decide."

I nodded, of course she was, only Bella could come up with something like that while flying back from Italy and in some strange kind of communication with her young daughter! I couldn't wait to meet my mate now she was a vampire, I was sure it was going to be an interesting meeting.

Carlisle nodded looking grave,

"Thank you all for a second chance, now if you don't mind I have a letter to post and a call to make. I suppose you'll be gone by the time I get back, I have a clinic this morning. Perhaps you could ring when you get settled in and we can visit. I'll miss Katherine and Nathaniel but hopefully it wont be too long. Esme would you like to ride with me to the hospital? I think you'll find it easier than saying goodbye on the doorstep, you know it will only upset you"

Esme nodded rubbing her eyes then called the children to go with her to find her coat and shoes saying she had something for them. Of course they were gone like lightening leaving the rest of us with Carlisle. He came over and shook my hand,

"Good luck with Bella, I think she's going to surprise us all and again thank you Jasper"

He said his goodbyes to the others and went outside calling for Esme who appeared a few minutes later alone.

"I'm going to apologise in advance for the children's gift but I think every home with children should have one"

Then with an enigmatic smile she was gone.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

Even on a private jet it seemed to take forever to fly home and all I wanted was to be in Jasper's arms, in his bed, and see Kat once more. We'd kept in touch which made things a little easier but I needed to see her, to feel her little body close to mine and hear her call me mummy again. That thought stopped me in my tracks, would she still see me as her mummy now I was a vampire or would the changes scare her? She didn't seem to notice them in Jazz but then she'd never known him any other way but I had always been human to her and now I was different. The worry made it more difficult to relax and I wanted to go through to the cockpit and scare the pilot into speeding up but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I would just have to wait and worry. We'd changed the flight plan from Chicago to Sioux Falls and then I had a three and a half hour journey by road. Then I thought about Marcus disclosure about the child and wondered where the boy was now, he would be just a little older than Kat and I wondered if he would have enough vampire in him to make him different from other children. It was sad to think of a boy with a mother who was murdered and a relation who he would never know because it was too dangerous. I felt sorry for Marcus because his "brother" had ruined his life not once but twice and still held sway over him. I thought about my gift, would it stretch that far? But always the thought of Kat and Jazz pushed others away and the closer we got the more my need for my daughter and mate grew. By the time we set down I was almost climbing the walks and I think the pilot and crew were pleased to see me go.

Marcus had also arranged for a rental car to be waiting and I got in with relief and set off towards my new home and my family wondering how close we were to each other. Kat had told me that the sale was going through and Marcus had ensured it was expedited so I could be there ready and waiting when they arrived, it was our little secret and I wondered how they would look when they saw me waiting. Rose and Emmett would be there too but I only wanted my own little family and I was sure they would understand that. The roads were almost empty and I made good time so I decided to stop and buy some groceries so the children could eat and we wouldn't have to go out for a few days at least. I struggled to remember what Kat and Nathaniel liked most so I brought a selection filling the trunk of the car then set off once more remembering my way to the house although we'd only been there once before. Vampire senses were very good, usually I could get lost between home and work if I stopped concentrating!

As I pulled up the place looked just as I remembered it and I was pleased to see that the realtor had left a set of keys under the porch as instructed. I unlocked the door and stepped inside...it looked bigger than I remembered and I could imagine the children running up and down the hallway shouting and giggling while we watched from the landing. Carrying in the bags from the car I put them in the kitchen noting there was no refrigerator so remembering there was a well out back I pulled up a bucket of cold water and placed the sodas and milk in there to keep cool along with the butter and meat I'd bought all sealed up. A cool box would be a necessity for a while and I toyed with the idea of going to buy one, would I have time or were they close? I didn't want to ask Kat in case she realised I here waiting but thinking of their time scale I gambled and drove to the nearest town happy the day was overcast and purchased two cool boxes, some ice, and a small camping stove before racing back relieved not so see any cars parked outside when I pulled into the driveway. I took my purchases inside and then moved the car into the barn so it was hidden from view and settled down to wait for their arrival.

Jasper

We made the drive fun, stopping a couple of times on the way so the children could stretch their legs and eat although what I really wanted to do was put my foot down and get to the house as quickly as possible so I would be there when Bella arrived. As I drove I thought about Nathaniel, now I could approach Carlisle and see what he knew of the boy's father and I would just as soon as I had Bella back and my own family complete once more. I could hear giggles from the back where Rose was teaching the children some funny songs and playing I spy with them. She was a different person since Nathaniel came into her life, relaxed and content and I thought what a good mother she would have made, it was her main reason for hating her life as a vampire, all she had ever wanted was a husband and family, children of her own and I wondered if perhaps this had always been meant to be. If Nathaniel's father was a vampire then it made him a hybrid although he showed no outward sign of being different, only his unusual intelligence and psychic connection with Kat although she did have strange traits for a human child, not that I was complaining they complimented each other.

"Almost there kids, first one to see the house gets to choose their bedroom. The children went quiet gazing out of the windows straining to be first but in the event they spoke up together,

"Well it looks like you're going to have to fight it out for bedrooms after all."

There was a commotion from the very back and I knew Skip had picked up on their excitement and wanted in on the act. When the children had come rushing back in at Esme's enigmatic words Nathaniel was carrying a ball of fur that sprouted legs and a tail when he put it down and ran excitedly around the room before stopping to pee in the middle of the carpet. Esme had bought the children a dog, not a pedigree but a mutt with odd coloured legs and a brown patch over one eye.

"Mummy, daddy look. We can keep him can't we?"

Rose looked at Nathaniel with a smile as Emmett squatted down to pat the little creature only for it to run under the table, looking out suspiciously at the huge giant confronting it.

"Hey Skip come on"

Emmett spoke to it very quietly and stretched out his hand waiting, then the dog came back out and sniffed it warily before his tail started to wag and he jumped into Emmett's arms. That's how he got his name Skip and of course was immediately one of the family. He hadn't complained on the journey and the children went with him for a walk whenever we stopped happy to wait for him to do his business before they went to eat. Rose took them shopping on our first stop for a bowl and some food plus a rug for the back of the car and a basket, as if we didn't have enough luggage already. It was a good job that we'd decided on Emmett's truck when it came down to it.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Bella

I heard the car long before I saw it and I just knew this was them so I watched from the landing window until I saw them pull up then ran downstairs and out the front door reaching the car before any of them had time to get out. Kat squealed in delight then just kept saying mummy, mummy, over and over as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her, then my eyes met Jasper's and I knew I was home. He wrapped his arms around us both and held on so tightly I thought he would crush us. Our lips met and I never wanted the kiss to end but of course there were others to greet. Nathaniel looked at me a little shyly at first then seemed to come to a decision and ran to hug me too. Rose and Emmett were standing back a little and I understood, they weren't sure how controlled I really was so I gave Kat to Jasper and walked over very slowly noticing for the first time the little dog running excitedly in circles around the children,

"Rose, Emmett, it's good to see you"

"You too Bella"

Emmett came forward first and I was in one of his bear hugs before Rose joined him then they were happy I wasn't going to suddenly flip out and attack.

The first couple of hours were hectic with the children telling me everything I missed and although I listened attentively it was Kat's excited chatter I noticed most of all, my little girl could finally talk as well as her cousin and it sounded like she was determined to use all the words she'd been so long denied access too, even my vampire head was spinning by the time they finally ran out of steam and went with Rose to make dinner. Now I had time to concentrate on Jazz and Emmett seeing this excused himself to help. I sat wrapped in his embrace and listened as he told me how much he'd missed me over and over before filling me in on the adult goings on but all I wanted was to rip his clothes off and drag him to bed, something I promised myself once the children were asleep. In the meantime I tried to distract myself telling him exactly what happened in Volterra.

"So you faced up to Aro and came away the winner, I am impressed."

"I was fighting for my loved ones I couldn't afford to lose Jazz"

"Well we're together now and that's all that matters"

I wanted to tell him about Marcus and the human woman but I wasn't sure if I should wait to speak to Rose and Emmett about it too or keep it a secret.

As soon as the kids had eaten they were back and once again I had to concentrate on them while they told me all about Skip once more. He seemed genuinely fond of the two of them, always stuck to their side and had his nose in whatever they were doing as if checking everything was OK.

"Why Skip?"

"Daddy chose that name Bella. Do you like it?"

"Yes Nathaniel I think its a wonderful name and maybe tomorrow we can start training him, fetch and sit to start with."

They were excited at the thought of teaching Skip some tricks and having worn themselves out they were ready for bed quite early but then came the great room debate, I heard that they won the competition together so choosing a bedroom might be a long job. There were two huge rooms which were reserved for the adults and three the children could choose from. One was small and cosy and I thought that might be the one left as a spare because the other two were much bigger. I had underestimated the children's bond though. Kat chose the small room and Nathaniel the one that joined it via a Jack and Jill bathroom. I could see the two of them sneaking about when they should be in bed asleep but they were happy and so were we.

I read Kat a bedtime story, it was one thing I'd missed while we'd been apart and she cuddled up to me,

"I'm glad you're home mummy, we missed you and daddy was very sad"

"Me too Kat but I promise I wont go away again."

"You're like daddy now aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well daddy is different from me and from Nathaniel and now you are too. Can I be one too when I'm older?"

"One what?"

"A vampire like all the grown ups"

I was shocked, how did she know that?

"Who told you we were vampires Kat?"

"Nathaniel, he heard about them somewhere and then he heard Rose and Emmett talking. They were wondering if he would be frightened if he found out."

"Was he? Were you?"

"No, we know you'd never hurt us mummy."

"Good, well we'll talk about it soon but for now its a secret, one you must be very careful to keep OK?"

She nodded yawning widely and snuggled down in bed,

"Its nice now I can talk and run about and that's because daddy helped me. I couldn't be scared of him I know he loves me"

When I told the others they were worried but then I pointed out if they knew and hadn't said anything even to us they weren't likely to tell anyone else.

"We'll just make sure they understand that it's a secret they must keep from everyone else. As they are going to be home schooled it wont be too difficult, at least in the short term."

Jazz pulled me up and turned to the others,

"Keep an ear out for Kat will you, Bella and I are going to hunt"

I didn't want to hunt I just wanted to be alone with Jazz but I guessed this was the only way at the moment, I didn't want the children coming in and interrupting us, not this soon. We ran together for about fifteen minutes before he pulled me down beside him in the undergrowth and held me close,

"Its not the Hilton but its the best I can offer you just now"

I didn't bother replying, I was too busy ripping his clothes off to worry about our surroundings and soon we were rolling around together naked and both trying for the upper hand. When he won that fight I allowed myself to believe it was because I let him but in truth I didn't want to dominate him, I just wanted to make love with my mate and now it was even more exciting and wonderful. I understood how much he had held back and had to be careful of my frail human body but now he could let go and allow himself to forget everything but giving both of us pleasure. Hunger gave way to ecstasy and then a sense of peace and fulfilment and we lay together looking at the stars through the tree canopy.

"I missed you so much Bella. Kat was all that kept me sane, I was worried you might never come back"

"I had to for both of you. Thank you for looking after Kat and making sure she got her last treatment, she told me Rose did it."

I listened as he explained why and although I felt a certain amount of pity for Carlisle I felt none at all for Edward. He was Carlisle's son in every way that mattered but he had brought him nothing but trouble. Then we talked about the children, we had no idea how they would develop or what kind of adults they would finally be, all we could do was to guide and hope. This brought me back to Marcus request and I told Jasper what he had told me.

"So you see I promised I would do my best to find out where Judith was buried but I have no idea where to begin looking."

He was very quiet for a long time and I thought something was wrong but then he broke the silence,

"I have no idea where Judith is buried but I think I might know where her son is"


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Carlisle

My conversation with Edward was shorter than I had hoped, he put the phone down on me accusing me of turning my back on him and I left it. I think he thought I would ring back and try to apologise or carry on the conversation but I'd put all I had to say in the letter and maybe he was right, at least in his eyes, but I owed the rest of the family something. Esme was terribly worried that we wouldn't hear from the children in a while and I had to admit I wasn't expecting an invitation quite so soon, they'd only been gone two weeks. When Bella told me they had something they needed to discuss with me I wondered if this was going to lead back to Edward but I wouldn't spoil Esme's joy by refusing to go and in all honesty I was looking forward to seeing Kat and any progress she had made. My one concern was her lungs but I knew Bella and Jasper would keep a close watch on her and now she was more mobile the danger wasn't so high. We drove to their new house, the car filled with things Esme had bought for the house and of course the children, and when they came rushing out to meet us I could see her relief and happiness.

We had a picnic for the children and Skip who had certainly found his position in the new household. He sat between Kat and Nathaniel and watched closely, making sure he got his fair share of sausages and chicken although I was amused to see he spat out the carrot sticks and celery, not a great lover of his vegetables obviously. After eating the children went off with Esme and Skip to find the gifts Bella and Rose had hidden around the property and I understood this was to give us privacy to talk.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Its about a young woman called Judith who came to you about four years ago, sent by a friend"

I understood who Bella was referring to but how did she know? Unless Marcus had told her she couldn't know about the girl.

"What did you want to know about her?"

Jasper handed me a sketch he'd drawn,

"Is this Judith?"

I looked at it and had to admit he'd captured her beautifully although I had no idea he had ever seen her.

"Yes it looks like her, why?"

"Do you know what happened to her? Or the child she was carrying?"

"How did you know about her?"

"Marcus told me, he wanted me to find out what happened to her, Marcus suspects Aro had her murdered and he wants to know where she's buried."

I thought back to the frightened woman who had appeared at the end of clinic one day telling me she'd been sent by Martelo Silko. I was about to tell her I knew no one by that name when it hit me, Martelo, hammer in Esperanto, Marcus meaning hammer in Greek and Silko, Marcus family name had been Metaxas which was silk. She had been sent by Marcus Volturi, but why? I soon heard the story and understood the danger she was in but I couldn't do very much. I promised to help her with the pregnancy but we had to keep it a secret, if Aro knew I was involved with her then both she and I would be murdered and possibly my whole family along with me. I kept her under wraps in an apartment I rented under an assumed name and when the time came I delivered the baby, a boy who seemed as human as any other although if her story was true then he possessed vampire genes in his make up somewhere.

Then one day I went to visit and she was gone leaving only a note. She was scared that Aro would trace her and the baby and since he passed as human she was going to find somewhere safe to hide him. I never heard from her again and had no idea whether she had succeeded in hiding the boy or remaining safe but it would seen that Aro found her eventually and killed her but perhaps he didn't know about the child, it seemed probable or he would have killed all her family and anyone she knew in his search for it.

"I can't tell you what became of Judith, I never saw her again after the baby was about two months old, she ran, hoping to keep it safe somehow so I can't help Marcus. I'm sorry."

"You are sure this is Judith and that she had a son?"

There was something in Jasper's tone as he questioned me, cautioning me to be very sure before I answered,

"Yes I'm sure. That picture is Judith, Marcus sent her and she had a boy why?"

Jasper looked over to the trees where the children could be seen hunting in the undergrowth,

"Because Nathaniel showed me a picture of his real mother in my mind and that's her"

He pointed to the picture,

"I saw her leaving your clinic one day and I remembered her face."

"So you're saying that Nathaniel is Judith's baby? Marcus Volturi's kin? Is that possible?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Have you examined him?"

"Only when you first brought him home to check he was healthy."

"Will you do a blood test Carlisle and tell us if its possible he is a hybrid?"

"If its what you want Rose but it might be safer if we never knew, safer for him I mean. If Aro were to find out then Nathaniel's life would be in danger."

"I think we owe it to Marcus to find out, after all he did to help Bella"

"Very well, I have my bag with me, a habit I'm afraid, and I can buy some lab time at the local clinic."

We decided not to say anything to Nathaniel just yet, we weren't even sure what to say to Marcus. Did we tell him we'd found Judith's child? Was there any way of finding Judith's grave or had Aro disposed of the body his own way? Bella and Esme made our minds up for us,

"If I had a child I'd want to know about it Carlisle, even if I could never see it"

I understood Esme's feelings and Bella seconded her so it was decided that we would see if we could discover Judith's final resting place while I did the blood test and then when we had as much information as we could Bella would contact Marcus Volturi and tell as much as he wanted to know

"Do you think he meant it? About killing Aro? After all he's still under Chelsea's influence isn't he?"

"To an extent Carlisle but I think he's much freer than Aro believes and yes I think if he finds out where Judith is buried he will find a way to get Aro there and kill him, his final revenge against the man who took every piece of happiness from Marcus life and subjected him to an eternity of misery and heart ache."

"I'd be inclined to help him"

The others agreed with my sentiments and Bella would pass that on too, we might be able to lure Aro out where Marcus couldn't.

Jasper

While Carlisle and Rose organised the blood test and lab time Emmett and I went on the computer to see if we could trace Judith but without knowing any of her history it was very difficult. Emmett who was far more computer savvy than me finally got our first lead. He found her application for access to the Volturi archives, how I had no idea, and from there worked backwards to her college where he was able to gain access to her application form. We had an address and from there we were able to trace the family only to find that her parents had died in a gas explosion a few months after she disappeared with her son. A week later her sister and family were also killed in a car crash on the Interstate. All common occurrences which would not raise any suspicions. Then a final news report a month after that, stating that the only survivor of the Pickering family had been found dead in her apartment after committing suicide by slashing her wrists and bleeding out in the tub. A newspaper report on the death highlighted the fact that Judith had been almost devoid of blood by the time her body was found having bled out down the drain, or into a vampires mouth more likely. We couldn't find out the connection between the couple in the trailer park and Judith although we did all we could. But we did manage to locate Judith's grave and that's what Marcus had asked us for.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Edward

So they thought they'd seen the last of me, banished me from my family and turned my sire against me. I'd tried the humble penitent and where had that got me? Nowhere. So now they'd get the vengeful enemy, see how they liked that. I was sure Aro would be more than happy to know the families were all cosy now and Carlisle was involved in experimenting on a human child. I was pretty sure that injecting venom into a human child, a young human child, would be seen as only one step below creating an Immortal child and we all knew where that led! Did they really think I would be a good boy and go to Vienna play the piano and lick my wounds? Wait to be forgiven in the fullness of time? I was offended that they could think so little of my feelings, Carlisle especially. The phone conversation went over and over in my head driving me mad,

"I'm sorry Edward but your actions have caused too much damage, too much pain for the family and I can't keep excusing it. Its partly my fault that led here but you just have to grow up, you have to understand that the world doesn't revolve around you, the Cullen family doesn't revolve around your wants and needs. The actions you took with regard to Bella's daughter were unforgivable. Not only did you scare the child, you left her alone in a motel room, a small child unable to look out for herself. What were you thinking? How could you snatch her in the first place? I know you have your own ideas about sex but even you aren't stupid enough to believe you could have fathered Katherine. I have to tell you son that's its all I could do to stop Jasper coming after you and I'm still not one hundred percent sure his friends will leave you be."

"And that's it? I get thrown out of the family, cut off from all I know, all the people I love because I made one mistake? Katherine wasn't harmed, she's fine. This isn't fair. Neither is the way Esme treated me, the woman I regarded as a mother."

"That's the trouble Edward she thinks like a mother and the fact you kidnapped a small child who had no no way to defend herself or even ask you for anything was the one thing guaranteed to ruin that relationship."

"And you stick with her? You side with the others against me? You're right Carlisle it is your fault, you never told me that anything was wrong except killing humans for food and that the family stands together. I don't see much of that now or did it apply to everyone but me? Well at least I know where I stand Carlisle"

I couldn't talk to him any longer I was just too mad so I cut him off.

Ii took me a while to pluck up courage to ring Volterra but I knew the brothers would be curious to know what I wanted. Sure enough I was put through but not to Aro as I'd hoped but Marcus instead.

"Edward, I was surprised to hear you wanted to speak to us, I thought you distrusted the Volturi or have you changed your mind and decided you would like to join us instead? I understand your family are not best pleased with your actions regarding Isabella and her daughter."

Of course he would know, not that it mattered,

"I have some information I thought you should be made aware of."

"Really? I wonder what that could be, do go on."

"I know both you and Aro hold Carlisle in high esteem so this may come as something of a shock but I have information that he is attempting to create Immortal Children."

There was a long silence and I knew I'd shocked him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe, he knows the penalty for such actions. Why should he involve himself in such a crime?"

"I think he is hoping to create a new family, perhaps for Esme, she is the driving force behind the attempts. Carlisle would do anything for his mate, to make her happy so perhaps she is the one most at fault."

Let the bitch talk her way out of this!

"I don't think it is for you to play judge and jury in such a serious matter Edward. Do you have proof?"

"Not exactly but the child involved now has venom in her system and I have reason to believe there is another child involved in the experiment too."

That would show Rose and Emmett what it meant to cross me too.

"If this is true then you will need to give me the details so Aro and I can discuss the matter and decide the best way to deal with the crimes. Are you willing to do this?"

"I am, with a heavy heart."

I thought I sounded just regretful enough,

"You are doing the right thing Edward, however hard it is for you. Give me a few minutes to arrange for your statement to be taken and I will ring you back. I suggest you speak to no one else about this matter and do not ring Volterra again, sometimes these telephone lines are not as secure as we would wish. Do you understand?"

"Yes of course. I'll wait to hear from you Marcus."

I sat back to wait for the promised call feeling a little sad for Carlisle although he had cut me loose but I thought I could get my revenge on the others in one fell swoop. The Volturi would take the children to Volterra examine them and possibly even keep them alive as curiosities. As for Carlisle, well he and Rose who was his medical helper would probably be taken to Italy too. I didn't think Aro would allow Carlisle's death, he was too good a scientist. As for the others, well their punishment would be the loss of their precious children even if they weren't executed for their part in the proceedings. I did think I might need to run and hide far away or join the Volturi to be sure I was safe but the risk was worth it. They would see just how much I could ruin their lives as they had mine.

When the phone rang it wasn't Marcus but Felix with my instructions,

"Marcus has arranged for two members of the guard presently in the United States to meet with you and take your statement first hand. They will be at the private terminal of O'Hare at six tomorrow morning and once you have signed the statement Marcus suggests you might want to leave the area. You are of course welcome in Italy should you feel safer under our protection but the choice is yours. Can I tell Marcus you will be there?"

"Yes I'll be there but I am not going to Italy and I want an assurance I will not be forced onto a plane."

"Forced? Certainly not. If the Volturi wanted you in Italy we would not make other arrangements, remember you contacted us, not the other way round."

Of course he was right, I was just on edge but I would book myself onto a flight leaving O'Hare about midday, that should give me plenty of time to tell the guard everything and get it written down and signed. I just had to decide where I wanted to go and I would use an alias to make it more difficult to trace me, just to be on the safe side.

I spent an hour writing down the facts as I knew them, some I had to invent but the Volturi would never know that, I had enough I'd read in Carlisle's mind to prove his guilt. Then I browsed the flights I could choose from. Hong Kong and Mexico City both caught my eye and I purchased tickets for both in different names. I also booked a rental car and booked a ticket on the Greyhound and from the railway station. Let them sort that lot out if anyone were looking for me. I arrived early to watch just in case there was any plan to take me to Italy after all but the black Volturi jet was nowhere in sight and I couldn't hear any suspicious thoughts. There were two Volturi guards waiting in the terminal but they were there just as Felix had said to take my statement and then go on with their main task, the capture of a nomad causing problems around the city.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Edward

I was relieved when I left the terminal after giving my statement, it had been hard work. The two Volturi I met were strangers but one appeared to be in charge and led me through everything stopping to make sure he had everything down exactly as I said it. They wanted times and dates only some of which I was able to supply. I hadn't expected it to be so formal or intense. Surely the knowledge that Carlisle and the others were injecting vampire venom into two small human children was enough to find them guilty of breaking our laws, did it really matter where and when each treatment happened or who was present. They even wanted to know Carlisle's intention.

"Can you tell us why Carlisle Cullen agreed to these injections Edward?"

"To effect a change in the girl Katherine Whitlock, she was abnormal, disabled I guess, and he wanted to see if the venom would help to mend the damage. Does it matter?"

"We just want to get everything clear in our report for Aro and Marcus, I'm sure you can understand that. If Carlisle wishes to defend himself and trips us up on our facts then it makes the rest appear less than accurate."

It sounded like they intended to put Carlisle and the others on trial but if they did that there was no way I was going to face them in Volterra and I told these two so.

"I think you made that perfectly clear which is another reason for us to ensure we get things correct now."

"Do you really intend allowing Carlisle and the others a trial? I thought the penalty for creating Immortal Children was quite clear."

"So you want to see your sire and family dead do you Edward? The children too?"

"No, I just think they should be subject to the same laws as all other vampires. As for the children, well they are innocent of any wrong doing so I would think Aro might allow them to live in Volterra and see the outcome of the experiment but of course its not for me to decide."

"How true. Well I think we have everything we need for now. Can we contact you if any further questions come up?"

"Of course but I think you have all the details, at least everything I know"

I decided to get away from the airport, I had a bad feeling about those Volturi and I hated the thought of being close to them. I picked up the rental car and drove out of the parking lot and back into Chicago. I would get a ferry across the lake and decide what to do from there, I just wanted to keep moving and act spontaneously so I couldn't be anticipated. I wondered if Alice had seen my decisions thus far, if she had then acting randomly was my best bet although I thought the Cullens and their friends might have more important things to worry about now. I knew Aro wouldn't delay long before acting, he would want to get his hands on the children as quickly as possible, they would intrigue him. I thought I might feel traitorous especially towards Carlisle but in the event I didn't, I felt nothing at all. If I couldn't be a part of the Cullen family then there would be no Cullen family any longer. I kept a wary eye out as I drove but I didn't see anything to concern me as I entered the ferry terminal and parked the rental car up outside the rental office then handed the keys in. The girl just smiled at me brightly as she took them, busy thinking about a hot date she had planned for this evening, the humans had so little to amuse them!

My ferry ticket paid for I found a quiet corner by a side entrance and sat to await the ferry's arrival looking round but seeing nothing unusual and listening in to more mundane thoughts of money, sex, and work. So many humans let worry about money rule their lives and I felt quite superior knowing that I would never be in that position, money was no object in my world.

"Excuse me"

I looked up to see a young boy standing looking at me,

"Yes"

"Are you Mr Cullen?"

I got up looking around uneasily but saw nothing to worry me, yet how did this child know my name?

"This is for you"

He handed me an envelope and ran off towards the main exit disappearing in the crowd milling around. The letter was addressed to me but I didn't recognize the hand writing so I slit it open and took out the single sheet of paper folded inside. Opening it out I froze seeing the few words scrawled across the sheet.

"RUN TRAITOR"

I was being watched, I knew it but I couldn't see by who, there was no one inside the terminal whose thoughts gave away their intentions but I had to get out of here and fast. Slipping out the side entrance I made my way with a tour party out onto the streets again and headed into town. It would be far more difficult to be tracked among the teeming shoppers than on a quiet side street and once I felt safer I could decide what to do next. I felt less exposed once I hit the shopping district and waited for two cabs to go by before hailing one at random. Getting in I leaned forward,

"The airport quickly please"

The cab driver nodded and pulled out into the flow of traffic as I sat back, how did they know? And who exactly was they? Alice? Bella? Jasper? Someone knew what I'd done and was determined to make me pay so I needed to get out of the country as fast as I could. Even the likes of Alice or Jasper needed time to set something up and I hadn't given them time, not yet.

Darius

I watched Edwards moves using the surveillance cameras on the city streets and the tiny tracking device in the envelope which he'd screwed up and put in his pocket. He could look as much as he liked, listen for his enemies thoughts, he would find nothing, we didn't plan on getting close just yet, let him sweat for a while. When The Major rang me for some help I was only too happy. Poor Edward, he'd had the misfortune to speak to the one person in Volterra who wasn't interested in persecuting the Cullens. Marcus Volturi was working with my friends and he'd contacted Bella as soon as Edward put the phone down giving us plenty of time to set things up. We knew where he would be at six this morning and following him from the airport had been a piece of cake. Alice was right when she said he was acting at random trying to make sure she couldn't foresee his moves but I watched his drive to the ferry terminal and it was easy to get one of my "friends" to set up the little encounter between the kid and Cullen. Kids would do just about anything for ten bucks, especially something as easy as passing on an envelope and as Jack wasn't known by Cullen he couldn't lead him to us. The cab was on its way to the airport so he was going to attempt to flee on a flight, probably out of the country but I didn't think we would allow that. Instead I cut in on the cab drivers radio telling him there was a hold up on the airport approach road and giving him the alternate route which would delay Edward's arrival at the airport just long enough for my friends to be there ahead of him. Once I delivered him into their hands my part in the fun was over.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Edward

I bought tickets for two more flights also under assumed names during the drive to the airport on my phone but I didn't feel happy until I was out of the cab with some freedom of movement. For a moment I watched cars coming in from the main highway, hadn't the cabbie told me there was some kind of hold up? Maybe my enemies had thought I might come here and put in place a trap, Well if they had I'd avoided it and that thought kept me smiling as I paid the cabbie and shouldered my bag. A minivan pulled up as my cab drew away and I found myself grabbed from behind and bundled in, unable to fight with so many humans around and then felt an arm twisted and pulled wrenching it free from the socket. I cried out in pain looking around me and saw three faces I recognised, Jasper, Garrett, and Peter Whitlock. I knew I was a dead man from the thoughts running through their heads but how had they known what I'd done so fast? There wasn't time for them to learn about it from Volterra and put a plan in action unless I'd been sold out by Aro and Marcus, but why?

"Well, well, what do we have here? Edward Cullen the fucking traitor who was happy to hand over his entire family out of spite. Do you have any idea what Aro and his merry little band of psychopaths would have done to those kids or don't you care?"

I scowled at Peter trying to defend myself,

"They abandoned me, I was just returning the favour. I don't care what happens to the children but I doubt Aro would have killed them, he'd make some excuse to keep them alive just so he could prod and poke them."

"And that makes it OK I take it?"

"What the hell is it to you Garrett? You could take Alice and run, I know she saw me, she's the reason you're here. So much for her devotion to her brother."

"Now Edward fancy trying to blame your sister. If you want others to play nice then you have to show them a good example ass hole"

Each of Peters words was punctuated by a crack on the head with my dismembered arm.

It wasn't until Jasper knelt down to look into my eyes that I really saw my death staring back at me,

"I didn't agree with the others but I would have let you leave, scurry off to Vienna to play with your piano but you just couldn't leave things alone could you Edward? You know I'm going to kill you don't you? Not for what you did to me or the rest of the Cullen family but for my daughter and for Nathaniel. They are innocent children and you put their lives in jeopardy."

I turned away unable to answer his cold words.

"I don't think he wants to play any longer Major"

"Well that's a shame Peter because I haven't even started yet."

The minivan came to a halt and the door was slid back letting in the light and I saw clearly for the first time their determination. Peter pushed me out and I stumbled as my shoulder hit the door frame. A giant fist grabbed me standing me up and I looked into Emmett's face, he must have been driving.

He slammed me against the side of the van then lifted me off my feet to hold me dangling, my toes a few feet from the floor. Staring into his face I didn't recognise it, this wasn't the amiable buffoon I knew. This was a menacing giant, very much like Felix, and his voice sounded as cold and deep.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb for the danger you tried to put my son in Edward"

Before I could move his fist hit the centre of my face smashing my nose and pushing my teeth backwards in their sockets. Then he threw me and I landed hard against a concrete wall sliding down it as I tried to gather my wits. I knew I couldn't win against the four of them although they seemed happy to leave Emmett to attack alone. All I could do was hope it would be over quickly but I wanted to know how they had moved so quickly. I tried forming the question but it was almost unintelligible through my smashed mouth which was still healing. Emmett strode over as I tried to run only to be crowded by Garrett and Peter while Jasper watched arms folded and a smile on his face. Emmett's fist hit me again in the same place and I felt the bones snap even as they had been healing. His punch was followed up by another and another until I couldn't hear anything for the ringing in my ears and my eyes were both almost closed.

When I braced myself for another blow that never came I thought this was it, that I was dead but then I felt the first of the kicks aimed at my chest, kicks that went on until every bone in my rib cage was smashed along with the remaining arm, which I had tried to defend myself with. The agony of the mending bones and flesh starved of fresh blood was great but they hadn't finished with me yet. Peter grabbed my remaining arm and wrenched it loose throwing it on the floor with the other one and standing back as two more figures appeared, the two who I understood meant to finish this. Bella and Rose stood over me, their faces cold and determined as they stooped to set fire to my arms. I screamed as the flames consumed them although that hurt my still mending facial bones. Then Emmett moved in again and ripped a leg from its socket handing it to Rose who threw it to feed the dying fire. The second joined it ripped off by Jasper and thrown by Bella as I lay on the ground helpless and begging for them to put me out of my misery.

"You'll get the same amount of mercy you showed our children Edward"

Peter smiled at Jasper's words,

"By my reckoning that would be a big fat zero Eddie boy."

Jasper flicked his lighter as he approached and I could see his intent,

"Please no"

"What did he say? Did you hear something Garrett?"

"No Peter I don't believe I did. Maybe you heard vermin, I hear they're all over the place these days."

The flame from Jasper's lighter caught my clothes and I watched in agony as they devoured me hungrily closer and closer to my head until I could no longer see my tormentors for the bright hot flames.

Emmett

I watched as Edwards remains turned to smoke and ash and I felt good. When Jasper came to tell us what Edward had done we could hardly believe it but then our anger and rage grew and we made a pact to destroy Edward between us. Even Carlisle had said nothing to hold us back, I think Edwards final act had proved to him just how dangerous he really was. I hadn't been sure how I would feel when we finally laid hands on my brother or if I would have the stomach to go through with what was in effect a murder but when I finally saw him I knew the only way to keep Nathaniel and Kat safe was for him to die and I was determined that our little boy wasn't going to be used as a bargaining chip by Edward or anyone else. I would keep him safe and that's what I was involved for. I looked at Rose to make sure she was still with us and she nodded her approval as I should have expected. She and Bella were determined that Edward die so he was no longer a danger and I saw with my own eyes the lengths a mother would go to keep her child safe. Well we'd certainly taken care of business and now we could go back safe in the knowledge that Edward would never threaten us again.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

Marcus

I had half expected that I would never hear from Bella again but when I received Edward's phone call I knew I was going to have to act by contacting her. I used the e mail address we agreed on before she left Volterra and asked her to contact me. I wasn't prepared to give her the warning by e mail. She rang me very quickly and I explained what Edward had done,

"Fortunately I got the call so Aro knows nothing about it and the guards I instructed to take his statement were already in the Chicago area and are loyal to Felix. He has ordered them to seal the statement in an enveolpe and wait for him to send someone to collect it. They are to tell no one about, no one at all, and as their work will be keeping them away from Italy for at least another week I think you should have plenty of time to organise something."

"Thank you Marcus and in return I have some news for you. We located Judith's grave but we found out something else, she had a son and he lived"

"A son?"

I was so shocked I couldn't speak and understanding that Bella continued,

"There have been a series of coincidences leading to this next piece of news, I know where he is."

"He still lives?"

"Yes Judith hid him well and he's a happy healthy child."

"Don't tell me where he is Bella, if Aro were to find out then the child would die."

"I think you might be surprised to hear where Judith is buried Marcus. Aro wanted to make sure he would know if you ever tried to trace her, he had her body sent to Italy. Judith is buried in the cemetery just outside Volterra under another name."

"Volterra? Under what name Isabella?"

"Giovane, and there is something else too, she's buried beside Alicia Silko.""

"Young Silk, Judith in Latin means young. He buried them both under my nose? I'm sure that has amused him over the years knowing how close to me Alicia was. Well I hope he enjoyed his little secret because he won't be around much longer to do so. Thank you Isabella"

"Would you like to know the child's name?"

"No, not yet, it could be dangerous for him"

Marcus

All this time and both Alicia and Judith had been laying just a short way from me, Aro must have thought that amusing but I wondered if he would still be laughing when he discovered that I knew. I had to find a way to lead him to the cemetery which lay just outside the gates of Volterra. He rarely went outside and never without Renata, not even this close to home so I needed an ally and who better than Felix. He had been my accomplice in communicating with Judith and covered for us the time we were almost caught by Caius. I was sure once he knew of Aro's acts he would help me once more. What I needed was a way of negating Chelsea's influence for just a few vital minutes but although I had struggled successfully to bend her will I could not break it altogether and in order to kill Aro I would have to do just that. As I looked for a way I received another e mail from Bella and this time all it said was,

"Give me a date and time and I'll do the rest"

Could she really protect me? Shield me from Chelsea's influence from such a distance? Deciding I had no alternative but to trust her I set my plan in motion.

Aro

I was concerned about Marcus, he had seemed less withdrawn since Isabella left us and I wondered if her gift had anything to do with that but Chelsea assured me that although she couldn't influence the girl she still had control of Marcus,

"He's no danger to you Aro, I can feel it if he fights my influence and when he finds a little victory but although he can enjoy your small defeats he could never turn a hand against you."

Well I had Renata so I wasn't unduly worried but I had to think that I might be forced to look for a new brother to replace Marcus who was outliving his usefulness. I did not need his gift as I once had, I was secure enough now and surrounded by other equally useful gifts. When Felix came to me with concerns about Marcus therefore I thought I might be acting sooner than I had expected.

"He is leaving the citadel and I think is meeting someone beyond the walls."

"Who?"

"I haven't been able to discover that yet, I cannot get too close or he turns back, I think he is afraid of his own shadow but I thought you should know"

"Very well Felix, the next time he goes on one of his little excursions be sure to inform me. We'll see who he feels he must meet in secret."

I looked for a chance to get close enough to Marcus to touch him accidentally but of course whatever he was doing he was determined to hide from me. Well let him think he was succeeding for a while, it would just making squashing his little rebellion so much more fun.

Felix came to me a week later to say he had seen Marcus wrapping some parchments in the archives, something he only did when he was leaving on one of his secret outings. Perhaps he was passing texts on to someone else, but who and why? Maybe the Romanians, they were always looking for ways to oust us and perhaps they thought they could find answers in our archives but surely that would involve Marcus working against me and Chelsea said that was impossible. Could it be...could it be he had found himself a new archivist to woo? Did he never learn? I would never allow my dear brother to find love, that would make him a threat and I'd killed my poor dear sister for that very reason. Did he really think I would allow him to replace Didyme with another? It sounded more likely than treachery and wouldn't be affected by Chelsea's influence so I felt more at ease as Felix, Renata, and myself went to meet Marcus and his mystery friend. When I saw the direction we were headed I couldn't help a smile, was he meeting at the graveyard? How poignant, wooing a new love interest so close to the body of the last without even knowing it. When we reached the graves I could see he was kneeling beside one of them, a parchment open but I couldn't see his companion, there was a headstone in the way, so I moved forward feeling Renata at one shoulder and Felix at the other.

As we reached him Marcus looked up and smiled,

"Hello brother, I thought you might appear."

I looked around but there was no one else here and then I read the headstone and understood this was a trap. I backed away but could no longer feel Renata's hand on my shoulder and whirled to find her pinned against an other taller headstone by Felix bulk,

"What's going on?"

"Oh I think you know Aro. Remember Alicia? The girl you had murdered because she had a relationship with me? You should as you are standing next to her grave. Did it amuse you to know how close we were? How I grieved for her when she was only yards away from me all this time? And then there's Judith, laid to rest beside her great grandmother. I knew you were evil brother but I never imagined the depth of your depravity until now."

"We should go back inside and discuss this Marcus"

"There is nothing to discuss Aro, you killed Didyme and then you killed Alicia and now Judith but this is where it ends. This time you will be the one to die brother"

I laughed at his words,

"You can't kill me Marcus, you know that. Chelsea keeps you loyal and your little victories are nothing, you can't break free and to kill me you have to"

"True but I have an ally who can help me and …..."

He listened as the clock struck midnight,

"I think she will be ready right about now"

He launched himself at me crushing me against the headstone his hands scrabbling around my neck as his added bulk and height gave him an advantage,

"Felix, Renata, help me"

I turned looking for aid but Felix merely looked at me and smiled,

"Sorry Aro but I agree with Marcus, you've lived too long and all the power has corrupted you. I wont lift a hand against you myself, I swore never to do that but I can stand by and watch and Renata can't reach you now even if she wanted to"

I almost broke free of Marcus and felt a thrill of hope but then he got a better grip and I felt as he wrenched my head back to look into his eyes,

"This is for Didyme, Alicia, and Judith, and for the boy you never found."

There was a terrible wrenching sensation and a ripping noise and my head came free. Marcus tossed it to the ground and pulled out a lighter,

"May you burn in hell for your deeds"

The flame touched my flesh and it caught sending smoke up into the air as I ceased to exist.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

Bella

The house was finally finished and we awaited our guests, the children were playing in the yard with Skip who seemed to have grown a little but then so had they. I was so proud of my little girl who had blossomed now her body worked for her. She still had a cough sometimes but both Jasper and I knew that Carlisle would be here in an instant if needed and once she was old enough she wanted to become like us, even knowing all the drawbacks.

"I want to stay with you and daddy for ever."

We wanted her in our lives for ever too, she gave us such joy and the house was always filled with sunshine and laughter. As expected she and Nathaniel continued to grow closer and we all wondered if in the fullness of time they might form a romantic attachment, but that was for the future and we were happy to live in the here and now. Jasper, true to his word, had bought Kat a pony and Nathaniel too and he and Emmett were teaching them to ride. I wasn't sure if Kat loved her pony most or the pink riding gear Alice and Garrett had appeared with one day.

Peter and Charlotte were frequent visitors too although Nathaniel seemed a little nervous around Peter.

"He's very grumpy"

We laughed at Nathaniel's view of Peter,

"Not really, he just pretends to be Nathaniel."

He didn't look entirely convinced but Kat took absolutely no notice of his moods. When she got paint on his pants while helping repaint the fence he complained loudly telling her she'd have to buy him a new pair so she promptly painted the whole leg,

"Hey monster child, what's that for?"

"If I'm buying new ones I get to paint the old ones"

He chased her round the yard Skip barking at his heels and Kat squealing with laughter until I came out to see what all the noise was about.

"Your daughter tried to paint me pink and I asked for green, doesn't she know her colours?"

That started her off again so I left them to it, Peter loved the kids because he could be one too and no one could moan at him about it.

Our visitors today were a little more unusual, Marcus Volturi was coming to see his grandson (we used that term for ease) although we hadn't told Nathaniel who he was, that was for him to decide. The Volturi had changed somewhat since Aro's death. Felix and Chelsea both joined the ruling council which shocked Carlisle when he found out, he didn't think Chelsea would be suitable but it seemed once removed from Aro's influence she was a different person. It was he who was to blame for a lot of the evils of the old Volturi. Marcus was in overall control now but he delegated and more vampires hearing that things were different had come to join and most, from what we heard, stayed. Esme and Carlisle were already here, I knew Carlisle wanted some time with his old friend and it was better here than back in Volterra where Carlisle had some unhappy memories.

Suddenly the children came running in excitedly,

"There's a car coming, quick it might be them"

We'd told the children that the visitor was like a king and they were eager to see him and when Felix and Marcus got out of the car their mouths fell open. I had forgotten how big both men were, even bigger than Emmett, and Kat scurried over to take my hand while Nathaniel, usually the timid one, stood his ground looking at Marcus as if he should know him. The two Volturi followed us inside and sat down and the ice was broken as Carlisle asked Marcus about the changes he had made. As Marcus invited us to the first open council meeting in the Volturi's history next month Nathaniel continued to watch his grandfather, his brow creased as if he were confused about something.

"I thought it would be good for our kind to see the people who enforce their laws and hear why we have them. I don't want people to be afraid of us without good reason. We are even open to suggestions for ways of making the Volturi more approachable."

Carlisle pulled his chair close to Marcus and started questioning him while I saw Kat walk over to Felix who had stood up and was looking through the window towards the horses in the paddock

"Would you like to meet my pony?"

He looked down at her and tried a smile which looked so out of place on that sober face but she grinned back at him holding out her hand,

"Yes I would thank you. I used to own a horse once"

He took her tiny hand in his huge one and they walked out together looking rather comical but my eyes soon returned to the small figure looking at Marcus as if he wanted to talk but dare not approach.

Jasper had seen him too and interrupted the conversation,

"Carlisle, there's something I wanted to show you if you have a minute"

Understanding dawned and excusing himself Carlisle went out followed by Emmett and Esme leaving only four of us in the room. Nathaniel looked at Rose who smiled nodding in encouragement. He knew something, sensed it, and now we would see what. Walking very slowly he approached Marcus and stood in front of him.

"Hello,"

"Hello Nathaniel, I've heard a lot about you"

"I know who you are"

This shocked both of us and Marcus shot me a glance but I shook my head, none of us had told him I knew that.

"Really? And who do you think am I?"

"I saw you once in a dream, with my mummy, my real mummy. She left me and never came back"

"Not because she didn't want to Nathaniel, she couldn't. Your mummy died."

"Why didn't you come for me? It was horrible there and I waited but you never came"

"I didn't know or I would have. Can you forgive me?"

I tensed, what would Nathaniel do? He stood thinking then nodded,

"Are you going to take me away from here?"

Rose stiffened and I could see her hands were shaking, this was her worst fear, that she would lose the little boy she thought of as her own.

"Why? Do you want to go? I thought you were happy with Rosalie and Emmett."

"I am, I just thought you might take me away."

"Not unless you want me to. You have a mummy and daddy that love you and that's all a little boy can ask for"

"But will you visit me?"

"Of course if that's all right with your parents."

He looked at Rose who was so relieved she was almost at the point of collapse but she nodded,

"And you can visit me, but lets keep it our little secret shall we?"

Nathaniel nodded,

"Can I tell Kat? She wont tell anyone else I promise"

Seeing how important this was to him Marcus nodded his agreement and Nathaniel took us all by surprise by climbing onto Marcus lap and throwing his arms around his huge neck,

"Thank you Grandfather"

It was a whisper but we heard it clear enough and the look on Marcus face told me that he was deeply touched.

They stayed a few hours and Nathaniel took his Grandfather to see his pony, his room, his favourite tree and everything he could think of including Kat in the tour too while the rest of us sat around outside watching the rather bizarre little company. Felix snorted,

"Well it seems Marcus finally found his family, I'm glad but I'm also glad he's staying here with you. It gives him a chance of a more normal life. Volterra is no place for a child."

Then he turned to me,

"Thank you for your help, I didn't think Marcus would ever be able to break free of Chelsea and she was too scared to allow him any more freedom. We all wanted out from under Aro but he was too powerful and too ruthless. It took a young woman with a rather special gift to signal the end of his tyranny. We are all very grateful Isabella"

"Thank you Felix. Its good to see Marcus looking so much happier."

"He had Alicia and Judith reburied inside the citadel close to the stone he put up for Didyme and he spends a lot of time there talking to them. I was worried at first but then I understood it was his way of finding peace and we all need that sometimes."


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

Bella

Our life settled down after Marcus visit, once Rose and Emmett knew they weren't going to lose the little boy they thought of as theirs although Marcus did visit every few months and became a favourite of both Kat and his son. Even Skip showed his approval by cutting out the barking whenever he saw the huge vampire. The home schooling went well but then both children were extremely bright and were years ahead of their peers. Our house was extended to make room for all the visitors as Alice and Garrett, Carlisle and Esme, and Peter and Charlotte, became regulars drawn in by the children I think. Emmett seemed to grow up as the children did as if growing into the role of a father while Jazz was a natural with both of them. They rode out at least once a week for a picnic by the river while the rest of us ran ahead with the food and blankets plus towels in the summer.

Swimming had started off as an accident, when Peter fell in the water blaming Emmett for pushing him. Of course Emmett denied it and a "fight" ensued ending when Emmett joined Peter in the water. Once they saw the adults in the children wanted to join them and before we had a chance to say anything Jazz picked them both up under his arms and leapt in between the other two. The shouts and screams were deafening but the children loved it and of course once they'd got away with it they came to expect it although the snow did put them off but not Peter and Emmett. They put on their very own water wrestling show much to the children's delight.

We had been lulled into a false sense of security with Kat though, until one night I heard her coughing in her sleep and when I got up the stairs Jazz was already there holding her in his arms as she continued to cough, her face flushed and suddenly I understood that pneumonia hadn't finished with her yet. I took her from Jazz and he called Carlisle who was out hunting with Emmett and Rose. By the time they got back she was delirious and her temperature was far too high. She was struggling for breath and Nathaniel who had crept in quietly sat beside the bed watching her while Skip sat by his side quiet as a mouse. Carlisle examined her and then turned to me,

"She's very sick Bella, she's struggling to get enough oxygen into her body."

"I know, should we take her to the hospital?"

"I'll drive you"

Emmett ran down to get the car but Carlisle put a hand on my arm,

"I think its more than just pneumonia, Kat's lungs have always been weak and I think the bouts of illness she had have damaged them. I'm not sure even a hospital can save her."

"Then what do we do Carlisle? I can't lose my little girl"

He looked at Jasper,

"I thought this might be a possibility although she was doing so well and I tried some experiments with venom on human lung tissue. There is a possibility we can repair the damage with Jasper's venom but I'll have to act quickly."

"Won't that change her though?"

"Not if I give it to her as a spray direct into the lungs, that way it won't enter her blood stream in any quantity."

"Do it Carlisle"

I nodded my agreement and Carlisle called Rose to help him,

"I need a pump action dispenser and some hot water. Bella, collect Jasper's venom in a hypodermic while we prep Kat. Nathaniel I need you to go find daddy and ask him to drive into town and buy some ice, you go with him and take Skip, he looks frightened"

I looked down and the little dog did actually look scared, his tail was between his legs and his ears were flat against his head. As Nathaniel ran out Carlisle called him back,

"You'd better get some ice cream for later too, get Kat's favourite."

Nathaniel nodded and ran down the stairs calling for Skip to follow him.

Once he was gone Jasper handed me the hypodermic and bit into his wrist watching as the venom collected in the wound then I drew it carefully into the hypodermic and turned to see Rose had stripped off Kat's pyjama top and was wiping her throat with an antiseptic.

"What are you doing?"

"The only way is to give Kat a tracheotomy, that way we can get to her lungs easier without lots of venom ending up in her digestive system through her oesophagus or into her blood stream through her wind pipe. Trust us Bella, we know what we're doing."

As Carlisle came back in with a bowl of boiling water and instruments including a scalpel. I couldn't bear to watch him cut into my little girl and Jasper understood handing the hypodermic to Rose and putting his arms around me.

"Come on Bella, let Carlisle do this, Kat will be fine."

I nodded and he walked me down the stairs and out the door to sit on the porch,

"We should have seen this coming Jazz, did we neglect her?"

"No Bella, we just let her be a little girl. We knew her lungs were weak but you can't wrap her in cotton wool and Carlisle's here, he wont let anything bad happen to her."

I stayed in his arms feeling so useless as we waited for news from upstairs. Half an hour later Rose came out to us,

"Its over Bella and Kat is breathing a little better already."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course but please be quiet, she's still asleep and that's best, she's going to be sore when she wakes up."

"No she wont, Kat won't suffer at all Bella, I'll make sure of that"

I knew Jazz meant it and we went back up to sit with her. Carlisle was right she was less rattly and apart from the stain of the antiseptic on her throat and the small dressing she looked as healthy as ever.

That was our last health scare with Kat, she went from strength to strength growing tall and strong and closer to Nathaniel year by year. The two children did everything together and both were incredibly intelligent. Kat decided she wanted to be a doctor like Carlisle and he promised to help her all he could, it meant remaining human for longer but that's what she wanted. Nathaniel was more like his dad finding computers his passion and Darius offered to teach him all he knew which was quite something. Nathaniel went to visit his grandfather regularly and after the first couple of visits Kat went along too. They both loved the slightly taciturn Marcus and Felix too and found Italy interesting. Rose was concerned Nathaniel might decide he wanted to live in Volterra but he was happy to come home every time after a month, he loved Rose and Emmett as if they were his real parents and we all knew he wouldn't have gone for so long if Kat had not been with him. They were devoted to each other and we worried what might happen when Kat left to study for her doctors degree. Carlisle spent more and more time here while Esmes interior design business grew and she spent more time abroad with her clients. It soon became obvious that they had grown apart and we all knew why. Esme had backed our actions with regard to Edward for the safety of the children but while Carlisle never said a word against it he couldn't quite accept her attitude. Would either of them find another mate or would they continue this strange distant relationship which had developed?


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Bella

The day Kat went off to college was the saddest and happiest of my life. I was sad to see her go but so proud of my daughter who had gone through so much in her short life and I knew that without the love of her father she wouldn't have made it this far. Kat and Jazz had a very special bond and I knew he was as apprehensive to see her go as I was. Carlisle had helped with her tutoring and she had been accepted at Harvard. Nathaniel had left a week earlier to live with Darius while attending M.I.T so both our children were high flyers. Rose had been beside herself when he left even though he promised to ring and write every week and to come home for Christmas. The house was so very quiet and we all looked lost for a while before picking ourselves up and finding that time alone with our mates wasn't the worst thing to have happened. When Peter and Charlotte invited us all to the ranch we went eagerly, enjoying the feeling of being free of the house and all its empty, silent, rooms.

It was several weeks before we came back home only to find Carlisle and Esme in deep conversation with a tall dark stranger. Esme introduced him as Domenico Abruzzese, an interior designer she had been working with in Milan. It didn't take long to figure out that not only was he a vampire but Esmes beau. It seemed strange seeing her with another man while Carlisle sat watching but he didn't seem worried by it, I think he understood that it was over between them. When she told us she was getting married I understood what the conversation between the two of them and Carlisle had been. We were all invited to the wedding and the two kids came home especially, both looking more adult and mature now and less the children we had waved goodbye to. There was a slight distance between the two of them and I discovered that Kat had a boyfriend at college and she had told Nathaniel about him during one of their phone calls. He was obviously deeply hurt by this and I wondered if going their own ways had reminded both teenagers that there was a whole world out there besides the small insular one they had inhabited with us. Perhaps they weren't meant for each other after all as we had once thought.

After this they didn't come home at the same time and Kat brought her boyfriend Max to visit. He was a trainee surgeon, a year her senior and seemed nice enough. His family were wealthy business people in the jewellery trade and I noticed the expensive gold necklace Kat was wearing. While Max was busy studying, his finals were coming up, she took us to one side her eyes shining,

"Max has asked me to marry him."

I'm not sure what response she expected but Jazz and I just looked at each other in silence.

"What's the matter? Don't you like him?"

"He's very nice Kat but I thought your career was important to you?"

"It is, I'll still finish college and then we can get married and hopefully I'll find work in the same area."

"Where is Max hoping to settle?"

"Boston"

"Well its your life so its your decision I guess. I wish you'd wait just a little while that's all."

She looked at Jazz who hadn't said anything at all,

"What about you Dad? You haven't said anything yet."

He took her face between his hands and looked deep into her eyes,

"If its right you'll know Kat."

Then he kissed her forehead and walked away watched by a startled girl.

Max and Kat went back to college the next day and Rose and Emmett gave their opinion,

"He's OK but she could do much better."

I was inclined to agree, I knew as her mother I was biased but Max seemed so...boring and predictable and I thought Kat needed someone with more of a spark, still it wasn't my choice to make. Jazz said nothing more, not to me and not to the others, when asked he just shrugged and smiled. It was as if he was happy to accept Kat's decision on the matter. When she arranged to come home next she never mentioned Max and we didn't ask but she looked different, a little sad and I saw her walking over to the stables with Jasper, the place she always went when she wanted to talk.

Jasper

I felt Kat's pain when she got home so I wasn't surprised when she asked to speak to me in private. As always we walked down to the stables arm in arm and I wondered at the little girl who had become the beautiful young woman and still called me dad.

"So what's up Kat?"

"Max and I broke up."

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not, you were right he wasn't the one but now I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I hurt Na's feelings. I was pleased that another guy liked me and I guess I got caught up in the excitement of it all. As soon as I got back after our visit I knew it was wrong, just like you said, but how can I make things right with Nat?"

"Perhaps you should be asking yourself why you want to."

She looked at me shocked,

"Because I love him, I always have dad and now I think I've lost him and its all my fault"

"Well have you spoken to him?"

"No, I don't know what to say"

"The truth is usually the best thing. Apologise, tell him why you fell for Max and then why you two broke up. I think you'll find he understands"

"But will he forgive me?"

"That's something you'll have to wait and find out for yourself."

I know it wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was the truth, I knew Nathaniel loved Kat but whether he would forgive her I had no idea.

When he rang to say he was going to visit I warned him Kat was here but he already knew,

"She rang and told me, we had a long chat Jazz".

"Good, you two shouldn't be estranged."

"I know, that's why I'm coming. I need to speak to her face to face, besides I miss you all. Darius is crazy but not as crazy as my family!"

Rose and Emmett were all over him when he appeared although Kat who had watched his arrival from the window had disappeared by the time he came indoors. He looked around for her and I pointed him in the direction of the stables knowing she would be waiting there for him, then went to wait for them to return with whatever they had decided.

Bella came in smiling and threw her arms around me,

"Its good to have both the children here together, it seemed strange when there was only one of them. By the way Marcus rang, he asked if it would be OK for him to visit. Apparently Nathaniel told him he would be home for a while. I think I'm more nervous than they are waiting for their results."

"They'll both pass with flying colours Bella, you know that. Both Kat and Nathaniel are gifted."

"I hope you're right but then they'll be flying the nest for good and that's a scary idea. Do you think they'll keep in touch? With each other I mean?"

I nodded,

"I think I can pretty much guarantee it"

I'd seen the picture out the window after all.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Bella

I wasn't sure who was most thrilled when Nathaniel and Kat walked in hand in hand to announce they were going to be married, so our dream was coming true after all. It also explained why Nathaniel had suggested Marcus visit, he would want to know of their decision straight away. Of course Alice had also seen the decision and descended on us armed with magazines and reams of printed information on wedding styles and decorations and flowers and just about everything you could think of. I was just glad it was Kat who had to deal with her mad aunt this time and not me. Alice's party control button had been pressed and there was nothing going to get in her way. I also knew she wouldn't wind down, run out of energy, or stop until it was all done and dusted and I knew Kat and Nathaniel would be wishing they'd just snuck off to Vegas by the end of the day. I could have insisted as mother of the bride that I wanted to be involved in the planning but deciding discretion was the better part of valour I kept my mouth firmly closed and watched with a self satisfied smirk from the sidelines. Rose on the other hand was itching to get involved and she, Kat, and Alice spent hours poring over fabric samples, ribbon colours, and God knows what else. Jasper was informed he would be in full morning dress to give his daughter away and that's all he needed to know. It came as something of a surprise when Nathaniel informed us that he'd asked Darius to be his best man, only because Darius had agreed.

The house was packed by the day of the wedding with the family, Peter and Charlotte, Darius, Carlisle, Alice and Garrett and Esme with her husband Domenico. It was a good job there weren't any humans involved because there wasn't room for anyone to escape notice and the only food in the house was for our bride and groom. We did ask Kat if she wanted to invite anyone from college but once she found out she'd passed her finals she cut herself off from the outside world, in fact she cut herself off from everyone except Nathaniel for a while.

Deliveries at the house had finally tailed off after the frenzy earlier in the week and the day before the wedding the bride was kidnapped by her crazy aunt and locked away in a motel somewhere with Charlotte and Esme while the rest of us were roped into making the house look good enough for a wedding venue following Alice's master plan which she had taped to the wall in the kitchen. It was a little OTT but I had to admit once it was finished the house looked so beautiful it took your breath away. I went to spend the last night with Kat leaving Jasper to ensure Nathaniel was still standing for the ceremony although Emmett was already watching Peter closely. For once he'd been behaving himself but Jazz told me that's when he was at his most dangerous.

The next day was warm and sunny and as I helped Kat into her dress I was overcome with emotion remembering the little baby in my arms, her struggle to master the simplest tasks we all took for granted, yet with Jaspers help she had grown into a beautiful self assured woman who stood now ready to be married and start her own life.

She turned to me,

"Mum don't look so sad, I'm getting married not moving to the moon."

"I know sweetheart I'm just so proud of you."

She hugged me despite Alice's protests that I would rumple her dress.

"Thank you mum, for everything. For fighting for me and for marrying dad,"

I smiled and nodded then turned to Alice,

"Well I think its time I was gone, Jazz will be here in a minute"

Esme followed me out to the car and we drove back to the house to join the others. Marcus and Felix towering over the others by a good head and shoulders.

The ceremony was short but beautiful and if I had been able to cry I would have shed tears when the two exchanged their vows. Afterwards I danced with my new son in law and then Marcus before finally finding myself in my mates arms and there I stayed until the happy couple drove off in a well decorated car, care of Darius and Peter by the look of the things tied to the back, to the airport for their flight to Rio. Esme had given them the keys to the house on Isle Esme for a month as a wedding present and I knew they would love the solitude. We cleared up and said goodbye to the guests who were leaving, the Volturi duo, and Darius, but were surprised when Charlotte and Peter said they too were leaving.

"Horses"

That was Peters answer to my query and Charlotte just shook her head so I didn't question him further. Then we sat down in the quiet wondering how we would ever get used to our youngsters being gone permanently. I wondered if they had changed their minds about becoming vampires and if so how it would be to watch as they continued to age while we stayed frozen in time. Emmett took Rose out, his excuse was to hunt but I knew she was just upset at saying goodbye to Nathaniel.

The next day we found out why Peter had left so fast when Kat rang with the news. Their flight had been delayed so they had only just got to Isle Esme to find the house filled with Styrofoam balls, millions of them!

"He even stuffed the fridge and closets with them. We still haven't found the bedrooms yet so please tell dear Uncle Peter that we are going to kill him when we get back"

"I'll be sure to pass on the message but remember he's a vampire, fast and incredibly sneaky"

"That's OK Nathaniel and I plan on asking dad to change us once we get back. Can we use our newborn years hunting him down?"

It sounded like a great idea to me but I wasn't so sure Peter would agree!

Jazz took my hand,

"Well now it seems we lost our daughter but we gained our freedom. Would you like to go out with me?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought we could hunt and then maybe find a quiet motel and spend a few days in bed. What do you think?"

"Lead the way, it sounds perfect."

We said goodbye to the others and set off into the woods feeling as passionate about each other as we had when we first kissed.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Bella

When Kat and Nathaniel got back from their honeymoon they were on the war path and Peter was in their sights. It took them a little while but eventually they caught him. The plan was we all went to the creek for a swim and I think Peter thought he'd got away with his little prank. Everything was just as normal, he and Emmett had their usual wrestling match cheered on by the rest of us but then I saw something in the water, a dark shape heading for Peter and I was about to say something when I saw Kat's face and understood they were finally getting their revenge. Emmett who must have been pre warned hauled himself out jeering at Peter to keep his attention until suddenly he yelled and tried to swim to the bank but it seemed he couldn't move. Of course everyone started to laugh as Nathaniel's head broke the surface a few feet away grinning broadly.

"What the fuck? Why can't I move?"

"I would hazard a guess you've been chained to the river bottom. You can struggle of course but I doubt it will make any difference, the cement we used to set the bolts and chains is guaranteed to withstand an earthquake and the cables themselves are high tensile steel. Now are you going to apologise for the prank on Isle Esme?"

"No"

"Then I guess you'll be staying here a while. I'm not sure exactly how long the concrete will hold but I'd hazard a guess at a few decades, maybe more. All you have to do is apologise and I'll set you free."

Peter crossed his arms looking stubborn although there was a sparkle in his eyes. He loved pulling pranks on others but to give him his due he could take a joke too.

"Well Kat I don't know about you but I'm about ready to join the league of vampires so I guess we'll see you when we wake up Uncle Pete."

"Hey, three days? Come on I'll wrinkle like a prune"

"No you wont, not with vampire flesh but maybe mum and Bella could use you as a water feature, you know, a Greek urn on one shoulder and a tiny pecker showing, shame the waters so deep but we could dig out the concrete base and use a crane to hoist you back to the yard. What do you think Kat? Like the idea of a novel water feature?"

"You listen to me, I am not standing in the yard in a bowl of cold water with a fucking Greek perched on one shoulder, little pecker or not!"

I thought they might make good on their threat but eventually Charlotte interceded on his behalf and Emmett and Jazz dived down to free him but there was a slight problem. They couldn't free the chain from the concrete and it was only with all hands to the pump that we got him out of the creek his feet still attached to a huge concrete block by the chains.

Eventually with all hands helping we managed to break the chains and free Peter who immediately took off after Nat with Kat giggling as she watched them go. She turned to me then,

"We missed all our crazy friends and family strangely enough. I guess we had a rather unusual upbringing which might explain it. Nat and I did a lot of talking, about whether we wanted to stay human or become vampires like the rest of you, and we decided that we couldn't bear the thought of growing old and losing you all."

"Well I don't suppose there's any point in telling you the pit falls and we'll all be here to help you through the early stages."

Kat took her dad's hands and grinned wickedly,

"Besides when you've got a dad as hot as mine you don't want people thinking he's your son"

We both burst out laughing although there was a small part of me thanking my lucky stars Kat never knew her true father.

We got the kids over the initial shock of becoming vampires and like me Kat recovered quickly while Nat never really had any problems but then he already had vampire genes in his make up. Once they had settled in their own place, just a few miles from home, Jazz told me to pack my bags for a little trip. I tried to get him to tell me where we were going but he was unusually tight lipped. It was only when we got close that I realised where we were and as we drove into town I couldn't help a smile. It was dark but the Christmas lights were on in town and the snow was falling,

"This reminds me of the night you met Kat for the first time."

"Yes, when I saw you with her in your arms I was crushed, I thought you were married with a family."

"Crushed? You knew then?"

"I tried to fool myself but I knew how I felt about you deep inside and when you handed her to me after telling me there was no husband I wanted to take your hand and run away with both of you."

"Well you did in the end. Any regrets?"

"None, except maybe that Kat wasn't really my own although it seems she doesn't see that distinction."

"To her you are her father. The only memories she has are of you and I and I'm glad about that. She needed a father, all girls do"

"That's why I thought it was time you spoke to yours"

He pulled up outside the church yard and took a wreath of Christmas roses from the trunk of the car handing it to me with a smile.

"I'll wait here for you"

I nodded and walked slowly through the grounds until I saw Charlie's head stone. There was a bunch of flowers in the vase and I moved them to lean the wreath against his headstone then squatted down to trace the inscription with a finger.

"Hey dad, I know its been a long time but a lot has happened. I finally got married and Kat, that's your grand daughter, she got married too. She's beautiful and intelligent and very very happy like me. I just wish you could be with us. I miss you so much."

As I got up the card from the flowers fell to the ground and I picked it up looking at the writing on it.

"Charlie, I will always remember you. Renee xx"

So my mother sent flowers to his grave, I would never have guessed she still thought about him, so she did have some redeeming qualities! I walked slowly back to Jasper and he wrapped me in his arms,

"I love you Bella and I'm glad our daughter will never have to do this"

"Me too, thank you I needed that, just to tell him all the news and now Id like to go home, home to my family."

He nodded and we got in the car driving away from Forks and back to our home, our family, and our future.

THE END

**Sadly we come to the end of the story. Thanks to everyone who has read and those who take the time to review. Hope to see you again soon for another adventure. Jules xx**


End file.
